


Impensabile

by Valkirsif



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Friendship, Love, NSFW, Romance, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 127,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkirsif/pseuds/Valkirsif
Summary: E se una donna normale conoscesse Tom Hiddleston...
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/ Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. Impensabile

Y/N si girò nel letto sperando di aver sognato il trillo insistente del cellulare, si tirò su e guardò l'ora prima di scoprire chi doveva uccidere, la sveglia segnava le 3am, prese il cellulare in mano e controllò le chiamate perse, 4 chiamate negli ultimi 10 minuti, c'era solo una persona che poteva cercarla a quell'ora assurda, cliccò su richiama ed attese,

“Ti prego dimmi che sei ferito o in punto di morte o in prigione” disse non appena sentì la voce dal altro capo del telefono,

“Splendida come stai??” la voce del suo migliore amico era allegra e la cosa l'irritò ancora di più,

“Rice sei serio?? Sono le 3am qui!!” sbuffò, “Non guardi mai l'orario prima di far saltare la gente dal letto??” disse, “Comunque sto bene piccolo mostro che non sei altro”continuò ridendo, non poteva restare arrabbiata con lui per più di 5 minuti,

“Scusa scusa scusa, qui sono le 5pm non ho proprio pensato al fuso!” si giustificò l'amico, “Mi farò perdonare promesso” rispose, 

“Ti costerà una cena appena ci vediamo sappilo” ribadì Y/N mentre andava in cucina a farsi un caffè, sapeva che sarebbe stata una lunga chiacchierata ed ora era bella sveglia per affrontarla,

“Se mi dici SI' avrai tutto quello che vuoi, sarò il tuo schiavo giuro” iniziò Rice,

“Non otterrò altre informazioni finchè non dico di SI' vero?” ribattè lei, era il loro gioco preferito, cacciarsi nei guai assieme gli era sempre riuscito bene,

“Conosci le regole..”disse lui ridendo “.. eddai non farla lunga e dimmi di SI'.. non chiedo molto”

“Ti odio sappilo.. ma ok SI'” Y/N si arrese ed attese l'ennesima follia,

“Yay!!” gridò vittorioso, “Butta nello zaino un paio di pigiami e roba comoda per un paio di settimane, la macchina passerà a prenderti alle 7” 

“Come scusa?” la donna era stupefatta,”Lo sai che ho lavoro, non posso andare via 2 settimane così” mentre cercava di svicolare accese il pc e mandò una mail alle sue colleghe per avvisare che si prendeva un paio di settimane di ferie, 

“Si si si la solita scusa”disse lui annoiato,”Stai mandando una mail per avvisare confessa”

“Merda mi conosci troppo bene, ora che hai la mia attenzione posso sapere i dettagli?” si mise gli auricolari per avere le mani libere e cominciò a tirare fuori il suo vecchio zaino,

“Finalmente ho 2 settimane di ferie e voglio passarle con te a casa mia, ti prometto tutto il cibo spazzatura e i B-movie che puoi digerire, porta il costume gli operai hanno appena finito la piscina interna!” Rice era eccitato come un bambino a natale,” Ora scappo il lavoro chiama, ci vediamo domani sera, bacio bacio”

Y/N non fece in tempo a salutarlo che la chiamata era finita, si buttò in doccia e finì di preparare lo zaino, lei e Rice non si vedevano da mesi e gli mancava tantissimo era felice di andare da lui anche se il viaggio non sarebbe stato piacevole, odiava volare e lo avrebbe evitato ma ormai era fatta, come sempre lui aveva organizzato tutto e muoversi diversamente era impossibile, buttò giù un paio di pasticche per l'ansia ed attese la macchina.

Alle 7 in punto sentì il campanello suonare ed andò ad aprire, un autista in divisa le diede il buongiorno e prese lo zaino, Y/N chiuse casa e lo seguì, Rice aveva fatto le cose in grande la donna si trovò davanti una limousine rosa acceso che la fece ridere di cuore, l'autista le aprì la portiera e partirono, il vetro che separava il lato guida dal dietro si aprì,

“Scusi il disturbo Mister Rice le ha lasciato questa busta, deve aprirla prima di partire dal aereoporto” le disse passandole una grossa busta, Y/N ringraziò, era curiosa di vedere il contenuto ma attese come Rice voleva, dopo un'ora arrivarono al aereoporto, come si aspettava tutta la gente si voltò al arrivo della macchina per vedere chi era il VIP in partenza, quando scese vide facce interrogative, ovviamente lei non era nessuno ma sorrise e seguì l'hostess che la stava aspettando,

“Da questa parte Miss mi segua l'elicottero è quasi pronto per partire” l'hostess le fece strada verso l'eliporto privato, non poteva crederci anche l'elicottero era rosa, il passare inosservati non era per Rice, il pilota si presentò e l'aiutò a stringere la cintura e mettere le cuffia, era la prima volta che volava in elicottero ed era spaventata a morte,

“Siamo pronti per partire Miss, sentirà qualche vibrazione ma è tutto normale” la voce nelle cuffie era forte e chiara “Per parlare con me deve premere il pulsante di lato”, Y/N toccò le cuffie e trovò il pulsante,

“Grazie..” non riuscì a dire altro, lo stomaco le si era chiuso e sentiva il panico salire nonostante le pasticche, decise di distrarsi aprendo la busta, dentro c'erano un biglietto ed una chiave magnetica

“Amore mio il codice della porta è 260575, basta che infili la chiave e digiti, per staccare l'allarme invece 081180, goditi la casa fino al mio arrivo, mi sei mancata R.”, mise la chiave nella borsa e cercò di godersi il resto del viaggio,

“Alla nostra destra può ammirare il Monte Bianco” l'avvisò il pilota “Se vuole possiamo scendere per vederlo meglio”

“Non è necessario grazie lo vedo benissimo così” Y/N guardava fuori e si perse nella meraviglia del sole sul Monte Bianco, non lo aveva mai visto così da vicino e ne rimase affascinata, dovette ammettere a se stessa che l'elicottero le piaceva, aveva la nausea e stava ancorata con le unghie al sedile ma le piaceva molto più del aereo,

“Arriveremo allo Charles de Gaulle tra 10 minuti” le disse il pilota, la parte odiosa del viaggio era quasi finita.

Un nuovo autista la stava aspettando al eliporto, Y/N ringraziò il pilota e seguì l'autista fino al garage, per fortuna stavolta l'auto non era rosa, salì e si avviarono fuori Parigi, ricordava quando Rice la chiamò eccitato per l'acquisto della sua prima casa ed ora l'avrebbe vista anche lei, si conoscevano da quando erano ragazzi quasi 15 anni e s'immaginava il genere di casa che si sarebbe trovata davanti, la prima cosa che vide imboccata la strada fù l'alto muro di recinzione ed i fitti alberi, giunti davanti al cancello l'autista suonò e fece vedere il tesserino alla telecamera, Y/N non era abituata a tutta quella sicurezza, quando lei e Rice si erano conosciuti lui era solo un bel ragazzo che viveva con i genitori, passavano le giornate a giocare col pc o guardando film, stavano in giardino a giocare con il tubo del acqua con la scusa di lavare la macchina o aiutavano la madre di Rice a raccogliere la verdura, nessuno dei due pensava che le cose sarebbero cambiate in maniera così radicale, una sera in discoteca un agente di moda aveva notato Rice e gli aveva lasciato il suo biglietto da visita, sul momento i due avevano riso pensando ad uno scherzo o ad modo per attaccare bottone invece il biglietto si era rivelato vero, Rice era partito per fare il modello e nel giro di 1 anno era diventato famoso, tutti gli stilisti lo volevano, i fotografi se lo litigavano e tutto era cambiato, ora aveva sempre un paio di body guard alle spalle ed era sempre in giro per il mondo, le rare volte che si erano visti avevano i minuti contati ma ora sarebbero assieme per 2 settimane senza nessuno a disturbarli, Y/N era persa nei suoi pensieri e non si accorse subito che la macchina si era fermata, l'autista le aprì la portiera e la donna si trovò davanti a quella che Rice chiamava casa, era stupefatta, la “casa” era una magione in pietra bianca con un giardino di cui non si vedeva la fine, l'erba perfettamente tagliata e le aiuole di rose tutte uguali, si sentiva come Alice nel giardino della Regina di cuori, salì le scale, tolse l'allarme ed entrò in casa.

L'interno era moderno, l'entrata si apriva su un salone enorme completamente bianco, il tappeto e i divani erano di un rosso acceso, in fondo al salone la parete era stata tolta per far spazio ad una vetrata che dava sul retro del parco, dove faceva bella posa di se una piscina incassata con tanto di scivolo,Y/N rise era esattamente come l'aveva immaginata, ai lati del salone una scala doppia in marmo bianco portava di sopra, salì sperando di trovare le camere, fù accolta da un ampio corridoio con stanza a destra e sinistra, si avventurò nella prima e trovò la palestra, apri e chiuse le porte, si trovò davanti ad una stanza per i vestiti e le scarpe, quella sucessiva sembrava una ludoteca piena di giochi di società e rifinita con una parete per arrampicarsi che la fece ridere tantissimo, finalmente trovò la camera da letto di Rice, lanciò lo zaino sulla poltrona e si buttò sul letto esausta per il viaggio, prese il cellulare dalla borsa e chiamò l'amico per avvisarlo del suo arrivo,

“Pronto sono Charles chi parla?” chiese la voce sconosciuta,

“Ehm salve credo di aver sbagliato numero scusi” rispose Y/N stava per attaccare quando la voce parlò di nuovo,

“Aspetti Y/N sono l'agente di Rice, lui non può parlare, al momento è sul set può dire a me”,

“Oh ok, può avvisarlo che sono arrivata sana e salva per favore?” disse 

“Certo, la farò richiamare appena finisce, arrivederci” la chiamata finì, Y/N si cambiò prese il suo logoro Enrico V ed esplorò la casa, seguì il corridoio fino ad un altra vetrata, una volta aperta si trovò nella più bella serra che avesse mai visto, orchidee e iris facevano bella mostra nei vasi, poltroncine erano sparse per tutta la serra, si fermò quando vide i girasoli, era certa che fossero per lei, Rice li trovava volgari e poco eleganti ma lei li aveva sempre amati, prese posto sul amaca e si mise a leggere, poco dopo il cellulare suonò,

“Ehi eccomi scusa mi hanno incastrato per un lavoro, com'è andato il viaggio?” chiese di fretta,

“Tutto bene, odio ancora volare ma devo ammettere che l'elicottero mi è piaciuto, la casa è meravigliosa tesoro, ho trovato la serra..” rispose lei,

“Molto bene, senti arrivo lungo mi spiace Gucci mi ha chiamato stamattina e non posso rifiutare, ho l'aereo domani mattina.. ehm oggi è lunedì..arrivo mercoledì in giornata scusami tanto”

“Amore mio respira e fai quello che devi, io son qui non scappo mi godrò la casa e il megaschermo mentre ti aspetto” disse Y/N ridendo “A mercoledì piccolo mostro”

“A mercoledì bellezza” si salutarono e tornò a leggere godendosi i fiori e pensando a cosa preparare di buono per il rientro di Rice.

Ovviamente non chiuse quasi occhio, non era abituata a tutto quello spazio ed hai rumori della casa, si alzò al alba gironzolò per casa e vide delle scale che non aveva notato il giorno prima nel salone, le imboccò e si trovò nella piscina coperta che Rice le aveva annunciato, marmo bianco e piastrelle blu ovunque, sembrava quasi un bagno turco con tappeti e luci calde negli angoli, si spogliò e fece il bagno nuda, la casa era deserta l'amico aveva dato le ferie alla servitù, l'unica persona nella proprietà oltre lei era l'autista, trovò i teli da bagno vicino agli sdrai, ne indossò uno e andò a cercare la cucina, il giorno prima era troppo eccitata e stanca per mangiare ma ora il suo stomaco reclamava caffè e cibo a gran voce, ripartendo dal salone trovò finalmente la cucina, era meravigliata quella era decisamente la cucina dei suoi sogni, marmo e acciaio ovunque, il piano cottura ad induzione aveva 10 fuochi per tutti gli usi, il forno poteva contenere un maiale intero e cucinava anche a vapore, Y/N avrebbe vissuto in quella cucina per sempre, aprì il frigo e trovò solo cibo salutare, verdure di ogni tipo, albume d'uovo, petto di pollo, tutto cibo per modelli capì che la cucina era solo per bellezza o quasi, si preparò un omelette insipida ed un frullato di carote e zenzero, per fortuna la macchina del caffè non mancava, stava per cominciare a mangiare quando il cellulare trillò, mise il vivavoce e si accomodò al tavolo da pranzo,

“Buongiorno bellezza” la voce di Rice risuonò nella stanza, “Dormito bene?”

“Insomma, lo sai che faccio fatica nei posti nuovi e tu hai deciso di vivere in mezzo al nulla!”

“Ahahah mi spiace, con il sistema di sicurezza che ho fatto installare non può passare nulla pensavo avresti dormito” rispose l'uomo,”Volevo avvisarti che stiamo per partire, arriveremo domani..”

“Stiamo per partire? STIAMO.. tu e chi??” domandò Y/N mentre buttava giù la colazione,

“Ops ho solo pensato di chiamarti stanotte? Argh ehm nella mia mente ti ho chiamata per avvisarti che arrivo con un amico..” disse Rice confuso, Y/N sentiva un'altra voce in sottofondo che parlava con Rice,

“Ma non dovevamo essere solo noi 2? Chi è questo amico?” era irritata, odiava queste sorprese,

“Ehm è un amico, sta passando un brutto periodo, per fartela breve è messo com'ero messo io dopo Jeanpierre tanto per farti capire” la ragguagliò Rice,” Gli serve un posto sicuro lontano da tutti per rilassarsi e far passare la tempesta”

“Merda se è messo così male non posso obiettare, a questo punto dimmi solo cosa vuoi che faccia” Y/N ricordava fin troppo bene l'ultima volta che a Rice avevano strappato il cuore per pulirci il pavimento e non lo augurava a nessuno, si era innamorato di un bastardo che si voleva solo divertire e quando finì male toccò a lei raccogliere i pezzi del amico, ci vollero mesi perchè l'amico tornasse a sorridere ed ancora oggi a volte le ferite sanguinavano,

“Sapevo di poter contare su di te, mi serve solo che tu sia la ragazza coccolona e tenera che ha raccolto i pezzi con me, dovresti avere vita facile al mio amico piacciono coccole ed abbracci” Rice sembrava sollevato lo sentì confermare allo sconosciuto che era tutto a posto,

“Senti ma il tuo amico ha un nome o lo chiamo voce sexy?” disse Y/N

“Si scusa, che scemo, si chiama.. ehm.. William, il tuo inglese com'è bellezza?” le rispose,

“Domanda pessima, lo sai che il mio inglese è orrendo, però ci posso provare eppoi ci sarai tu a tradurre in caso” l'ansia iniziava a crescere, “Piuttosto l'unica cosa che mi interessa sapere è se mangia come te o si alimenta come le persone normali”

Rice scoppio a ridere “AHAHAHAH mi farai morire con ste battute, comunque tranquilla mangia come tutti ed ama la cucina italiana, ha persino una sua ricetta per il ragù alla bolognese!!” disse ridendo di più,

“Se certo un inglese che cucina italiano, ho già paura, mi toccherà dargli lezioni” rispose lei, “Senti come sei abituato a fare la spesa? Il frigo è la desolazione più totale, non posso mangiare sta roba per 2 settimane è troppo sana per i miei canoni e se abbiamo un ospite serve cibo vero”

“Di solito mando qualcuno a fare scorte e arriva il conto una volta al mese, nel cassetto sotto la macchina del caffè c'è la lista dei negozi, vai li, fai quello che devi e sei a posto, ora vado hanno appena chiamato il nostro volo” la salutò.

Y/N prese la lista dei negozi e con l'interfono chiamò l'autista, “Buongiorno scusi il disturbo ma dovrei andare a fare provviste” disse,

“Nessun problema Miss, l'aspetto nel vialetto”

per fortuna aveva portato jeans e t-shirt oltre i pigiami, si vestì mise la lista nella borsa ed uscì, i negozi erano appena fuori Parigi, prese tutto il necessario per la bolognese, 

“Gliela do io la bolognese, chissà cosa ci mettono dentro in Inghilterra” pensò tra se mentre il macellaio preparava il suo ordine stupito dalla quantità di carne e verdure che stava comprando,

“Scusi dove trovo la pasta e la farina?” domandò, il suo inglese era pessimo ma il suo francese era ancora perfetto,

“Da questa parte Miss” le rispose il cassiere,

“Grazie, allora prendo 2 kg di farina, 3.. no 4 pacchi di spaghetti e 4 pacchi di maccheroni” Y/N spuntava dalla lista man mano che faceva acquisti, “Mi serve anche cioccolato fondente al 70%, burro, panna, una dozzina di uova e del latte.. ah e lo zucchero”,

“Le faccio portare le provviste a casa o ha la macchina?” chiese il cassiere,

“Ho la macchina qui fuori grazie mille” salutò e ripartì per casa dove, una volta sistemato il cibo, si mise al lavoro, il ragù aveva bisogno di almeno 5/6 ore di cottura, non intendeva sfigurare con il cibo di casa sua, preparò la sfoglia per le lasagne e mise nel forno la torta preferita di Rice, niente ti porta a casa come una tenerina ben fatta sapeva che l'amico non avrebbe resistito, ripulì la cucina e si mise comoda sul divano mentre il cibo cuoceva, guardò tra i film e scelse Mamma mia, uno dei suoi film preferiti lei e Rice conoscevano le battute e le canzoni a memoria, lo guardavano sempre assieme al resto del gruppo, era una specie di tradizione, ogni tanto controllava in cucina che nulla bruciasse, un delizioso odore di Italia si sparse per la casa, la torta era pronta e perfettamente cotta e qualche ora dopo anche il ragù era fatto, tirò la sfoglia e preparò le lasagne, il giorno dopo sarebbero state più buone e solo da cuocere, cenò con una pizza e si addormentò sul divano a metà di un B-movie con squali robot e polipi giganti.

Y/N si svegliò alle 10 piena di energie e felice, aveva trovato un messaggio di Rice, erano a Londra per cambiare i bagagli di William e sarebbero arrivati in serata, si preparò la colazione e decise di sistemarsi i capelli, aveva tralasciato di dire al amico che si era tagliata e tinta di viola i capelli, sicuramente ne sarebbe stato sorpreso.. e inorridito, rise tra sé mentre preparava il colore, mise la crema protettiva attorno al viso ed iniziò versare sui capelli il colore, amava quella marca il colore era brillante e lasciava una scia profumata al mirtillo per settimane, fece due giri di cellophane attorno alla testa e andò in cucina per infornare le lasagne, sarebbero state pronte per l'arrivo di Rice, accese la tv su un canale musicale e tornò in cucina a controllare la cena, mentre si preparava un caffè sentì la voce di Rice in sala,

“Poppy, POPPY dove sei??” la stava chiamando con quello stupido nomignolo, Y/N corse fuori dalla cucina e si lanciò letteralmente tra le braccia di Rice aggrappandosi come un koala e baciandolo, era ad un passo dalle lacrime,

“Lucifer sei in aticipo!!” urlò mentre lo guardava e gli accarezzava il viso, “Dio come mi è mancata questa brutta faccia!!” disse ridendo, 

“Miglior rientro a casa di sempre!!” rispose lui ricambiando il bacio “Anche la tua brutta faccia mi è mancata da morire Poppy!!” la fisso interrogativo, “Cos'è questo odore di mirtillo?Hai cambiato shampo? Cos'è cellophane quello che hai in testa?? OMG COS'HAI FATTO AI CAPELLI!!!” come Y/N prevedeva l'amico inorridi quando vide il colore e gli sorrise come per scusarsi, “Mi sono mancate queste tue follie, sei bellissima” continuarono a parlare e baciarsi per 5 minuti completamente estraniati dal resto del mondo quando qualcuno si schiarì la voce.


	2. Chapter 2

Y/N e Rice tornarono sulla terra, si erano completamente dimenticati del ospite che li stava fissando con un sorriso imbarazzato accanto alla porta,  
“Omg scusa per lo spettacolo, non ci vedevamo da mesi ci siamo fatti prendere la mano” disse Rice facendola scendere dai fianchi e prendendole la mano,  
“Nessun problema” disse l'ospite, “Se non vedessi la mia migliore amica per 6 mesi reagirei allo stesso modo” si mosse verso Y/N per presentarsi, “Tom, è un vero piacere fare la tua conoscenza”,  
Y/N si girò per stringergli la mano, “Y/N piacere mio”, guardò lo sconosciuto per un attimo e nella sua mente iniziò ad urlare “OMG LOKI OMG LOKI OMG..” si girò verso l'amico che stava sorridendo e lo fulminò, “Ben venuto, accomodati” disse facendogli strada, “Fatto buon viaggio?”  
“Abbiamo ballato un po' prima di Londra ma è stato un volo tranquillo” rispose Tom appoggiando i bagagli vicino alla porta e seguendo i due amici,  
“Ti mostro la stanza e ti faccio fare il giro della casa quando ti sarai sistemato” gli propose Rice, “Poppy quale camera hai preparato?” domandò al'amica  
“Ehm in quel labirinto che chiami piano di sopra.. nella camera di fronte alla nostra, pensavo che la vista sulla serra fosse la più bella e rilassante” rispose Y/N, “Preparo il caffè intanto” e corse in cucina dove Rice la raggiunse dopo un paio di minuti,  
“C'è un profumo delizioso in casa” disse facendo finta di nulla, “Omg lasagne per cena!! Dovrò darci sotto di palestra se inizi a viziarmi così”   
“Rice ti prego dimmi che non mi sono presentata a Tom Hiddleston con il cellophane in testa e i pantaloni con i pinguini.. ti prego dimmi che non è successo.. non posso aver conosciuto Thomas William Hiddleston con la tinta sui capelli e la t-shirt da guerra..” chiese appoggiata al tavolo, il cuore che le batteva veloce, scuotendo la testa,  
“Respira, va tutto bene, non è successo nulla” le disse massaggiandole la schiena, “Non volevo crearti ansia dovresti ringraziarmi..”  
“Shit Rice ma sei serio? Ti presenti con.. con.. bhè con il mio attore shakespeariano preferito senza avvisarmi?” Y/N non era ancora disposta a lasciar correre,  
“Se te lo avessi detto subito ti saresti preparata in pompa magna presentandoti come quella che non sei” le rispose  
“Io.. io.. shit io ti odio, no davvero odio il fatto che mi conosci così bene” disse sospirando, “E' solo che magari mi sarei presentata vestita e pettinata non in queste condizioni, comunque è tutta colpa tua, sei arrivato con ore di anticipo ed io mi aspettavo il tuo solito ritardo” finì dandogli un pugno sulla spalla,  
“Mi perdoni?” la guardava di sottecchi,”Dai pensa alla fortuna che hai, passerai le prossime 2 settimane con Loki” rise  
“Ok ok ti perdono piccolo mostro” sorrise a sua volta, “Ora prendi il vassoio per il caffè mentre io cerco di assumere un aspetto umano” ed uscì dalla cucina.  
Salì in camera e si chiuse in bagno con il cuore che le batteva ancora a raffica e si guardò allo specchio, la tinta aveva cambiato colore ed era pronta per essere lavata, tolse il cellophane e mise la testa sotto l'acqua fredda e si lavò i capelli, mise un asciugamano sulla testa, andò in camera e prese lo zaino per cambiarsi, si era portata solo abiti comodi per stare sul divano non aveva previsto “l'ospite” inatteso, si mise un paio di jeans e la sua t-shirt preferita tolse l'asciugamano e tornò in bagno per sistemarsi,   
“Bene ora fai un bel respiro, Rice è arrivato solo con un amico, ora ti pettini e scendi e di sotto ci saranno solo il tuo migliore amico e Tom, se mantieni un contegno e la calma andrà tutto bene” disse a se stessa guardandosi nello specchio, fece un respiro e si avviò di sotto.. sbattendo contro Tom che stava uscendo dalla sua stanza,   
“Ops scusa darling tutto bene?” chiese tenendo Y/N tra le braccia per un attimo,  
“Scusa e si tutto bene” rispose la donna con un sorriso,  
“Chiedo perdono qual'è la pronuncia corretta del tuo bellissimo nome?” domandò sorridendole,  
“Chiamai Poppy.. o darling se preferisci” rispose Y/N con le farfalle in testa mentre scendevano le scale assieme, “Tu preferisci Tom o Thomas?”  
“E' uguale, di solito mi chiamano Tom”, arrivarono in sala mentre Rice appoggiava il vassoio del caffè sul tavolino, Tom la fece passare da vero gentleman e si accomodarono,  
“Poppy quel colore è bellissimo, senza la plastica in testa è molto meglio” le disse l'amico spostandole una ciocca ribelle dagli occhi, “Lo sai che odio i capelli così corti, confessa lo hai fatto solo per farmi un dispetto!”  
“Certo non sapevo che fare ed ho pensato di irritarti” rispose ridendo mentre gli si sedeva in grembo, “Quanto mi è mancata la comodità delle tue gambe amore mio” disse mettendosi comoda, la testa appoggiata al collo di Rice in pace e felice,  
Tom seguì lo scambio di battute dei due ridendo a sua volta, “Siete davvero molto uniti voi due” disse appoggiando sul vassoio la tazzina ormai vuota,  
“Ci conosciamo da quanto.. 15 anni?” rispose guardando Y/N che annui, “Probabilmente a quast'ora saremmo sposati se non fosse che ci piace lo stesso tipo di uomo..”   
“.. e se non consideri l'inferno che è vivere con te.. Mister Perfettino.. o con me Miss Caotica” Y/N finì la frase ridendo,  
“Posso chiedere come vi siete conosciuti?” domandò Tom  
i due si guardarono, “Racconta tu, il mio inglese è troppo stentato per una conversazione lunga” disse Y/N  
“Bhè, a dire la verità ci siamo conosciuti nel modo meno sicuro del mondo.. chattando” iniziò Rice, “Erano i tempi di MIRC e delle prime chat, una cosa assurda, eravamo tutti e due nello stesso gruppo di chat ci trovavamo la sera per chiacchierare e lamentarci, era così liberatorio parlare dei tuoi problemi con degli estranei, se ci penso ora siamo stati degli incoscienti a dire chi eravamo e dove vivevamo..” mentre Rice parlava la donna si alzò per prendere da bere, tornò dopo un paio di minuti e si rimise comoda,”Una sera questa tizia propone di fare una cena di chat per conoscersi tutti, erano mesi che parlavamo ed eravamo curiosi di dare una faccia ai nickname..”, si fermò per versarsi da bere e Y/N continuò,  
“E' vero fu una mia idea quella della cena, prenotai in una pizzeria in centro comoda quasi per tutti, omg ero così eccitata al'idea di conoscere tutti..” la mente tornò a quella prima sera,”.. arrivai con quasi un'ora di anticipo nel mio bel vestitino nuovo..”  
“Vestitino, tu quello lo chiami vestitino, eri quasi nuda!!” s'intromise Rice  
“Ehi ero bellissima” ribattè lei  
“Nessuno dice il contrario, ma microgonna e corsetto non lo chiamerei vestitino”   
“Dovevo andare al Rocky Horror dopo, non avevo tempo di cambiarmi!”  
Tom rise, “Ti piace il teatro?” chiese  
“Assolutamente si, amo i musical, l'opera, il balletto!!” rispose Y/N , “Comunque poco a poco arrivarono tutti presentandosi, ovviamente sua maestà arrivò con 20 minuti di ritardo” disse sollevando gli occhi al cielo,  
“Ehi ehi io lavoravo e dovevo rendermi presentabile” la solleticò Rice  
“La serata fù bellissima, era bello conoscersi dal vivo, per me fù amore a prima vista per questo piccolo mostro” concluse baciandolo,  
“A me ci è voluto più tempo per farmela piacere invece, io sono riservato e non amo molto il contatto fisico, esattamente il contrario di lei, vero miss stiamo abbracciati stretti stretti?”  
“Confermo, mi son davvero impegnata per farmi accettare da Rice, ma alla fine si è arreso..” i due si fissarono persi nei ricordi  
“.. e siamo diventati inseparabili” finì lui, “Quella fù la prima di una lunga serie di cene, ci radunavamo una volta al mese, è così che è nato il nostro piccolo gruppo, la nostra famiglia, col tempo alcuni sono andati via, altri sono rimasti, ma Poppy è sempre stata al mio fianco, anche quando non la volevo” le sorrise amorevole, “Abbiamo iniziato a vederci tutte le settimane per andare a ballare e a fare le ferie assieme e la cosa è diventata seria, poi ho iniziato questo lavoro quasi per gioco, son partito ma tra noi non è cambiato nulla, ed ora finalmente possiamo stare un po' assieme in pace” concluse Rice  
“Wow, con tutto quello che dicono sui rapporti virtuali è bello sentire storie come la vostra” disse Tom, “Il fatto che non vi siate allontanati dopo la tua partenza è ammirevole, è difficile mantenere le vecchie amicizie quando si fa una vita da nomande come la nostra” considerò pensieroso,  
“Bhè non è stato facile devo ammetterlo, non vedersi per mesi è pesante, sentirsi lo è anche di più visto che Rice è sempre in giro per il mondo” ammise Y/N, “ Amare qualcuno richiede sempre impegno, che si ami un compagno o un amico non c'è differenza, i rapporti vanno curati altrimenti si dissolvono nel nulla e la nostra famiglia è una delle cose più importanti per me, per noi..” abbassò lo sguardo per mascherare una lacrima,  
“Basta pesantezza per oggi,” rise Rice scompigliandole i capelli, “Ho una sorpresa per te, Tom spero ti piacciano i B-movie” disse alzandosi, prese un cofanetto e mise il contenuto nel lettore dvd prima di accendere la tv e rimettersi comodo, il video partì e Y/N saltò di gioia sul divano,   
“Omg Rice non ci credo.. la serie di sharknado.. tutti i film.. prendo un po' di schifezze e ci sono!!!” la donna corse in cucina a fare il pieno di popcorn e leccalecca, “Non credo di averti mai amato come ora piccolo mostro” disse abbracciando l'amico,  
“Sapevo che avresti apprezzato, sei l'unica persona che conosco che ha una tale passione per i pessimi film” le rispose l'amico tenendola stretta a se.  
Passarono il pomeriggio e buona parte della sera sul divano, di tanto in tanto Y/N lanciava un occhiata a Tom, ancora non ci credeva di essere nella stessa stanza con lui e di poter parlare con lui tranquillamente, 5 film orrendi dopo Rice guardò l'ora,   
“Non sarebbe ora di fare una pausa e mangiare quelle deliziose lasagne, son quasi le 10pm” chiese,  
“Ops mi è passato l'orario scusate, questi film son talmente appassionanti che mi son persa” rispose sorridendo Y/N, “Rice tu apparecchia intanto io faccio i piatti”  
Tom la raggiunse in cucina mentre tirava fuori dal forno le lasagne ancora tiepide, “Need help darling?” domandò prendendo i piatti dalla credenza,  
mancò poco che le cadesse la teglia di mano quando sentì la sua voce alle spalle, “Grazie puoi appoggiarli li ci penso io, se non ti dispiace porteresti in sala la torta?” ribattè la donna mentre faceva i piatti,  
“At your service madame” rispose con un inchino prendendo la torta e scomparendo in sala, Y/N rise tra se, “Com'è possibile che sia ESATTAMENTE come lo immaginavo” pensò mentre seguiva l'uomo con la cena, si accomodarono al grande tavolo della sala e cenarono chiacchierando  
“..davvero sono le migliori lasagne che tu abbia mai fatto..” stava dicendo Rice alla seconda porzione,  
“Lasciate lo spazio per il dolce, ho fatto la tenerina” ribattè Y/N  
“Sono davvero deliziose, ne ho mangiate tante in giro, anche in Italia, ma queste sono speciali, mi darai la ricetta..” anche Tom era al secondo piatto, la donna era felice che avessero apprezzato,  
“In Italia le fanno buone quasi ovunque, ma solo una vera Bolognese sa fare le lasagne” rispose Y/N, “Il segreto delle lasagne non è la ricetta.. è il ragù” proseguì “Se vuoi posso darti lezioni di cucina” disse sorridendo a Tom,  
“Non posso che accettare, faccio un discreto ragù non sarà così difficile assemblare il tutto” si fece sotto Tom, la donna cercò di trattenersi dallo scoppiare a ridere ma era così difficile  
“Scusa lo so che è poco educato ridere in faccia alle persone” si scusò Y/N dopo essersi ripresa “Credo di aver letto la tua ricetta del ragù alla bolognese e ti giuro stavo per piangere, backon e funghi nella bolognese? Giuro ti apprezzo tantissimo come persona e come attore ma certe cose non si possono leggere ne tanto meno fare” continuò, a metà tra seria e ridente, mentre portava i piatti in cucina, per quanto amasse Tom non poteva stare zitta, in altri casi si sarebbe morsa la lingua ma certi errori andavano corretti, tornò in sala con i piatti da dessert e gelato e servì la torta,  
“Ho cambiato idea, voglio la ricetta è deliziosa” Tom sembrava non avesse fatto caso al tono semi accusatorio di lei, “Non è possibile che sia legale, ho mangiato svariati tipi di dolci in Italia e in giro per il mondo ma questa.. è il paradiso”   
“Non posso far altro che darti ragione amico” rispose Rice con la bocca piena, “Non la troverai in nessun ristorante è una ricetta tipica delle nostre zone si fa solo in casa e nemmeno molto spesso è un condensato di cioccolato e burro”   
“Potrei mangiarla tutti i giorni è fantastica, scusate ma credo che ne prenderò ancora” disse Tom servendosi una seconda fetta,  
“Lieta che abbiate gradito ragazzi,” Y/N era davvero felice che la torta fosse buona, “Thomas se pensi di mangiarla spesso dovrai aumentare i km di corsa che fai tutti i giorni” disse servendosi a sua volta, rimasero a tavola a parlare, Tom faceva domande su domande, incuriosito dalle ricette italiane, e rispondeva alle domande sulla cucina inglese e scozzese che Y/N faceva, Rice si alzò e preparò il caffè per tutti,  
“Voi ragazzi bevete un sacco di caffè” constatò Tom allungando il proprio col latte, “Non dormirò per i prossimi due giorni il caffè italiano è davvero forte”  
“E' questione di abitudine, per me il caffè è sacro, senza non riuscirei nemmeno ad aprire gli occhi al mattino” disse Y/N, “Se vuoi posso farti un the, ma a tuo rischio e pericolo da noi si beve solo in estate con il ghiaccio dentro o se stai male..”  
“Andata, tu mi insegni a fare il ragù ed io ti insegnerò a fare un perfetto the inglese” Tom allungò la mano per sugellare il patto, Y/N la strinse e scoppiarono a ridere.  
Erano ormai le 4am quando si diedero la buonanotte, “Giornata eccitante vero Poppy?” disse Rice mentre si preparava per la notte,  
“Cavolo si” rispose Y/N dal bagno, “Thomas dal vivo è anche meglio che in foto, dio quanto è sexy ho fatto una fatica a non saltargli addosso tipo fan impazzita” disse infilandosi a letto accanto al amico,  
“Ti chiedo ancora scusa per non averti avvisata, sei stata un angelo oggi e la cena era squisita, la tua cucina è una delle cose che mi è mancata di più in assoluto” disse abbracciandola, “Sono davvero felice che tu sia qui Poppy”  
“Sono davvero felice anche io piccolo mostro, di essere qui con te e di poter ammirare Thomas per le prossime settimane” disse ridendo prima di addormentarsi.  
Si svegliò ancora abbracciata a Rice, o meglio col braccio del amico conficcato tra le scapole, lui amava incastrarsi in quel modo, sfilò dalle sue braccia e si alzò, voleva preparare la colazione, si mise una t-shirt over size e il lettore mp3 e scese, con la play list del risveglio nelle orecchie non si accorse di Tom che leggeva sul divano, lui la guardò incuriosito e si spostò per osservarla mentre cucinava, Y/N saltellava per la cucina tenendo il ritmo mentre canticchiava ignara che l'ospite si fosse alzato dal divano per seguirla, la donna sentì una mano estranea sui fianchi e si voltò di scatto rimanendo sorpresa dal ritrovarsi tra le braccia di Tom che le sorrideva,  
“Giorno darling” le disse l'uomo mentre le faceva fare una piroetta,  
“Giorno Thomas” rispose Y/N ridendo passandogli uno degli auricolari,  
“Sei piena di sorprese darling, questo è un ottimo modo di svegliarsi” le fece fare un mezzo giro e la tenne un secondo tra le braccia prima di lasciarla, i due scoppiarono a ridere e Tom si sedette al tavolo della cucina continuando ad osservarla,   
“Non mi ero accorta che fossi già in piedi, scusa per lo spettacolo” disse Y/N mentre gli passava il caffè e prendeva fuori dal forno il pane tostato,  
“Sto ripassando un copione e lo spettacolo mi è piaciuto, grazie per il ballo darling” ribattè Tom mentre prendeva le uova, Y/N lo raggiunse al tavolo e fecero colazione parlando e ridendo come vecchi amici, “E' davvero come lo immaginavo” pensò la donna mentre Tom le descriveva come si tiene una spada, Rice li raggiunse poco dopo svegliato dalle risate dei due,  
“Giorno” disse assonnato, “Come siamo allegri stamattina” baciò Y/N e si sedette a fare colazione,  
“Scusa per il trambusto, siamo stati presi dal ballo e dalle risa non volevamo svegliarti” rispose la donna ricambiando il bacio, “Caffè e torta?” chiese  
“Grazie Poppy, ho dormito come un bambino per fortuna avete fatto rumore altrimenti avrei continuato a dormire”.   
Trascorsero la giornata nella piscina coperta chiacchierando e mangiando, Rice le raccontò le ultime sfilate a cui aveva partecipato, la donna gli raccontò delle ultime novità del gruppo, Tom stava passando un po' troppo tempo al telefono e Y/N decise di che era il momento di rilassarsi, gli prese il cellulare e lo spense e si tuffò in piscina schizzandolo,  
“Oh oh oh sei nei guai darling” si tuffò dietro di lei ridendo, “Le cattive ragazze meritano di essere punite” la prese per i fianchi e la fece il solletico,  
“Per favore, scusa scusa farò la brava lo prometto!!” urlò cercando di liberarsi dalla presa del uomo, “Rice un aiutino per favore!!” gridò ridendo al amico, Rice si tuffò per “salvare” la fanciulla in pericolo e il trio finì per schizzarsi acqua e farsi il solletico per il resto del pomeriggio.


	3. Chapter 3

I primi giorni di ferie passarono tra risate, film, ottimo cibo e relax, Rice e Y/N avevano ritrovato l'usuale affiatamento e non avevano bisogno di parlare troppo per capirsi al volo,   
“Rice hai visto il mio Henry??” chiese la donna mentre alzava i cuscini del divano per controllare sotto,  
“Mi spiace Poppy non so dove sia, io non l'ho preso di certo lo sai che non è lettura per me” rispose Rice dalla cucina,  
Y/N stava riguardando in sala quando Tom entrò dal giardino con il suo libro tra le mani,  
“Ecco dov'era finito!!” disse sollevata la donna andandogli incontro e prendendo il libro dalle sue mani, “Per un secondo ho avuto paura di averlo perso” disse stringendoselo al petto,  
“E' tuo?” chiese Tom sorridendo come sempre, “Pensavo fosse di Rice e l'ho preso senza chiedere” si scusò,  
“Va tutto bene, è uno dei miei libri preferiti, a questa copia ci sono particolarmente affezionata me lo ha regalato mio nonno quando ho compiuto 10 anni” disse sorridendo a sua volta,  
“Ti piace Shakespear?” Tom sembrava interessato,  
“E' stato il mio primo amore, assieme a Oscar Wilde, sembra fatto apposta tu sei qui e casualmente io leggo Shakespear” disse Y/N, si sentiva una studentessa davanti al professore era troppo strano,  
“Molte fan hanno iniziato ad amarlo dopo aver cominciato a seguirmi non è così strano,” continuò Tom, “A vedere quanto è logora e datata la tua copia non ho dubbi che lo ami da anni”,  
“In effetti è grazie a Shakespear se ho iniziato a seguirti” disse la donna quasi sussurrando  
“Davvero??” Tom era stupito, “Ora sono curioso, raccontami tutto darling” disse facendole strada verso la serra,  
“Bhè devo ringraziare un amico che vive a Londra per averti “scoperto”, conoscendo il mio amore per il teatro è riuscito a procurarsi il girato del Otello e me lo ha inviato,” Y/N iniziò a raccontare, “Spettacolo bellissimo ma devo ammettere che quando sei apparso in scena mi son bloccata, l'ultimo che avevo visto era Branagh and this fluffy blonde hair child era lontanissimo dalla mia idea di Cassio..” disse abbassando gli occhi quasi a scusarsi, “..ma, visto che era uno spettacolo scolastico, ho continuato a seguirlo poi la magia, hai aperto bocca, declamato la prima battuta e mi si è mozzato il fiato, pura poesia in suoni, mi son innamorata della tua voce al istante..” sorrise arrossendo “..da quel momento ho iniziato ad aspettare che uscissero film o telefilm con te, il mio amico mi spedì altri tuoi spettacoli..” fece una pausa per bere, “..finalmente con l'uscita di Thor hanno cominciato ad uscire anche in Italia “cose” con te, poi ho scoperto amazon ed è stata la fine, ho acquistato tutti i dvd che ho trovato ed ho iniziato ad imparare l'inglese, niente da dire sui doppiatori italiani ma conoscendo la tua voce non riuscivo proprio ad ascoltare i film tradotti” concluse,  
Tom l'aveva ascoltata in silenzio si mosse e le accarezzò il viso, “Grazie darling” disse guardandola, Y/N si perse tra gli occhi e il sorriso di lui avrebbe voluto baciarlo ma si limitò ad abbracciarlo, lui la strinse,  
“Ti farebbe piacere se te lo leggessi?” le sussurrò al orecchio,  
“Dici davvero?” rispose lei euforica, “Certo che mi farebbe piacere, cavolo un sogno che si avvera”,  
“Molto bene..” Tom entrò in casa, prese il libro e tornò ad accomodarsi, “..ho solo due richieste prima di iniziare”,  
“Qualsiasi cosa” disse la donna senza pensarci,  
“Primo che ti accoccoli con me, poi voglio sapere la tua parte preferita” disse con naturalezza, Y/N restò ferma un attimo, non le sembrava vero che le avesse chiesto di accoccolarsi, si mosse verso di lui e si mise comoda, appoggiò la testa al suo torace e lo abbracciò,   
“Amo tutto del Henry V, sciegli tu” rispose, era arrossita il cuore che le batteva a mille per la gioia  
Tom cominciò a leggere accarezzandole la schiena con la mano libera, la donna muoveva le labbra ad ogni battuta, conosceva il libro a memoria ma sentirlo in perfetto inglese e con la voce di Tom era il suo paradiso personale, si stava godendo ogni secondo,  
la voce di Rice li raggiunse, “Ecco dov'eravate finiti, non vi fate vedere da ore” vedendo i due abbracciati stava per tornare sui suoi passi, Tom smise di leggere mentre Y/N si girava verso l'amico  
“Ehi piccolo mostro” lo salutò, “vieni anche tu c'è spazio” si mosse leggermente per liberare un angolo del divano,  
“Che combinate?” chiese sedendosi  
“Thomas mi sta leggendo l'Henry V, non serve che ti dica come mi sento” il viso acceso di felicità  
“Decisamente non c'è bisogno di parole” le fece l'occhiolino, “Vi spiace se rimango ad ascoltare anche io?”  
“Assolutamente no” rispose Tom spostandosi per farlo mettere comodo, “Darling vieni più vicino così c'è spazio anche per lui” disse mentre l'avvicinava a se più di prima,  
“Aiuto, troppo.. troppo vicino.. mi manca l'aria” pensò Y/N cercando di stare calma, la familiarità con cui lui la teneva stretta la confondeva ed agitava ma si mise nuovamente comoda ad ascoltarlo.   
Come Y/N si aspettava Rice crollo dopo 20 minuti, aveva sempre trovato noiosa quel genere di letteratura l'unica cosa che gli fosse piaciuta era Sogno di una notte di mezza estate e anche in quel caso aveva fatto fatica a rimanere sveglio, ma non se ne preoccupò era ancora abbracciata a Tom che leggeva e non le serviva altro per essere in pace, il cuore della donna ricominciò a battere veloce quando arrivò ad uno dei suoi paragrafi preferiti.. la battaglia di Agincourt, il monologo di Henry prima della battaglia la emozionava sempre risentiva nella mente Branagh mentre lo declamava ed ora la voce profonda di Tom le regalava un pezzo di teatro tra i più belli che avesse mai sentito, aveva il fiato corto per l'emozione,  
“Basta ti prego Thomas, mi serve una pausa” disse Y/N muovendosi appena, Tom aveva appena finito di leggere l'ultimo paragrafo,  
“Qualcosa non và darling?” chiese l'uomo continuando ad accarezzarle la schiena,   
“No no va tutto bene ho solo bisogno di fare una pausa,” rispose la donna, “Sono ore che leggi ti porto qualcosa da bere” e si alzò stando attenta a non svegliare Rice e si diresse in cucina,   
“Respira respira respira” continuava a ripetersi mentre preparava il vassoio con del thè freddo e della torta, non era sicura di potersi trattenere una volta arrivati alla sua seconda parte preferita, Henry che incontra e corteggia Caterina, non voleva fare la figura della molestatrice e rischiare di rovinare un bel pomeriggio solo per strappare un bacio a Tom, senza contare che l'ovvio rifiuto di lui l'avrebbe fatta sentire una stupida ed avrebbe rovinato le ferie a tutti doveva recuperare il self control prima di affrontare quella parte.  
Tornò nella serra dove Rice si era svegliato, posò il vassoio sul tavolino e fecero merenda,  
“Toglimi una curiosità” chiese Tom, “Ma tu la notte dormi o la passi a cucinare? Questa torta è favolosa”  
Y/N rise, “E' una vecchia ricetta, si prepara in poco tempo, siete dei golosi voi due non potevo lasciarvi senza torta” disse mettendosi a sedere accanto a Rice, l'amico le mise un braccio sulle spalle e lei si mise comoda grata che lui capisse la situazione senza bisogno di spiegargli nulla,   
“Pronta per andare avanti?” chiese Tom poggiando il bicchiere,  
“Se non sei stanco di leggere io sono prontissima per ascoltarti ancora” disse Y/N mettendo le gambe sul divano per stare più comoda, Tom riprese in mano il libro e proseguì, la donna si accorse di qualcosa che le sfiorava la caviglia e vide la mano del uomo che l'accarezzava come quando erano abbracciati, “Gli piace proprio il contatto fisico” pensò Y/N prima di chiudere gli occhi per lasciarsi cullare dalla sua voce, non si rese quasi conto di avere iniziato a dire le battute di Caterina quando Tom cominciò a recitare le battute della balia, i due proseguirono il botta e risposta, la donna aprì gli occhi e guardò Rice che stava ridendo tra se e si rese conto che stava parlando ad alta voce, voleva seppellirsi per la vergogna, il viso in fiamme,  
“Non smettere ti prego” Tom la guardava sorridendo e la cosa l'agitò di più,  
“Scusa non volevo interromperti” si giustificò Y/N,  
“Continua per favore, è bello leggere per qualcuno che conosce le battute a memoria, questo è uno dei miei punti preferiti” la guardava con quegli occhi intensi e la donna non potè fare a meno di annuire, Tom proseguì dandole la battuta e lei, come Caterina, rispondeva nel suo inglese stentato continuando sostenere il suo sguardo nonostante l'imbarazzo, Rice aveva ripreso a ridacchiare distraendola e lei gli diede una gomitata, Tom finì di leggere ed appoggiò il libro prima di alzarsi e stiracchiarsi,  
“Grazie mille Thomas, è stato.. bhè è stato bellissimo” disse Y/N alzandosi assieme a Rice,  
“E' stato un vero piacere darling ora vorrei il mio compenso” rispose aggirando il tavolino,  
“Il tuo compenso??” chiese la donna sospettosa, “Non avevamo parlato di nessun compenso messere”   
“Mmm avete ragione ma i menestrelli si aspettano sempre qualcosa in cambio” declamò con un inchino  
Y/N rise, “E di grazia cosa chiedete come compenso?” dandosi un tono da gran dama  
Tom si avvicinò “Da voi damigella chiede solo un abbraccio” disse allargando le braccia, la donna sorrise e lo abbracciò con un po' troppo trasporto ma l'uomo non si scompose, anzi la strinse di più  
“Grazie per questo bel pomeriggio ne avevo davvero bisogno” le sussurò prima di sciogliere l'abbraccio ed entrare in casa, Y/N rimase sul posto ancora senza parole, ancora con la voglia di baciarlo,   
Rice la riportò alla realtà facendole il solletico,“Confesso che nonostante non sia il mio genere di lettura ascoltare Tom è stato davvero bello”   
“Già..” fù l'unica cosa che la donna riuscì a dire,  
“Dai bella addormentata rientriamo, ti aiuto con la cena” la schernì l'amico, Y/N scoppiò a ridere e lo rincorse.  
La donna aprì il frigorifero “Mmm cosa vuoi mangiare Rice?” tirò fuori le verdure e dei gamberoni,  
“Decidi tu Poppy” rispose mentre prendeva fuori il tagliere e le padelle,  
“Padellata di verdure e gamberoni allo zenzero?” propose,  
“Ti amo lo sai vero?” Rice si avvicinò e l'abbraccio da dietro, “Pomeriggio interessante, come stai?” sussurrò alla donna,  
“Bella domanda, non posso lamentarmi è stato uno dei pomeriggi più belli della mia vita, ma cavolo avrei voluto saltargli addosso e baciarlo alla fine, sono davvero un idiota..” rispose,  
“Nha non sei un idiota, se il mio idolo mi abbracciasse e leggesse per me tutto il pomeriggio sarei nelle tue stesse condizioni” disse Rice consolatorio,  
“..non è perchè sono una fan, ormai ho superato lo stunnamento da prima vista, è che mi attrae da impazzire, quando mi guarda o mi sorride vorrei solo lanciarmi tra le sue braccia” sospirò Y/N appoggiata al amico,  
“Ahahahah bhè non fa quel effetto solo a te, tranquilla col tempo passa” disse ridendo Rice,  
“ Serve una mano per la cena?” la voce di Tom li sorprese, per fortuna stavano parlando in italiano tra loro, si guardarono complici,  
“Non posso chiederti anche di aiutarmi con la cena, ti ho sfruttato abbastanza per oggi, mettiti comodo ci penso io” rispose la donna mettendosi il grembiule, “Rice ci pensi tu ad apparecchiare per favore”,  
“Vado subito cara” le diede un bacio ed andò in sala,  
“Ti spiace se resto a guardarti cucinare?” chiese Tom mettendosi a sedere al tavolo della cucina, “Era una delle mie cose preferite da piccolo, guardare mia madre che cucinava”,  
“Certo se ti fa piacere, sono abituata a Rice che osserva e assaggia tutto” sorrise mettendosi al lavoro, accese i fornelli e si mise a tagliare le verdure a cubetti dividendole per tipo, pulì i gamberoni e li mise a marinare con lime e zenzero, “Rice come si accende il lettore mp3 in cucina? Lo sai che mi piace ascoltare musica mentre spadello” urlò al amico mentre rompeva le uova,  
“C'è il pulsante di avvio dal frigorifero” rispose prendendo i piatti,  
“Come dal frigorifero?!” ribattè lei incuriosita,  
“Cucina tecnologica, ho il frigorifero abbinato al telefono e al pc” le fece vedere come usare il pannello frontale, “Ecco fatto Poppy.. vediamo un po'.. mmm.. questa!!” disse vittorioso dopo aver scrollato le playlist, la musica partì dopo pochi secondi,  
“Omg Rice hai ancora la nostra playlist??” rise con lui ed iniziò a canticchiare mentre l'amico l'attirò a se per ballare, gli ABBA erano sempre stati i loro preferiti avevano ballato le loro canzoni fino alla nausea al mare, le fece fare una piroetta e scomparve in sala per apparecchiare mentre Y/N tornava saltellando ai fornelli continuando a canticchiare come se fosse sola, accese il forno e mise dentro una teglia di brownies al doppio cioccolato, proseguì aggiungendo le verdure alla padellata man mano che si cucinavano, cercò la griglia per fare le bruschette e la trovò nel mobile più alto,  
“Cavolo sono nata corta” disse tra sé allungandosi per prenderla,   
“Aspetta te la prendo io darling” Tom si alzò per aiutarla,  
Y/N si spostò per lasciarlo passare, “Grazie odio le cose così in alto mi fanno sentire nana”,  
“Ecco” disse passandole la griglia, “E le cose piccole sono graziose” le sorrise,  
la donna ricambiò il sorriso, stava flirtando ormai ne era sicura non poteva essere solo la sua immaginazione, aveva flirtato con lei tutto il giorno, mise sul fuoco la griglia, tolse i brownies dal forno spandendo per tutta la casa profumo di cioccolato e lamponi e spense le verdure ormai cotte, tolse i gamberoni dalla marinatura e li butto sulla griglia assieme allo zenzero ed alla buccia del lime grattuggiata,  
“5 minuti e si cena” disse togliendosi il grembiule e portando in sala il dolce,   
Rice la guardò, “Tutto bene?” chiese prendendo il dolce dalle sue mani,  
“Si.. ehm.. credo che Thomas stia flirtando con me, facci caso anche tu non vorrei fosse una mia impressione” rispose la donna tornando in cucina, preparò i piatti e il trio si sedette per cenare, parlarono di cinema e dei loro film preferiti, il lato fangirl di Y/N venne fuori, era curiosissima di sapere come funzionava tutto sul set, com'era stato lavorare con Sir Branagh e con gli altri attori, se si fosse sentito in soggezione stando vicino a Sir Hopkins, aveva milioni di domande, Tom rispose a tutte le domande della donna senza staccarle gli occhi di dosso, fece qualche imitazione che li fece ridere tantissimo e raccontò degli aneddoti che nessuno conosceva rendendola la fan più felice del mondo, con naturalezza si allungò verso di lei per toglierle una traccia di gelato dalle labbra, come sempre le si mozzò il fiato, finirono di cenare e Y/N seguì Rice in cucina per lavare i piatti,  
“Damn vado in apnea ogni volta che mi sfiora” fece un respiro profondo mentre passava i piatti a Rice, “Mi fa perdere la lucidità...”  
“Ti capisco, per come lo conosco io è stata una serata normalissima, mi fa piacere che sia così rilassato con te” rispose l'uomo,   
“Dici che era tutto nella mia testa, lui è così “socievole” con tutti?” chiese quasi delusa  
“Credo che il tuo lato da fangirl voglia vedere qualcosa nonostante tu sia tranquilla” rispose pensieroso Rice  
“Uff grazie al cielo ci sei tu che rimetti le cose nella giusta prospettiva” sorrise la donna, “Preparo il caffè mentre organizzi la serata”, accese la macchina del caffè.  
“Che guardiamo stasera?” domandò con il porta dvd in mano, “Romantico, commedia, fantasy..”  
“Io sono per il romantico” rispose Y/N,  
“Ok, vediamo un po'” girava le pagine piene di dvd cercando il film giusto,  
“Posso fare una richiesta?” chiese Y/N appoggiando il vassoio col caffè sul tavolino.  
“Non ti ha ancora stancato quel film Poppy? Ormai lo conosci a memoria!” Rice la guardò,  
“E' il mio film d'amore preferito daiiiiiiiii!!” lo guardò con gli occhi da cucciolo a cui non poteva resistere,Tom seguiva lo scambio di battute incuriosito,  
“E Dracula sia” sospirò rassegnato l'amico,“Tom per te va bene?”,  
“Certo, sono curioso di capire dove sia il lato romantico” rispose l'uomo, Y/N si accoccolò con Rice con una ciotola enorme di popcorn e i fazzoletti, Tom spense la luce e si accomodò accanto a loro ricominciando ad accarezzarle le caviglie, la donna faceva fatica a concentrarsi sul film ma la sensazione era piacevole, pianse come sempre quando la principessa si lanciò nel fiume e si emozionò quando il Conte rinnegava la chiesa e dannava la propria anima per amore di lei, continuava a non capire come le persone non vedessero il romanticismo in quel gesto, amava Dracula, era lontanissimo dal classico film d'amore, Rice ti alzò per prendere da bere,  
“Metto in pausa aspetta” disse Y/N allungandosi per prendere il telecomando,  
“Non importa Poppy, lo abbiamo visto talmente spesso che conosco le battute anche io ormai” disse ridendo mentre andava in cucina, “Volete qualcosa da bere?”,  
“Per me va bene tutto basta che sia dolce” disse la donna alzandosi, “Ne approfitto per fare pausa sigaretta”,  
“Prendo quello che ha ordinato la signora” rispose Tom seguendola in terrazza, “Non avevo mai pensato a Dracula come ad un film d'amore, lo sto rivalutando”,  
“Quando l'ho visto la prima volta mi aspettavo il classico film di vampiri invece mi ha emozionata per il suo romanticismo” disse Y/N, “Forse ha ragione Rice sono io quella con uno strano senso del romantico” rise stringendosi le spalle, c'era una piacevole aria fresca in terrazza,  
“Guardandolo col tuo punto di vista capisco perchè ci vedi del romanticismo, credo che la gente non lo veda perchè si fa distrarre dagli impalamenti e dai fiumi di sangue” rise appoggiandosi al muretto, vista la naturalezza con cui la trattava Y/N poggiò la testa sulla sua spalla, un refolo di vento la fece tremare,  
“Stai tremando forse dovremmo rientrare” disse Tom mettendole un braccio attorno alle spalle,  
“Ancora un secondo si sta così bene” rispose la donna ad occhi chiusi,  
rientrarono e si rimisero sul divano, Rice li raggiunse con quella che sembrava una caraffa di margarita e 3 bicchieri zuccherati, “Sperso vi piaccia, è un po' che non lo preparo” esordì versando il margarita e passando i bicchieri e brindando, Rice e Y/N appoggiarono i bicchieri e li girarono prima di bere,  
“E' un brindisi italiano?” chiese Tom,  
i due scoppiarono a ridere, “Diciamo di si” rispose Rice, “Più che italiano è un tipo di brindisi della nostra famiglia” e non aggiunse altro, finirono di bere e ricominciarono a guardare il film, Tom prese Y/N per i fianchi e se la mise vicino, Rice ne approfittò per metterle la testa sulle ginocchia, ormai immobilizzata la donna si mise comoda appoggiata al petto di Tom che le mise un braccio sulle spalle,   
“Stai comoda?” chiese, Y/N lo strinse annuendo e si concentrò nuovamente sul film.


	4. Chapter 4

Terminarono di vedere il film ancora uno appoggiato al altro, Y/N aveva passato il resto della serata accarezzando i capelli a Rice per tenere le mani impegnate, Tom si era addormentato e quando la donna cercò di spostarsi la strinse nel sonno,  
“Rice, Rice..” sussurrò Y/N, “..come facciamo ad andare a letto, mi ha bloccata”,  
“Bhè dovremmo dormire così se non vuoi svegliarlo” rispose l'amico in un soffio,  
“Dorme così bene mi dispiace svegliarlo, sarà durissima ma proviamo, arrivi alla coperta?” la donna gli fece un cenno verso la pila di coperte sulla poltrona accanto a loro, Rice si allungò, ne prese un paio e ne passò una a Y/N che se la mise addosso coprendo anche Tom che si mosse quel tanto per lasciarle spazio, Rice si incastrò con l'amica, avevano dormito più scomodi di così erano abituati a stare ammucchiati, la donna si appoggiò al petto di Tom e si addormentò cullata dal battito tranquillo del suo cuore.  
Rice fù il primo a svegliarsi e si alzò cercando di non svegliare Tom, non era preoccupato per Y/N, quando dormiva non sentiva nulla, mise la coperta sul amica e andò in cucina, necessitava di un massaggio dopo la notte scomoda ma prima preparò il caffè, il rumore della macchinetta e il profumo che si sparse per casa svegliarono Tom, si mosse per spostare Y/N che reagì stringendolo ancora semi addormentata,   
“Morning darling” Tom la strinse a sua volta,  
“Gio..rno” rispose la donna sbadigliando, “Dormito bene mio signore?”,  
l'uomo le baciò la testa, “Benissimo mia signora, potevi svegliarmi ieri sera”  
“Lo so ma dormivi come un bambino ho pèreferito coprirti.. e mi piacciono le nottate coccolose ” disse mentre il suo cervello registrava che il bacio non se lo era sognata, si staccò dal uomo e si stiracchiò, Rice apparve con il caffè   
“Giorno ragazzi” disse appoggiando il vassoio sul tavolino, Y/N si avvicinò e gli strusciò il naso sul collo lui rispose grattandole la schiena, era il loro rito mattutino,  
“Dormito bene cara?” chiese alla donna,  
“Benissimo” rispose lei godendosi le coccole, “E il risveglio è stato anche migliore” sorrise baciandogli il collo,  
“Mmm è solo caffè..” Rice rise a sua volta,  
“Non solo per il caffè..ho avuto il bacio del buongiorno..” sussurrò al amico che la guardò curioso,   
“Thomas mi ha dato un bacio in fronte, ringrazio il risveglio lento altrimenti gli sarei saltata addosso” concluse Y/N ridendo, “Omg sembro un covone di fieno,” disse toccandosi i capelli,“Mi faccio una doccia e preparo la colazione” si avviò verso le scale,  
“Non finire tutta l'acqua calda Queen of the dragons!”le urlò Rice alzandosi per seguirla, 20 minuti dopo freschi di doccia scesero e Y/N andò in cucina per preparare la colazione per tutti ma trovò il suo regno invaso da Tom che senza dire una parola le mise in mano una tazza di cereali e le fece cenno di sedersi,  
“Se permetti stamattina ci penso io alla colazione darling” disse sorridendo, Y/N era senza parole e si limitò ad annuire mentre lo guardava muoversi sicuro tra i fornelli, “Brava ragazza” rispose scompigliandole i capelli ancora umidi, Rice li raggiunse con la posta,  
“Ehi Tom il tuo ufficio ha mandato questo per te” esordì passando al uomo una busta,  
“Grazie, spero non sia un problema se faccio mandare qui la posta urgente” rispose appoggiandola sul tavolo e versando le uova nei piatti, aggiunse le salsicce e i toast, “Una perfetta colazione inglese” disse passando i piatti e mettendosi comodo,  
“Ha un aspetto stupendo”Rice affondò la forchetta nelle uova, “Anche il sapore è ottimo, te la cavi bene hai fornelli io so a malapena cuocere un uovo” disse a bocca piena,  
“Mi piace cucinare quando posso” rispose Tom versandosi il succo, “E' di tuo gusto darling?”,  
“Concordo con Rice è buonissima ma non dovevi distrurbarti” Y/N gli sorrise,  
“Nessun disturbo, mi sembrava il modo migliore per ripagare la nottata, non dormivo così bene da settimane” rispose l'uomo, Rice e l'amica si guardarono rischiando di soffocare con le uova,  
“Non farci caso Tom, vecchi ricordi del mare che tornano a galla” si giustificò Rice, Y/N scoppio a ridere tirando una gomitata al amico,  
“Mi state incuriosendo però, dai racconta..”,  
“Scusa ma dove andiamo noi al mare è un po' come Las Vegas.. quello che succede li resta li” rispose Y/N misteriosa,  
“Potremmo fare uno strappo Poppy, non credo che Tom andrà in giro per l'Italia a parlare di queste cose” mediò Rice, la donna lo fissò e gli fece segno di si, “Una delle ultime sere al mare eravamo abbastanza “allegri” diciamo..” iniziò a raccontare Rice, “..uno dei ragazzi dello staff della discoteca ebbe l'idea di cercare volontari per fare bodyshot per beneficenza, Poppy alzò la mano quasi subito seguita da un paio di altri nostri amici, nel giro di 5 minuti era in bikini sdraiata sul bancone del bar, non serve che ti dica com'era ridotta a fine serata, quando siamo rientrati in casetta siamo collassati uno sul altro sul divanetto esterno, ci siamo svegliati nelle stesse condizioni di stamattina solo con il post sbornia” concluse,   
Y/N era arrossita fino alla cima dei capelli, “Con tante storie proprio quella dovevi raccontare?” si lamentò  
“Dai eri bellissima stesa sul bancone, coperta di tequila” l'abbraccio Rice,  
“L'ho visto fare ad una festa da ragazzo ma ero troppo timido per farmi avanti, sembrava divertente..” disse incuriosito Tom fissando la donna, “Mi piacerebbe provare” sorrise senza staccare gli occhi dai suoi,  
Y/N stava avvampando,“Magari stasera, mi sembra presto per la tequila.. e non credo ce ne sia in casa..”  
“Posso sempre procurarmi tutto, mi mancano le serate folli!” ribattè l'amico ignorando i segnali di Y/N, ancora con il viso in fiamme sparecchio e lavò i piatti, nel frattempo Rice ordinò il necessario per la sera prima di sedersi ed aprire la posta, Tom uscì per fare i soliti 9 km di corsa,  
“Non potevi stare zitto? Già ho le vampate quando mi si avvicina.. il bodyshot mi ucciderà” disse accusatoria al amico,  
“Mi sembrava una buona scusa per baciarlo senza rischiare un rifiuto” Rice rispose con noncuranza, Y/N si blocco, non ci aveva pensato ma era vero avrebbe ottenuto quello che voleva senza rischi, sorrise tra se.  
La donna mise a marinare la carne e le verdure per il pranzo, era una giornata bellissima e decisero di fare un BBQ, lasciò Rice impegnato al telefono, si mise il bikini ed uscì in giardino per godersi la piscina mise il telo sul lettino e si tuffò, l'acqua era gelata, nuotò fino alla cascata chiuse gli occhi e si mise comoda dietro il getto,   
“Un attimo di relax in solitudine” pensò felice, era la prima volta in 10 giorni che rimaneva sola, dovette ammettere a se stessa che ne aveva bisogno il contatto costante con Tom la rendeva felice ma era sempre eccitata era un uomo fantastico e le piaceva la familiarità con cui si avvicinava a lei, senza contare la gioia immensa di poter stare con Rice e tornare ad essere due ragazzini almeno per qualche giorno, il rumore della cascata copriva qualsiasi suono era come stare sulla luna Y/N non sentì Tom tuffarsi e non vide l'ombra dietro la cascata, quando l'uomo apparve scattò a sedere ed urlò,  
“Sorry darling non volevo spaventarti” il tono stupito, “Pensavo di essere solo, è un ottimo posto dove isolarsi” si avvicinò sorridendo,   
“E' il mio posto preferito in tutto il giardino, ogni tanto serve nascondersi un pò” sorrise Y/N di rimando,  
“Vuoi rimanere sola?” disse Tom girandosi per tornare in piscina,  
“No no c'è spazio, possiamo nasconderci assieme” rispose spostandosi per fargli spazio, la nicchia dietro la cascata era grande abbastanza per due persone, Tom si appoggiato a lei,  
“Stai comoda? Vuoi che mi sposti?” chiese sfiorandole il viso,  
Y/N ci mise un attimo a rispondere persa nel blu di quegli occhi, “..sono comodissima..” rispose, “Sono fin troppo comoda, ti prego smettila di guardarmi così” pensò,   
stettero in silenzio come vecchi amici che non hanno bisogno di riempire i vuoti parlando, Tom giocava con le sue dita, di tanto in tanto le spostava il ciuffo ribelle, in pace col mondo la donna continuava ad accarezzargli i capelli.  
Y/N sentì Rice chiamare e suo malgrado uscì dalla cascata seguita di Tom,   
“Ho interrotto qualcosa?” chiese al amica con un sorrisetto,  
“No piccolo impertinente” rispose schizzandolo, “Che succede tesoro hai una faccia..”  
“Non succede nulla..che ne dici di andare ad una festa in maschera domani?” disse tenendo in mano una lettera,  
“Sarebbe bellissimo.. se avessi un vestito.. non era in programma allontanarsi da casa non ho portato nulla da sera” Y/N rispose delusa,  
“Ti è arrivato l'invito..” si inserì Tom, “Ci divertiremo è una delle mie serate di beneficenza preferite, ottimo cibo, ottimo vino ed ottima musica!” era entusiasta,  
“Hai ragione, ho partecipato lo scorso anno ed è stata una serata eccezionale” Rice era altrettanto felice, “Poppy non preoccuparti per il vestito ho già risolto, sarai il colibrì più bello mai visto, non ti serve nemmeno la parrucca con quei capelli” rise tuffandosi in piscina,  
“Ottimo, quand'è stata l'ultima festa in maschera a cui siamo stati? 3 anni fa?!” Y/N era felice, avevano sempre amato quel genere di festa, la maschera la rendeva sassy si sarebbero divertiti follemente, “Parlando di altro.. non è ora di accendere il BBQ io comincio ad avere fame” disse uscendo dal acqua,  
“Direi di si, Tom mi aiuti?” Rice la seguì ai lettini, Tom annui e si misero al lavoro con il carbone.  
Y/N tornò in giardino con il pranzo da cuocere e seguì l'odore di carbonella fino al angolo dove Rice aveva il BBQ,  
“Ci pensate voi alla cottura intanto vado a prendere per apparecchiare” disse appoggiando sul tavolo la teglia colma di cibo,  
“Lasciala lì ci vogliono ancora 10/15 minuti perchè sia abbastanza caldo, piatti e bicchieri sono nel mobile qui accanto Poppy” Rice le fece cenno verso un mobile,  
“Sei pieno di sorprese, ma non avevo dubbi” la donna rise apparecchiando il tavolo esterno e si sedette chiacchierando con gli uomini intenti a cucinare, si alzò quando sentì suonare il campanello, era il fattorino del negozio con la tequila, si era scordata della richiesta di Tom ed avvampò di nuovo, si ricompose, tornò al tavolo e mise in frigo la preziosa consegna sorridendo a Rice, il pranzo era pronto si sedettero e mangiarono parlando della festa della sera dopo, Y/N non era mai stata a quel genere di evento, era abituata alle classiche feste in maschera e quella sembrava molto seria, raccogliere fondi era un lavoro duro anche se sei famoso, decise di non pensarci troppo sarebbe andata ad un evento precluso alle persone normali con il suo migliore amico ed era già contenta.  
La giornata era splendia e assolata si sdraiarono a bordo piscina a prendere il sole e a rilassarsi,  
“Poppy sono tutto un dolore mi daresti una ripassata, non ho più l'età per dormire sui divani” Rice faceva la scena e lei lo sapeva bene ma si alzò sorridendogli,  
“Mettiti giù old man ci penso io a te” rispose prendendo la crema solare, “Chi è il bambino viziato qui” sussurrò al amico versando la crema sulla schiena ed iniziando a massaggiarlo,  
“Io io io” Rice giggle like a sassy child godendosi il trattamento, “Anche questo mi è mancato tantissimo, i professionisti fanno miracoli dopo una giornata di lavoro ma le tue mani non le batte nessuno”, Y/N sorrise anche a lei erano mancati quei momenti di coccole,   
“Rice credo che mi porterò via la tua amica quando tornerò al lavoro” Tom li raggiunse uscendo dalla piscina, “Cucina divinamente e dopo una giornata sul set piacerebbe anche a me avere una massaggiatrice privata” le fece l'occhiolino,  
“Se prometti di trattarla bene e mi organizzi un appuntamento con il fratello di Evans è tutta tua” rispose ridendo Rice,   
“Ehi io non ho voce in capitolo? Mi scambieresti così facilmente?” Y/N sculacciò l'amico facendo la finta offesa,  
“Tu non hai visto Scott” replicò sospirando, “Potrei affittarti, ti piace di più come idea?”, la donna gli saltò addosso in un attimo facendogli il solletico,  
“Piccolo mostro che non sei altro” giggled, l'uomo se la mise in spalla e la buttò in piscina scoppiando a ridere, la battaglia fù lunga e bagnata e finì con gli amici esausti sdraiati sul erba.  
Rice si alzò per prendere da bere, “Ho trovato questa in frigo..” disse tornando con la tequila in una mano, sale e lime nel altra ed un sorriso stampato in faccia, Y/N rispose al sorriso complice del amico e si mise comoda,  
“E' ora di bere e questo è il modo migliore per bere tequila..” rispose mettendo una scia di sale sul ventre del amica, “.. il lime va qui e la tequila qui..ops scusa Poppy è fredda” appoggiò il bicchiere sul suo ombelico mentre Y/N si metteva una fettina di lime in bocca, nonostante la tequila fosse gelata la donna aveva caldo l'idea di Tom che leccava il sale dal suo corpo l'eccitava ma cercò di rimanere calma per non rovesciare il bicchiere,   
“Mr Hiddleston il suo drink” disse Rice con un inchino, Y/N stava per scoppiare a ridere ma si trattenne, “Non credo ti servano istruzioni” sorrise al uomo,  
“Alla mia età dovrei saper bere una tequila” rise avvicinandosi, “Darling sei il bicchiere più bello che abbia mai visto” s'inginocchio su di lei bevve la tequila e fissandola leccò il sale fino al suo seno e delicatamente prese il lime dalle sue labbra sfiorandole, non era un bacio ma Y/N era in fiamme, il cuore stava per uscirle dal petto, i due si guardarono per un attimo prima che Tom si spostasse,  
“Decisamente miglior modo di bere tequila” disse dando il cinque a Rice,   
“Poppy ne vuoi anche tu?” chiese porgendole il bicchiere,  
“Ti prego si” rispose allungando la mano, Rice le passo il lime passato nel sale, mai come in quel momento aveva bisogno di bere, passarono il resto del pomeriggio scherzando e finendo la bottiglia, si addormentarono in giardino svegliandosi che era ormai notte,  
“Propongo un toast e a nanna, domani sarà una lunga giornata”, disse Rice cercando di alzarsi,  
“Ottima idea tesoro, non ce la posso fare a preparare la cena”, Y/N allungò la mano per farsi aiutare ad alzarsi,  
“Ti aiuto io darling” Tom la prese e la mise in piedi, “Grazie per il drink” disse baciandole la mano, Y/N si limitò a sorridere non era abbastanza lucida per comporre una frase, rientrarono in casa e mangiarono prima di trascinarsi al piano superiore e farsi la doccia,  
“Mi serve una doccia gelata dopo oggi..” la donna sparì in bagno,  
“Vuoi un po' di privaci Poppy?” chiese Rice,  
“..sei un cretino, no no la doccia basta, spero di trovare qualcuno domani alla festa.. o queste cose non si fanno durante gli eventi?” passò la spugna a Rice per farsi lavare la schiena, aveva cloro erba e tequila ovunque,  
“Tranquilla è come tutte le altre feste, il fatto che sia un evento per beneficenza non vuol dire che la gente non si apparti” rispose mettendole lo shampoo sui capelli,  
“Grazie al cielo, vado a fuoco e tra il relax dietro la cascata e la tequila devo trovare una distrazione prima di aggredirlo” concluse sciacquandosi ed uscendo dalla doccia, si addormentarono come bambini in un attimo.  
La giornata iniziò con il campanello che suonava al alba, Rice andò ad aprire lasciando Y/N profondamente addormentata,  
“Rice ancora in pigiama? Sono già le 2pm pensavo di trovarti almeno sveglio” la voce del suo agente seguito dal entourage gli trapanò la testa,  
“Giorno Charles.. aspetta come sono le 2pm?” rispose facendo passare stilisti, parrucchieri e tutto lo staff,  
“Confermo sono le 2pm abbiamo solo 6 ore per renderti presentabile e preparare la tua amica per la serata, la macchina arriverà alle 8.30pm” l'uomo guardò l'orologio nervoso, “Cominciamo a preparare tutto forza, intanto sveglia la tua amica” Charles urlava ordini lo staff prese possesso della sala portando dentro abiti, accessori e tutto il necessario, Rice salì in camera e svegliò Y/N, i due scesero in sala la donna voleva solo il suo caffè non era pronta per tutto quel trambusto appena sveglia,   
“Respira Poppy, respira e sorridi andrà tutto bene” Rice cercava di farle coraggio. Y/N lo guardò male, troppa gente e troppo rumore, qualcuno le mise in mano una tazza di caffè,  
“Gr..azie” mormorò voltandosi verso il suo salvatore, Tom le fece uno dei suoi sorrisi assassini   
“Morning darling” disse allegro baciandola, il bacio del buongiorno era diventata un abitudine ma non riuscì a goderselo si ritrovò circondata da facce, mani e gente che parlava,  
“Y/N finalmente ho il piacere di conoscerti, Charles” l'uomo le strinse la mano, “Rice mi ha detto che per te è il primo evento, questo è il tuo staff penseranno a tutto loro” il gruppo si presentò e la fece alzare per vederla meglio, si trovò senza pigiama con addosso una vestaglia ed uno sciame di make up artist che le levigavano la pelle con una crema dorata, le facevano provare ciglia finte fiorite e decidevano cosa fare ai suoi capelli, Y/N vedeva solo estranei intorno e le prese il panico, si alzò di scatto cercando Rice era troppo per lei, trovò l'amico seduto mentre il suo staff lo torturava, sembrava così calmo, la donna gli si sedette in grembo,  
“Scusate facciamo una pausa per favore” disse guardando il panico negli occhi del amica, “Stai bene?”  
“No non sto bene tutto questo è una follia Rice, come fai a sopportarlo” agitata cercò di calmarsi,   
“Per me questa è la normalità ci sono così abituato che non ci faccio nemmeno caso” le prese il viso tra le mani, “Cerca di respirare e non farti prendere dal panico, sarai stupenda stasera devi solo sopportare qualche ora ed andrà tutto bene” sorrise dandole un bacio, la donna lo fissò sentendo il panico passare, attese ancora un paio di minuti e tornò alla sua poltrona pronta per farsi torturare,   
“Tutto bene Miss Y/N?” chiese il parrucchiere,  
“Ora si, scusate per prima ma è una novità per me tutto questo caos per una festa” cercò di sorridere, in fondo stavano facendo solo il loro lavoro fece un respiro profondo e li lasciò lavorare.  
Ore dopo finalmente era il momento di vestirsi, la sua pelle brillava d'oro e rosa sembrava porcellana, avevano optato per ciglia finte con le piume che le facevano risaltare gli occhi e labbra di un rosso profondo con riflessi dorati, prima di farla alzare per vestirla le misero una maschera dorata a forma di becco che saliva verso la testa incorporando i capelli come una cresta, lo stilista ed il suo staff prese il posto dei make up artist, le tolsero la vestaglia e la strizzarono in un corsetto,  
“Scusate ma non respiro” si lamentò Y/N, “Vorrei poter ballare, bere e respirare se fosse possibile”  
lo stilista fece un cenno e il corsetto venne allentato  
“Grazie così va meglio” disse sorridendo, voleva godersi la serata ed essere bella ma senza rinunciare ad un minimo di comodità, finalmente portarono il vestito, fù colpita da piume e tessuto lucido, il vestito era perfetto escludendo le scarpe tacco 12 che le stavano infilando nei piedi, controllarono che fosse tutto a posto e lasciarono che si guardasse allo specchio, per un attimo non riconobbe il riflesso, la donna nello specchio era uno stupendo uccello, il corsetto coperto di penne viola e verdi le segnava la vita ed incorniciava il seno, tralci di foglie dorate salivano sulle spalle e sul collo dandole un aspetto regale, la gonna sembrava una nuvola composta da strati di piume, tralci dorati e tessuto lucido le arrivava fino ai piedi, non aveva mai visto una donna così bella,  
“Omg” non riuscì a dire altro, fece un mezzo giro per guardare il dietro del abito e rischiò di cadere dai tacchi, per fortuna il vestito era ampio nessuno si sarebbe accorto della sua camminata, ringraziò lo staff, prese la borsetta e si avviò alla ricerca di Rice e Tom, erano in cucina a farsi il caffè,  
“Rice ti prego caffè, è stata una giornata infernale ne ho bisogno” esordì, i due uomini si girarono e rimasero senza parole,  
“Poppy.. togli il fiato.. sei.. sei bellissima” Rice l'abbracciò facendola girare per vederla meglio,  
“Rice ha ragione sei un apparizione darling” Tom le baciò la mano,   
“Voi due togliete il fiato, siete così belli stasera ragazzi” le mancava l'aria, Charles apparve alle loro spalle,  
“La macchina è qui dobbiamo andare” disse facendo fretta al gruppo, salirono in auto e partirono per la festa.


	5. Chapter 5

L'atmosfera in auto era allegra, Y/N si sentiva felice seduta tra Rice e Tom e non vedeva l'ora di arrivare, Rice stappò lo champagne e brindarono,  
“Sono così contento di passare questa serata con te” la baciò passandole il bicchiere,  
“Anche io, è bello vedere com'è il tuo mondo e farne parte per una sera” la donna sorrise al amico alzando il calice e mettendosi comoda appoggiata a Tom che le mise un braccio attorno alla vita,  
“Spiegami come funzionano questi eventi, arriviamo e..” chiese Y/N versandosi altro champagne, avevano aperto la seconda bottiglia e sentiva l'euforia salire ma non sapeva se per l'alcol o per la situazione,  
“Allora arriviamo, Tom ed io scendiamo e ti daremo il braccio per uscire dalla macchina, non vogliamo che scivoli, mi raccomando testa alta e sorridi ci saranno fotografi e fan niente panico, probabilmente ci fermeremo per foto e simili ed entreremo, se ti prende l'ansia attaccati a Charles, è una serata di beneficenza e siamo qui per divertirci ma è anche lavoro e finchè non entriamo devo essere professionale.” espose seriamente Rice,  
“Ok, in caso ci perdiamo di vista ho il cellulare con me” rispose la donna per nulla tranquilla, la macchina rallentò e si mise in coda dietro agli altri ospiti della serata, Charles controllò che Rice fosse a posto, Tom era sorridente più del solito, gli piaceva il contatto con i fan durante gli eventi, Y/N fece un respiro profondo e cercò di ricordarsi come si cammina.  
La macchina si fermò, Y/N sentiva le urla dei fan e il riflesso dei flash mentre Rice e Tom scendevano, Charles le diede la mano per aiutarla a scendere senza incidenti, controllò di non chiudere la coda del vestito nella portiera e si aggrappò al agente di Rice per non cadere, l'uomo la scortò da una parte ed andò accanto al amico che stava facendo grandi sorrisi e saluti al pubblico, con la coda del occhio vide Luke, l'onnipresente pr di Tom durante gli eventi, le scappò una risata quando vide lo sforzo che faceva nel cercare di portare Tom via dai fan, non sapendo dove andare la donna attese che Rice la recuperasse per entrare, sentì arrivare un'altra macchina e cercò di spostarsi rischiando di inciampare nelle transenne di raso, si sentiva a disagio come non mai circondata da fotografi ed estranei che si muovevano sapendo esattamente dove andare, guardò dove poco prima c'era Rice e non vide ne lui ne il suo agente e le prese il panico stava per seguire la folla quando senti un tocco familiare sui fianchi,  
“Mento in alto e un bel sorriso è tutto ok, ridi come se avessi fatto una battuta divertente” Tom l'aveva trovata, le diede il braccio e si avviarono verso l'entrata,  
“Grazie Thomas” disse sollevata stringendo la mano del uomo con gratitudine,  
“Tom da questa parte” Luke li aspettava per accompagnarli dentro, guardò la donna ancorata a Tom ma non fece domande,  
“Rice è stato trascinato dentro dal suo agente mentre ti cercava” le sussurrò Tom, “Ci aspetta al tavolo”, Y/N annui cercando di ignorare i flash mentre appoggiata al suo cavaliere faceva le scale ed entravano nel salone della festa.  
Y/N era senza parole il salone era illuminato da grandi lampadari con lampadine a forma di candela, le decorazioni erano in un tessuto lucido che sembrava liquido dando l'impressione di cascate sui muri, tavoli e sedie erano rivestiti nello stesso tessuto sormontati da fiori colorati e candelabri, i tappeti in varie tonalità di blu e verde rifinivano la scenografia, sembrava di entrare in una grotta incantata, camerieri mascherati giravano per i tavoli portando champagne ed acqua, divani a forma di fiore erano disposti in giro per il salone e sullo sfondo la pista da ballo in vetro colorato, le luci della città arrivavano dalla grande terrazza decorata per l'occasione con divani e tavolini e luci che sembravano fluttuare nel nulla, ovunque gente mascherata che parlava e si divertiva, Y/N si sentiva fuori posto circondata da modelle magrissime e donne bellissime, vide qualcuno che la fissava come a chiedersi chi fosse l'estranea al braccio di Tom, da parte sua l'uomo era a suo agio e se la trascinava dietro mentre salutava colleghi e amici, ora che lo notava non le aveva lasciato la mano da quando erano entrati e la stava presentando un po' a tutti, la donna sorrideva educata, non si sarebbe mai ricordata i nomi e le facce ma si fece prendere dal allegria generale molto presto,   
“Eccovi!!” Rice si sbracciava dal loro tavolo andandogli incontro, “Scusa Poppy son stato trascinato per fortuna non ti sei persa” le prese la mano e l'accompagnò al tavolo, “Grazie per averla scortata Tom” disse porgendo al amico un bicchiere,  
“E' stato un piacere” rispose prendendo il bicchiere e sedendosi accanto alla donna,  
“Per fortuna c'era lui, mi son girata un secondo ed eri sparito non sapevo che fare, mi sento un pesce fuor d'acqua in mezzo a tutta questa gente” rispose Y/N guardandosi attorno, poco dopo alcuni colleghi di Rice si unirono al loro tavolo e si presentarono, la donna più bella che avesse mai visto la squadrò da capo a piedi e si sedette accanto a Rice ignorandola, il primo istinto di Y/N era quello di alzarsi e versarle addosso lo champagne ma si trattenne,  
“Rice facciamo un giro di pista prima di cena?” disse prendendolo per mano,  
“Certamente è un sacco che non balliamo” rispose l'amico seguendola in pista, la musica era ottima e i due amici si scatenarono come se fossero soli,  
“Grazie per non averla aggredita Poppy” le sussurrò facendola girare, “Ha una cotta per me da secoli ma sembra non capire che non mi interessa”,  
“Ci son andata molto vicina lo confesso” Y/N rise abbracciandolo, “Avevo intuito qualcosa da come mi ha ignorata e da come ti fissa, magari se ti vede limonare con qualcuno capisce che deve lasciar perdere”,  
“Ci ho provato ma pensa che lo faccia apposta e visto che lavoriamo insieme spesso non le do corda e faccio finta di nulla” rispose facendole fare il casque, rimasero in pista a ballare per una buona mezz'ora finchè un collega di Rice li raggiunse per avvisarli che la cena era servita, tornarono al tavolo chiacchierando ed iniziarono a mangiare.  
Il cibo era squisito, più che una cena era una sorta di buffet al tavolo con tanti assaggi, il pesce fù servito per primo Y/N si innamorò del salmone, era così fresco che probabilmente stava nuotando libero tra i fiordi in Norvegia fino a poche ore prima, la carne non era da meno, il piccione alle ciliege era divino, la tavolata era allegra e la serata scorreva serena, arrivati al dolce un collega di Rice cambiò di posto per starle più vicino,  
“Posso?” chiese l'uomo “Piacere Andrea” disse porgendole la mano,  
“Piacere mio Y/N, accomodati pure” sorrise Y/N mentre leggeva la carta dei dolci, “Cosa mi consigli?” si accostò al uomo,  
“Mmm sembra tutto delizioso se mangiassi il dolce prenderei la crema catalana con i lamponi” rispose indicando il dolce, Y/N notò che i colleghi di Rice avevano tutti snobbato il dolce ma non ci fece caso, lei non era una modella e non avrebbe rinunciato, si girò verso Tom,  
“Cosa prendi?” chiese curiosa  
“Son indeciso tra black forest e la meringa al limone, tu che hai scelto?” rispose,  
“Damn non le avevo viste quelle.. volevo la catalana ma ora non son più sicura..”,  
“Se facessimo i golosi e ce ne dividessimo 3 sarebbe tanto grave?!” la incalzò Tom,  
“Sai che ti dico vada per condividerli!!” sorrise Y/N, Tom chiamò il cameriere e ordinò i dolci con 2 cucchiai, “Se è possibile anche un caffè italiano per la signora dopo”, il cameriere annui e scomparve, riapparve poco dopo con i dolci, come il resto dei piatti avevano un aspetto stupendo Y/N si avvicinò a Tom per dividersi quelle delizie, Rice si accostò mentre si litigavano l'ultimo cucchiaio di black forest, Y/N si alzò per farlo accomodare e gli si mise sulle gambe,  
“Piaciuta la serata fino adesso?” chiese al amica pulendole un baffo di panna dalle labbra,  
“E' tutto perfetto Rice e questi dolci sono la fine del mondo, peccato che abbiate rinunciato ad assaggiarli, io farei un altro giro” confessò per niente colpevole,  
“Lo spero, hai snobbato Andrea per il dolce” sussurrò al amica,  
“Chi? Mi avete presentato così tante persone che sono confusa” disse cadendo dalle nuvole,  
“Andrea, il mio collega” indicò l'uomo, “Pensavo che come intrattenimento ti sarebbe piaciuto ma sei incredibilmente distratta quando sei vicino a Tom” rispose facendole l'occhiolino per fortuna aveva la maschera sul viso sennò tutti avrebbero visto che era arrossita, il cameriere tornò con il caffè per Y/N, non lo aveva ordinato e il cameriere le fece un cenno verso Tom,  
“Grazie Thomas sei il mio salvatore.. per la seconda volta in una sera, ne avevo bisogno” si girò per abbracciarlo rischiando di scivolare dalla sedia, per fortuna Rice la trattenne, “Ora è tutto perfetto!”, il tavolo venne sparecchiato Luke si avvicinò per parlare con Tom che si alzò per seguirlo,  
“Scusate il dovere chiama” si congedò, le luci nella sala vennero abbassate Y/N si ricompose si sedette accanto a Rice e si concentrò su ciò che avveniva sul palco, l'organizzatrice della serata prese la parola per ringraziare tutti i partecipanti e fece un breve discorso prima di dare la parola ai vari ambasciatori, storie foto e video scorrevano mentre a turno raccontavano le loro esperienze sul campo, quello che avevano visto e vissuto, Tom fece un discorso appassionato sulla situazione in Sudan, sui bambini e su quanto ci fosse ancora da fare nel mondo, tutte le donazioni erano importanti e potevano cambiare le cose, un'ora dopo la serata tornò ad essere una festa in maschera, la musica ricominciò, gli ospiti si spostarono verso la pista e la terrazza e tutti si rilassarono.  
Rice seguì i suoi colleghi in pista portando con se Y/N, intercettò un cameriere e fece portare da bere nella zona divani,  
“Poppy il tuo preferito” disse passandole il bicchiere i due si guardarono e bevvero in un solo colpo lo shot di sambuca e pesca,  
“Ci voleva piccolo mostro” rise la donna mettendosi in bocca una fetta di pesca e passandola al amico, “Altro giro e torniamo a ballare!!” disse incrociando il bicchiere con l'amico,  
“Sono tutto tuo bellezza” Rice bevve, prese Y/N e tornarono in pista seguiti dagli altri, Andrea si avvicinò di nuovo alla donna prendendola per i fianchi facendole quasi perdere l'equilibrio,   
“Ops scusa, tutto bene?” chiese,  
“Va tutto benissimo, sono solo poco abituata ai tacchi” si appoggiò al uomo ridendo e continuando a ballare, le piaceva la sensazione delle mani di Andrea sui fianchi, i due ballarono e chiacchierarono finchè Rice non la prese da parte,  
“Ti scoccia se vado a fare un giro?” chiese al amica facendo un cenno verso uno sconosciuto che lo aspettava,  
Y/N seguì lo sguardo del amico, “ Mmm sexy il tuo accompagnatore” sussurrò, “Vai e divertiti ci vediamo più tardi piccolo mostro” gli diede una pacca sul sedere e tornò in pista dal suo cavaliere,  
“Vai già via?” chiese l'uomo, la donna scosse la testa e i due si rimisero a ballare, la musica rallentò Andrea la prese tra le braccia per ballare un lento, Y/N si lasciò portare, si sentiva benissimo e il suo cavaliere non era niente male, sentì la mano del uomo scivolare sul suo sedere e lo guardò ridendo,  
“Mani sopra la cintura” disse facendo un passo indietro,  
“La mia camera è proprio in questo hotel, potremmo salire” le sussurrò l'uomo abbracciandola,  
“Non credo, almeno finchè non torna Rice non voglio che stia in pensiero” rispose staccandosi da lui,  
“Potresti mandargli un messaggio” Andrea si avvicinò per baciarla,   
la donna svicolò sorridendo, “Ehi come corri, la festa è appena iniziata non c'è fretta..”, mani conosciute l'abbracciarono da dietro, si appoggio a Tom come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo,  
“Eccoti darling, vi cercavo da un po', disturbo?” chiese guardando Andrea e dandole un bacio sulla testa, “Rice dov'è?” si guardò intorno,  
“Tu non disturbi mai Thomas” rispose incrociando le dita alle sue, “Rice è impegnato da qualche parte al momento” sorrise maliziosa, di nuovo si era scordata del suo cavaliere che al momento li fissava,  
“Vado a prendere da bere vuoi nulla?” chiese Andrea,  
“Sono a posto grazie, vado a prendere un po' d'aria è caldissimo qui” disse Y/N, “Ci vediamo dopo”, l'uomo annuì e si diresse verso il bar,  
“Ti accompagno se non ti spiace” senza aspettare la risposta Tom la prese per mano e si avviarono verso la terrazza, “Serata magnifica non trovi”,  
“In effetti si, la vista della città da qui mozza il fiato” rispose Y/N appoggiandosi alla balaustra e perdendosi nelle luci, Tom le fece strada verso un divano libero, fermò un cameriere ed ordinò da bere per entrambi,  
“Lo so che non si dovrebbe fare ma non mi sento più i piedi” si lamentò Y/N togliendosi le scarpe e stiracchiando le dita, il tacco 12 era molto sexy ma dopo ore a ballare era distrutta,   
Tom rise, “Posso?” chiese appoggiando i piedi di lei sulle ginocchia ed iniziando a massaggiarli,  
“Ti devo un sacco di favori stasera, mi hai scortata, mi hai procurato il caffè ed ora questo, come potrò mai sdebitarmi?” rispose la donna rilassandosi completamente,   
“Per cominciare potresti passarmi un bicchiere” disse ringraziando il cameriere, Y/N si allungò verso il tavolino e porse un bicchiere al uomo, rimasero a parlare come se fossero a casa ascoltando la musica che arrivava dal interno, Y/N sentì vibrarle il fianco, aprì la borsetta e controllò il cellulare,   
“Rice chiede dove siamo, non sono sicura di volerglielo far sapere..” guardò Tom,  
“Mmm sono daccordo con te ma non è molto carino ignorarlo non pensi darling?” rispose mettendo il bicchiere sul tavolino, con un sospiro Y/N mandò un messaggio al amico * Angolo sinistro della terrazza.. fai con MOLTA calma * sperava che capisse il sotto inteso, rimise il telefono nella borsa e immaginò di alzarsi e mettersi in braccio a Tom, le venne immediatamente caldo “Non fare di questi pensieri non è il caso” si disse,   
“Avrei una curiosità darling” disse l'uomo guardandola, Y/N si mise a sedere e ricambiò lo sguardo curiosa, “Se qualcuno, conoscendo l'ascendente che ha su di te, ti chiedesse di seguirlo lo faresti?”,  
la donna ci pensò un attimo, “Mmm se avessi 15 anni ti risponderei di sì, ma visto che non ho più 15 anni da un po' non saprei, dipende da chi lo chiede” rispose,  
“Quindi se ti chiedessi di andare via da qui con me diresti di no?” chiese stendendosi ed appoggiando la testa sulle gambe di lei,  
“Omg me lo sta chiedendo davvero?!” pensò Y/N, i pensieri caotici, “Se mi prometti che posso fare a meno delle scarpe ti seguirò ovunque vorrai Thomas” rispose ridendo cercando di mascherare l'ansia, Tom la guardò ancora per un secondo e si alzò,   
“Aspettami qui torno subito” scomparve tra la folla, in attesa del suo ritorno Y/N cercò di riprendere il controllo, la serata stava prendendo una piega inaspettata ed era nervosa, si infilò le scarpe e mandò un messaggio a Rice che la raggiunse subito,  
“Come mai sola? Tom e Andrea ti hanno abbandonata?” chiese sedendosi,  
“Ehm il tuo collega ha provato a baciarmi e gli ho dato picche spero abbia capito che non mi interessa.. per quel che riguarda Thomas mi ha chiesto di andare via con lui..” rispose la donna,  
“Aspetta.. Tom ti ha proposto di andare via? E dove? Tu che hai detto?” Rice la interruppe,  
“Gli ho detto si che domande, sono a metà tra il nervoso e l'eccitato” sorrise agitata,  
“Allora ti lascio non vorrei fare terzo incomodo al suo ritorno, ci vediamo a casa più tardi” fece l'occhiolino e tornò sui suoi passi.  
Y/N rimase sola per 10 minuti prima che Tom tornasse, le fece uno dei suoi sorrisi assassini e l'aiutò ad alzarsi,  
“Pronta ad andare? La macchina ci aspetta in garage vorrei evitare i paparazzi se per te non è un problema” chiese prendendola per mano,  
“Va benissimo, sono satura di flash per una sera sola” sorrise seguendo l'uomo, la serata era al culmine, sul palco dei giocolieri stavano intrattenendo gli ospiti, Luke li stava aspettando accanto ad una porta laterale e li accompagnò verso l'ascensore per il garage dove una macchina dai vetri oscurati era in attesa. Tom aiutò Y/N a salire e salutò il suo pr prima di salire a sua volta, diede indicazioni al autista e mise un braccio attorno alle spalle della donna,  
“Posso chiedere dove stiamo andando?” domandò curiosa mettendosi comoda accanto al uomo,  
“E' una sorpresa” rispose vago, 10 minuti dopo si fermarono accanto ad un parco, l'autista le aprì lo sportello, stava per scendere quando Tom la trattenne,  
“Come hai chiesto le scarpe non ti serviranno qui” le sorrise togliendole i tacchi, “Aspetta ti porto io” disse facendo il giro della macchina e prendendola in braccio, pochi passi e Y/N si trovò sul prato, dopo la tortura dei tacchi l'erba fresca e morbida era un paradiso, Tom si tolse le scarpe e fece cenno alla donna di raggiungerlo, percorsero un corridoio di glicine rosa e sbucarono in una terrazza, Y/N era senza fiato la città si apriva sotto di loro silenziosa e luminosa,   
“Questo è il mio posto preferito in tutta Parigi” disse aiutandola a sedersi sul muretto,  
“Oh Thomas è la cosa più bella che abbia mai visto” la donna era emozionata, “Scommetto che ci por..” non riuscì a finire la frase, Tom le prese il viso tra le mani e la baciò.


	6. Chapter 6

Y/N smise di respirare, il cuore che batteva impazzito nel petto il cervello era troppo attonito per convertire i pensieri in parole, rimase semplicemente immobile persa nel momento, era sicuramente un sogno si era addormentata in auto e stava facendo il miglior sogno della sua vita, lo stesso di quasi tutte le fan, luci soffuse un bel panorama romantico ed un vestito da sera e Tom che ti bacia, ma quello non era un sogno, stava accadendo davvero sentiva le mani del uomo che la stringevano, le labbra morbide sulle sue, istintivamente alzò una mano e affondò le dita nei suoi capelli, incrociò le gambe sui suoi fianchi per avvicinarlo di più, una bassa risata uscì dalla bocca di Tom,   
“E' dal pomeriggio della tequila che volevo baciarti, ma non volevo approfittare del mio ascendente su di te” sussurrò al orecchio di Y/N mentre le accarezzava la schiena, “Tutto bene?”  
“Perfettamente bene” rispose tornando a respirare, “Io è dalla lettura del Henry che voglio baciarti” rise appoggiata a Tom,   
“Posso chiedere perchè non lo hai fatto?” la guardò ridendo a sua volta,  
“Non volevo rovinarti le ferie con manovre da fan impazzita” confessò la donna, Tom le sfiorò il viso e la baciò di nuovo, nessuno dei due si mosse rimasero stretti con la città a fare da sfondo per un tempo che a Y/N sembrò infinito,  
“Pronta ad andare?” chiese l'uomo staccandosi da lei,  
“Pronta a seguirti Thomas” rispose prendendogli la mano, tornarono alla macchina e Tom diede nuove istruzioni al autista, fecero un giro panoramico accanto alla Senna , passarono davanti al Louvre ed entrarono nel garage del Hilton,   
“Non torniamo a casa?!” chiese la donna scendendo dalla macchina, Tom le sorrise e la prese per mano avviandosi al ascensore, il concierge li accolse porgendo al uomo la chiave della stanza e li accompagnò alla suite, Y/N era eccitata dal idea di passare la notte con Tom, se avesse voluto dormire con lei poteva farlo da Rice senza problemi, nessuno sano di mente prenoterebbe una suite al Hilton per dormire, sorrise tra se ansiosa di rimanere sola con lui.  
Giunti alla camera il concierge aprì la porta e fece strada accendendo le luci, Y/N non credeva alla magnificenza della suite, un ampio salotto stile luigi li accolse, il divano e le poltrone erano di un broccato blu e oro bellissimo il tappeto, anche esso blu, sembrava morbido ed invitava a stare scalzi, la donna girò per la stanza fino alla terrazza dove faceva bella mostra di se una vasca/piscina idromassaggio, le venne voglia di tuffarsi con tutti i vestiti addosso ma si trattenne,   
“Gradite qualcosa dal servizio in camera?” chiese il corcierge prima di uscire,  
“Si grazie può far portare una bottiglia di champagne e delle fragole ricoperte di cioccolato per favore” rispose Tom togliendosi la giacca, il corcierge annuì ed uscì, raggiunse Y/N in terrazza, si era tolta le scarpe e la maschera ed aveva messo i piedi nel acqua, le passò una mano tra le scapole e si sedette al suo fianco, la donna gli sorrise appoggiandosi al suo petto,  
“Mi aiuti a togliere il vestito? Vorrei fare il bagno” esordì,  
“Come la mia signora comanda” sorrise l'uomo, “Aspettiamo che arrivi lo champagne però, non voglio che ci disturbino” la voce più profonda del solito, Y/N annuì pregustando le mani di Tom che le sfilavano di dosso la nuvola di piume, 20 minuti dopo bussarono alla porta i due rientrarono e l'uomo fece strada al cameriere che appoggio il vassoio sul tavolo ed uscì, Tom chiuse la porta e si accomodò sul divano, aprì la bottiglia e passò un bicchiere a Y/N che prese le fragole e gli si sedette in grembo,   
“Sono deliziose dovresti assaggiarle” lo provocò finendo il bicchiere e porgendogli una fragola dalle sue labbra, Tom si sporse verso di lei e con un bacio prese metà del frutto, le sue mani scivolarono sulla schiene di Y/N iniziando a slacciarle il vestito, il rigido collo dorato cadde a terra l'uomo la strinse a se e le baciò il collo mordendole il lobo del orecchio,   
“Darling guardami” disse spostandole una ciocca di capelli dal viso, Y/N lo fissò, era in fiamme voleva solo che le strappasse il vestito di dosso non chiedeva molto,   
“Prima che ti faccia alzare e ti tolga il vestito voglio essere sicuro che tu ti senta a tuo agio, non voglio in nessun modo farti fare nulla che tu non desideri, questa notte dev'essere piacevole per entrambi” era molto serio, la donna capì dove voleva arrivare, ripensò alla domanda alla festa, era vero aveva un grande ascendente su di lei,  
“Thomas William Hiddleston sono qui perchè lo desidero, sono una donna non una ragazzina sprovveduta, siamo entrambi adulti consenzienti e si sono perfettamente a mio agio, in caso contrario ti avviserò” anche Y/N era molto seria,   
“Allora alzati e lascia che ti aiuti con questo” sorrise togliendole il piatto di mano, la donna si mise in piedi, Tom l'abbracciò da dietro baciandole il collo mentre finiva di slacciarle il vestito che le scivolò di dosso lasciandola in corsetto e culottes, per nulla imbarazzata la donna si voltò ed iniziò a sbottonargli la camicia, la mani del uomo le sfioravano i fianchi giocando con l'elastico delle mutandine, finalmente libero dalla camicia Y/N poté ammirare la perfezione del suo corpo,   
“Hai il corpo più bello che abbia mai visto Thomas” lo aveva già visto in costume ma ora la situazione era diversa si morse il labbro e lo spinse sul divano, Tom si sedette ridendo, la blocco mentre stava per sedersi su di lui,   
“Quanta irruenza darling, lasciati ammirare” la donna si fermò gli occhi fissi in quelli di Tom, “Saresti dovuta venire alla festa vestita così, lo stile vittoriano ti si addice” disse mentre le mani scendevano sul culo facendola gemere, l'attrasse e lentamente, con quella che a Y/N sembrava una tortura, le sfilò le culottes, la donna non si mosse aveva intuito che spogliarla faceva parte del divertimento per Tom e lasciò che la guardasse come si guarda qualcosa di prezioso, con un sorriso si mise in ginocchio davanti a lui e gli sfilò il resto dei vestiti, non era la sola ad essere eccitata, si leccò le labbra e lo guardò come a chiedere il permesso, Tom annui sorridendole la donna si arrampicò fino al suo cazzo e mantenendo il contatto visivo lo imprigionò tra le labbra un cm per volta, mosse la lingua lentamente su e giù seguendo il respiro del uomo, iniziò a succhiare muovendo la testa avanti e indietro mise una mano alla base del cazzo e strinse dolcemente, sentì l'uomo gemere mentre le prendeva la testa tra le mani, prese il controllo sui suoi movimenti, sentiva l'eccitazione di lui crescere ed imbavagliarla mentre spingeva il cazzo in fondo alla sua gola, Y/N era eccitata le piaceva essere dominata in quel modo, assecondò i movimenti di Tom leccando e succhiando senza mai staccare gli occhi dai suoi,  
“Oh darling, la vista del mio cazzo in bocca è una visione del paradiso” la voce spezzata dal piacere, la donna avrebbe voluto continuare ma Tom la interruppe,  
“Direi di spostare la festa in una stanza più comoda, c'è un bellissimo letto a baldacchino di là” l'aiutò a rimettersi in piedi, prese le fragole e lo champagne e fece strada fino alla camera da letto, come il resto della suite trasudava lusso, il letto a baldacchino coperto di broccato le fece venire in mente le peggiori intenzioni possibili, Tom mise il piatto sul comodino e riempì i bicchieri passandone uno a Y/N che si era appoggiata ad uno dei sostegni del letto cercando di essere sexy, si allungò per prendere il bicchiere e rischiò di cadere, scoppiarono a ridere entrambi,  
“Fare la sexy non mi si addice” disse arrossendo, si sentiva così stupida,   
“Sei perfetta come sei darling, non serve che tu giochi alla femmé fatale” rispose Tom infilandole in bocca una fragola e mettendole le mani sul culo avvicinandola a se, la donna gli mise le braccia intorno al collo e lo baciò, niente di tenero o romantico solo labbra e lingua, l'uomo la spinse contro il sostegno armeggiando col corsetto,   
“Girati è ora di allentare questi lacci”, la donna obbedì girandosi ed appoggiandosi al sostegno per non perdere di nuovo l'equilibrio, sentì le mani del uomo accarezzarla attraverso il tessuto sottile, ricominciò a baciarle il collo mentre le mani scendevano sul suo corpo, lentamente con una mano cominciò a sciogliere i lacci mentre l'altra stava scendendo dal suo stomaco fino alla sua pussy, il respiro di Y/N accellerò, sentiva il cazzo premere sul suo culo e le dita farsi strada fino al suo clit, aprì le gambe e l'uomo sorrise sulla sua pelle, Tom accarezzò i segni lasciati dalle stecche risalendo fino al suo seno prese un capezzolo tra le dita e strinse facendola inarcare e gemere,   
“Thomas ti prego..” miagolò aggrappandosi al sostegno, era appannata dalla lussuria ed eccitata,  
“La mia gattina fa le fusa” disse mordendole la nuca, un lungo lamento uscì dalla bocca della donna, “Ti piace gattina?” chiese compiendo piccoli cerchi sul suo clit, “Hai perso la lingua?” rise mordendola nuovamente e stringendo con più forza il capezzolo,  
“Omg..Thomas..” Y/N non riusciva a comporre una frase voleva solo che lui la scopasse,  
“Sto aspettando una risposta gattina” il cazzo che premeva sulla sua figa,  
“..Si..” sussurrò la donna, “..Scopami..ti prego..” miagolò girando appena la testa per guardarlo, le mise le mani sui fianchi facendola inarcare di più ed entrò in lei con un unico lungo colpo, Y/N piantò le unghie nel sostegno sentiva il cazzo farsi strada, le unghie di Tom sui suoi fianchi il corpo premuto contro il suo, il respiro accelerato mentre l'uomo trovava il ritmo adatto ad entrambi,  
“Sei così calda..” gemette alle sue spalle, “..così calda e stretta..”, una mano si fece di nuovo strada verso il suo clit, con movimenti deliberatamente lenti premeva le dita in piccoli cerchi facendola urlare di piacere non si trattenne,  
“Thomas.. mordimi..marchiami..” gemette schiava del piacere,  
“Gattina lussuriosa” sussurrò al orecchio spingendo con più decisione il cazzo in lei, “Chiedilo con educazione bestiola”, Y/N sentiva il cazzo pulsare mentre entrava ed usciva da lei con violenza,  
“Ti prego..marchiami..come la gatta in calore..che sono” pregò, erano ad un passo dal orgasmo, sentì i denti di Tom sul collo morderla e baciarla, era scossa dai tremiti, con un lamento venne, l'uomo aumentò il ritmo e stretto dal eco del suo orgasmo venne piantando le unghie sui suoi fianchi, i due collassarono sul letto ansimando.  
Quando Y/N si svegliò pensò di aver sognato tutto, aprì gli occhi e riconobbe il broccato del letto cercò di muoversi ma era stretta tra le braccia di Tom, non aveva idea di quanto tempo fosse passato era ancora buio, si mosse lentamente per divincolarsi e non svegliare l'uomo aveva una sete tremenda, necessitava di acqua ma prima cercò il bagno, sentiva la pelle tirare aveva ancora addosso il trucco, si guardò allo specchio e con delicatezza si tolse le ciglia finte e si struccò, sorrise vedendo il segno sul collo, girò per la sala e trovò il minibar sotto al televisore, prese un paio di bottigliette d'acqua pensò di mandare un messaggio a Rice per avvisarlo che avrebbero fatto tardi ma non aveva idea di dove fosse finita la sua borsetta, i suoi vestiti erano sparsi per la camera, uscì per guardare se la borsa fosse in terrazza, l'aria tiepida della notte le accarezzava il corpo nudo, la luce soffusa del idromassaggio l'attirò, accese le bolle e si mise comoda lasciandosi cullare, finì la prima bottiglia in un sorso, era disidrata ma non capiva il motivo, aveva bevuto ma non così tanto,  
“Pensavo fossi fuggita nella notte” la voce di Tom la raggiunse dalla finestra aperta mentre si avvicinava, nudo nel riflesso del idromassaggio era bellissimo Y/N sorrise facendogli spazio,   
“Perchè dovrei scappare da tutto questo” rispose passandogli l'acqua, “Ho tutto quello che mi serve.. l'acqua, le bolle.. e te” si girò per baciarlo, l'uomo le prese il viso tra le mani,  
“Tutto bene?” chiese sfiorando il segno sul collo, “Mi sa che ho esagerato” rise baciandola,  
“Difficle stare meglio di così” rispose guardandolo, “E non hai assolutamente esagerato, fosse stato per me avresti dovuto mordere più a fondo, è stato estremamente eccitante”, gli si sdraiò sopra pronta a riprendere da dove avevano lasciato poco prima,  
“Qualcuno ha voglia di giocare” si mise a sedere con Y/N in grembo, “La mia gattina non è stanca?” stuzzicandola, la donna sorrise e miagolò leccandogli il collo, le passo le unghie sulla schiena facendola inarcare, iniziò a baciarla scendendo sulla clavicola leccandole la ferita proseguendo fino al seno, prese i capezzoli tra i denti stringendo facendola gemere, la donna sentì l'eccitazione del uomo prese il cazzo con una mano muovendosi lentamente,  
“Sono in tuo potere, abusa di me come più ti aggrada” gemette, Y/N si mosse per mettersi in linea e scese godendosi la sensazione del cazzo che la penetrava poco per volta, appoggiò le mani sulle ginocchia di Tom per stare più comoda ed iniziò a muoversi, sentiva le unghie del uomo graffiarle la pelle delicata del culo, la bocca che leccava e stringeva il suo seno, lasciò che l'uomo prendesse il controllo,   
“Occhi nei miei darling, voglio guardarti mentre mi cavalchi” sussurrò, la donna lo baciò con passione prima di fissare i suoi occhi, ancora più magnetici e blu con le luci della vasca, strusciava il clit sul basso ventre di lui era una sensazione magnifica con le bolle del idromassaggio che li accarezzava, senti le dita di Tom insinuarsi nel suo culo, una scossa lungo la schiena, si aggrappò a lui, ogni fibra del suo corpo urlava di lussuria, sentiva l'uomo ovunque in lei, si baciarono gemendo,  
“Non ti fermare ti prego” miagolò la donna, l'uomo la strinse aumentando il contatto col corpo di lei, con uno scatto la prese tra le braccia e si girò, le blocco le mani sopra la testa e la penetrò con forza, sempre più in profondità la donna strinse le gambe ai suoi fianchi inarcandosi e gemendo ad ogni colpo, la baciò facendo pressione col suo corpo sul clit, la donna venne gridando il suo nome, affondò nuovamente in lei sempre più veloce, venne ansimando e crollò sul suo seno,   
“Sei una grande cavallerizza darling” disse ridendo, i corpi intrecciati,  
“Per domare uno stallone come te ci vuole abilità” rise a sua volta girandosi per baciarlo, se avesse avuto un unico desiderio da esprimere sarebbe stato quello.. baciare Thomas per il resto della sua vita,   
“Non so tu ma io ho fame, ordiniamo qualcosa?”, ora che ci pensava anche Y/N aveva fame,  
“A quest'ora? Dici che il ristorante è ancora aperto?” replicò la donna tirandosi su,  
Tom rise di gusto, “Darling il servizio in camera è attivo H24” le sfiorò il fianco,   
“Ohh ottimo, ordina tu per me, cavalcare mette appetito” rise uscendo dalla vasca e passando un telo al uomo.  
Il cameriere suonò 30 minuti dopo, Y/N andò ad aprire con ancora addosso il telo da bagno, fece accomodare l'uomo che posizionò l'ordine sul tavolo ed uscì sorridendo, la donna si guardò intorno, c'erano piume e vestiti sparsi per tutta la camera, avvampò intuendo i pensieri del cameriere,   
“Qualcosa non va?” chiese Tom tornando dalla doccia, “Hanno sbagliato l'ordine?” controllo le cloche ed era tutto a posto,  
“E' tutto ok, ho solo capito cos'ha pensato il cameriere vedendo.. bhè vedendo questo” si girò indicando il caos da sesso, l'uomo rise  
“Qualche recriminazione?” chiese versando il succo,  
“Assolutamente no” rispose la donna guardando i piatti, “Pancake salati?” chiese assaggiando,  
“Si, sono i miei preferiti, amo il contrasto tra il dolce dello sciroppo e il salato dei pancake” prese i piatti e si accomodò sul divano invitando Y/N al suo fianco, aveva ragione erano buonissimi, finirono i piatti in un lampo passando alla portata successiva,   
“Altra cosa che amo.. frittura di pesce” disse Tom imboccando la donna,   
“Deliziosa, sono affamata” allungandosi sulle gambe del uomo per prendere i gamberi,   
“Ehi ehi questa è provocazione bella e buona gattina” disse,sollevò il telo e la sculaccio, la donna si lasciò sfuggire un miagolio,  
“QUESTA è provocazione Thomas” rispose inarcandosi e ridendo, tornò al suo posto molto lentamente, sperava di essere sculacciata ancora anche se doveva ammettere di essere troppo stanca per il terzo round, ora che la fame era passata cominciava ad avere sonno,  
“Propongo un paio d'ore di sonno prima di rientrare” esordì Tom leggendole nel pensiero,  
“Approvo in pieno”, crollarono abbracciati a letto, Y/N aveva completamente scordato di avvisare Rice del ritardo e non sentì il cellulare vibrare da qualche parte nella stanza.  
Si svegliarono ancora abbracciati con il sole che splendeva dalla finestra della terrazza, Tom le stava accarezzando la schiena sorrise sul suo torace e si strinse di più, rimasero in perfetta pace per qualche minuto,  
“Morning darling” disse baciandole la testa, “Colazione?”  
“Morning Thomas” la donna si mosse per baciarlo, “SI CAFFE!!!” cinguettò, “Vado in doccia mentre ordini”, le serviva proprio una doccia dopo la festa e la nottata, si stava godendo il getto a cascata quando sentì Tom aprire la porta,  
“La colazione arriverà tra 20 minuti” disse baciandole il collo,   
“Ottimo” rispose la donna girandosi, “Mi laveresti la schiena?” gli passò la spugna,  
“Veramente avevo un altra idea darling” mise le gambe della donna attorno alla vita e l'appoggiò al muro baciandola con passione, la penetrò togliendole il fiato,  
“Oh Thomas” miagolò aggrappandosi al suo collo, sesso bollente miglior risveglio di sempre pensò Y/N mentre l'uomo la sbatteva contro il muro affondando in lei ad ogni colpo, sentiva i muscoli del uomo tendersi , non ci furono parole era puro sesso, gemiti e lussuria, l'orgasmo salì in un attimo Y/N era ancora eccitata dalla notte precedente ed estremamente sensibile, gridò il suo nome appoggiata al suo collo, Tom gemette e venne mentre la baciava, rimasero intrecciati prima di finire la doccia, il cameriere bussò Y/N si mise un telo addosso e lo fece accomodare,  
“Può portare la colazione in terrazza per favore?”  
“Certamente Madame” annui l'uomo, apparecchio ed uscì, la donna apri le cloche, uova alla benedict e pane tostato il paradiso, versò il caffè e cercò il telefono mentre aspettava Tom, la borsetta era finita dietro ad un vaso prese in mano il cellulare trovò 10 chiamate perse e si preoccupò, richiamò Rice,  
“Dove diamine sei??” la voce del amico nel panico, “Ti rendi conto di cosa mi hai fatto passare?”  
“Ehi buongiorno piccolo mostro” rispose Y/N, “Hai ragione scusa avrei dovuto avvisarti del ritardo ma le cose ci sono sfuggite di mano diciamo” rise non era abituata a sentirlo così agitato, di solito era lei quella apprensiva,  
“Scusa.. SCUSA?! Sei sparita da due giorni senza dire nulla, per quello che ne sapevo potevi essere in un fosso!” urlava fuori di se,  
“Come scusa? Sono con Thomas e stiamo benissimo.. no aspetta.. come sei sparita da due giorni???” era sbigottita, guardò la data due volte prima di collegare il neurone e fare i conti, “O DAMN” gridò a sua volta,  
“Già, ho provato a chiedere anche a Luke ma non sapeva dov'eravate andati, posso sapere dove siete?” chiese Rice sollevato dal averla trovata,  
“Siamo al Hilton stavamo per fare colazione e tornare a casa” rispose la donna, Tom stava seguendo lo scambio tra i due guardandola preoccupato, Y/N gli fece segno di guardare il telefono,  
“Ok ci vediamo dopo allora, non fare mai più una cosa simile Poppy” attaccò, i due si guardarono increduli.


	7. Chapter 7

Fecero colazione in silenzio, Y/N ancora non ci credeva che erano li da due giorni, due giorni spesi a fare sesso e dormire, non sapeva come sarebbero andate le cose una volta tornati a casa di Rice ma non voleva pensarci, al momento si godeva la compagnia di Tom che la guardava sorridente,   
“Sei pensierosa stamattina darlin” disse versandole altro caffè,  
“Mi stavo domandando come sia possibile che siano passati due giorni..” rispose pensierosa, “.. sembrano passate poche ore”,  
“Anche a me sembra passata una notte, se me lo concedi due giorni davvero piacevoli” le accarezzò il viso, Y/N sorrise, si erano stati due giorni piacevoli, la sua speranza era che non finisse tutto una volta usciti dalla suite, finirono di mangiare e si vestirono, uscire dal Hilton ancora con il vestito della festa era stranissimo, come al andata l'auto li aspettava nel garage, partirono per casa, la donna si appoggiò a Tom durante il viaggio pensando a come raccontare a Rice quello che era successo, giunsero dal amico che li stava aspettando,   
“Mi faccio una doccia e mi metto qualcosa di più comodo” disse la donna sparendo al piano di sopra seguita da Rice,  
“Dai racconta piccola lussuriosa” era curiosissimo di sapere che era successo,  
Y/N rise guardandolo, “Aiutami con il vestito intanto, sto ancora cercando di capire come ci siano sfuggiti due giorni”, Rice armeggiò con l'abito e si blocco vedendo la schiena del amica,  
“Cosa cavolo ti ha fatto??” le accarezzava i segni delle unghie, era furibondo,  
“In che senso Rice?” chiese stupita la donna, “Non mi ha fatto nulla che non volessi e se intendi il morso sul collo gliel'ho chiesto io” disse tranquilla finendo di spogliarsi,  
“Sto dicendo che la tua schiena è coperta di graffi, ma scusa non te ne sei accorta?” non sapeva se ridere o infuriarsi di più, Y/N andò allo specchio per guardare la schiena, aveva segni di unghie sui fianchi e sul sedere, linee sottili le attraversavano le scapole,  
“Ehm..” gli spiegò quello che era successo in acqua e in doccia, Rice la conosceva abbastanza bene da sapere che tutto ciò che Tom le aveva fatto le era piaciuto, si tranquillizzò e ridendo la seguì in doccia,  
“Sei incredibile Poppy, sembra che tu abbia fatto la lotta con Freddie e ne sei pure felice” la canzonò lavandole i capelli,  
“Non ti dico le idee che mi erano venute quando ho visto il letto a baldacchino.. quanto avrei voluto farmi legare ai sostegni” disse uscendo dalla doccia e buttandosi addosso un telo e prendendo dal cassetto boxer comodi ed una t-shirt, si asciugò i capelli, si vestirono e scesero, anche Tom si era rinfrescato e messo vestiti comodi,  
“Bellissima come sempre” le sorrise prendendola tra le braccia, “Anche se ti preferivo ieri sera” sussurrò baciandola, Y/N lo strinse mettendogli le mani sul sedere,  
“Idem.. sarebbe tanto sconveniente se andassimo a dormire un po'?” gli fece l'occhiolino, Tom rise scompigliandole i capelli,  
“Devo ripassare il copione, anche se sono in ferie non posso ignorare il lavoro” rispose, la donna era delusa ma immaginava che sarebbe successo,   
“In tal caso vado a organizzare il pranzo” sciolse l'abbraccio e si diresse in cucina, voleva provare a fare i pancake della notte prima ma non aveva idea degli ingredienti optò per qualcosa di leggero, guardò nel congelatore e tirò fuori i gamberetti, perfetto gamberi e zucchine uno dei piatti preferiti di Rice, ideale per farsi perdonare lo spavento, mise un po' di musica e si dedicò al pranzo, cucinare l'aveva sempre rilassata e tenere impegnata la testa con le ricette evitava che pensasse alle mani di Tom che la stringevano, l'amico la raggiunse,  
“Posso fare nulla Poppy?” chiese alzando la musica e coinvolgendola in un tango improvvisato, andarondo a sbattere contro frigo ridendo,  
“Oh Rice sei tutto matto” si massaggiò il gomito, “Potresti pulire i gamberi mentre vado avanti con le zucchine”,  
“Pensavo vi sareste chiusi in camera per i prossimi giorni” disse con noncuranza mettendo i gamberi puliti su un piatto,  
“Ahahahah abbiamo fatto sesso selvaggio nelle ultime 48 ore, non dico di essere satura ma se per un giorno non ci appartiamo non morirò” rise accendendo i fornelli, “Cioccolato ne abbiamo ancora? Volevo fare la torta” guardò nei vari ripiani prendendo il necessario, aveva voglia di dolce, Rice prese fuori la planetaria e la teglia e le passo al amica, il sugo bolliva lentamente e la torta era nel forno i due amici si misero comodi sul divano facendo partire un film, Tom era in giardino a leggere il copione Y/N era tentata di raggiungerlo ma non voleva disturbarlo, chiacchierarono della festa ridendo,  
“Ehm.. Andrea ti ha detto nulla dopo che son andata via?” chiese curiosa, anche se non le interessava non lo aveva nemmeno salutato prima di uscire con Tom,  
“Ci siamo incrociati mentre ti cercava, ho mentito spudoratamente dicendo che eri tornata a casa perchè non ti sentivi bene, il tuo onore è salvo” rise,  
“Grazie, se non ci fosse stato Thomas probabilmente lo avrei seguito in camera, non era niente male apprezzo la scelta che hai fatto nel presentarmelo” rispose, “Invece tu con il tipo sexy?”,  
“Siamo saliti da lui e via, il pompino migliore della mia vita” sospirò, “Speravo di fare altro ma è collassato a letto, gli uomini resistenti non esistono più era quasi l'alba quindi son tornato a casa non volevo ti preoccupassi, invece..” la guardò facendo il muso,  
“Ti chiedo ancora scusa immagino come ti sei sentito, non ci siamo accorti di essere arrivati in hotel quasi al alba quindi quando ci siamo addormentati siamo andati avanti fino a notte.. il resto lo sai” si alzò sentendo il timer del forno suonare, la torta era pronta mise su l'acqua per la pasta,  
“Che dici pranziamo in giardino è una giornata bellissima” disse prendendo fuori piatti e posate,  
“Ottima idea Poppy” l'aiutò a prendere il necessario e si diressero in giardino.  
Tom era sull'amaca concentrato nella lettura, alzò lo sguardo quando li sentì uscire,   
“Scusa se ti disturbo, tra poco si pranza” Y/N si avvicinò sorridente,  
“Tu non disturbi mai” rispose appoggiando il copione e prendendola tra le braccia, “Dopo pranzo ti va di fare una passeggiata solo noi due?” chiese baciandola, le venne caldo immediatamente ed annui, l'uomo si alzò per aiutare Rice ad apparecchiare mentre Y/N finiva di preparare, buttò la pasta e mise in una ciotola l'insalata sentì uno strano trillo e capì che era il cellulare di Rice che risuonava tramite il frigo, guardò chi chiamava e rispose,  
“Ehi Roby come stai tesoro??” chiocciò allegra, “Pronti per fare follie tutti assieme dopo mesi??”  
“Poppy sei già da Rice” rispose la voce del amico, “Prontissimo, volevo appunto discutere i dettagli, se per voi va bene arriviamo il prossimo lunedì”,  
“Certo che va bene, anzi benissimo così ho tempo di rifare la spesa e preparare le stanze!” disse controllando di non scuocere la pasta,   
“Ottimo allora rimaniamo d'accordo per lunedì in giornata, un bacio” l'amico riattaccò, Y/N si fermò a pensare, erano quasi passate 2 settimane da quando era arrivata ed aveva conosciuto Tom e presto si sarebbero salutati, voleva approfittare del tempo rimasto siccome non si sarebbero più visti, scolò la pasta e raggiunse gli altri in giardino,  
“Rice ha chiamato Roby siamo rimasti che arrivano lunedì prossimo” disse al amico passandogli il piatto,  
“Ottimo non vedo l'ora” sorrise, “E' un secolo che non stiamo tutti assieme”,  
“Arrivano degli altri vostri amici?” chiese Tom curioso,  
“Si dopo quasi un anno la famiglia si riunisce, non che non ci siamo visti ma tutti assieme è davvero un sacco, da quando Rice è partito stare in gruppo è diventato un problema” rispose felice Y/N, pranzarono facendo programmi per la settimana successiva.  
Rice entrò in cucina per preparare il caffè mentre la donna lavava i piatti,  
“Dopo ci guardiamo un film? Dobbiamo finire la serie di sharknado” disse,  
“Magari stasera, Thomas vuole andare a fare una passeggiata assieme, ti scoccia?” rispose Y/N prendendo fuori il vassoio,  
“Assolutamente no, ne approfitto per fare un po' di esercizio, possiamo guardarlo stasera il film” la baciò e portò il caffè in giardino, la donna finì con i piatti e li raggiunse a bordo piscina, bevvero il caffè e si mise le scarpe per andare a passeggio.  
Tom la prese per mano e si avviarono, era da Rice da quasi due settimane e non si era mai spostata per la proprietà conosceva a malapena il giardino,  
“Il bosco ti piacerà, c'è anche un laghetto” le disse l'uomo mettendole un braccio attorno alle spalle, Y/N gli strinse i fianchi, si sentiva sempre a suo agio abbracciata a lui,   
“Sono curiosa di vederlo, siamo vicinissimi a casa e sembra piena campagna” rispose rilassata, le piaceva stare in mezzo alla natura, camminarono in silenzio godendosi il verde fino al bosco, il sentiero in sassi toglieva un po' l'illusione di essere lontani da tutto ma girato l'angolo la vista era incredibile alberi di biancospino perfettamente curati facevano da cornice al laghetto, iris colorati sbocciavano tra pietre piatte e le ninfee facevano bella vista nell'acqua, il prato era stato tagliato da poco, mancavano solo i cerbiatti che saltellavano e la fotografia della valle delle fate sarebbe stata completa, Y/N sciolse l'abbraccio voleva fare il bagno, si spogliò ed entrò nel laghetto invitando Tom a raggiungerla, l'uomo si tolse la t-shirt e si sedette a bordo lago guardandola,   
“L'acqua è bellissima” disse la donna, “Perchè non mi raggiungi..” lo stuzzicò avvicinandosi, l'uomo le accarezzò il viso,  
“Da piccolo ho sentito tante volte storie di fanciulle delle acqua che irretivano i passanti..” la baciò “..sei la prima che vedo, mia splendida ninfa” finì di spogliarsi e la segui, la donna gli nuotava attorno e gli si aggrappò da dietro, le braccia attorno al torace le gambe che gli fasciavano la vita,  
“Sei in trappola mio incauto passante” rise baciandogli il collo, “Hai una sola via per fuggire da qui” gli sussurrò mordendolo leggermente, l'uomo sfiorò le caviglie saldamente ancorate a lui,  
“Le storie narrano che l'unico modo sia soddisfare il desideri della ninfa” rispose facendola scivolare sul torace,  
“Esattamente” sussurrò Y/N baciandolo, l'uomo la sostenne spostandosi verso le piatte rocce che contornavano il lago e la mise a sedere, la donna si staccò dai suoi fianchi continuando a baciarlo, le mani scendevano dal torace, accarezzando gli addominali, lo sentì gemere quando prese in mano il suo cazzo e con movimenti delicati saliva e scendeva stringendolo, l'uomo appoggiò il viso alla sua spalla mordendola le mani appoggiate sulle rocce, lasciò che la donna giocasse con lui per qualche minuto,   
“..Omg darling..” gemette baciandola con trasporto, “..non..non fermarti..” giocando col suo seno e facendola miagolare, la donna reagì stringendo la presa sul suo cazzo, Tom iniziò a succhiare e stringere con le labbra i capezzoli, portò una mano sulla sua figa e con movimenti altrettanto delicati stuzzicò il suo clit, Y/N gemette mentre lo baciava, l'uomo inserì due dita in lei, scavando nel suo punto morbido, il palmo premuto sul clit,  
“..Tho..mas..” non riusciva a dire altro,   
“La mia..ninfa vuole..soddisfazione?” sussurrò appoggiato al suo seno, le mani continuavano a muoversi sul suo cazzo, la donna emise un lungo lamento in risposta, si rimise le gambe di lei attorno ai fianchi togliendo le dita dalla sua figa, Y/N lo lasciò portando le braccia attorno al suo collo, l'uomo la spinse contro il bordo ed entrò in lei, le rocce le graffiarono la schiena mentre Tom affondava in lei, erano di nuovo nella piscina al Hilton e lui la stava scopando con forza prendendosi ogni cm di lei, sbuffando sul suo collo le unghie che le graffiavano le spalle,  
“Ti prego..” gemette la donna, “Thomas.. ti prego più forte” l'orgasmo che montava,  
“Come la mia ninfa desidera” grugnì aumentando il ritmo, mise le mani sul bordo per potersi muovere come lei voleva, sentì la fica stringersi attorno al cazzo nel impeto del orgasmo, rallentò gli affondi godendosi la sensazione dei fremiti di Y/N, la fissò ricominciando a muoversi più rapidamente, con un roco grugnito venne, rimasero allacciati a baciarsi,  
“Mia ninfa mi sono guadagnato la mia vita?” le sorrise aiutandola ad uscire dal laghetto, si sdraiarono nudi ad asciugarsi al sole,   
“Assolutamente si” rise Y/N voltandosi ed appoggiando la testa sul suo petto,   
“Darling posso farti una domanda?” chiese l'uomo,   
“Puoi chiedermi qualsiasi cosa lo sai” rispose lei godendosi il battito del suo cuore,  
“Cos'è per te tutto questo?” le accarezzava la schiena lentamente, la donna si tirò su e lo guardò interrogativa non era sicura di aver capito la domanda, “I due giorni in albergo ed ora questo, cos'è per te?” chiarì guardandola a sua volta,  
“Per me è stato passare del tempo divertente con un amico” rispose sincera,  
“Interessante” disse pensieroso, “Non sono il tipo di uomo che usa le donne per il suo divertimento, non volevo pensassi stessi abusando del ascendente che ho” concluse sollevato,  
“Come ti ho già detto in albergo sono adulta ed intendo divertirmi con te finché rimarrai, in Italia si chiama amici con benefici” gli sorrise, “Ho apprezzato ogni minuto passato con te sino adesso, che fosse parlare o fare sesso, per te è diverso?” chiese appoggiando il mento sul suo torace e guardandolo,   
“Quando Rice mi ha detto che una fan ci stava aspettando da lui ero un po' in ansia lo confesso,” rise, “Invece mi son sentito subito a mio agio con te, non avevo programmato di portarti via dalla festa ma eri così bella che ti volevo tutta per me, questi ultimi giorni sono stati piacevoli e divertenti e sono contento che non ci siano altre implicazioni a parte il puro divertimento” le accarezzò il viso, “Spero che rimarremo amici una volta che partirò”,  
“Certo che si, sei un uomo fantastico e sono felice che siamo diventati amici, non voglio rinunciarci per nessun motivo” sorrise lieta di averne discusso, le piaceva il sesso, le piaceva come lui la prendeva, ma teneva di più alla sua amicizia.  
Tornarono verso casa dopo un paio d'ore, Rice stava correndo sul tapis parlando al telefono, li salutò con un cenno della testa mentre si accomodavano sul divano,   
“Simo non puoi venire prima di lunedì..” si fermò per proseguire la chiamata, “..lo sai che ho ospiti..” camminava gesticolando “..no..no.. cosa c'entra lei adesso..” Rice guardò Y/N che soffocava le risa “Senti mi spiace ma proprio non saprei dove metterti, ci vediamo lunedì!” chiuse la telefonata,  
“Fammi indovinare Simo arriva casualmente prima?” chiese la donna appoggiandosi a Tom,  
“Ci ha provato, è a Parigi dai suoi zii e vorrebbe raggiungerci oggi” disse sedendosi a sua volta, “Per fortuna non è mai venuto sennò ce lo saremmo trovato al cancello”,  
“Si è lamentato perchè io sono qui e lui no vero?” rise Y/N, l'amico la fissò annuendo, si sdraiò su di lei uggiolando in cerca di attenzioni,  
“Oh il mio piccolo mostro vuole le coccole” cinguettò mentre accarezzava i capelli del amico,  
“Vado a prendere da bere volete nulla voi?” chiese Tom alzandosi,  
“Quello che bevi tu va bene per noi” risposero Y/N e Rice,   
“Piaciuto il laghetto bellezza?” domandò l'uomo approfittando del assenza di Tom,  
“Moltissimo” disse ammiccando, “L'acqua era stupenda e la coreografia anche di più, dovresti metterci dei cerbiatti che saltellano e sarebbe un angolo di paradiso” rise scompigliandoli i capelli,  
“Ci avevo pensato in effetti” rispose, “Avete rimescolato i vostri genitali?” la guardò malizioso,  
“Ahahah non l'avevo mai sentita questa” rise di gusto, “Io non ho fatto nulla.. a parte fare il bagno nuda” spiegò, “Non è colpa mia se Thomas non riesce a trattenersi”, Tom tornò con del the freddo mentre i due stavano ancora ridendo,  
“Mi sono perso qualcosa di divertente?” chiese passando i bicchieri e tornando accanto a Y/N,  
“Direi di no stavo solo spiegando a Poppy come funzionano le sfilate” rispose Rice innocente, “A quanto pare trova il mio lavoro comico”, la donna annuì e per evitare ulteriori domande si girò e lo baciò, Tom la strinse avvicinandola a se e come sempre prese fuoco.  
A pomeriggio inoltrato tornarono in casa, era stata una lunga giornata e Y/N non aveva idee per cena,  
“Lucifer possiamo ordinare la pizza o è un problema?” domandò uscendo dalla cucina, “Non ho molta voglia di cucinare” ammise,  
“Certo che sì, ho voglia di pizza è un sacco che non la mangio, Tom va bene anche per te?”   
l'uomo annuì mettendosi sulla poltrona e prendendo il telecomando, “Finiamo il film sugli squali volanti?” chiese ridendo,  
“Ottima idea così magari dopo guardiamo un film decente” rispose Rice sdraiandosi sul divano ed appoggiando la testa sulle gambe di Y/N,   
“Molto carini tutti e due” disse sarcastica la donna, “Rice telefoni tu per la cena?”,  
“Già fatto Poppy, le pizze arriveranno tra mezz'ora, ti ho preso la solita” confermò mettendosi comodo a guardare il film, erano nel bel mezzo della scena finale con l'eroe che stava facendo a pezzi l'ennesimo pesce volante quando suonò il campanello, Rice si alzò e recuperò la cena, Y/N prese i piatti e raggiunse gli altri sul divano,   
“Che bello, cena sul divano senza tanti pensieri, mi è mancata un sacco” la donna si girò ad abbracciare Rice,  
“Sai cosa ci vorrebbe dopo??” rispose l'amico, “Torta al cocco e fragole” risposero al unisono scoppiando a ridere, la pizza era ottima e sparì in un lampo, Y/N si alzò per sparecchiare “Lavo i piatti mentre scegli il film, stasera tocca a te Lucifer” si diresse in cucina seguita da Tom,  
“Ti do una mano darling, magari preparo il caffè” disse accendendo la macchinetta, si mosse verso la donna baciandole il collo e facendo scendere le mani sui suoi fianchi, “Se il vostro amico vuole arrivare prima potrei rapirti di nuovo” le sussurrò malizioso, Y/N si bloccò sorridendo.. era un ottima idea.


	8. Chapter 8

Y/N si voltò e lo baciò “E' una splendida idea Thomas” sorrise complice, tornarono in sala con il caffè e si misero comodi per il film, Tom tornò sulla poltrona, Rice e Y/N si sdraiarono sul divano e accesero la tv, l'uomo aveva scelto uno dei suoi film preferiti, Ella Enchanted una commedia fantasy romantica, con tanti colori, tante canzoni e tanti balli, i due amici lo conoscevano a memoria e cantarono ogni strofa, Tom cercava di trattenersi ma non ci riusci e scoppio a ridere, il telefono di Rice squillò e l'uomo si alzò per rispondere, misero in pausa il film,   
“Dimmi..cosa non ti è chiaro..” l'uomo camminava nervoso per la stanza, Y/N cercò di attirare la sua attenzione, “..ti richiamo..” chiuse la chiamata per ascoltarla,  
“Senti lo sappiamo tutti e due che se Simo ha deciso di arrivare oggi ti darà il tormento finchè non cedi, lo ha sempre fatto, per cui..” si girò verso Tom,  
“Ho pensato, che potrei semplicemente tornare a Parigi e godere della compagnia di Y/N fino alla partenza” proseguì Tom,  
“Che ne dici? Tanto sta facendo tutto questo caos solo per irritarmi quindi gli lascio campo libero e rientro domenica quando Thomas parte” concluse Y/N fissandolo, non era sicura che lui fosse d'accordo ma non voleva rischiare che Simo arrivasse a fare il fan impazzito rovinando l'atmosfera, Rice ci pensò un attimo e richiamò l'amico,   
“Il mio ospite va via tra poco ti mando la macchina, fatti trovare tra 1 ora alla fermata di Parigi centrale ok?” chiuse la chiamata, “Mi spiace Tom ma come Poppy ti potrà confermare il nostro amico ci prende per sfinimento, e non è il genere di fan come lei, è del tipo urla e saltelli” scoppiò a ridere,   
“Capisco non preoccuparti” rise Tom a sua volta,  
“Lei e Simo non si sono mai presi molto” le fece l'occhiolino,   
“Bene allora prendo lo spazzolino” cinguettò la donna salendo le scale,  
“Prendi anche qualcosa da indossare se decidiamo di fare un giro per la città” le consigliò Tom. “Intanto Rice grazie mille per l'ospitalità sono come nuovo e pronto a ripartire” gli sorrise abbracciandolo,  
“E' stato un piacere Tom, visti i tuoi impegni ed i miei non ti dico vediamoci presto” sorrise, l'uomo prese l'interfono ed avvisò l'autista di prepararsi, Tom salì a fare i bagagli e Y/N era già pronta,  
“Sicuro che non sia un problema Lucifer?” chiese al amico,  
“Stavolta so dove sei, quando torni dovrai sopportare il terzo grado di Simo” rise, Y/N non ci aveva nemmeno pensato alla fila di domande a cui avrebbe dovuto rispondere ma ne valeva la pena, dopo 20 minuti erano pronti per andare,   
“La macchina vi lascerà al Hilton ci vediamo domenica.. e divertitevi” disse Rice dandole una pacca sul sedere, Y/N rise lo baciò e segui Tom in auto.  
Durante il tragitto l'uomo chiamò l'hotel per riservare la stanza, di nuovo passarono per il garage e raggiunsero la reception per prendere la chiave, la suite dei giorni precedenti non era disponibile gli avevano riservato quella accanto che era altrettanto bella e anche questa aveva la piscina, buttarono zaini e bagagli in camera e si misero comodi in terrazza a contemplare la città, Tom si rimise a studiare il copione,  
“Ti dispiace se leggo un po' darling?” chiese l'uomo, “Voglio essere sicuro di ricordare tutto visto che lunedì cominciano le riprese”,  
“Se non ti disturba che mi accoccolo mentre studi” sorrise Y/N mettendosi al suo fianco, la testa appoggiata al torace del uomo, la strinse a se,  
“Ti va di ascoltare mentre ripasso?” domandò baciandole la testa,  
“Mmm non lo so, non vorrei sapere nulla prima di vedere il film” sorrise, “Ma ti ascolterò volentieri se ti fa piacere”, l'uomo si raddrizzò ed impostò la voce due secondi dopo Y/N era al cospetto di Loki, ascoltò Tom che recitava un monologo completamente ipnotizzata dalla sua voce, non ebbe difficoltà ad immaginarselo con addosso il costume di scena, i capelli neri, gli occhi brillanti ed il sorriso malefico, le riuscì ancora meno complicato immaginarselo mentre le ordinava di mettersi in ginocchio.. “Mi serve una doccia fredda” pensò mentre cercava di restare concentrata sul uomo che parlava e resistere al impulso di strappargli i vestiti di dosso, venne salvata dal cellulare che suonava, l'uomo si interruppe per rispondere,  
“Ehi dude, come stai?..Benissimo, rilassato e pronto per iniziare lunedì..Sono a Parigi parto domenica in giornata..Volentieri ma se non ti spiace possiamo pranzare in hotel?..Non sono solo vorrei evitare i paparazzi..Assolutamente no è solo un'amica ma sai come funziona..Esatto a domani allora stanza 1721” chiuse la chiamata. “Domani abbiamo un ospite a pranzo se non è un problema” comunicò,  
“Spero non si formalizzi per l'abbigliamento, ho portato solo jeans e t-shirt” rispose Y/N, non capiva il motivo ma quel “E' solo un'amica” l'aveva infastidita,  
“Tranquilla è l'uomo più informale che conosca, non si farebbe problemi nemmeno se ti presentassi nuda” rise riprendendo in mano il copione, era ormai passata mezzanotte la donna sbadigliò,   
“Vado a dormire, così domani non sarò uno zombie” lo baciò e si diresse verso la camera sperando che lui la seguisse,  
“Ti raggiungo tra un attimo darling” le disse rimettendosi a studiare, Y/N sorrise tra se probabilmente avrebbe dormito sola quella notte, si fece una doccia e chiamò Rice per dargli la buona notte, l'amico mise in vivavoce,  
“Y/N come mai non sei qui?” domandò la voce di Simo,   
“Ehi ciao Simo, scusa torno domenica, ho seguito l'amico di Rice visto che ci siamo trovati bene” rispose Y/N assonnata,  
“Com'è questo amico? Sono curioso!!” cominciò subito col terzo grado, la donna rise tra se,  
“Non è niente male, alto capelli scuri, occhi stupendi, ti piacerebbe” s'immaginò la faccia di Simo vedendo Tom,  
“Dai qualche info in più” insistette l'amico, la donna sapeva dove voleva andare a parare stava per trovare una scusa quando Tom la raggiunse,  
“Darling non volevi dormire?” la voce calda e maliziosa, le prese il cellulare e lo spense,   
“Ehi!!” miagolò, gli si buttò addosso ridendo cercando di riprendere il telefono, l'uomo la bloccò senza problemi,  
“Sei stata una bambina molto cattiva” disse guardandola come un predatore, le imprigionò le mani dietro la testa e la baciò,  
“Chiedo perdono, non capiterà più” disse Y/N col fiato corto fissandolo, la situazione era più che eccitante,  
“Dovrò ugualmente punirti, ti sei ribellata e non deve succedere kitty” continuò l'uomo in un ringhio, la mano libera scendeva verso la sua figa graffiandola leggermente, Y/N gemette, le stuzzicò il clit facendola inarcare, il respiro accellerò, Tom la torturava con morsi leggeri sul collo mentre lavorava sul suo clit, fece scivolare un dito dentro di lei scavando fino al suo G-spot facendo pressione con il palmo della mano, inserì un altro dito, si muoveva in lei lentamente,  
“Tho..mas” gemette, “Tho..mas..ti prego” la teneva sul filo del orgasmo facendola impazzire,  
“Shhh nessuno ti ha dato il permesso di parlare.. o di godere kitty” ringhiò sul suo seno sorridendo, alzò la testa per guardarla continuando a toccarla lentamente, la donna aveva gli occhi chiusi, cercava di controllare il respiro e non emetteva un suono, sentiva la figa stringergli le dita e smise di stimolarla togliendo la mano,  
“Guardami kitty” le ordinò a voce bassa, Y/N aprì gli occhi e lo fissò, voleva godere, voleva che lui glielo ordinasse nessuno l'aveva mai portata così al limite,   
“Ora, restando in silenzio, voglio che ti giri” le lasciò le mani e si spostò per farla muovere, la donna si girò in silenzio, voltò leggermente la testa per mantenere il contatto visivo,   
“Culo in alto” disse dandole un colpetto leggero, Y/N obbedì, “Brava ragazza” l'uomo le mise dei cuscini sotto il ventre per farla stare comoda, si mosse alle sue spalle, sentiva le sue mani accarezzarle la schiena lentamente salendo verso il collo e scendendo graffiandola delicatamente, sentiva il cazzo sul culo, senza preavviso Tom la sculacciò ebbe un sussulto,  
“Devi dirmi qualcosa kitty?” chiese accarezzando dove l'aveva colpita, la donna girò la testa e gli sorrise, non voleva rovinare l'atmosfera per dirgli di continuare, l'uomo rispose al sorriso,  
“In questo caso.. conta” e la colpì di nuovo, 1, 2, 3 volte Y/N contò ad alta voce ad ogni colpo, ed ad ogni colpo era sempre più preda della lussuria, giunto a 10 Tom si fermò,  
“Brava la mia kitty” disse accarezzandola, “Ti meriti un premio”, la prese per i fianchi e la penetrò lentamente, assaporando la sensazione della sua figa attorno al cazzo, si mosse senza fretta accarezzandole la schiena trovando il ritmo perfetto,   
“..Sei così bagnata..” ringhiò, “..Sei..perfetta..” si lecco un dito e giocò col suo culo inserendolo e facendola inarcare e gemere, urlava il suo nome con il viso affondato sul materasso,  
“Vuoi godere piccola kitty?” le chiese, “Vuoi che ti faccia godere?”, spingendo sempre più a fondo in lei, “Mi..mi aspetto..che parli..quando ti viene chiesto” la colpì per ribadire il concetto,  
“Ohh Thomas” gemette, “Sono..sono al limite..ti prego..”, parlare era difficile, il corpo super stimolato, “Si..omg..si..fammi godere..”, le prese i fianchi ed aumentò il ritmo, entrando ed uscendo da lei con forza, gemiti e grugniti si mescolarono, Y/N venne urlando il suo nome, il corpo in preda agli spasmi, Tom spinse ancora e venne ringhiando il suo nome, collassarono esausti e sudati si guardarono senza parlare per 10 minuti,  
“Tutto bene darling?” la voce di nuovo morbida, le accarezzava il viso con delicatezza,  
“Benissimo Thomas” sorrise accostandosi a lui appoggiandosi sul suo petto, “Ci sarebbe solo una cosa..”, sollevò il viso per guardarlo,  
“Ti ascolto” rispose, la mano che disegnava sulla sua schiena,  
“Avrei fame dopo tutta questa ginnastica” rise,  
“Come la mia signora comanda”, si allungò verso il telefono ed ordinò mentre Y/N andava in doccia.  
Si guardò allo specchio, i capelli arruffati gli occhi lucenti, si girò per ammirare i segni lasciati da Tom sulla sua schiena e sorrise, era decisamente una delle notti più belle della sua vita, entrò in doccia e lasciò che il getto scivolasse sul suo corpo, l'uomo la raggiunse,  
“Pancake in arrivo darling” prese la spugna e le insaponò la schiena, la donna si lasciò coccolare, insaponandolo a sua volta, guardandosi sorridendo, uscirono dalla doccia e attesero la seconda cena abbracciati sul divano facendo zapping alla tv, fecero entrare il cameriere e si accomodarono in terrazza,  
“Sono davvero deliziosi Thomas, potrei mangiare pancake salati per il resto della vita” rise finendo il piatto,  
“Che ne dici di dormire? Son quasi le 3” disse l'uomo aiutandola ad alzarsi dal divanetto esterno,  
“Mi leggi nel pensiero” sorrise seguendolo in camera, rimisero al loro posto i cuscini e si addormentarono avvinghiati, Y/N ripensò agli ultimi 3 giorni, i più intensi fino a quel momento, chiuse gli occhi e si addormentò felice di sentire il corpo di Tom abbracciato al suo.  
Il sole aveva invaso la stanza, la donna aprì gli occhi e si voltò nel letto ma non trovò nessuno al suo fianco, la voce del uomo giunse dalla sala, stava conversando con qualcuno,   
“..la tua amica?” chiese una voce,  
“Abbiamo fatto tardi l'ho lasciata dormire” rispose Tom,  
“Si dice così ora?” li sentì ridere,  
“Che ore sono?” si chiese cercando il telefono, si alzò indossando jeans e t-shirt e li raggiunse, riconobbe subito l'uomo assieme a lui, “OMG Fiamma” il cervello le riproponeva l'immagine di Chris Evans nei Fantastici 4, nudo nella neve,   
“Giorno darling” Tom le andò in contro e l'abbracciò, “Il caffè è ancora caldo”,  
“Giorno Thomas, ti sei alzato presto” rispose Y/N strofinando il naso sul collo di lui,  
“Ti presento Chris, anche se suppongo tu l'abbia già riconosciuto” rise passandole una tazza di caffè, ringraziò ed allungò la mano per presentarsi,  
“Piacere Y/N” era ancora semi addormentata,  
“Piacere mio bellezza” l'uomo non perse tempo con strette di mano e formalità, fece il giro del tavolino e l'abbracciò, stranamente la cosa non la infastidì ormai era abituata a Tom che l'aveva trattata come un'amica dal primo giorno, anche se quello non aveva nulla a che fare con gli abbracci delicati a cui era abituata, Chris la sollevò e la strinse come si stringe un amico che non si vede da tempo,   
“Quanto entusiasmo” Y/N rise finendo il caffè, “Sei sempre così socievole con gli estranei?”,  
“Ahah scusa è che di solito alle ragazze piace, Tom ha detto che siete amici pensavo fossi abituata agli abbracci” rispose sorridente,  
“Sono assolutamente una da abbracci, ma appena sveglia son più tipo da non guardarmi, non parlarmi, non toccarmi..”  
“..Dammi solo della caffeina..” s'inserì Tom mettendole un braccio attorno alle spalle, il trio rise, i due uomini si misero a parlare di lavoro, copione alla mano provarono alcune soluzioni per i combattimenti,   
“Ragazzi vi lascio lavorare da soli, Thomas dove hai nascosto il mio telefono?” disse Y/N alzandosi,  
“E' dalla tv, sicura che non vuoi restare?” Tom le sorrise, la donna scosse la testa e tornò in sala, sentì gli uomini parlare,  
“La tua amica sta bene?” sentì domandare Chris, aveva davvero una voce sexy s'immaginò come sarebbe stata un ammucchiata con i due uomini e rise tra se, per qualche motivo non riusciva a pensare a Chris in quel modo ed era assurdo visto che non lo conosceva,   
“Si è che non vuole sapere nulla del film, preferisce vederlo finito”, Y/N si accomodò sul divano prendendo il telecomando e cercando qualcosa da vedere, trovò il telefono e controllò i messaggi, Simo le aveva scritto curioso come non mai, voleva sapere tutto dopo aver sentito la voce di Tom la sera prima, scosse la testa sorridendo, scrisse a Rice che era tutto a posto e se fosse stato necessario di mandare un messaggio a Tom, spense di nuovo il telefono nel caso Simo decidesse di proseguire con le domande e si sdraiò col telecomando in mano distratta dai due uomini in terrazza.  
Quando Tom e Chris la raggiunsero era quasi ora di pranzo, i due uomini erano allegri e sudati, una visione per Y/N, si mise a sedere per fare spazio, Tom compose il numero del room service per ordinare il pranzo,  
“Buongiorno vorrei ordinare per tre persone, stanza 1721” disse, “Cosa volete mangiare” chiese guardando gli altri,   
“Scegli tu, fosse per me mangerei i pancake di nuovo” rise Y/N facendogli l'occhiolino,  
“Per ma bene tutto, magari stiamo leggeri se vogliamo continuare nel pomeriggio” rispose Chris appoggiando la testa sulle gambe della donna che lo guardò interrogativa,   
“Ti do fastidio dolcezza?” la guardava con occhi da labrador,  
“Omg se mi fai gli occhi da cucciolo non posso certo farti spostare” rise scompigliandogli i capelli,  
“Funziona sempre” sussurrò vittorioso,  
“Ci vorrà un oretta per il pranzo” l'informò raggiungendoli Y/N si spostò per fargli spazio ma l'uomo si sedette sulla poltrona, lo guardò per un attimo sembrava.. infastidito,   
“Cosa stavi guardando?” chiese prendendo il telecomando,  
“Nulla in particolare, più che altro facevo zapping, guardare voi combattere era molto più interessante” gli sorrise,  
“Dopo pranzo potresti stare fuori con noi e goderti lo spettacolo da vicino darling” rispose spostandole il ciuffo,  
“Penso che me lo godrò dalla piscina” sorrise, chiacchierarono fino al arrivo del pranzo che consumarono sul divano tipo picnic, come sempre tutto delizioso nonostante fosse della semplice insalata mista con pesce alla piastra, i due uomini tornarono a provare Y/N decise di cambiarsi per fare il bagno, si pentì di non aveva portato il costume ma non era in programma di avere ospiti quindi dover stare vestita, si mise reggiseno sportivo e pantaloncini neri e si diresse verso la piscina, non accese le bolle per non disturbare anche se si accorse che i due erano così concentrati che probabilmente non se ne sarebbero accorti, si mise comoda ed osservò le prove, erano così fluidi che era un piacere guardarli, quasi una danza anche se da come sudavano doveva essere più faticoso di quello che sembrava, proseguirono per qualche ora prima di crollare esausti sui divanetti,  
“Direi che ci siamo quasi” disse Chris col fiatone,  
“Lo penso anche io, vedremo se è così fluido anche con i costumi addosso” rispose un altrettanto stanco Tom, “Per oggi basta, darling accendi le bolle ti raggiungiamo” disse rivolto alla donna mentre si spogliava, Chris lo imitò ed a Y/N venne caldo, era troppo vederli in boxer mentre si muovevano verso di lei, si girò per azionare le bolle e si sedette sul bordo.  
Si mise alle spalle di Tom, “Chiudi gli occhi e respira” gli disse cominciando a massaggiargli le spalle,   
“Che meraviglia, Rice ha ragione hai delle mani fantastiche” sussurrò rilassandosi e lasciandola lavorare, Y/N era lieta che apprezzasse il trattamento,  
“Quando rientriamo ti faccio la schiena, con il lavoro di oggi ne avrai bisogno” disse manipolandogli il collo,  
“Con quelle mani puoi farmi ciò che vuoi” rispose, la donna rise facendogli schioccare la cervicale, Chris ebbe un sussulto,  
“Che rumore da brivido!!” disse scrollando la testa,  
“Vuoi una ripassata anche tu?” chiese Y/N,  
“Magari dopo dolcezza, per ora le bolle son più che sufficienti e, a dire la verità, un po' mi inquieta vedere come stai manipolando Tom” rispose appoggiando la testa al bordo, la donna non capiva se fosse ironico o meno, gli sorrise e proseguì il massaggio, Tom non sembrava sofferente anzi, ma si conoscevano da un po' e si fidava di lei, gli fece appoggiare le testa sul seno e passò a massaggiargli la testa e il viso,  
“Dopo un trattamento simile potrei dormire due giorni” sussurrò aprendo gli occhi, “Grazie mille”, Y/N lo abbracciò, era quasi buio quando entrarono in sala ed ordinarono la cena, passarono il resto della sera parlando, la donna si alzò per andare a letto,  
“Scusate ragazzi vi lascio a chiacchierare e vado a letto, è stato un piacere Chris” si avvicinò al uomo e lo abbracciò prima di dirigersi verso la camera, Tom la seguì, prese un paio di cuscini e tornò in sala,  
“Chris se non hai altri impegni potresti fermarti e domani ci alleniamo ancora un pò” propose lanciando al uomo un paio di cuscini e una coperta,   
“Volentieri son davvero stanco” rispose sbadigliando, Tom tornò in camera e chiuse la porta,  
“Spero non ti spiaccia darling” sussurrò alla donna abbracciandola, Y/N scosse la testa e lo baciò,  
“Nessun problema Thomas, ora spogliati che si sistemo la schiena”.


	9. Chapter 9

L'uomo si spogliò e si sdraiò a letto pronto per il massaggio, Y/N gli si mise cavalcioni si scaldò le mani ed iniziò a spalmare la crema scendendo dal collo, la perfezione del suo corpo la lasciava sempre senza parole, sentì Tom rilassarsi man mano che lo manipolava, iniziò dalle scapole muovendosi verso il basso premendo dove sentiva contratture e massaggiando con delicatezza prima di passare oltre,   
“Darling è stupendo” lo sentì sussurrare mentre spingeva sui lombari,  
“Ora inspira..” gli disse spingendo sul fondoschiena ed iniziando a risalire, “..E espira..” disse spingendo verso il collo, sentì i polmoni del uomo vuotarsi e ripetè il movimento ancora, sentire il corpo che si rilassava mentre svuotava i polmoni era sempre stata la sua parte preferita, lo accarezzò prima di coprirlo col lenzuolo,  
“Mi sento benissimo, grazie” si girò allungando la mano per accarezzarle il viso,  
“E' stato un piacere Thomas, è sempre un piacere metterti le mani addosso” rise, l'uomo l'avvicinò a se e la baciò, si addormentò tenendola tra le braccia, la donna sentì vibrare sul comodino e scivolò dalle sue braccia, prese il cellulare ed uscì dalla stanza per non disturbarlo, era stata una lunga giornata e l'uomo dormiva profondamente, si diresse con passo leggero verso la terrazza, passando accanto a Chris che dormiva come un bambino, si chiuse la porta alle spalle e rispose,  
“Ehi scusa se ci ho messo un sacco ma qui dormono tutti” parlava sottovoce, sentì il click familiare del vivavoce attivo e salutò Rice e Simo,  
“Pensavamo fossi -impegnata-” risposero quasi in coro i due amici,   
“Naaaa non siamo soli stasera non è il caso di dare spettacolo” rise Y/N, “E' stata una lunga giornata, ci ha raggiunto un collega di Tom ed hanno lavorato tutto il giorno, ora sono crollati entrambi è per quello che parlo piano”,  
“No scusa invece di fare una cosa a tre li lasci dormire?” Simo non perse tempo con le domande stupide,  
“Si bhè Simo non è che se ci sono due persone in giro una debba saltargli addosso per forza no?!” la donna scosse la testa infastidita, Simo non si smentiva mai, “Va tutto bene? Come mai questa chiamata?” domandò curiosa,  
“Si si tutto ok era solo per farti un saluto prima di andare a letto” rispose vago Simo, Y/N immaginava Rice che scuoteva la testa, “Ti lascio a Rice, notte Poppy”, il vivavoce venne staccato e rimase sola con l'amico,  
“Ha sentito la voce di Tom ieri sera ed è curioso di sapere tutto, lo conosci..” Rice era rassegnato,  
“Immaginavo, ho spento il telefono apposta per evitare interruzioni” Y/N rise ripensando alla -punizione- per la telefonata della sera prima, “Se non è successo nulla tornerei a letto da Tom..”,  
“..sarà la prima notte che dormite” rise Rice, “Notte Poppy”,  
“Notte Lucifer” rispose ridendo la donna finendo la chiamata, in effetti era vero sarebbe stata la prima notte in cui avrebbero usato il letto solo per dormire, spense il telefono e decise di fare il bagno, la piscina era irresistibile e visto che Tom dormiva decise di approfittarne, anche per lei era stata una lunga giornata guardarli allenarsi era stancante, si spogliò e si mise comoda in acqua appoggiando la testa al bordo e rilassandosi sentì aprirsi la porta della terrazza e pensando che Tom si fosse svegliato e l'avesse raggiunta non si mosse.  
“Ehi Silly c'è posto?”, Y/N sobbalzò sentendo la voce di Chris, cercò di prendere la t-shirt ma non ci arrivava,  
“Ehm potresti passarmi la t-shirt prima di avvicinarti?” disse al uomo,  
Chris si guardò attorno, trovò la t-shirt e la passo alla donna ridendo, “Tranquilla la nudità non mi infastidisce ma se ti senti più a tuo agio aspetterò che tu sia presentabile” si girò poco convinto, Y/N prese la t-shirt sorridendo, in effetti era strano vestirsi e normalmente non lo avrebbe fatto ma non voleva che l'uomo vedesse i segni sul suo corpo, almeno così si disse,   
“Accomodati pure, l'acqua è stupenda, adoro fare il bagno di notte” gli fece spazio, Y/N si sentiva fortunata non aveva mai pensato in tutta la sua vita di poter stare così vicino a due degli uomini più belli che avesse mai visto, Chris le si sedette accanto assonnato ma allegro,   
“Non volevo svegliarti scusa” disse appoggiandosi alla spalla del uomo, “Mi sembrava di aver parlato piano” sorrise,  
“Tranquilla non sei stata tu, mi ha svegliato la chiamata di mia madre” rispose sbadigliando, “E' ancora valido l'invito per un massaggio? Sono a pezzi!”   
“Ma non eri preoccupato che potessi spezzarti il collo?” rispose ridendo Y/N spostandosi dietro di lui,   
“Correrò il rischio” rispose Chris appoggiandole la testa sul seno e chiudendo gli occhi, la donna cominciò a massaggiargli il collo e le spalle, era più massiccio rispetto a Tom e seduta in piscina era quasi impossibile lavorare per bene,  
“Mi sa che dobbiamo uscire per fare un buon lavoro, sei troppo largo per massaggiarti qui” disse ridendo Y/N, l'uomo aprì gli occhi e si alzò per uscire dal acqua e tirandosi dietro la donna come se non pesasse nulla,   
“Il lettino va bene??” chiese rimettendola in piedi, la donna annuì   
“Vado a prendere la crema” sussurrò rientrando, entrò in camera al buio e in punta di piedi non voleva svegliare Tom prese la bottiglia e tornò in terrazza dove trovò Chris svestito e sdraiato pronto per essere torturato, decisamente la nudità non era un problema per lui, scosse la testa si tolse la t-shirt bagnata,   
“Se mi avessero detto che avrei avuto il piacere di mettere le mani addosso a Fiamma mi sarei messa a ridere” disse spalmando la crema sulla schiena del uomo,   
“E' passato un secolo da quel film” Chris rise, “Le fan si ricordano sempre certe scene”,  
“Difficile dimenticarsele non credi?” rispose Y/N mentre gli faceva schioccare la spalla, “Quella tutina blu era un attentato, per non parlare di te, nudo, nella neve”,  
“Scena più difficile di tutte le altre messe assieme, non eravamo in studio con neve finta, ma in montagna con neve vera, tutt'altro che divertente come situazione te lo assicuro” raccontò l'uomo serio, la donna annuì aveva sempre immaginato che fare l'attore fosse un lavoro pesante ma pensava che fosse legato più allo stare sempre in giro per il mondo piuttosto che il lavoro sul set, conversarono mentre Y/N massaggiava e faceva pressione, parlare con Chris le piaceva si sentiva bene in sua compagnia, finito il trattamento i due si misero comodi sul divano a chiacchierare, come quando conobbe Tom la donna era piena di domande e curiosità, senza rendersene conto si addormentarono.  
Y/N si svegliò sentendo dei rumori nella stanza, con la coda del occhio vide Tom in pantaloncini e t-shirt mentre si preparava per andare a correre,   
“Giorno Thomas” disse sorridendo divincolandosi da Chris e prendendo la t-shirt, l'uomo non diede segno di averla sentita, si avvicinò e gli mise le braccia attorno alla vita mettendosi in punta di piedi per strofinargli il naso sul collo,   
“Giorno darling vado ad allenarmi ci vediamo dopo” le disse senza girarsi, mise gli auricolari ed uscì dalla stanza lasciando la donna assonnata ed interdetta,   
“Chissà che gli prende stamane” si domandò mentre andava in doccia, si vestì e tornò in sala per ordinare la colazione Chris si era svegliato ed era al telefono le sorrise e le diede uno dei suoi abbracci strangolatori la donna rise e gli baciò il collo prima di uscire in terrazza alla ricerca del suo cellulare, “Devo comprare un porta telefono da collo..” si disse mentre guardava sotto il divanetto,   
“Visuale interessante..” si girò e vide Chris sulla porta che la fissava piegando la testa, “..decisamente niente male Silly” Y/N scoppiò a ridere quando si rese conto di essere piegata in posizione equivoca,   
“Quanto sei stupido, ho perso il cellulare di nuovo” rispose raddrizzandosi per cercare il telefono dietro i vasi,  
“Te l'ho messo in carica in sala” rispose Chris prendendola in spalla, “Che ne dici di fare colazione sono affamato” tornò in sala col prezioso carico che scalciava e rideva cercando una via di fuga,  
“Grazie ultimamente lo perdo di continuo” rise Y/N ormai rassegnata ad essere spostata in quel modo, “Se non è chiedere troppo mi metteresti giù?” ,  
“Ops scusa” replicò l'uomo appoggiandola sul divano, “Cosa gradisci per colazione Silly?” domandò prendendo il telefono per chiamare il servizio in camera  
“Caffè italiano per cominciare.. poi decidi tu”, la donna controllò i messaggi, la chat di famiglia esplodeva, gli ultimi preparativi per l'arrivo erano caotici come sempre ed erano tutti eccitati per la riunione dopo tanto tempo, mentre lei impegnata con Tom i piani erano cambiati, si sarebbero riuniti il giorno dopo, mandò un rapido saluto a tutti ed attese il caffè,  
“Tom è già sveglio? Ordino anche per lui?” chiese Chris,  
“E' uscito a correre prima che ti svegliassi, non mi ha detto nulla penso farà colazione quando torna” rispose, 30 minuti dopo arrivò il cameriere fecero apparecchiare in terrazza e si godettero pancake, uova pancetta e succo, Y/N era allegra essere trattata come una principessa era divertente, ci si sarebbe potuta abituare senza problemi, il cibo era ottimo e la compagnia di Chris era tra le più divertenti che avesse mai avuto, era come passare il tempo con un fratello, rientrarono in camera e cercarono qualcosa da vedere, stavano guardando un vecchio film di zombie ridendo come ragazzini quando Tom rientrò dalla corsa, sudato e spettinato, fece un cenno di saluto verso i due sul divano e si tolse gli auricolari,  
“Ben tornato!” cinguettò Y/N, “Vuoi fare colazione?”  
“Ho mangiato nella sala del albergo grazie” rispose distrattamente, “Mi faccio una doccia e son pronto per continuare le prove” disse rivolto a Chris,   
“Ottimo, mi preparo” rispose l'uomo stiracchiandosi, “Metti in pausa il film Silly lo finiamo di vedere dopo” le scompigliò i capelli e si alzò, Y/N spense la tv ed andò in camera per cambiarsi a sua volta, avrebbe seguito l'allenamento dalla piscina come il giorno prima, Tom uscì dalla doccia con addosso solo un asciugamano e le venne caldo, gli sorrise e lo abbracciò voleva ritagliarsi 10 minuti sola con lui, l'uomo ricambiò l'abbraccio e la baciò sulla testa prima di staccarsi da lei,  
“Tutto bene Thomas?” chiese Y/N frastornata dalla freddezza di lui, “Speravo di stare un po' da sola con te prima che vi metteste a ripassare” sussurrò avvicinandosi di nuovo, Tom le prese il viso tra le mani e la guardò,  
“Devo lavorare darling” rispose mentre si vestiva, la baciò e raggiunse Chris.  
Come il giorno precedente i due provarono le battute e i combattimenti, Y/N si godeva lo spettacolo dalla piscina cercando di non pensare alle mani di Tom che la toccavano o al gelo con cui le aveva dato il buongiorno,   
“Starà pensando alla partenza ed al inizio delle riprese” pensò, già la partenza ora che rifletteva era l'ultimo giorno che avrebbe passato con Tom, l'ultima notte e sarebbe partito non sapeva come sentirsi, era felice di averlo conosciuto i ricordi delle 2 settimane passate assieme e dei giorni in hotel sarebbero rimasti con lei per sempre, sentì il telefono squillare ed uscì dalla piscina per rispondere,  
“Ehi Poppy tutto bene?” la voce di Rice era allegra,  
“Giorno piccolo mostro, si tutto a posto sto guardando gli allenamenti” rispose Y/N mentre entrava in camera, non voleva deconcentrare Tom e Chris, “Non vedo l'ora di vedere il film, sarà epico!”,  
“Volevo chiederti se per te va bene se ti mando la macchina verso le 11 domani mattina, così recupera te eppoi passate a prendere gli altri in aereoporto”domandò Rice,  
“Va benissimo, credo che Thomas esca più o meno a quell'ora quindi è perfetto” la donna stava raccogliendo le sue cose per non dimenticarsi nulla in giro,  
“Rimaniamo d'accordo per le 11 allora, a domani bellezza” Rice salutò ed chiuse la telefonata, Y/N finì di fare lo zaino, non voleva fare tardi la mattina successiva cercando i vestiti e il carica batterie del telefono, i due uomini la raggiunsero per fare una pausa, erano sudati e stanchi la giornata era molto più calda del giorno precedente, ordinarono qualcosa per merenda,  
“Son esausto per oggi farei basta, tanto lunedì ricominceremo, che dici?” Chris si lasciò cadere sul divano rivolgendosi a Tom,  
“Anche io ho dato per oggi, risparmiamo un po' di forze per lunedì” rispose Tom mettendosi comodo a sua volta, “A che ora hai il volo?”,  
“Parto con Scar nel pomeriggio, Jerry arriva dal Italia alle 3 p.m., abbiamo l'aero prenotato alle 4 p.m., se vuoi un passaggio c'è spazio..” disse Chris controllando l'agenda,  
“In effetti potrei approfittarne così non viaggio da solo domani e sarò bello riposato lunedì” rispose prima di prendere il telefono e chiamare per disdire il volo della mattina dopo, Y/N ascoltava in silenzio il nuovo programma dei due uomini, il suo programma di passare l'ultima notte con lui facendo sesso selvaggio era appena sfumata si sarebbero salutati tra poche ore e la cosa la rattristò,   
Tom la guardò alzandosi dal divano, “Darling ti spiace se parto con Chris e gli altri?”,  
“Figurati se puoi partire in compagnia e riposarti un giorno in più devi approfittarne Thomas” rispose Y/N sorridendo, era triste ma sapeva che la loro frequentazione aveva una scadenza, “Mentre prepari le valige chiamo Rice per farmi venire a prendere”,  
“Ti portiamo a casa noi, è il minimo dopo tutto quello che hai fatto per me in queste settimane” Tom le accarezzò il viso e scomparve in camera a fare il bagagli la donna lo seguì e finì di preparare lo zaino a sua volta, l'uomo le si avvicinò e l'abbracciò baciandole il collo,   
“Vado in doccia” le mani che si facevano strada sotto la t-shirt di Y/N, “Mi fai compagnia?”, la donna sorrise ed annui seguendolo in bagno, dopo tutto avrebbe avuto un ultima occasione di averlo tutto per se.  
Le tolse i vestiti di dosso lentamente e la fece appoggiare al lavandino col viso rivolto allo specchio, Y/N guardò l'uomo nudo alle sue spalle riflesso nello specchio, gli occhi accesi dal eccitazione, si scambiarono un sorriso malizioso, Tom le accarezzò la schiena piegandosi su di lei, le morse il collo facendola gemere una mano scivolò sul suo seno graffiandola leggermente, sapeva come farla miagolare conosceva il suo corpo alla perfezione, vide Loki riflesso nello specchio, gli occhi luminosi il sorriso di chi sa dove e come toccarti e si morse il labbro per non urlare, dopo tutto nella stanza accanto c'era un ospite,   
“Shh Kitty, così da brava non vogliamo dare spettacolo vero?” sussurrò mentre le stringeva il capezzolo, la mano libera che accarezzava l'interno delle cosce ben lontana dal suo clit, Y/N sentiva il cazzo di Tom sul culo ed aprì le gambe, sentì la risata maligna di lui mentre le metteva il cazzo in mezzo alle gambe ed iniziava a sfregarlo sulla sua figa bagnata sfiorandole il clit, cercò di trattenersi ma era davvero eccitata voleva che lui la prendesse, appoggiò le mani al lavandino per non scivolare e chiuse gli occhi,  
“Guardami Kitty” disse mentre le sue dita si insinuavano tra le gambe e con movimenti lenti e costanti spingevano e giravano attorno al suo clit, “Non voglio perdere nulla di questo momento, voglio vedere la lussuria nei tuoi occhi”, Y/N lo fissò ipnotizzata dal quegli occhi così blu, così profondi, sentì il suo cazzo farsi strada in lei lentamente, era ovunque in lei, le sue mani che stringevano e graffiavano la sua bocca che baciava e mordeva, era in balia del piacere sentiva Tom gemere alle sue spalle mentre affondava in lei sempre di più,   
“..Omg Tho..mas..” era appannata dalla lussuria ogni fibra del suo corpo gridava, “Ti prego.. ti prego più.. più forte..”, vide Tom sorriderle riflesso nello specchio,   
“Non ti basta.. mai vero..” le ringhiò nel orecchio, “..La mia Kitty in calore..” le prese i polsi e l'attirò a se, Y/N si inarcò appoggiandosi al suo petto, gemeva senza ritegno nessuno l'aveva mai scopata così, affondò le unghie nei fianchi di Tom, lui le mise una mano sulla clavicola per mantenere l'equilibrio e con l'altra le chiuse la bocca,  
“Guardati..” grugni, “..Così bella..così impotente..”, aumentò il ritmo, sentiva la figa di lei stringersi attorno al cazzo, “..Godi per me Kitty..” di nuovo la morse, voleva lasciarle un nuovo marchio, tremando per l'intensità del orgasmo Y/N venne gridando sulla sua mano che ancora le teneva chiusa la bocca, stringendo le unghie sui fianchi di lui, Tom affondò ancora e ancora in lei e venne ringhiando sul suo collo ,stringendola a se, rimasero a fissarsi nello specchio esausti e ansimanti,  
“Tutto bene Darling?” chiese sciogliendo l'abbraccio ed aiutandola a ritrovare l'equilibrio,  
“Thomas..” ancora sconvolta dal orgasmo Y/N non riusciva a collegare le parole, “Io.. io non son mai stata meglio in vita mia” riuscì a dire, “Mi mancherà davvero tanto questo..” confessò abbracciandolo,  
“Anche a me” ammise Tom sorridendo sul collo di lei, “Ora una bella doccia e magari mangiamo qualcosa dopo” disse aprendo l'acqua ed accompagnandola in doccia, le lavò i capelli in silenzio, nessuno dei due sentiva l'esigenza di parlare, stettero sotto il getto baciandosi e sorridendo in perfetta pace.  
Finirono di vestirsi e controllarono i bagagli, Y/N si era portata solo lo zaino, controllò di non essersi dimenticata nulla, prima di seguire Tom in sala per pranzare chiamò Rice,  
“Ehi piccolo mostro rientro tra poco” avvisò l'amico,  
“Ok, come mai rientri prima? Tutto bene?” chiese curioso Rice,  
“Si tutto bene Thomas riparte oggi, approfitta del aereo di Chris così può evitare il caos in areoporto domani” rispose Y/N meccanicamente,  
“Dimmi quando devo mandare la macchina allora” disse,  
“Tranquillo non serve, mi danno un passaggio i ragazzi prima di partire” la donna chiuse la chiamata e raggiunse gli uomini, il pranzo era in arrivo e i bagagli di Chris erano stati portati nella loro stanza, il trio pranzò chiacchierando ed alle 2 p.m. uscirono, la macchina li stava aspettando nel garage del hotel, caricarono i bagagli e partirono per casa di Rice.  
Il viaggio fù tranquillo, fin troppo tranquillo ora che stavano per salutarsi Y/N iniziava a sentire la tristezza salire appoggiata a Tom ripensò a quelle ferie così strane ed eccitanti, le sarebbe mancato davvero tanto il suo nuovo amico, non si erano nemmeno scambiati il numero di telefono, lei avrebbe voluto ma le sembrava fuori luogo chiederglielo, lui era pur sempre una super star mentre lei era una donna normale, era stato bello finchè era durato, venne scossa dai suoi pensieri da Chris,  
“Wow il tuo amico abita davvero in mezzo al nulla” disse l'uomo guardando il paesaggio,  
“Già, gli piace un certo grado di privaci” rispose Y/N osservando a sua volta i campi di lavanda, erano ormai arrivati da Rice, la macchina si fermò accanto al cancello, la donna non voleva che Simo vedesse chi l'aveva accompagnata, Tom scese e le prese lo zaino,  
“Silly è stato un vero piacere conoscerti” Chris la prese tra le braccia, la strinse e la baciò,  
“Ehi Mister Irruenza è stato un piacere anche per me” Y/N rise imbarazzata, non si aspettava un saluto simile da parte sua, si girò verso Tom si guardarono per un secondo prima di abbracciarsi come vecchi amici e salutarsi,  
“Grazie per queste settimane Darling” le diede un bacio in fronte sorridendo,  
“Quando vuoi Thomas” rispose la donna stringendolo ancora una volta prima di dirigersi verso il cancello.


	10. Chapter 10

Aprì il cancello e si diresse verso la casa, quando era arrivata era troppo eccitata dal viaggio per notare la bellezza del viale alberato vide Rice che le andava in contro, alzò la mano in segno di saluto ed aumentò il passo per raggiungerlo,  
“Ben tornata a casa Poppy” Rice l'abbracciò, “Simo ha un milione di domande per te sei avvisata” rise prendendo lo zaino ed avviandosi con Y/N,  
“Non ho dubbi su quello che vuole sapere” rispose la donna ridendo e prendendo sotto braccio l'amico, “Mi inventerò qualcosa, almeno domani arrivano gli altri e si distrarrà”, camminarono silenziosi lungo il viale, la donna cercava di sembrare allegra anche se si sentiva strana  
“Ehi bellezza tutto ok?” chiese Rice guardandola di sottecchi, “Mi sembri strana”,  
“Si tranquillo tutto bene” rispose girandosi e guardandolo, “E' che non abbiamo dormito molto gli ultimi 2 giorni, tra gli allenamenti, i massaggi e le chiacchiere, son solo un po' stanca”, arrivarono a casa, Simo l'abbracciò,  
“Eccoti finalmente, come va?” era super allegro, “Come mai sei rientrata prima?”   
“L'amico di Rice è partito assieme al suo collega così non viaggiava da solo domani” rispose la donna entrando in casa, “Ho bisogno di un caffè vero, quello del hotel non era male ma non era caffè”,   
“Se vuoi farti una doccia ci penso io al caffè Poppy” disse Rice accendendo la macchinetta, Y/N gli diede una pacca sul sedere prendendo lo zaino  
“Grazie Lucifer l'ho fatta prima di uscire, mi cambio e arrivo allora” si avviò verso la lavanderia per mettere in lavatrice i vestiti, le capitò in mano una maglia blu con lo scudo di Capitan America stampato sopra e di diverse taglie in più rispetto alla sua, “Cavolo devo aver preso la maglia di Chris mentre raccoglievo la mia roba” disse tra se mettendola assieme al resto, accese la lavatrice ed andò in camera a mettersi qualcosa di più comodo prima di scendere dagli altri.  
Il trio si sedette nella serra a prendere il caffè, gli occhi di Simo erano accesi di curiosità non si sarebbe trattenuto ancora molto dal subissarla di domande, Y/N si arrese, prima iniziava a parlare e prima quella tortura sarebbe finita,   
“Ehi Poppy ma quelli che hai sul collo son segni di denti?” Simo cercava di essere a metà tra lo stupito e l'arrabbiato ma la curiosità traspariva in ogni parola, Y/N sospirò prima di rispondergli  
“Ci siamo fatti prendere la mano in doccia” rise “Ora non mi scorderò di lui per un pò” , come se fosse possibile dimenticarselo pensò tra sé,   
“Non mi hai detto nulla di lui e Rice è stato inutile” lo sguardo da cucciolo che implora, Y/N sapeva bene che avrebbe insistito fino ad esaurirla,  
“Te l'ho detto no, è un amico di Rice, alto, capelli scu..”   
Simo la interruppe “Si si questo me lo hai detto ma è troppo vago dai non farti pregare”   
“Ti conosco e puoi scordarti che ti racconti i dettagli” rispose infastidita la donna, “A te interessa solo sapere se ha il cazzone e non credo che la cosa ti riguardi” si alzò per portare in cucina il vassoio con le tazzine, Simo riusciva ad irritarla come nessuno al mondo avrebbe preferito che non ci fosse ma faceva parte della famiglia anche lui quindi cercava di sopportare, lo sentì esporre le sue *teorie* a Rice che cercava di fargli capire che lui non poteva rispondere non avendo mai visto Tom nudo, fece un respiro e tornò dagli amici  
“Visto che non hai voglia di raccontare nulla di specifico dimmi almeno come si sta al Hilton” riprese Simo  
“E' il posto più bello dove sia mai stata, la suite della prima sera aveva tutti i mobili in broccato blu e oro, meravigliosi, e in terrazza c'era un idromassaggio enorme, per non parlare della camera da letto, c'era un letto a baldacchini bellissimo sembrava la camera di Maria Antonietta un vero sogno” la donna non aveva problemi a parlare di quello, “Ma la cosa migliore è stata senza dubbio il servizio in camera”  
“Addirittura nella suite” la voce di Simo sembrava invidiosa  
“Rice non ti ha detto nulla? Si ero nella suite, comunque se ti capita di andarci ti consiglio i pan cake salati, sono deliziosi” continuò Y/N mettendosi comoda appoggiata a Rice, “Anche quella dove siamo stati negli ultimi giorni non era male, avrei preferito non avere visite per godermi gli ultimi giorni con lui ma son comunque felice di averlo conosciuto, e di aver conosciuto anche il suo collega, vederli allenarsi è stato fantastico.” concluse sognante la donna conscia di aver irritato ed incuriosito Simo più del dovuto, passarono il resto del pomeriggio chiacchierando e guardando la tv, ogni tanto Simo faceva qualche domanda cercando di ottenere nuove informazioni ma Y/N era cauta nel rispondere, dopo tutto era il suo segreto e non voleva rivelare nulla che potesse anche lontanamente scatenare pettegolezzi.  
“Ragazzi visto l'orario che ne dite di cenare?” chiese la donna alzandosi dal divano,  
“Ottima idea Poppy, intanto noi apparecchiamo” rispose Rice alzandosi a sua volta, “Dai Simo non fare quella faccia lo sai che Y/N non ama parlare delle sue conquiste” rise dando una pacca sulla spalla al amico,  
“Non mi sembrava di aver fatto chissà quali domande strane, non ho nessuno in questo momento e volevo solo sapere com'era il tuo amico” si lamentò Simo, “A me sembra già strano che il tuo amico l'abbia trovata attraente ma vabbè gli etero son strani” disse con noncuranza, in cucina a Y/N stava ribollendo il sangue, “Respira, respira, è solo per una settimana..” continuava a ripetersi come un mantra, da qualche parte in sala il cellulare stava suonando,   
“Rice rispondi per favore ho le mani impegnate” urlò la donna mentre metteva in forno la cena e si lavava le mani, tornò in sala “Chi è?” chiese facendosi passare il telefono,  
“Un certo sassy boy, pensavo avesse sbagliato numero ma è nella tua rubrica...” disse Rice passandole la chiamata, Y/N lo guardò interrogativa  
“Pronto?!” cercava di ricordarsi a chi poteva aver dato il numero alla festa, “Chi parla?” insistette,  
“Ehi Silly!!” la voce allegra di Chris la fece sorridere,   
“Sassy boy.. davvero?” chiese, “Potevi chiedermi il numero senza armeggiare col mio telefono..” lo sgridò ridendo,  
“Lo so ma amo l'effetto sorpresa” rispose allegro   
“A cosa devo questa chiamata, ci siamo visti meno di 12 ore fà” domandò Y/N, Rice e Simo la stavano fissando cercando di capire con chi stesse parlando,  
“Mi hai per caso rubato la t-shirt Silly? E' quella che uso per dormire ma non l'ho trovata nelle valige” lo sentì parlare con qualcuno,  
“Sì scusa è finita nel mio zaino per sbaglio non sapevo come avvisarti, se mi dai l'indirizzo te la mando fresca di bucato” rispose la donna   
“Non importa che la spedisci, me la riporti la prossima volta che ci vediamo”, Y/N non si aspettava una risposta simile, era interdetta  
“Non credo che ci rivedremo tanto presto, casomai la lascio da Rice quando torno a casa”   
“Ma torni già in Italia? Non sei in ferie?” disse Chris  
“Son qui da 2 settimane, Rice ha preso un'altra settimana per stare assieme poi torno a casa mia in Italia, le ferie non sono eterne Sassy” rispose ridendo, magari avere ferie infinite come aveva lui tra un film e l'altro,   
“Allora tienila tu come ricordo dei 2 giorni in hotel” disse semplicemente “Devo scappare Silly ci sentiamo presto” e riattaccò, Y/N rimase con il telefono in mano sorridendo ancora, Chris era davvero un ragazzino impertinente, si girò e vide gli amici che la fissavano in attesa,  
“Era il collega di Tom, ha perso la maglia che usa per dormire, l'ho presa io per sbaglio, ha detto di tenerla come ricordo, è tutto matto” disse appoggiando il telefono ed andando in cucina a controllare che la cena non bruciasse, sorrise tra se vedendo la faccia di Simo, raggiunse gli amici con i piatti e cenarono in allegria, presero il caffè al fresco in giardino e fecero il bagno in piscina, la serata era stupenda e il cielo pieno di stelle, il trio si addormentò sul amaca cullati dal vento.  
Si svegliarono doloranti alle 9 a.m. passate, cercarono di stiracchiarsi e caddero ridendo sul erba,  
“Cavolo non abbiamo più l'età per dormire ammucchiati al aperto!!” disse Rice aiutando Y/N a tirarsi su,  
“A chi lo dici Lucifer son distrutta” replicò la donna sbadigliando  
“Ora che sei abituata ai letti comodi delle suite ci credo che fai fatica” disse Simo provocatorio, la donna ignorò il tono del amico e si diresse in casa, aveva bisogno di caffeina.. ne avevano tutti bisogno entro poche ore sarebbero arrivati gli altri ed erano tutti e tre eccitati, prepararono la colazione assieme, erano così rodati da anni di vacanze che non c'era bisogno di parlare, Rice mise su gli ABBA a tutto volume e si mise a fare la spremuta, Simo prese fuori le uova per le omelette e Y/N tostava il pane prima di imburrarlo, si sedettero a tavola chiacchierando tenendo d'occhio l'orologio, finita la colazione si mossero verso le camere per prepararsi, la donna andò in doccia per togliersi di dosso la nottata e l'erba, ripensò a Tom mentre l'acqua le scorreva addosso ripensò alle mani del uomo su di lei mentre la insaponava, “Smettila con questi pensieri, è andato e non lo rivedrai quindi basta pensare a come ti scopava” si disse girando la maniglia su acqua fredda e calmando i bollori, Rice entrò in bagno mentre usciva dalla doccia, non fece domande sui nuovi segni sul suo collo si limitò a sorriderle,   
“Ehi se non vuoi subire un altro terzo grado ti consiglio un foulard al collo..” le disse entrando in doccia,  
“Posso coprirlo finchè son vestita ma tanto quando andremo in piscina gli altri li vedranno” rispose Y/N asciugandosi i capelli, “E comunque Simo farà in modo che li notino lo sai, quindi ho deciso che non mi preoccupo” rise e si vestì,   
“Hai ragione, mi preoccupa solo la reazione che potrebbe avere Gian” fece notare Rice vestendosi, “Per fortuna non ti ha vista quando sei tornata dopo la festa, avrebbe dato di matto peggio di me” rise,  
“Se Gian fosse stato qui non sarei sparita per due giorni, mi avrebbe stanata la mattina e probabilmente mi avrebbe sculacciato” Y/N si immaginava la scena della sua guardia del corpo che sfonda la porta della suite e la porta via, lei e Rice si guardarono e scoppiarono a ridere, anche lui aveva avuto lo stesso pensiero, la donna amava tutti i suoi amici ma Gian era speciale, si preoccupava sempre di lei, al mare era lui che evitava che Y/N si mettesse nei guai perchè reagiva male quando qualcuno le dava una pacca sul sedere solo perchè amava le gonne corte, era sempre stato iperprotettivo con lei e amava questo lato di lui, la voce di Simo dal piano di sotto la riportò alla realtà,   
“SONO ARRIVATI!!!” stava urlando come una ragazzina, lei e Rice scesero di corsa e ci furono solo urla di gioia, abbracci, baci e grandi sorrisi, Y/N sentiva il cuore uscirle dal petto mentre stringeva la sua strana famiglia, persino Phil era riuscito a prendersi le ferie, non si vedevano da 3 anni, da quando era andato a fare uno stage a Londra e non era più tornato, scoppiò a piangere aggrappata al collo del amico che la guardò e scoppiò a ridere,  
“Sei sempre la solita Poppy piangi per nulla” la prese in giro stringendola di più,   
Y/N iniziò a ridere “Phil mi sei mancato tantissimo piccolo londinese vagabondo”, si rimise in piedi e salutò gli altri, il gruppo rimase sulla porta a scambiarsi baci e abbracci per 10 minuti buoni prima di riprendere il controllo delle proprie emozioni e seguire Rice in sala, erano tutti affascinati dalla casa, Rice fece fare il tour e accompagnò alle camere gli altri mentre Y/N preparava il caffè per tutti, Franc la raggiunse   
“Ehi splendida sei in ottima forma come sempre” le sussurrò al orecchio abbracciandola,   
“Anche tu bellissimo come sempre” rispose la donna girandosi e mettendogli in mano il vassoio con le tazzine, “In fondo alla sala c'è la finestra che porta in giardino, io ti raggiungo con la colazione” si mosse per prendere il vassoio con toast e pancake e lo seguì  
“Sei la solita schiavista” rise l'amico precedendola, si avviarono verso il giardino dove gli altri erano già comodi a bordo piscina facendo domande a raffica a Rice e facendo programmi per la giornata, Gian le andò incontro e prese il vassoio  
“Sempre pronta a viziarci” le diede un colpetto giocoso sui fianchi “Mi sei mancata è un po' che non ci vediamo” disse seguendola verso il tavolo,  
“Anche tu mi sei mancato è così bello essere di nuovo tutti assieme” rispose Y/N sedendosi con gli altri, finito di mangiare tutti si cambiarono e si misero comodi in piscina, la donne era nervosa i segni sulla schiena erano ancora visibili, molto visibili, e il nuovo marchio sul collo sembrava urlare “guardatemi” fece un respiro e tolse la t-shirt, per sua fortuna erano tutti concentrati su Rice che stava raccontando del suo lavoro e delle persone che aveva conosciuto nel suo nuovo ambiente, le imitazioni di alcuni stilisti fecero ridere tutti, Jack rischiò di soffocare mentre beveva, Gian appoggiò la testa sul grembo di Y/N in cerca di coccole, la mano della donna andò in automatico sulla testa del uomo iniziando a passare le dita con delicatezza sulla pelata, era sempre stato il suo punto debole e lei lo sapeva, accarezzargli la testa era il modo migliore per calmarlo e coccolarlo,  
“Non voglio dare di matto principessa ma puoi spiegarmi che ti è successo al collo e alla schiena?” le chiese con voce calma Gian,   
“Rice mi ha presentato un suo amico è stato lui a farmeli e prima che ti incazzi non mi ha fatto nulla che non volessi” rispose altrettanto calma Y/N, si aspettava quelle domande, soprattutto da lui e non aveva problemi a confessare i suoi segreti, loro due non ne avevano mai avuti si erano sempre detti tutto, Gian la fissò e sorrise,  
“Parlami di lui, è difficile che ti lasci andare con qualcuno deve averti proprio colpito” continuò l'uomo godendosi le dita di Y/N che lo accarezzavano,  
“Non c'è molto da dire, quando sono arrivata 2 settimane fa Rice è arrivato con questo amico, ci siamo trovati bene da subito, un gran parlatore e decisamente uno degli uomini più belli che abbia mai conosciuto impossibile non restare affascinata” rise tra se ricordando quando lo aveva visto e riconosciuto, “I primi 10 giorni non è successo nulla, un sacco di chiacchiere, mi ha letto l'Enrico V con un perfetto accento inglese che mi ha stregata, poi la sera della festa di beneficenza qualcosa è cambiato, stavo facendo un po' la stupida con un collega di Rice quando il suo amico mi ha chiesto di andare via con lui, gli ho detto sì al istante” si sentì avvampare il viso mentre raccontava, “Mi ha portato in un parco meraviglioso con una vista mozza fiato su tutta la città e ci siamo baciati, da lì è stato un turbine di sesso selvaggio per i successivi giorni, non mi son mai trovata così bene con nessuno..” le parole le si spensero in gola, si rese conto che Tom le mancava terribilmente,  
“Cavolo ti ha proprio stregata, vi siete scambiati il numero per mantenervi in contatto?” chiese l'uomo, “Insomma non sarà mica stata una cosa così per divertirsi, non è da te”  
“No non ci siamo scambiati il numero, sapevamo tutti e due che sarebbe stato puro divertimento per qualche giorno, lui è di tutt'altra categoria rispetto a me non poteva esserci nulla di più” rispose sincera, Gian non le fece altre domande, si alzò e la prese in spalla per buttarla in acqua, Y/N odiava essere lanciata in quel modo e cercò di vendicarsi nonostante Gian fosse molto più grosso di lei, lo scontro finì in schizzi d'acqua, risate e una lunga guerra di spruzzi che finì dopo un paio d'ore con la famiglia esausta e felice che riprendeva fiato.  
Il gruppo rientrò in casa per preparare la cena, una volta tanto non fù Y/N a preparare per tutti ma si aggregarono e cucinarono tutti assieme lasciando la cucina in disordine, cenarono ammucchiati sul divano stavano decidendo cosa guardare quando Franc e Jack si alzarono e chiesero la parola, il gruppo li guardò incuriosito,  
“Ora che siamo tutti riuniti avremmo un annuncio da fare” iniziò Franc guardando il suo fidanzato, Jack sorrise e lo invitò a proseguire, “Bhè per farla breve tra poco arriverà a ciascuno di voi una partecipazione..” si fermò visibilmente commosso, il gruppo cominciò a capire cosa stava succedendo, mormori di gioia sfuggivano a tutti, “..abbiamo deciso di sposarci!” concluse Jack raggiante, la gioia scoppiò tutta assieme, ci furono lacrime e pacche sulle spalle, il primo matrimonio di famiglia, “Non volevamo dare la notizia via messaggio una cosa così va detta a voce” la coppia fù soffocata di domande e abbracci, Y/N era troppo felice persino per piangere di gioia, passarono il resto della serata a parlare dei preparativi e di dove avrebbe avuto luogo la cerimonia, quando seppero che avevano scelto Skopelos si guardarono l'un l'altro e scoppiarono a ridere, solo loro potevano sciegliere la location di Mamma Mia per sposarsi.


	11. Chapter 11

Il gruppo passò la serata e parte della notte parlando delle nozze, si stava così bene in giardino che decisero di avvicinare i lettini al divano e dormire tutti assieme, sentivano il bisogno di contatto con gli altri, vennero svegliati a mattina inoltrata dal campanello che suonava con insistenza, Rice si alzò per andare a vedere chi fosse nel frattempo anche il resto del gruppo si svegliò,  
“Giorno ragazzi dormito bene?” chiese Y/N stiracchiandosi cercando di svicolare dal intrico di gambe e braccia, un mormorio confuso di “Buongiorno” e “Che dormita” rispose al suo saluto, la donna sorrise guardando gli altri mentre si svegliavano un groviglio di persone che si volevano bene, si diresse verso casa, era affamata accese la macchina del caffè e si mise a preparare la colazione, amava il momento del risveglio in cui la famiglia era per lo più composta da zombi in astinenza da caffeina, si radunarono attorno al tavolo della cucina mentre Y/N metteva in tavola caffè, biscotti e latte, un avanzo di torta, un po' di pizza, la classica colazione da ferie, Rice apparve con un enorme mazzo di girasoli in cerca di un vaso,  
“Wow le tue fan sanno che sei a casa?” chiese Niko curioso, “Dobbiamo aspettarci orde di fanciulle amorose al cancello??” lo canzonò  
“Pensavo che le fan spedissero soprattutto mutandine e messaggi piccanti” incalzò Marco,  
“AH AH AH, molto spiritosi” rispose Rice sarcastico, “E comunque si, di solito arrivano foto o mutandine o tutte e due” prese un vaso e lo riempì d'acqua prima di mettere i fiori ammollo, “Ma stavolta non sono per me..” si girò guardando Y/N con un bigliettino in mano “..Sono per te Poppy”  
“Come scusa?” la donna era più che sorpresa, nessuno sapeva che fosse a casa di Rice,   
“Il fattorino è stato molto chiaro e sul biglietto c'è il tuo nome” disse l'amico passandole la busta, Y/N la prese e l'aprì era davvero curiosa di sapere che le mandava i suoi fiori preferiti, il biglietto era semplice e scritto con una grafia elegante:  
§ Mi hanno detto che questo è il modo migliore per dire grazie su Midgard § era firmato L.O. e seguito da un numero di telefono, la donna arrossì e sorrise tra se, sapeva esattamente da chi arrivavano i fiori, rimise il biglietto nella busta e lo mise in tasca, il gruppo la guardava curioso di sapere,   
“Allora chi li manda?” Simo diede voce alla curiosità di tutti, “Sono del amico di Rice?”,  
“Si li manda lui per ringraziare della compagnia di queste 2 settimane” rispose Y/N bevendo il caffè,  
“Bhè non si è sprecato molto, sono solo girasoli, se è stato così bene poteva mandarti delle rose” proseguì Simo, la donna scosse la testa avrebbe voluto dargli un pugno ma sapeva che per l'amico l'apparenza era tutto quindi non replicò, per lei era il regalo più bello del mondo i suoi fiori preferiti dal suo attore preferito, prese il vaso e lo portò in camera si sedette sul letto e memorizzò il numero di Tom nel cellulare prima di cancellarlo dal biglietto, rimase col telefono in mano per 10 minuti non sapendo cosa scrivere, continuava a fissare la chat senza sapere cosa fare,   
“Ehi Poppy tutto bene?” Rice stava bussando alla porta, “Posso entrare?”  
“Vieni pure” rispose Y/N, l'uomo le si sedette accanto sul letto in silenzio,  
“Sono da parte di Tom vero? Stai bene?” chiese protettivo,  
“Si si sto bene, anzi benissimo” sorrise, “Nel biglietto c'era anche il suo numero..e..non ho idea di cosa scrivergli” scosse la testa come una ragazzina,   
Rice rise abbracciandola, “Magari un *grazie per i fiori* potrebbe essere un buon inizio che ne dici? Vi siete salutati solo ieri da amici non mi sembra difficile dirgli ciao”,   
Y/N sorrise come sempre l'amico aveva ragione, era vero lei e Tom erano amici e non c'era nulla di strano nel ringraziarlo, riprese in mano il telefono e senza esitazioni scrisse al uomo:   
§ Il vostro gesto è stato molto apprezzato mio signore di Asgard, vi hanno detto il vero le donne di Midgard sono sensibili ai fiori, ed io amo particolarmente i girasoli §, mise uno smile e clicco invio prima di tornare dagli altri, al piano di sotto Franc e Jack stavano facendo vedere la location al resto del gruppo, come se ce ne fosse bisogno tutti conoscevano Skopelos anche se non ci erano mai andati, la coppia stava prenotando i vari B&B e hotel per parenti e amici,   
“Per noi invece pensavamo di prenotare la casetta vicino alla spiaggia, che ne dite così stiamo tutti assieme” propose Franc prima di confermare la prenotazione per tutti,  
“Per me va benissimo è anche vicino alla discoteca così possiamo festeggiare per bene” disse Simo,  
“Simo temo che andrai da solo in discoteca, la sera prima del matrimonio non possiamo fare tardi..” replicarono Niko e Phil,  
“..e non siamo più dei ragazzini che possono fare le 5 a ballare e bere ed alzarsi alle 7!” proseguì Rice, tutti risero, era dannatamente vero si frequentavano da una vita e ne avevano fatte di cotte e di crude assieme ma erano quasi tutti adulti e serate simili erano da escludere se dovevano essere perfetti il giorno delle nozze, Simo era deluso tra loro era l'unico che cercava di mantenere il ritmo di quando avevano 20 anni,  
“Mettila così Simo nessuno ti impedirà di andare a ballare e fare conquiste” disse Gian dandogli una spinta,  
“Basta che non facciate tardi per la cerimonia potete fare tutto quello che volete” risero i futuri sposi.  
Y/N andò in cucina, era quasi ora di pranzo, tirò fuori dal frigo la teglia di lasagne e la mise nel forno, erano solo da scaldare nel frattempo preparò una bella insalata tanto per stare leggeri,  
“Ehi ti stai perdendo la scelta del dress code” disse Phil abbracciandola, “Già ti vedo con il vestito bianco e blu e i fiori tra i capelli”  
“Indosserò qualsiasi cosa vogliano, mi basta solo non dover mettere i tacchi non credo di poter affrontare quella salita con i tacchi” rispose la donna appoggiandosi al amico, “Dovrò cambiare colore per la cerimonia se hanno scelto bianco e blu” rise, Phil prese un coltello e l'aiutò a tagliare pomodori e cetrioli per l'insalata, il resto della famiglia li raggiunse per prendere il necessario per apparecchiare, Marco, goffo come sempre, rischiò di far cadere il dolce,  
“Scusa scusa scusa” disse in panico “Ok ci sono tranquilla non lo farò cadere ha un aspetto troppo buono per rischiare” appoggiò la torta sul carrello e andò verso la sala, Y/N rise aveva sempre trovato adorabile la goffaggine del amico anche quando distruggeva cose senza volerlo, tolse le lasagne dal forno e fece i piatti, aiutata da Phil portarono il pranzo in tavola, finirono di mangiare e si misero comodi sul divano guardando film e continuando a discutere dei vestiti,   
“Per le donne avevamo pensato a qualcosa tipo questo” espose Jack facendo vedere a Y/N un meraviglioso vestito stile impero lungo fino ai piedi di Pnina Tornai color panna con dei fiori blu ed un nastro stringi vita anch'esso blu “Non potendo avere questo, per ovvi motivi di costo, volevamo cercare qualcosa di simile, trovarne 3 uguali sarebbe perfetto” proseguì,  
“Come mai solo 3?” chiese Y/N “Gli invitati son tutti maschi?” rise,  
“Scusa volevo dire per le damigelle, quindi tu, la sorella di Franc e Sara” disse guardandola, “Che ne dici ti piace il modello? Visto che siete molto diverse voi tre cercavamo qualcosa che donasse a tutte”   
“Jack è bellissimo e adoro lo stile impero..” rispose la donna riguardando il vestito,  
“..e copre qualsiasi difetto” s'intromise Simo,  
“In effetti è vero, io che son curvy posso coprire il sedere e il punto vita spostando l'attenzione sulle gemelle” rise Y/N non sentendosi per nulla offesa dal affermazione del amico, era conscia di far parte delle ragazze °morbide° e ne andava molto fiera, il completo scelto per gli uomini era un classico doppio petto blu mare con camicia bianca e fiore bianco al occhiello, sarebbero stati tutti bellissimi, il giorno passò fissando date e prenotando treni e traghetti, fecero una cena veloce ed il gruppo andò a letto.  
I primi giorni passarono raccontandosi le novità e rilassandosi in tutti i modi possibili, fecero lunghe passeggiate nella proprietà, una sera Niko apparve dalla ludoteca di Rice con in mano la scatola di Twister,  
“Ehi ehi ehi che ne dite di una partita?” il ghigno maligno mentre scuoteva la scatola, si guardarono un con l'altro e spostarono il divano per avere più spazio, sguardi di sfida si fecero largo tra loro, quel gioco aveva creato faide per anni, tutti lo amavano e odiavano ma nessuno si tirò indietro, Y/N era lieta che la sua famiglia fosse lì, non aveva tempo per pensare a Tom o a chiedersi perchè non si fosse più fatto vivo dopo che gli aveva scritto, tornò dal gruppo mentre Marco girava la ruota  
“Piede destro sul blu” urlò, Rice si mosse per mettersi in posizione, si mise accanto a Niko che in quel momento era bloccato con la mano sinistra sul giallo, i due si scambiarono sguardi di fuoco,   
“Poppy mano destra sul rosso” urlò Marco, era troppo goffo per giocare quindi era sempre lui a girare la ruota, la donna si mise dietro Rice pronta a fargli lo sgambetto se fosse servito a vincere, era il suo migliore amico ma in quella guerra non si facevano prigionieri, 20 minuti dopo il piano di gioco era un groviglio di mani e piedi, Jack fù il primo a cadere quando dovette raggiungere il verde con la mano sinistra, tentò ma era troppo distante, le caselle libere cominciavano a scarseggiare,  
“Mano sinistra sul giallo” disse Marco a Y/N, la donna si guardò attorno e si mosse tra corpi degli amici, stava per appoggiare la mano quando Simo urlò come una ragazzina distraendola e facendola cadere,  
“Cavolo Simo ti è passato vicino un ragno?” si lamentò rialzandosi e andando verso il divano degli sconfitti,  
“Loki ha una nuova ragazza! Chissà chi è” cinguettò eccitato, la donna sentì il cuore fermarsi per un secondo,  
“Dove stai guardando Simo?” chiese facendo finta di nulla,  
“Twitter, l'ho appena ripostato” disse l'uomo intento a leggere l'articolo, Y/N prese il telefono ed aprì la pagina, le foto erano inequivocabili c'era Tom mano nella mano con una donna mentre entravano da Cartier, seduti ad un bar mentre prendevano un caffè e altre in un parco, sembravano così felici, Y/N lesse il trafiletto che accompagnava le foto ma non accennavano al nome della donna, sembrava una sconosciuta, forse una collega, la trovò bellissima non potè fare a meno di notare la sua eleganza e la sua grazia e si rese improvvisamente conto di aver mentito a se stessa, quello che c'era stato tra Tom e lei non era per divertimento, era successo si era innamorata di lui, colpita dalla rivelazione si alzò ed andò a nascondersi in camera doveva riprendere il controllo non voleva che gli altri si accorgessero di nulla,  
“Sei una stupida, dovevi stare più attenta e non avvicinarti a lui” disse al suo riflesso nello specchio, avrebbe voluto dare la colpa a lui ma non poteva, Tom era stato chiaro sin dalla sera della festa e sapeva che non era il tipo di uomo che approfitta delle donne, era successo e basta ed ora aveva il cuore a pezzi anche se sapeva che non avrebbe mai funzionato tra loro, lui era di un'altra categoria e lei era solo lei.. una donna normalissima, riprese il controllo, chiuse le sue emozioni in un angolo e tornò dalla sua famiglia sorridente, non si erano accorti di nulla, si sedette accanto a Simo che cercava altre foto della coppia felice e fece finta di interessarsi al nuovo gossip.  
Verso le 8 p.m. il gruppo si spostò in cucina per preparare la cena, decisero di fare la pizza e, come sempre, finirono per fare la guerra ridendo come matti circondati da una nuvola di farina, mentre l'impasto lievitava cercarono di raccogliere la farina volata un po' ovunque, Y/N rimase in cucina a preparare i condimenti ascoltando musica mentre il resto della famiglia andò in giardino per un bagno in piscina pre cena, controllò l'impasto ci voleva ancora un po' perchè fosse pronto, raggiunse gli altri e li trovò che preparavano shottini di tequila, Rice aveva ordinato un paio di bottiglie per festeggiare,   
“Ecco la nostra porta tequila ufficiale” disse Roby ridendo e prendendola in braccio, Y/N rise quasi rassegnata sentendo gli amici incitarla, “E' passato troppo tempo dal ultima volta” continuò l'uomo facendola sdraiare ed aiutandola a togliere la t-shirt,  
“Ehi non riesco mai a bere nulla, stavolta il bicchiere lo fa Rice” la donna rise rialzandosi e facendosi passare da bere, “Cerchiamo di non esagerare, la cena non si cucina da sola”, vuoto il bicchiere in un attimo e preparò l'amico per il body shot,  
“Ma come, dai lo fai sempre tu” Rice provò a protestare per due secondi prima di trovarsi con una fetta di lime in bocca, Y/N lo guardò grata che avesse preso il suo posto, l'ultimo ad averla “usata” come bicchiere era stato Tom e non se la sentiva di farlo, ma non si tirò indietro quando fù il suo turno di bere, la tequila finì in un baleno, erano tutti allegri e buona parte dei bicchieri si rovesciarono sul prato non riuscivano a stare seri abbastanza per bere Rice faceva delle espressioni così stupide che non potevano trattenersi dal ridere come bambini, Gian seguì Y/N mentre rientrava in casa per mettere in forno la cena,  
“Non ridevo così tanto da secoli, ci voleva” disse abbracciando la donna,  
“Anche io mi sto divertendo un sacco, è quasi un anno che non stiamo tutti assieme mi mancavano ste cose” ammise Y/N mentre metteva la pizza in forno,   
“Vuoi parlarne?” le sussurrò Gian, “Lo so che qualcosa ti turba, sono qui se vuoi..”,  
“Non capisco a cosa ti riferisci, sto benissimo” mentì spudoratamente la donna, non voleva aprire il vaso di Pandora, “Prendi i piatti grandi per favore son troppo in alto e son troppo brilla per arrampicarmi sulla sedia” cambiò discorso cercando di distrarre l'amico dal farle altre domande,   
“..Certo..” sbuffò per nulla soddisfatto, fortunatamente gli altri li raggiunsero, erano tutti affamati e si misero a sgranocchiare patatine nel attesa,  
“Non vi riempite di schifezza tra 10 minuti è pronto” Y/N rise prendendo a sua volta il sacchetto, il timer del forno trillò fecero i piatti e tornarono in giardino a cenare, avevano fatto del parco il loro campo base nonostante lo spazio in casa passavano quasi tutto il tempo assieme a bordo piscina, la donna vide Gian e Rice appartati a parlare ma non gli diede troppo peso, si tuffo in acqua e si unì agli altri che stavano giocando a palla, uscirono dalla piscina distrutti a notte inoltrata e si trascinarono a letto.  
“Poppy devi rifarti il colore con il cloro della piscina sei diventata uno strano biondo” disse Rice guardandola riflessa nello specchio,  
“Me ne sono accorta Lucifer, se abbiamo tempo li sistemo domani” rispose Y/N mentre osservava i segni sul collo ormai sbiaditi, Rice aprì l'acqua in doccia e invitò l'amica a seguirlo, levarsi di dosso il cloro era più che piacevole sentivano entrambi la pelle tirare,  
“Gian si è accorto che qualcosa non va, ne vuoi parlare?” disse con noncuranza Rice mentre le lavava i capelli,  
“Ci siamo” pensò Y/N prima di rispondere, “Non è nulla tranquillo, è solo che mi ha stupita vedere che Thomas ha una fidanzata nuova, si è ripreso in fretta dopo..” le parole le morirono in gola, stava dicendo troppo, Rice non disse nulla poteva immaginarsi il resto, si limitò a stringerla, rimase 10 minuti buoni abbracciati sotto il getto, lacrime silenziose scendevano dagli occhi della donna, non dissero nulla uscirono dalla doccia ed andarono a letto, Y/N stava per addormentarsi quando il cellulare si illuminò,  
“Ma chi è che ti cerca alle 3 del mattino?” chiese Rice passandole il telefono,   
“Non lo sò..” la donna aprì i messaggi: § Ehi che programmi hai domani? §, “E' un messaggio di Chris, cavolo è peggio di te, nessuno dei due guarda l'ora prima di chiamare o mandare messaggi” rise dandogli un colpetto, “Abbiamo qualcosa in programma domani?” chiese girandosi verso l'amico, Rice scosse la testa, § Non ho nulla da fare Sassy.. che idea malata ti è saltata in testa? :)§,   
la risposta non si fece attendere, § Sono di riposo, se ti mando un mezzo di trasporto verresti a farmi compagnia, ho voglia di coccole! ;) §,   
§ Ho solo una richiesta, stare soli noi due § rispose Y/N, non voleva rischiare di incrociare Tom anche se non aveva idea di dove vivessero durante le riprese, Chris le assicurò che nessuno l'avrebbe vista e si accordarono per il recupero il mattino seguente un elicottero l'avrebbe aspettata alle 10 a.m. a Parigi, spense il cellulare e si addormentò.  
Si alzò poco dopo le 7 a.m. voleva sistemarsi i capelli, mise la tinta e il cellophane sulla testa e andò in cucina a prepararsi qualcosa da colazione, volare a stomaco vuoto non era una buona idea, Phil la raggiunse mentre girava i toast,  
“Che ci fai in piedi al alba cara?” chiese sorpreso di vedere qualcuno in piedi, armeggiò con la macchina e fece il caffè per entrambi,  
“Mi sistemo i capelli e fuggo da Capitan America fino a domani” rispose ridendo dividendo i toast con l'amico,  
“Interessante, bhè salutamelo e divertiti” rispose serio Phil, la donna scosse la testa aveva detto la verità ma lui pensava che scherzasse, mangiarono chiacchierando, l'amico la salutò con un bacio ed andò a correre, Y/N si lavò i capelli, erano di un bellissimo blu oceano, mise una t-shirt nello zaino e si ricordò anche quella di Chris, alle 9.15 a.m. uscì di casa e trovò la macchina di Rice ad attenderla per portarla a Parigi dove un hostess gentilissima la scortò fino al eliporto, il pilota l'aiutò a salire strinse la cintura di sicurezza mise le cuffie e decollarono, un'ora dopo l'elicottero atterrava in un campo, la donna scese e ringraziò il pilota, era stato un volo tranquillo si era goduta il panorama ed era felice del invito, si guardò attorno vide una jeep poco distante e si avviò Chris scese dal auto e le corse incontro abbracciandola con forza,  
“Mi sei mancata Silly, lo so è assurdo visto che ci conosciamo così poco” allentò la presa rimettendola in piedi, Y/N rideva come una ragazzina,  
“Anche tu mi sei mancato Sassy boy” rispose ancora appoggiata al suo petto, l'uomo la prese per mano e raggiunsero la macchina, la donna mandò un messaggio a Rice per avvisarlo che era arrivata sana e salva e spense il cellulare, non voleva essere disturbata da nessuno quel giorno.


	12. Chapter 12

“Com'è andato il volo Silly?” chiese Chris accendendo la jeep e prendendo una strada sterrata che sembrava tutto tranne che percorribile,  
“Viaggio perfetto e senza scossoni..” rispose la donna tenendosi stretta al rollbar, “..non posso dire altrettanto ora, ma devi prendere tutte le buche?” rise preoccupata mentre saltava ad ogni dosso,  
Chris scoppiò a ridere, le mise un braccio attorno alle spalle e la strinse a se “Scusa ma stiamo girando delle scene nei boschi e le strade son un po' dissestate, la produzione cerca di evitare che i curiosi scoprano dove lavoriamo quindi nessuna strada è stata aggiustata o segnalata”,  
“Quindi stiamo andando sul set?” chiese curiosa, l'idea di trovarsi nel bel mezzo delle riprese circondata da persone le metteva ansia, smise di pensarci quando guardò fuori dal finestrino il paesaggio era bellissimo, la strada costeggiava un fiume e dal altro lato si apriva un bosco tra i più verdi che avesse mai visto, c'era solo natura a perdita d'occhio,  
“Non andiamo sul set ma al villaggio costruito per la troupe e gli attori, ognuno di noi ha una specie di casa avremo tutta la privaci che vogliamo” rispose l'uomo girando e fermandosi davanti ad un cancello, la guardia controllò chi fosse e guardò l'ospite prima di aprire e lasciarli passare,   
“Ora stai giù così nessuno ti noterà” sussurrò alla donna in tono da spia, Y/N soffocò una risata e si abbassò appoggiando la testa alle ginocchia del uomo, sentiva molte voci, persone che salutavano e Chris che rispondeva, la strada era migliorata almeno non sbatteva da tutte le parti, qualche minuto dopo la jeep si fermò sentì il cigolio di una porta si mise a sedere guardandosi attorno, erano in un garage,   
“Ben venuta nel mio covo” il tono da cattivo dei film la fece scoppiare a ridere,  
“In che guaio mi sono cacciata” la donna prese lo zaino scuotendo la testa e lo seguì, la specie di casa era un enorme camper, ne aveva visto uno simile al mare, era più spazioso di quello che sembrava dal esterno Chirs appoggiò le chiavi sulla mensola e le fece strada, c'era un salotto con un divano che sembrava comodissimo una tv la PS ed un lettore dvd, un tappeto effetto erba grande come la stanza che le fece venire voglia di rotolarcisi, l'angolo cucina era essenziale ma non mancava la macchina del caffè, si sentì a suo agio come se fosse a casa  
“Fai come se fossi a casa tua Silly” le tolse di mano lo zaino e lo appoggiò sul divano le sorrise e, prima che Y/N potesse protestare, se la caricò in spalla e si diresse verso un'altra stanza,  
“Dai mettimi giù!” rise scalciando, l'uomo strinse la presa per non farla cadere, “Odio essere spostata così, ti seguo con le mie gambe”  
“Se fai tutto questo rumore ci scopriranno” rispose aprendo la porta della camera, la mise in piedi e la spinse sul letto, Y/N iniziò ad essere nervosa fece per mettersi a sedere ma Chirs le si mise sopra sovrastandola,   
“Christopher Robert Evans che intenzioni hai?” chiese mentre l'uomo si toglieva la t-shirt e la guardava con occhi maliziosi,   
“Sei in trappola Silly, dimmi dove nascondi il mio tesoro e non ti verrà fatto alcun male” chiese con una voce da cattivo dei vecchi film, la donna lo fissò interdetta poi capì a cosa si riferisse,   
“Non so di che tesoro parli, le uniche cose di valore che ho con me sono nel mio zaino, prendi ciò che vuoi ma lasciami andare” cercò di recitare la parte della fanciulla innocente come meglio poteva ma le scappava da ridere, quella situazione era troppo assurda, l'uomo si alzò senza dire una parola e andò a prendere lo zaino, lo aprì e ne rovesciò il contenuto sul letto,  
“Eccola!! Il mio TESORO!!” gridò vittorioso tenendo in mano la t-shirt che Y/N aveva rubato, si voltò verso la donna che ancora rideva, “Ero sicuro che te la saresti ricordata” disse abbracciandola,  
“Devo confessare per un secondo mi hai fatta spaventare” rispose Y/N togliendosi le scarpe e mettendosi comoda appoggiata a lui, “Mi sarebbe dispiaciuto rovinare la nostra amicizia mettendoti fuori gioco”,  
“Spaventata per cosa?” chiese Chris muovendosi appena per fissarla, “Pensi davvero che potrei fare una cosa simile Silly?”,  
“Non lo credo ma mettiti nei miei panni, ci conosciamo da due giorni scusa se non capisco quando scherzi” rispose colpevole di aver avuto quel pensiero, “Mi perdoni?”,   
l'uomo le scompigliò i capelli, “Scusami tu, ,mi sembra di conoscerti da una vita non ho pensato a cosa potesse sembrare..” rise, “..aspetta un attimo, tu mi avresti atterrato?!” chiese poco convinto,  
“Certo che ti avrei atterrato, hai dei dubbi?” la donna si appoggiò al gomito, “Son stata addestrata come si deve”,   
“Se la metti così.. ti sfido!” disse scendendo dal letto e allungando una mano per aiutarla ad alzarsi,  
“Credo che questo non sia il posto ideale per combattere, mi vesto e ti porto nel mio posto preferito” si infilò una vecchia tuta e le scarpe da ginnastica, si voltò verso di lei e le mise in testa un cappellino, “Così nessuno farà domande se incontriamo gente”, Y/N si guardò allo specchio, col cappellino ufficiale della Marvel poteva passare per una qualsiasi stagista o segretaria e l'unica persona che potesse riconoscerla era Tom, si calò la visiera sugli occhi ed uscì con Chris,  
“La mia idea di giornata rilassante non era proprio questa, pensavo più a film e coccole sul divano” disse la donna mentre risalivano un costone di roccia, la giornata era perfetta per passeggiare, lei amava i boschi e arrampicarsi insieme a Chris era piacevole, giunti in cima le si aprì davanti agli occhi un parco fiorito con panchine e tavoli di legno tipici delle zone pic-nic, c'era tutto lo spazio che volevano per battersi,   
“Eccoci qui Silly, cosa ci scommettiamo?” chiese Chris sdraiandosi sul erba,   
“Sei tu quello che sta per essere pestato da una donna, decidi tu il premio” rise Y/N togliendosi la felpa, l'uomo rise  
“Vediamo, se vinco io resti qui un paio di giorni” disse, “Nel ipotesi remota che vinca tu invece mi accompagnerai alla premiere in Italia” allungò la mano per suggellare la scommessa,  
“Andata” rispose la donna stringendo a sua volta, “Dovrò comprare un vestito adatto per la serata” lo sbeffeggiò aiutandolo ad alzarsi, erano uno di fronte al altra,  
“Fatti sotto Capitano” lo sfidò Y/N, l'uomo sorrise e si mosse verso di lei a testa bassa le mise le braccia attorno alle spalle bloccandola, la donna mise un piede dietro la caviglia di Chris e spinse senza fatica, l'uomo cadde sulla schiena grugnendo,  
“Sono inciampato, è stata solo fortuna” rise rimettendosi in piedi e caricando nuovamente Y/N, la prese per il collo senza stringere troppo e la spinse usando tutto il suo peso, la donna cedette un paio di passi poi prese i pollici del suo assalitore e li torse senza troppa forza, voleva batterlo non spezzargli le ossa, Chris mollò la presa al istante,  
“Tutto ok Sassy?” chiese la donna ridendo,   
“Non te la cavi male per essere una ragazza, se mi vedi arrivare puoi preparare il colpo” il tono di sfida non sfuggì a Y/N che sorrise e gli fece cenno di rifarsi sotto,   
“Vuoi renderla più interessante? Dai solo perchè sei tu ti concedo di attaccarmi alle spalle” anche la voce della donna trasudava sfida, girò le spalle a Chris e attese che lui facesse la sua mossa, l'uomo si avvicinò e le strinse le braccia attorno al torace, Y/N si piegò e gli prese una gamba facendogli perdere l'equilibrio, i due caddero ridendo, Chris l'abbracciò e con uno scatto la blocco al suolo,  
“E adesso come la mettiamo Silly?” disse col fiato corto mentre le teneva le spalle premute sul terreno, la donna non cercò si divincolarsi, lui era molto più grosso e forte di lei, fece quello che Gian le aveva insegnato, attese che si avvicinasse e gli prese la carotide con due dita stringendo, quando vide che stava per perdere i sensi mollò la presa, Chris la guardò stupefatto,  
“Ok ok mi arrendo, sapevo che molte donne frequentano corsi di autodifesa, ma tu sembri stata addestrata alla guerra” la guardava sorridendo quasi ammirato, si sdraiò accanto a lei e ripresero fiato,  
“Gian, l'amico che mi ha addestrata, è del idea che tutte le donne debbano sapersi difendere e le tecniche del esercito sono ottime, più che altro per l'autostima, quando sai cosa può fare il tuo corpo ti senti più forte e di conseguenza diventi più forte” rispose Y/N appoggiandosi a lui,  
“Iscriverò mia sorella al campo dei marines allora” rise stringendola, “Non userò mai più -combatti come una ragazza- come presa in giro, se fossi stato un aggressore mi avresti fatto a pezzi”,  
“Nessuno lo saprà mai tranquillo” rise “Fammi sapere il giorno e a che ora passi a prendermi per la premiere”, rimasero sdraiati sul erba a chiacchierare, era una giornata di sole incredibile e tirava una brezza davvero piacevole,   
“Che dici rientriamo? Inizio ad avere fame” propose Chris rimettendosi in piedi, Y/N annuì, allungò la mano per tirarla su e si misero in cammino per tornare al campo base, la donna non aveva fatto caso al panorama dalla cima e rimase senza parole,  
“Chris è bellissimo, capisco perchè è il tuo posto preferito”, si vedeva l'intero bosco nella sua maestosità il fiume lo attraversava come una lingua d'argento, si vedeva il campo base e la zona dove stavano girando, i paparazzi sarebbero impazziti di gioia, i due scesero con calma parlando e ridendo,   
“Credo di aver capito perchè andiamo così d'accordo” disse la donna, Chris la guardò curioso facendole cenno di continuare, “Siamo tutti e due del Gemelli”,  
“Tu dici?” l'uomo non sembrava convinto,  
“Mi è capitato altre volte di conoscere qualcuno e sentirmi così bene con lui da subito ed alla fine scoprivo che eravamo dello stesso segno, è una specie di empatia” concluse Y/N sorridendo,  
“Ora che ci penso alcuni dei miei migliori amici sono del mio stesso segno, è davvero una cosa strana” rispose prendendola per mano, “Mi stai dicendo che i Gemelli si riconoscono tra loro?!”,  
“Secondo me sì e la cosa non mi dispiace per niente” si girò e lo abbracciò, erano quasi al campo quando videro Tom e Rdj che si allenavano, Y/N fù tentata di nascondersi dietro il primo albero ma era tardi li avevano visti e li stavano raggiungendo, cercò di mantenere il controllo e sorrise,  
“Beccati in flagrante” rise Chris andando incontro agli amici.  
“Ehi Evans chi è la clandestina?” Rdj si fece avanti per presentarsi, “Piacere cara” disse allungando la mano,  
“Piacere mio Mister Downey jr., Y/N” rispose la donna, era emozionata seguiva Rdj da anni era un vero onore per lei trovarsi in sua presenza, sentiva gli occhi di Tom addosso e le farfalle nello stomaco per essere stata scoperta,  
“Mister Downey era mio padre, Rdj andrà benissimo” rise stringendole la mano, “Posso avere il piacere di presentarti Loki?” disse guardando Tom,  
“Ci conosciamo già” rispose l'uomo facendo un passo verso di lei per abbracciarla, “E' davvero un piacere rivederti darling” era sorridente come sempre,  
“Anche per me è un piacere rivederti, sei in splendida forma” Y/N sorrise di rimando, avrebbe voluto buttargli le braccia al collo e baciarlo ma si limitò a sorridere,   
“Se non ne avete per molto con l'allenamento potreste raggiungerci per pranzo” propose Chris allegro, non aveva idea di cosa stesse passando Y/N in quel momento,  
“Sicuro che non disturbiamo?” chiese Rdj con tono sornione, “Non vogliamo fare il terzo incomodo”,   
“Cosa? Siamo soli amici non farti strane idee” Chris rise, “Vi aspettiamo da me”, l'uomo prese Y/N per mano e si diressero verso il camper, “Vediamo cosa c'è in frigo” disse appena entrarono, la donna si accomodò cercando di tenere a freno le emozioni, era felice di aver rivisto Tom ma non era sicura di potergli stare vicino senza crollare,  
“Silly mi aiuti?” la voce di Chris la scosse dai suoi pensieri, lo raggiunse in cucina,  
“Certo cos'hai in mente per pranzo?” chiese guardando a sua volta in frigo,   
“Mangiamo quasi sempre nella mensa del campo non c'è molto in casa” rispose l'uomo,   
“Fammi spazio ci penso io” rise Y/N tirando fuori uova, bacon e formaggio, “Dimmi che hai della pasta e siamo a posto”, l'uomo aprì lo sportello sopra il frigo e tirò fuori degli spaghetti, “Perfetto abbiamo tutto quello che serve per la carbonara, a Roma verrei sculacciata se mi vedessero usare il bacon ma è lo stesso”, si mise subito al lavoro tagliò e fece rosolare il bacon, preparò le uova con il formaggio e mise su l'acqua, Chris la osservava felice,  
“Mi sembra di essere a casa a Boston con mia madre che cucina” le sussurrò abbracciandola, la donna si appoggiò a lui e sorrise,  
“Stai insinuando che sono vecchia?” domandò curiosa,  
“No sto dicendo che mi sento a casa in questo momento” la baciò e apparecchiò la tavola nel giardino, la donna sentì parlare, gli altri li avevano raggiunti e stavano ridendo in giardino, fece un respiro profondo, si stampò un sorriso sul viso ed uscì portando da bere.  
Y/N era affascinata di Rdj nessun altro avrebbe potuto interpretare Iron Man, lui ERA Tony Stark, era un uomo affascinante, socievole e aperto ed amava avere un pubblico, la donna rientrò in casa per buttare la pasta, aveva le lacrime e mal di pancia per le risate stava passando una giornata da sogno, tirò fuori i piatti controllando di non scuocere la pasta, mani fin troppo familiari le sfiorarono i fianchi,  
“Mi piace guardarti cucinare” la voce di Tom le fece tremare le gambe, “E' uno dei ricordi più belli delle ferie da Rice, tu che balli mentre prepari la colazione..”  
“..la prima mattina” la donna terminò la frase, sciolse l'abbraccio e scolò la pasta, “Mi passeresti i piatti..” Tom l'aveva preceduta, fece i piatti e seguita dal uomo servì il pranzo,  
“Ha un aspetto delizioso Y/N” Rdj fece una foto al piatto, “La mando a Susan tanto per ingolosirla”  
“Grazie, dopo il ragù alla Bolognese la carbonara è la cosa più italiana di sempre” rise sedendosi,  
“Per il ragù posso testimoniare io, è una delle cose più buone che abbia mai mangiato” aggiunse Tom, pranzarono chiacchierando, Rdj voleva la ricetta della carbonara e Y/N fù felice di condividerla,  
“Caffè per tutti?” chiese Chris alzandosi, tutti annuirono,   
“Ci penso io” disse la donna alzandosi a sua volta e togliendo i piatti,  
“Tu hai cucinato, mettiti comoda sei mia ospite ricordi” replicò l'uomo, Y/N non era convinta che un Americano fosse in grado di fare un caffè italiano degno di tale nome ma sorrise e gli passò i piatti, rimase sola con Tom, Rdj era al telefono con la moglie le stava spiegando la ricetta della pasta, sorrise guardandolo gesticolare come se Susan potesse vederlo,   
“Così tu e Chris vi frequentate” avvertì una sorta di gelosia nella voce di Tom ma probabilmente era la sua immaginazione,  
“Siamo amici, mi ha invitata ed ho accetato” rispose sincera, “Mi sento bene in sua compagnia, è come casa”, avrebbe voluto allungare la mano e stringere quella di Tom invece continuò a torturarsi le dita sotto il tavolo, rimasero in silenzio finchè non tornò Chris col caffè, Y/N rimase stupita era davvero buono si complimentò con l'uomo,  
“Se non è un problema penso che prenderò Y/N e collasserò sul divano” disse Chris finendo il caffè,   
Rdj scoppiò a ridere, “Dopo un pranzo simile vado a fare una corsa per smaltire, è stato un piacere Y/N” le strinse la mano e prese la via della collina,  
“Penso che seguirò Rdj” Tom la abbracciò, “Grazie del pranzo dude” salutò e corse dietro al amico che lo aspettava, Chris e la donna entrarono in casa e si misero sul divano, come aveva immaginato Y/N era morbido e avvolgente,  
“Guardiamo un film Silly ti va?” chiese l'uomo tenendo in mano il porta dvd, la donna annuì, “Mmm qualcosa di divertente..vediamo..eccolo!!” mise il dvd nel lettore, accese la tv e si sdraiò abbracciando Y/N,  
“Omg Balle Spaziali!!” cinguettò la donna allegra, “E' uno dei miei preferiti!!” si strinse di più a lui e cercò di concentrarsi solo sul film.  
Aprì gli occhi mentre passavano i titoli di coda, si erano addormentati ed era ormai sera, vedeva il tramonto dalla finestra, si mosse leggermente per alzarsi scivolando dalle braccia di Chris ed uscì in giardino per chiamare Rice,  
“Ciao Lucifer..si si tutto ok volevo avvisare che rientro domani..dopo l'ultima volta non voglio che stai in pensiero” rise sentendo il gruppo in sottofondo che faceva domande, diede la buona notte e spense nuovamente il cellulare prima di rientrare, Chris si era svegliato e stava facendo il caffè,  
“Dopo cena faccio preparare il rientro” disse passandole la tazzina,  
“Veramente mi fermerei se per te va bene” rispose la donna bevendo il caffè, “A proposito, ottimo caffè Capitano” gli fece l'occhiolino,   
“Certo che va bene Silly, son contento se ti fermi, domani ti faccio fare un giro sul set prima di lasciarti tornare dai tuoi amici” era raggiante la prese per i fianchi facendole fare un salto, i due risero come bambini, cenarono sul divano con una specie di insalata mista composta da tutto quello che trovarono in frigo, combatterono uno contro l'altra con la PS,  
“Stavolta ti batto Silly, qui non siamo in un campo” Chris cercò di farla sbagliare facendole il solletico,  
“Ehi è scorretto così!!” gridò Y/N mentre il suo personaggio veniva lanciato in aria e fatto esplodere con un razzo, aveva perso tre partite di fila e Chris si pavoneggiava per la sala, “Dopo questa umiliazione andiamo a letto che è meglio” disse spegnendo il gioco e la tv, l'uomo puntò la sveglia e si diresse in doccia che trovò già occupata,  
“Scusa” disse chiudendo la tenda imbarazzato, “giuro non ho visto nulla!”,  
“Quando ti ho fatto il massaggio in albergo ero nuda, adesso è un problema?” Y/N rise tirando fuori la testa dalla doccia,   
“Quando ti ho raggiunta in piscina ti sei subito vestita pensavo che avessi dei problemi con la nudità..” rispose  
“In quel caso la situazione era diversa..dai salta dentro e insaponami la schiena Sassy” disse lanciandogli la spugna, finirono la doccia ed andarono a letto, la donna si ranicchiò accanto a Chris che la strinse protettivo,   
“Silly ne vuoi parlare?” chiese l'amico baciandole la testa, Y/N scosse la testa, se avesse aperto la bocca sarebbe esplosa e non voleva finire così una giornata perfetta, “Vuoi fare sesso?!”,   
“Sei un cretino Chris” la donna scoppiò a ridere e gli diede un pugno, sentì l'amico ridere a sua volta,  
“Ehi non si sa mai, anche se sarebbe come farlo con mia sorella.. ma se è quello di cui hai bisogno cercherei di accontentarti!” disse candidamente, Y/N si strinse a lui voleva perdersi in quel abbraccio,  
“Sto bene sono solo stupida” sussurrò prima di addormentarsi.


	13. Chapter 13

Y/N uscì senza fare rumore dal camper erano 3 di notte, non riusciva a chiudere occhio e non voleva disturbare Chris che dormiva pacifico, si sdraiò sul amaca e si perse nello spettacolo del cielo le vennero in mente le notti passate nei boschi da piccola con suo nonno che le insegnava le costellazioni e quali stelle seguire se si fosse persa, poi pensò ad altre notti, a casa di Rice sdraiati a bordo piscina osservando il cielo la mano di Tom che creava intricati disegni sulla sua schiena, alla terrazza della festa dove le aveva chiesto di seguirlo o al parco dove l'aveva baciata, per un secondo vide le stelle appannarsi sentì le lacrime scendere e pianse in silenzio, sentì aprirsi la porta,  
“Silly che ci fai in giardino a quest'ora?” la voce impastata dal sonno,   
“Mi godo la nottata, il cielo è bellissimo in mezzo ai boschi” la donna si asciugò le lacrime, Chris la raggiunse sul amaca e guardò il cielo,  
“Hai ragione è stupendo, torno sempre distrutto dalle riprese non mi son mai fermato a guardalo” disse mettendole un braccio attorno alle spalle, Y/N si appoggiò al suo petto si sentiva così al sicuro e ricominciò a piangere l'uomo non disse nulla si limitò a cullarla, odiava sentirsi così..debole.. era un lato di lei che non lasciava trasparire spesso,   
“Dai raccontami tutto” sussurrò Chris quando la donna si calmò, “Prometto di mantenere qualsiasi oscuro segreto mi confesserai”, Y/N sorrise per il tono da agente segreto ed iniziò a raccontare, di come si erano conosciuti, di come lui l'avesse sempre trattata come un amica, di come si fossero avvicinati e di quello che era successo dopo la festa, tenne per se alcuni dettagli, di come si fosse accorta che per lei non era solo divertimento, Chris ascoltò in silenzio accarezzandole la testa  
“E' tutto qui, mi son presa una cotta ed ora mi sento così stupida..” finì il racconto asciugandosi il viso,  
“Primo non sei stupida, sei solo umana..” chiarì l'uomo serio, “..e secondo lui lo sa? Gli hai detto nulla?”  
“Non c'è nulla da dire Chris, lui sta con un'altra e non mi renderò ulteriormente ridicola confessando una cosa del genere” rispose Y/N altrettanto seria, “Ne ho passate di peggio, passerà anche questa una volta rientrata in Italia tornerò alla mia vita e mi dimenticherò di lui”,   
“Ieri mi sembravi turbata ma non immaginavo fosse per lui, mi spiace Silly” la strinse, “I tuoi amici che dicono?” chiese,  
“Non sanno nulla, gli ho raccontato di aver conosciuto un amico di Rice e di esserci divertiti molto assieme, non hanno idea di chi sia e non voglio che lo sappiano, conoscendo un paio di loro metterebbero la storia sui social solo per poter dire -io sono amico della tipa-” rise pensando a Simo ed alla sua curiosità, la sveglia che suonava pose fine alle chiacchiere, erano le 5 am e Chris doveva prepararsi per andare a lavorare.  
Y/N preparò una bella colazione mentre l'amico era in doccia, voleva farsi perdonare la notte insonne cucinando i cinnamon roll, con la musica nelle orecchie non si accorse del estraneo alla porta che la osservava sorridendo, quasi le caddero i piatti di mano quando si girò e lo vide  
“Damn” urlò per la sorpresa facendo un passo indietro,   
“Buon giorno bellezza, ora capisco perchè Evans ha snobbato la partita ieri sera” Chris Hemsworth in tutto il suo splendore si sedette al tavolo della cucina continuando a fissarla, Y/N arrossì fino alla punta dei capelli rendendosi conto di avere addosso solo le mutandine, appoggiò i piatti e corse in camera,  
“Figuraccia mattutina fatta, devo smetterla di ascoltare musica a casa di sconosciuti” si disse mentre infilava una t-shirt e tornava in sala, l'uomo si stava versando il caffè, “Buon giorno Mister Hemsworth, piacere Y/N sono un amica di Chris” allungò la mano ancora rossa in viso ed imbarazzata,  
“Chiamami solo Chris, Evans non aveva detto di avere ospiti così carini” rise stringendole la mano, la donna aprì il forno, tirò fuori il dolce e lo coprì con la glassa alla cannella in un attimo il camper profumò come una pasticceria, Evans apparve dalla doccia ancora bagnato con addosso un asciugamano annusando l'aria come un segugio,  
“Cinnamon roll appena fatti!! Silly credo di amarti” le prese il viso tra le mani e la baciò, Y/N scoppiò a ridere e lo sculacciò,  
“Sassy c'è un ospite smettila di fare lo scemo” disse facendo un cenno verso il tavolo,  
“Ehi Chris ben alzato, fai colazione con noi?” diede il cinque al ospite e si versò il caffè,  
“Volentieri, l'odore arriva fino in giardino” rispose “Sempre se non disturbo” guardò l'amico e Y/N,  
“Nessun disturbo ha cucinato per un esercito da quello che vedo” rispose,   
“Non è che fate tardi al lavoro vero?” chiese la donna,  
“Tranquilla iniziamo tra due ore è che mi piace alzarmi presto e fare le cose con calma” rispose Evans,   
“Anche io mi alzo presto, son abituato a fare una corsa prima di iniziare a lavorare” gli fece eco Chris, nel giro di 5 minuti arrivò anche Rdj,  
“Buon giorno la pasticceria è già aperta?” esclamò Rdj salutando gli altri e mettendosi a tavola,   
“Accomodati preparo altro caffè” rispose Y/N ridendo, guardò gli uomini al tavolo e vide una famiglia che fa colazione assieme, dopo la pessima nottata era una gioia vedere certe scene, anche Tom non si fece attendere, ancora sudato dalla corsa mattutina era bellissimo, la donna cercò di non reagire quando le si avvicinò baciandola sulla testa con naturalezza, come un abitudine, si scambiarono un sorriso,  
“Chissà perchè ma non avevo dubbi che foste tutti qui” rise dando una pacca sulla spalla a Chris e sedendosi, “Mi son mancate le tue colazioni darling, devi proprio tornare da Rice?”,   
“Dovevo rientrare ieri sera, temo verranno a cercarmi se non torno” sorrise e si sedette con il gruppo, lo sembrò che Hemsworth la guardasse, finirono l'intera teglia di dolce erano quasi le 7,   
“Signori dobbiamo andare” disse Rdj alzandosi per primo, “Essere torturati al trucco sarà un piacere dopo una colazione simile” abbracciò Y/N ed uscì,   
“Grazie Y/N “ Chris le fece un cenno e seguì Rdj, Tom la strinse sorridendo e raggiunse gli altri,   
“Mi vesto e son pronto Silly, non dovevi disturbarti con la colazione” le sussurrò Evans stringendola,  
“Non hai quasi dormito per colpa mia, il minimo era una buona colazione” rise la donna appoggiata a lui, si preparò a sua volta controllò di non aver lasciato nulla ed uscì dal camper mano nella mano con l'uomo, il viaggio in jeep fino al set durò un qualche minuto, almeno la strada non era dissestata, una ragazza con tanto di cuffie e cartellina lo aspettava per accompagnarlo in sala trucco mentre riferiva messaggi e mail, l'uomo sorrise e ringraziò la segretaria,  
“Potresti mandare qualcuno per accompagnare la mia amica al eliporto per favore?” disse Chris mentre la segretaria stava uscendo,  
“Certo Mister Evans” rispose la ragazza prendendo in mano il telefono, Y/N seguì l'amico in un camper allestito per il trucco, Rdj era seduto con un gruppo di tecnici che gli lavoravano attorno, fece un cenno di saluto senza muoversi troppo, indossava una tuta grigia che non lasciava nulla al immaginazione ed un truccatore gli stava applicando sul viso qualcosa di nero, sembravano micro sfere, la donna era curiosa, era la prima volta che poteva assistere a come la magia dei film inizia,   
“E' per il motion capture” le sussurrò Chris vedendola concentrata nel osservare,   
“Ohhhhhh quindi da questo si passa al digitale giusto?” chiese,  
“Esatto, l'armatura di Iron Man inizia così” rise il truccatore, “Evans 10 minuti e passo a te intanto vai a vestirti”, Chris annuì e trascinò con se la donna in un altro camper dove venne accolto dal buon giorno generale,  
“Signore buon giorno” fece un inchino,”Questa è Y/N, un'amica” disse facendo un cenno verso di lei, Y/N salutò e si mise a sedere su un alta sedia osservandolo mentre si trasformava in Capitan America,  
“Che ne dici Silly, sono credibile?” assunse la posa da super eroe che tutti amavano,  
“Sassy quella tutina è davvero aderente, dovrebbe essere illegale su un corpo come il tuo..” rispose ridendo facendosi vento con le mani, “,,mi viene caldo”, anche Chris rise di gusto, sarte e costumiste si rimisero al lavoro uno stagista portò il caffè per tutti, Y/N ringraziò anche se era terribile, non voleva sapere nulla del film prima di vederlo ma era divertente ammirare il dietro le quinte tutto le persone impegnate a realizzare quello che i fan avrebbero visto, truccatori, fonici, costumiste, i fan vedevano solo gli attori non pensando che il 50% del lavoro fosse svolto da persone che non apparivano mai nella pellicola.  
“Miss la macchina l'aspetta se vuole seguirmi” la segretaria aspettava sulla porta,   
“Arrivo subito” Y/N si alzò per seguirla, recuperò lo zaino e si girò per salutare,  
“Grazie di essere passata Silly mi ci voleva una giornata di coccole” le sussurrò Chris abbracciandola stretta,   
“Quando vuoi Sassy grazie per avermi ascoltata e scusa se ti ho svegliato nel cuore della notte” rispose stringendosi a lui,   
Chris la guardò “Non preoccuparti posso dormire in pausa, se tutte le volte che svegli qualcuno prepari una colazione simile mi metto in fila subito” rise sciogliendo l'abbraccio Y/N seguì la ragazza attraverso il set osservando tutto, il trambusto era notevole, vide Tom uscire dal camerino pronto per le riprese e le mancò l'aria, il costume di scena era un tripudio di verde oro e pelle, la parrucca nera lunga fino alle spalle faceva risaltare gli occhi, in quel momento il Tom che conosceva era svanito c'era solo Loki era così bello e regale, un costumista lo seguiva con l'elmo e lo scettro, alzò la mano per salutare, l'uomo la raggiunse,  
“Sei già in partenza?” chiese abbracciandola,   
“Sì, anche se son tentata di trovare una scusa qualsiasi, è tutto così caotico e affascinante qui” rispose Y/N staccandosi nervosa da lui, “e tu sei un apparizione vestito così, farai impazzire tutti quando vedranno il film”, il costumista lo guardava indicando l'orologio, avrebbe fatto tardi,   
Tom annui “Te la do io una scusa allora, cena con me stasera e rientra domani da Rice” si girò verso la segretaria, “Per favore annulla tutto Miss Y/N si ferma anche oggi e accompagnala al mio camper” disse mentre tornava sui suoi passi senza darle tempo di dire nulla,  
“Thomas cosa racconto a Rice..” cercò di protestare ma era andato cercò il telefono nello zaino e lo accese, cosa avrebbe detto agli altri?  
“Da questa parte Miss” la segretaria le fece cenno di seguirla mentre chiamava l'eliporto per disdire, Y/N le andò dietro pensando ad una scusa plausibile.  
Il camper era uguale a quello di Chris, Y/N buttò lo zaino sul letto fece un respiro e chiamò Rice,  
“Giorno Poppy siamo in giro per Parigi devo mandare la macchina a prenderti?” le voci del gruppo si mescolavano ai rumori del traffico,  
“Ehm Lucifer non torno oggi” rispose ,  
“Come non torni oggi?!” Rice si innervosì “Stiamo cercando i vestiti dovresti essere qui con noi”,  
“Non dovevamo andare domani per i vestiti?” chiese la donna,   
“Se fossi rientrata ieri come da programma sapresti che abbiamo deciso da andare oggi, per quale motivi non rientri?” Rice voleva una risposta,  
“Non ti dirò bugie, Thomas mi ha invitata a cenare con lui ed ha disdetto il mio rientro senza darmi modo di dire no” rispose sincera avrebbe potuto inventarsi una bugia qualsiasi ma non lo fece,  
“E pensi che sia una buona idea passare la sera con lui visto la cotta che hai e visto che sembra abbia un'altra?” l'amico fù più brusco di quanto volesse a Y/N mancò il fiato, sapeva tutto “Scusa Poppy mi preoccupo per te ,come tutti noi, non volevo aggredirti” si scusò subito “Prendo un paio di bottiglie per domani, credo che ne avrai bisogno”  
“Lo so che sto facendo una stupidaggine ma non sono riuscita a rifiutare, mi ha stesa con uno dei suoi sorrisi assassini e quando il cervello si è rimesso in moto era già scappato sul set, se le cose prendono una piega troppo pesante andrò a nascondermi da Chris” rispose Y/N mentre guardava cosa ci fosse di commestibile in casa,  
“No scusa ne hai parlato con lui, che conosci tipo da 2 giorni, e non con me? Ok a domani, vedi di tornare non stiamo tutti assieme da secoli e tu ci molli per andare in giro con degli sconosciuti” l'amico le chiuse la telefonata in faccia la donna era perplessa Rice non si era mai comportato così, non era mai stato un tipo geloso, non voleva pensarci gli sarebbe passata.  
Y/N si tenne impegnata cucinando, tutte le volte che era nervosa o agitata la cucina la rilassava sempre, tenere le mani impegnate e concentrarsi sulle ricette la manteneva calma, e aveva davvero bisogno di tutta la calma possibile non sapeva che piega avrebbe preso la serata in ogni caso la cena sarebbe stata buona, pollo al forno con verdure semplice e delizioso, le sarebbe piaciuto preparare anche qualcosa di dolce ma le mancavano gli ingredienti, al ora di pranzo senti il telefono trillare,   
era un messaggio di Chris § Arrivata dai tuoi amici? §   
§ Non direi visto che son ancora al campo, Thomas mi ha fatta rapire da una segretaria, rientro domani § rispose sorridendo la donna,  
§ In tal caso passo e pranziamo assieme in mensa, non sono ammesse scuse Silly § , Y/N controllò la cena e spense il forno appena in tempo, Chris stava suonando il clacson fuori dal camper, si guardò allo specchio per essere sicura di non avere nulla sul viso e lo raggiunse,   
“Silly è un secolo che non ti vedo!!” rise   
“Davvero non possiamo far passare un altra volta tutto sto tempo senza vederci” rispose ridendo Y/N  
“Non ti dirò che stai facendo una cosa stupida,capisco come ti senti, ma giusto perchè tu lo sappia, il mio camper è il quarto basta che vai a sinistra quando esci da quello di Tom..” Chris era molto serio nonostante si conoscessero poco si preoccupava sinceramente per lei,  
“Grazie Sassy” rispose commossa mentre parcheggiavano accanto alla grande tenda che fungeva da mensa, tutto lo staff era riunito in pausa pranzo, seguì Chris al bancone e prese un vassoio, c'era ogni genere di cibo ed aveva tutto un aspetto buonissimo,  
“Di che hai voglia Silly?”   
“Mmm..vi trattate bene c'è di tutto..” rispose la donna mentre osservava le pietanze, “Starò sul classico.. pizza”,  
“Ti faccio compagnia, pizza per due per favore” disse Chris rivolto alla cuoca, le mise il piatto sul vassoio e si mossero al bancone successivo dove, consigliata dal amico, prese un insalata di cocomero e arancia,  
“Non guardarla così ti assicuro che è buona” Chris rise del espressione di Y/N   
“Scusa da noi la frutta non si mangia come contorno ma sono curiosa di sentire com'è” rise poco convinta, qualcuno l'abbracciò da dietro baciandole la testa, la donna sorrise e si lasciò cullare da quelle braccia così familiari e che le erano mancate davvero tanto,   
“Darling son passato al camper ma qualcuno è stato più veloce di me a recuperarti” guardò Chris, “Hai avvisato Rice che resti da me stasera?” chiese staccandosi da lei,   
“Si non l'ha presa bene, mi aspettavano a Parigi per fare shopping pre-nozze..” rispose Y/N,  
“Chi si sposa?” domandò curioso mentre l'inserviente gli passava un insalata mista e il pesce alla piastra,  
“Un coppia di amici, in effetti la prima coppia della famiglia.. è tutto lì il tuo pranzo Thomas?” Y/N era abituata a vederlo mangiare di più,   
“Nel pomeriggio sarò appeso ad una serie di lacci e carrucole non vorrei dare di stomaco sulla troupe” rispose ridendo, il trio finì di prendere da mangiare e si diresse verso il tavolo dove li stavano aspettando,   
“..più Stark e meno seria che dici?” Rdj stava spiegando la sua idea per una battuta,  
“Così suona meglio anche a me, sentiremo che dice il regista” rispose Chris H. facendo roteare il martello, i due si girarono sentendo arrivare gli altri,  
“Accomodati cara” disse Rdj facendola passare con un inchino, Y/N sorrise e si mise a sedere, la pizza non era niente male per essere fatta in una mensa e dovette ammettere che l'insalata di frutta era buona,  
“Te lo avevo detto donna di poca fede” disse Chris pulendole uno sbaffo di pomodoro dalle labbra,  
“Scusa se avevo dei dubbi, vorrei ricordarti che in America mangiate pasta al pomodoro scotta come contorno perdonami se la tua idea di “buono” è diversa dalla mia” rise rubandogli metà della torta che aveva nel piatto,  
“Non dovevi farlo Silly..” rise maligno alzandosi, prese Y/N in braccio, se la mise sulle ginocchia e la sculacciò come si fa con i bambini capricciosi,   
“Basta.. Sassy dai chiedo perdono.. aiuto!!” la donna rideva e scalciava anche il resto del tavolo rise, Tom si voltò scuro in viso fissando Chris,  
“Capitano basta così, la midgardiana ha capito la lezione” disse a bassa voce alzandosi e “salvando” Y/N dalle grinfie del uomo, “Guardami donna, mai MAI togliere al Capitano il suo dolce” disse catturando gli occhi di lei, Rdj fu il primo ad esplodere in una risata, Y/N era troppo scossa da quello sguardo per reagire subito,  
“Tom mi hai quasi spaventato” disse Chris H. in lacrime, Tom rise facendo un inchino teatrale,  
“Giuro nessuno a parte te poteva fare Loki, sei fin troppo credibile nella parte del cattivo” disse Evans dandogli il cinque, il gruppo si calmò e prese il caffè prima di tornare al lavoro,  
“Accompagno Y/N al camper e vi raggiungo” disse Tom prendendola per mano ed avviandosi, il cuore della donna accellerò ma non tolse la mano,   
“Posso tornare da sola non voglio farti far tardi”   
“Preferisco scortarti, inizio tra mezz'ora ho tutto il tempo Darling” rispose giocando con le sue dita, camminarono in silenzio fino al camper,  
“Cos'è questo odore delizioso?” chiese facendola accomodare, “Non dirmi che hai preparato la cena!”   
“Non avevo nulla da fare stamattina ho pensato che una cena casalinga ti avrebbe fatto piacere dopo una lunga giornata sul set” rispose Y/N imbarazzata, Tom la guardò sorridendo e le accarezzò il viso,  
“Sei un tesoro Darling, ci vediamo più tardi, rilassati e fa come se fosse casa tua” disse prima di uscire.


	14. Chapter 14

La donna lo seguì con lo sguardo dalla finestra, rimanere era un grosso errore sapeva bene che il giorno seguente sarebbe stato terribile ma in quel momento era persa nel osservare Tom che si dirigeva verso il set con il suo passo aggraziato e regale nel costume di scena e non le importava altro, fece un sospiro e si sdraiò sul divano facendo zapping alla tv tanto per passare il tempo, non sapeva a che ora Tom sarebbe rientrato, il cellulare trillo al suo fianco  
“Ehi” sorrise grata di quella chiamata  
“Disturbo?” la voce di Rice calma e rilassata calmò l'ansia al istante,  
“Tu non disturbi mai Lucifer, scusa per oggi..” rispose quasi colpevole di aver perso la giornata di shopping con loro,  
“Scusami tu per essere sbottato, non lo avrei mai detto ma credo di essere geloso di Chris”   
Y/N si prese un attimo per assaporare quella confessione, “Brutta sensazione vero stare dal altra parte?!” di solito era lei quella gelosa e possessiva, “Ora capisci come mi son sentita io a volte” rise vittoriosa,  
“Già.. la tua vita è un inferno” rise Rice di rimando, “Volevo sapere se stai bene, lo so che pensavi di avermi, averci, fregato non dicendo nulla ma ormai ti conosciamo, ti abbiamo lasciato spazio ma siamo davvero preoccupati, gli altri più di me visto che non hanno idea di chi ti abbia rubato il cuore..” disse serio, la donna si mise a sedere e si strinse nelle spalle anche se non era il momento per “quella” discussione avrebbe fatto in modo che la sua famiglia non stesse troppo in pensiero per lei,  
“Non volevo mentire a nessuno lo sai ma non sapevo come dirlo, anche io l'ho appena capito quindi son in alto mare, so che sarei dovuta rientrare ma quando capitò a te se Jeanpierre ti avesse chiesto di cenare assieme avresti fatto la stessa cosa, e avremmo raccolto i cocci il giorno dopo..” Y/N si rese conto che parlarne per telefono era più facile, nessuno l'avrebbe abbracciata facendola andare in pezzi, per ora poteva discutere senza problemi, “Sinceramente per ora sto bene, mentirei se dicessi che non sono felice di passare la sera con lui, domani ne pagherò le conseguenze di sicuro ma adesso son solo eccitata” rise per alleggerire la conversazione,  
“Me lo immagino, parlando di cose serie abbiamo visto un paio di vestiti perfetti per le damigelle, domani devi provarli così i ragazzi decidono” iniziò Rice, “Uno è molto simile a quello di Pnina che hanno preso come idea, panna lungo fino ai piedi con dei fiori blu e viola ed un nastro lungo sul dietro, sono sicuro che ti starà benissimo”   
“Già per il fatto che sia lungo e non debba portare i tacchi lo approvo” Y/N immaginava l'entrata sua e delle altre due damigelle con il bouquet in mano ed i fiori tra i capelli, “Non vedo l'ora che arrivi il giorno delle nozze sono così felice per loro”  
“Siamo tutti al settimo cielo ecco perchè ci ha preso male stamattina quando ci hai dato buca, ti avrebbe fatto bene svagarti per la città ma tranquilla abbiamo dei piani fantastici per gli ultimi giorni, ora ti lascio così puoi far finta di rilassarti, ci vediamo domani mattina avvisa quando devo mandare la macchina a prenderti.”  
“Ok Rice.. e grazie per aver capito, a domani” Y/N chiuse la telefonata, si guardò attorno e, decisa a preparare il dolce, prese il cartellino da ospite che le avevano fornito ed uscì dal camper per dirigersi verso la mensa.  
Sbagliò strada un paio di volte e chiese indicazioni ad un gruppo di tecnici che stavano trasportando quello che sembrava un enorme pezzo di montagna,  
“Devi girare a sinistra lì dove c'è quel camper eppoi dritta, non puoi sbagliarti” rispose gentile l'uomo,  
“Grazie mille e scusate il disturbo” Y/N sorrise salutando e prese la strada che le era stata suggerita, camminò con calma guardandosi attorno per una decina di minuti, il contrasto tra i boschi verdi e tranquilli e il caos del set era palpabile, giunta alla mensa bussò al primo camper che vide  
“Buon giorno Miss posso esserle utile?” chiese un aiuto cucina aprendo la porta,  
“Spero di sì” rispose Y/N sorridendo, “Sono ospite di Mister Hiddleston volevo preparare una torta per stasera ma non c'è nulla nel camper, posso rubare una teglia e gli ingredienti a voi?”, l'aiuto la guardò e le fece cenno di entrare, la donna lo seguì e si mise in un angolo per non disturbare lo staff intento a preparare la cena,   
“Attenda qui un attimo” disse girandosi e attirando l'attenzione di quello che sembrava il capo chef,  
“Il mio secondo mi ha accennato la sua richiesta Miss?” chiese allungando la mano,  
“Mi scusi, Y/N piacere” allungò a sua volta la mano e strinse quella dello chef, “Sono ospite di Mister Hiddleston posso rubare un paio di cose per fare una torta?” sorrise sperando di ottenere ciò che le serviva, lo chef ci pensò su e chiamò uno degli aiuti,  
“Porta cuffia e grembiule per Miss Y/N ed aiutala con quello che necessita” l'uomo si girò verso di lei, “Nulla potrebbe uscire da qui, per ovvi motivi di igiene, però può cucinare la sua torta e portarla via se le fa piacere”, Y/N era felice di poter cucinare in una cucina da campo come quella e ringraziò,  
“Tenga Miss” l'aiuto le passò una divisa, “Io sono Cameron piacere, se vuole seguirmi e dirmi cosa le serve”, la donna fece un cenno col capo e i due si diressero nella zona dove venivano prepararti i dolci, “La settimana scorsa abbiamo avuto il piacere di aiutare Susan Downey, le cucine dei camper non sono molto fornite avendo libero accesso alla mensa 24/7”,   
“Mi sono stupita di aver trovato in frigo qualcosa per la cena” rise Y/N, “Vediamo mi servono uova poi burro e cioccolato fondente in dosi uguali, un po' di farina e di zucchero ed una teglia” disse mettendo sul fuoco una pentola per il bagnomaria, “Un ciotola per sciogliere cioccolato e burro ed una frusta” chiese per non mettere le mani nel mobilio e cercare da sola, Cameron si mise subito in movimento, le passò una ciotola abbastanza grande da stare sulla pentola e la frusta, recuperò gli ingredienti ed attese che Y/N gli dicesse cosa fare,  
“Le accendo il forno, 180 gradi va bene?” chiese l'uomo porgendole la teglia imburrata,   
“180 va benissimo grazie” rispose pulendosi dal naso la farina, “Se non è chiedere troppo mi faresti un culis di lamponi e lime?”  
“Nessun problema Miss, posso chiedere che dolce sta preparando?” Cameron si muoveva rapido prendendo i lamponi e mettendoli sul fuoco assieme a zucchero e rhum,   
“E' una torta tipica della mia zona, si chiama Tenerina, la mia famiglia la adora e anche a Thomas piace un sacco”, mise il cioccolato a sciogliere con il burro rimescolando ogni tanto, “E' una ricetta molto semplice, una specie di brownie però più compatto e non bisogna esagerare nel mangiarla” rise pensando a quando l'aveva preparata per il loro arrivo,  
“Sembra quasi un dolce francese per la quantità di burro” Cameron rise a sua volta passando in un colino fine il culis ormai pronto e riponendolo in una bottiglia con il tappo da servizio, “Questo è pronto, posso esserle utile in altro Miss?”   
“Direi di no grazie, devo solo mischiare gli ingredienti e infornare” rispose sbattendo le uova ed unendole al resto del composto assieme alla farina, passò la teglia al aiuto ed attese la cottura, “Non conosco questo tipo di forno, nel forno di casa appena la crosta si crepa la togliamo”   
“Posso portarle un caffè nel attesa?” chiese l'uomo gentile  
“Lo prendo volentieri grazie” Y/N sorrise e controllò la torta, i forni professionali erano molto diversi dal suo forno di casa non voleva bruciare la torta o cuocerla troppo, Cameron tornò con il caffè e ne porse una tazzina, era buonissimo un vero caffè italiano la donna ne fù stupita,  
“Spero non sia troppo forte per lei, la barista è italiana e non concepisce qualcosa di diverso da questo”  
“E' perfetto, sono italiana anche io non è troppo forte per me” sorrise finendo il caffè e controllò la torta, era pronta e l'odore si spandeva in tutta la cucina, si fece aiutare a sfornarla, si tolse la divisa che le avevano prestato e la consegnò a Cameron, “Grazie mille per l'aiuto e la disponibilità” disse uscendo col suo prezioso carico e tornando verso il camper.  
Y/N si guardò allo specchio, aveva farina sparsa un po' ovunque andò in camera ed apri i cassetti fino a trovare i teli da bagno ne prese uno e aprì l'acqua nella doccia aveva tutto il tempo per rinfrescarsi, apparecchiare e riscaldare la cena prima del rientro del uomo, poco prima una segretaria aveva bussato per avvisarla che le riprese sarebbero finite entro un'ora, l'acqua calda portò via con se l'ansia assieme alla farina, doveva assolutamente stare tranquilla e comportarsi da amica, uscì dalla doccia si mise un asciugamano sulla testa prese lo zaino e guardò se la t-shirt del giorno prima era presentabile, era la stessa che aveva usato per lottare con Chris, non poteva indossarla era piena di erba anche se sarebbe stata una serata tra amici voleva presentarsi bene, decise di prenderne una in prestito aprì un cassetto e si mise una vecchia t-shirt di Tom, tornò in cucina ed accese il forno per scaldare la cena, apparecchiò la tavola, era tentata di mettere anche le candele ma si trattenne, era in bagno a sistemarsi i capelli ancora umidi quando sentì aprire la porta,  
“Darling dove ti sei nascosta?” la voce di Tom allegra come sempre, Y/N lo raggiunse in sala  
“Ben tornato Thomas” disse dirigendosi verso la cucina, “Fatti una doccia tra 10 minuti e pronto”   
“Ne ho davvero bisogno, ma prima..” la seguì in cucina e l'abbracciò con trasporto baciandole la testa, la donna rise nervosa, quasi a disagio, si voltò e mise le braccia attorno al collo del uomo si alzò sulle punte e gli diede un bacio sul collo, “E' bello tornare a casa e trovare qualcuno da abbracciare” le sussurrò al orecchio, “Mi fai compagnia in doccia?”  
“L'ho appena fatta e non vogliamo che la cena si bruci vero?!” svicolò accaldata sciogliendo l'abbraccio, Tom le sorrise prima di andare in bagno, Y/N si appoggiò al mobile con il cuore che batteva impazzito non capiva il perchè di quel invito, non pensava che fosse il genere di uomo che tradisce a meno che.. a meno che quella della foto non fosse la sua fidanzata ma solo un'amica, scosse la testa per cacciare quel pensiero le foto erano eloquenti, Tom e la sconosciuta sembravano felici ed innamorati, il trillo del forno la riportò alla realtà, aprì per controllare se il pollo si fosse scaldato e mise il grill per farlo dorare, richiuse lo sportello prese fuori dal frigo il culis perchè andasse a temperatura ambiente ed appoggiò sul tavolo la torta, poco dopo Tom riapparve in sala con i capelli ancora bagnati e con addosso solo un paio di pantaloni della tuta a Y/N mancò l'aria,   
“Eccomi darling, mi sento molto meglio” sorrise mettendosi a tavola, “OMG hai fatto la tenerosa?” gli occhi luminosi come un bambino, “Dove hai trovato gli ingredienti??”  
“Si chiama Tenerina non tenerosa Thomas e son andata alla cucina della mensa per farla, son stati gentilissimi ad aiutarmi” rise Y/N mettendo in tavola,   
“Aspetta manca qualcosa” l'uomo si alzò e prese una bottiglia di vino dalla credenza, “Me lo ha spedito un amico direi che è un ottima scusa aprirlo..”, Y/N vide dei segni sulla schiena di Tom,  
“Cosa hai fatto alla schiena??” chiese curiosa,   
“Nulla sono le cinghie per le acrobazie, devono essere strette perchè non scivolino” rispose tranquillo, “Queste giornate mi distruggono non amo le imbragature” versò il vino alla donna e brindarono,  
“Dopo cena ti sistemo la schiena se vuoi” Y/N cercava di usare un tono di voce il più neutro possibile,  
“Accetto senza protestare darling” rise riempiendole il bicchiere di nuovo, cenarono chiacchierando, Tom era curioso di sapere tutto delle nozze,  
“..come mai Skopelos se posso chiedere?” chiese mentre si serviva un altra porzione di pollo,  
“Bhè siamo dei fan degli ABBA era scontato che avrebbero scelto la location di Mama mia per sposarsi” Y/N era allegra e rilassata, merito della compagnia ma soprattutto del vino, “Mister Hiddleston se non la conoscessi penserei che sta cercando di farmi ubriacare” disse accusatoria  
“Non mi permetterei mai una simile scortesia darling” la voce carica di innocenza, scoppiarono a ridere, la donna tolse i piatti della cena e prese il culis per decorare la torta, di ritorno al tavolo non trovò ne il dolce ne Tom,  
“Hai rapito la torta??” disse a voce alta spostandosi verso la sala, Tom si era messo comodo sul divano, i piedi sul tavolino con in mano il piatto della torta e due forchette,  
“Ti spiace se la mangiamo qui sono davvero stanco” si spostò per farle spazio, Y/N si accomodò al suo fianco passando la bottiglia al uomo e prendendo la forchetta che le stava porgendo,   
“Quella t-shirt ti sta benissimo, lo scollo a V ti dona” disse malizioso avvicinandola a se, come altre volte in cui si erano messi comodi Y/N tirò su le gambe e si appoggiò al petto di Tom,  
“Scusa se ho frugato nei cassetti ma quella che avevo addosso ieri era piena di erba” la donna cambiò discorso, “Ehi aspetta a divorare la torta ho fatto la salsa ai lamponi!” rise mentre l'uomo affondava la forchetta nel dolce,   
“Tra le tante cose delle ferie la tua cucina è una di quelle che mi è mancata di più..” disse passandole il piatto perchè potesse guarnire il dolce, Y/N si appoggiò al tavolino, tagliò la torta e decorò le fette con linee delicate, “..tu..bhè tu mi sei mancata tantissimo..” sussurrò sfiorandole la schiena con le dita, la mano della donna tremò,  
“Anche tu mi sei mancato” rispose mettendo in mano al uomo il dolce, avrebbe voluto buttargli le braccia al collo e dirgli che lo amava, che gli ultimi giorni erano stati un inferno quando aveva capito cosa provava, avrebbe voluto stringerlo e baciarlo, “Mi mancano sempre gli amici quando non li ho vicino” mentì con il sorriso sulle labbra.  
Buona parte della torta scomparve in un attimo, Tom si alzò per cercare qualcosa da guardare tra i pochi dvd che aveva con se, accese il lettore e la tv e tornò sul divano, Y/N era in bagno a prendere la crema per i massaggi e quando tornò in sala trovò Tom già in posizione,  
“Cosa guardiamo Thomas?” chiese mettendosi a cavalcioni sulla schiena del uomo sfregandosi le mani per scaldarle prima di toccarlo,  
“Un vecchio film, Willow, lo conosci?” rispose premendo play e mettendosi comodo in attesa del massaggio,  
“Oh nani, streghe, una piccola principessa in pericolo e una grande storia d'amore tra la figlia della cattiva e l'impavido cavaliere?? Ne ho sentito parlare” rise iniziando a manipolare le spalle del uomo che si rilassò nel giro di pochi minuti,  
“E' uno dei film che ho amato di più da piccolo” rise Tom “Lo guardavo tutti gli anni con le mie sorelle, anche adesso quando riusciamo a stare assieme lo riguardiamo è una specie di tradizione, ricreiamo le scene più belle per i bambini di Sarah”, la donna lo ascoltava sorridendo, s'immaginava Tom con le sorelle in casa della madre mentre bevono cioccolata calda e giocavano con i bambini, l'uomo che si rotola sul tappeto aggredito dai nipoti e mentre li insegue per la casa facendo l'orco e loro che scappano ridendo, era facile per lei vederlo nei panni dello zio simpatico e premuroso, ancora più facile vederlo come padre in futuro, stava per parlare quando si accorse che Tom si era addormentato, si mise altra crema sulle mani e finì il massaggio, si alzò stando attenta a non svegliarlo e lo coprì, prese una coperta per se e si spostò in fondo al divano ranicchiandosi e finendo di guardare il film, non voleva fare rumore quindi si limitò a fare zapping cercando di guardare la tv ma il suo sguardo andava continuamente al uomo che dormiva pacifico accanto a lei.  
Tom si svegliò dal pisolino dopo un paio di ore,  
“Quanto ho dormito?” chiese, la voce ancora assonnata, “Perchè non mi hai svegliato?”  
“Eri distrutto non volevo disturbarti, hai fatto solo un pisolino” rispose Y/N alzandosi ed andando in cucina, “E' rimasta della torta se vuoi fare uno spuntino”,  
“Mi vizi darling ma non posso rifiutare il dolce” rise l'uomo, finirono le ultime fette di torta e Tom propose di andare a letto, erano quasi le 2 e alle 9 si sarebbe dovuto alzare,  
“Ho prenotato il rientro per te alle 10, sempre se non cambi idea e decidi di restare qui con me qualche giorno” aggiunse l'uomo spostando i vestiti dal letto,  
“Devo rientrare assolutamente domani Thomas ci son un sacco di cose da definire per la cerimonia prima di tornare a casa, non posso restare da Rice per sempre” rise Y/N mettendosi a letto, era nervosa al idea di stare così vicino a Tom e passare la notte assieme anche se si rese conto che l'uomo non aveva in nessun modo cercato di baciarla o altro, escludendo l'invito in doccia, appena spenta la luce Tom le si avvicinò facendo scorrere una mano sul suo fianco e sollevandole la t-shirt, Y/N sentì il fiato del uomo sul collo prima che la baciasse e gemette, sentiva la scia di fuoco che le dita del uomo lasciavano sulla sua pelle mentre salivano verso il suo seno, se si fosse girata i suoi occhi sarebbero stati intrappolati da quelli di Tom ed avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per quegli occhi, si irrigidì cercando di resistere a quel impulso, l'uomo se ne accorse e si fermò, spostò i capelli di lei dal orecchio  
“Darling?” sussurrò interdetto “Che succede?”, Y/N si girò e si appoggiò al suo petto,  
“Thomas..” sussurrò a sua volta, “scusa.. ma non.. non posso”,  
“Va tutto bene, come ti dissi dopo la festa non voglio che tu faccia nulla che non vuoi” la strinse a se baciandole la testa e si addormentò, Y/N passò la notte quasi insonne con il corpo in fiamme e il cuore a pezzi.  
Si svegliò sentendo bussare alla porta, si alzò mezza addormentata per andare ad aprire, “Che strano la porta è chiusa” pensò facendo scattare la serratura ed aprendo la porta, uno stagista le diede il buon giorno,  
“Miss Y/N la macchina passerà a prenderla tra 1 ora e Mister Hiddleston le manda questo” disse consegnandole un biglietto, la donna ringraziò chiudendosi la porta alle spalle ed andando in cucina, era stanchissima e depressa si preparò un caffè e si sedette aprendo la busta  
§ Darling son uscito presto, scusa se non ti ho salutata ma dormivi così bene che non volevo disturbarti.. mi mancherai T.W.H.§, cercò di non pensare alla notte appena passata e si fece la doccia prima di uscire, non voleva crollare prima di essere a casa tra la sua famiglia, prese lo zaino e si chiuse la porta alle spalle la macchina la stava aspettando per condurla al eliporto, il viaggio fino a casa di Rice le sembrò eterno entrò in casa e segui le risate degli altri fino alla cucina, stavano facendo colazione l'accolsero con calore Rice aveva condiviso quello che le stava succedendo e tutti le si fecero attorno, Y/N sorrise alla sua strana famiglia prima di scoppiare in lacrime.


	15. Chapter 15

Nessuno fece domande stupide, le stettero semplicemente accanto, Rice non aveva detto chi fosse l'uomo e Y/N gliene fu grata,   
“Va meglio Poppy?” Gian le passò il caffè  
“Sì grazie tesoro” rispose mentre si accomodavano a fare colazione, “Vi chiedo scusa per non aver detto nulla ma non volevo turbare l'atmosfera dopo così tanto tempo che non siamo assieme i miei problemi di cuore mi son sembrati così stupidi..” nuove lacrime scesero sul viso di Y/N,  
“Ehi principessa non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo, siamo una famiglia ci dobbiamo sostenere a vicenda” Phil l'abbracciò,   
“Ok ok passiamo a cose più serie di un cuore spezzato” disse la donna soffiandosi il naso, “Voglio vedere i vestiti, mi spiace non esserci stata ieri”, il gruppo finì di mangiare e si spostò nella stanza dei fidanzati dove Jack tirò fuori dal armadio un bellissimo vestito color panna con delicati fiori blu e viola, Y/N si spogliò e lo provò subito, le cadeva perfettamente addosso, lo stile impero del corpetto le donava mettendo in risalto le gemelle, Rice le strinse il nastro attorno alla vita facendo due giri e tirò fuori i sandali abbinati, l'abito era lungo e copriva i piedi, spuntavano solo le dita e si notavano le cinghie dello stesso blu dei fiori, un abbinamento più che azzeccato  
“Abbiamo prenotato manicure e pedicure per il giorno prima delle nozze così sarete tutte perfette, visto che non hai perso il vizio di mangiarti le unghie” Franc le diede una spinta ridendo, Y/N fece un giro davanti allo specchio, lei e le altre damigelle avrebbero fatto un figurone, manca solo l'acconciatura e i bouquet, immaginava l'aria salmastra che saliva sulla collina, una bella giornata di sole e la chiesa addobbata, amici e parenti attorno agli sposi e si sentì felice, felice per Franc e Jack, felice per la sua vita, sentì un telefono suonare ma fece finta di nulla, Rice lo prese e rispose,  
“Poppy è per te..” disse porgendole il telefono, la donna lo guardò chiedendo chi fosse, “..è il capitano” una punta di gelosia nella voce di Rice la fece sorridere, prima o poi gli sarebbe passata,  
“Ehi Sassy buon giorno!” cinguettò allegra,  
“Silly bellissima, dalla voce che mi ha risposto direi che sei dai tuoi amici sana e salva” la voce allegra di Chris la fece sorridere, lo vedeva in pausa con addosso il costume mentre beve un caffè appoggiato in camerino,   
“Si son arrivata un paio di ore fa.. fai piano Lucifer stringe troppo così!!” alla donna mancava il respiro Rice stava stringendo di proposito i lacci del vestito per disturbarla,  
“Disturbo, sei impegnata?” chiese Chris dal altro capo del telefono  
“No no sto provando il vestito per le nozze e Lucifer fa il dispettoso” fece una linguaccia al amico ridendo,  
“Volevo solo sapere come stai dopo, bhè dopo la nottata”   
“Tutto bene Sassy tranquillo, mi son fatta un bel pianto quando sono arrivata ora sto meglio..” avrebbe voluto chiedere di Tom ma si morse la lingua,le dispiaceva non averlo nemmeno salutato prima di ripartire, sentì delle voci e Chris che rispondeva, “Ti lascio andare al lavoro, grazie della chiamata sei una delle persone migliori che abbia avuto il piacere di conoscere”   
“Silly se non ti da fastidio ti chiamo ancora nei prossimi giorni, ora fuggo che la pausa è già finita” le mandò un bacio e chiuse la chiamata,   
“Quando hai smesso di fare il bambino viziato mi allenti il corsetto così posso togliere il vestito?” disse scherzosa a Rice mentre appoggiava il cellulare sul letto, l'amico rise acido e l'aiutò a spogliarsi,  
“..quindi chi è questo capitano che ti chiama?” Simo non si trattenne,  
“L'unico e originale capitano dei nostri cuori, Capitan America chi altri?!” rispose Y/N con non chalance, Simo la guardò convinto che scherzasse e scoppiò a ridere,  
“Se non vuoi dircelo non è un problema, mamma come sei acida oggi i tuoi nuovi amichetti hanno un pessimo ascendente su di te” replicò sarcastico, la donna non gli diede peso discutere con Simo era come discutere con un muro ma le piaceva stuzzicare la sua curiosità, Franc tirò fuori il secondo vestito perchè lo provasse, lo stile era più moderno, corto appena sotto il ginocchio, di un panna delicato con colombe azzurre ricamate e maniche stile monaco giapponese, era bellissimo ma tutti concordarono che avrebbe stonato con il tema greco della cerimonia, lo avrebbero tenuto per la festa pre nozze,  
“Ora che il vestito è deciso quali programmi fantastici avete? Lucifer mi accennavi a cose galattiche per gli ultimi giorni assieme” cambiò discorso curiosa di sapere cosa passasse per la mente del amico,   
“Ho pensato di prenotare un paio di stanze..” iniziò Rice  
“Domani partiamo.. per Disneyland Parigi!!” urlò eccitato Roberto interrompendo l'amico, troppo euforico per lasciare finire l'amico, Y/N cominciò a saltellare euforica a sua volta, aveva sempre desiderato andarci con la famiglia, anche se non amava le giostre era attratta dagli spettacoli e dalle parate, avrebbero finito le ferie divertendosi tutti assieme, passarono il resto della giornata organizzando la partenza e facendo un programma delle cose da fare e vedere ed andarono a letto presto.  
Alle 7 erano tutti svegli e iperattivi pronti per partire, fecero colazione e salirono in macchina, per l'occasione Rice aveva prenotato una limousine simile a quella che era passata a prenderla per il viaggio, grossa e rosa stavolta invece dello champagne nel frigobar c'erano succhi e bibite, l'unica costante era la frutta coperta di cioccolato, Disney distava un paio d'ore di auto che volarono tra risate e scherzi, Roberto tirò fuori dallo zaino le parrucche delle principesse tutti scoppiarono a ridere, si divisero il prezioso bottino e si prepararono per fare la loro entrata trionfale nel parco, Simo era il più eccitato del gruppo, gli era sempre piaciuto comportarsi come un VIP, Rice aveva riservato le suite nel hotel migliore del parco, avevano dei pass speciali che davano accesso praticamente a tutto ed un paio di accompagnatori pronti ad esaudire qualsiasi desiderio avessero, era il paradiso, o lo sarebbe stato per Y/N se la sua mente non fosse stata rivolta al camper nei boschi e alle braccia di Tom che la stringevano due notti prima, aveva rimesso la maglia del uomo e si beava del suo profumo, distratta dai ricordi non si accorse che la macchina si era fermata, un addetto del parco li stava aspettando   
“Poppy sei ancora tra noi?” chiese Rice sorridendole “Siamo arrivati dai un bel sorriso e andiamo”  
Y/N rispose al sorriso e seguì l'amico, il resto della famiglia stava saltellando fuori dalla macchina   
“Ben arrivati se volete seguirmi abbiamo preparato una colazione di ben venuto nel Castello” l'addetto fece strada il gruppo lo seguiva cercando di ignorare gli sguardi degli altri ospiti del parco, con la parrucca colorata in testa nessuno aveva ancora riconosciuto Rice, qualcuno stava facendo delle foto, era così strano essere dalla parte del animale braccato ora capivano cosa provava Rice a volte o perchè alcuni vip reagivano male, il gruppo si strinse ed entrò nella sala del castello riservata loro, era tutto perfetto la tavola era apparecchiata e i camerieri erano in attesa, si sedettero e fecero colazione prima di vedere le stanze e dividersi i letti.  
Y/N, Rice, Phil, Gian e Roby si sistemarono nella suite Merida, un tripudio di verde e tartan, come nel cartone sembrava la stanza di un vecchio castello scozzese, con tanto di caminetto e tappeto a forma di orso peloso e morbidissimo, la biancheria era in stile col resto, le vestaglie in tartan verde e blu erano calde e comode, un cesto di frutta faceva bella mostra di se sul tavolo del salotto, i ragazzi erano affascinati da tutto quel lusso, per Rice era normale vivere così quando era fuori casa e anche Y/N si era abituata subito a quel tipo di coccole, di nuovo sentiva la mancanza di Tom e delle suite dove avevano passato tanti bei momenti, decise di mandargli un messaggio, un semplice “ciao” niente di compromettente o mieloso, rimise il telefono nella borsa e tornò in sala dove gli altri li avevano raggiunti indossando le vestaglie azzurre della stanza di Cenerentola,   
“Amico tu si che sai organizzare le cose!” Simo era euforico, “Fai una vita davvero bella, limousune, hotel di lusso.. son invidioso sappilo”   
“Simo ti assicuro che potendo tornerei indietro, è tutto molto bello e vistoso ma quando son in giro la mia vita non mi appartiene, per ora va bene che nessuno mi ha riconosciuto ma non credo che saremo così fortunati tutti i giorni che staremo qui” rispose serio Rice,   
“Non pensiamoci ora Lucifer, godiamoci il parco e speriamo di non venir paparazzati e sbattuti su qualche stupida rivista” Y/N lo abbracciò “Da dove vogliamo iniziare il giro?” chiese sistemandosi la parrucca,   
“Poppy telefono..” Gian stava prendendo il cellulare della donna dalla borsa “..pronto?..” disse rispondendo “..un secondo che la chiamo..” attirò l'attenzione del amica , Y/N si spostò dal gruppo in fermento domandando chi fosse, “Un certo Will..” disse Gian passandole l'apparecchio gli occhi della donna si illuminarono,  
“Ciao” fù l'unica cosa che riuscì a dire  
“Ciao bellissima disturbo?” la voce calda di Tom dal altra parte la fece sciogliere,  
“Assolutamente no Will, aspetta un secondo che cambio stanza..” Y/N andò in camera e chiuse la porta alle sue spalle, “..eccomi, scusa ma gli altri fanno un rumore infernale”  
“Sei in giro con la tua famiglia?” domandò curioso,   
“Sì, Rice ha organizzato un paio di giorni a Disney prima di salutarci” rispose falsamente allegra, “Le ferie son finite per tutti è tempo di tornare a casa”   
“Non rimani a Parigi?” chiese “Finiamo di girare tra qualche giorno e speravo di poter approfittare delle tue mani prima di partire per le riprese agli studios”, Y/N non sapeva cosa dire, le sarebbe piaciuto rivederlo e mettergli nuovamente le mani addosso ma aveva protratto le ferie fin troppo, non che dovesse rendere conto a qualche superiore o capo, lavorava con altre ragazze ed ognuna era capo di se stessa,  
“Mi piacerebbe Thomas ma devo tornare alla mia vita, Rice parte per non so quale parte del mondo lunedì non posso stargli ancora in giro per casa” era consapevole della bugia che stava dicendo per Rice non sarebbe stato un problema se fosse rimasta, anzi ne sarebbe stato più che felice, ma doveva mettere la parola fine a quelle ferie così intense e speciali, non era il suo mondo doveva tornare con i piedi per terra, qualcuno busso alla porta, “Arrivo ragazzi” disse ad alta voce,  
“Ti reclamano darling?” chiese l'uomo  
“Scalpitano per iniziare il giro, io non amo le giostre ma vederli felici mi riempie di gioia” rise Y/N  
“Allora ti lascio andare, ci sentiamo presto darling”, la donna salutò e tornò in sala dove il gruppo era pronto per uscire, come sempre le lasciarono i telefoni visto che lei non saliva sulle attrazioni, si chiusero la porta alle spalle e seguirono l'accompagnatore.  
Il parco era affollato ma una volta usciti dal castello nessuno fece più caso a loro, o quasi, ogni tanto notavano alcuni curiosi che facevano foto pur non capendo chi si nascondesse sotto la parrucca e gli occhiali scuri, assistettero affascinati alla parata delle principesse prima di dirigersi alle montagne russe in 3D, a Y/N venne la nausea sapeva di essere immobile legata ad un sedile ma le immagini del visore davano la sensazione di essere sospesi su un vulcano prima di venir lanciati in discesa in mezzo alla lava, l'adrenalina scorreva a fiumi tutti urlavano e ridevano dopo 5 interminabili minuti vennero sganciati dai sedili e la donna diede di stomaco, per lei era troppo,   
“Dai nemmeno su quelle finte riesci a resistere??” Marco la prendeva in giro, Phil le passò una bottiglia d'acqua l'assistente chiese prontamente se avesse bisogno di aiuto,  
“Sto bene grazie, speravo che non mi dessero così fastidio ma mi sbagliavo” disse “Peccato la colazione era buonissima” rise pulendosi la bocca e bevendo prima di seguire gli altri verso una nuova attrazione, visto quelle che era successo poco prima decise di aspettarli a fine corsa, non sarebbe sopravvissuta alle montagne russe vere, sentì lo stomaco lamentarsi alla sola vista Phil le fece compagnia,  
“Non sei obbligato a farmi da balia Phil sto bene ora” sorrise al amico appoggiandosi alla sua spalla.  
“Lo so che stai bene, lo hai ripetuto talmente spesso che quasi ci credo” disse mettendole un braccio attorno alle spalle, “Prima in hotel era lui al telefono vero?”, Y/N annuì, “Sinceramente.. come stai? Siamo solo io e te e non lo dirò a nessuno..”  
“Davvero Phil sto bene, ora che sono con voi, qui nel paradiso della gioia non posso stare male non credi?” rispose la donna, “Penso che il peggio sarà quando tornerò a casa e non ci sarà nessun cuscinetto a distrarmi”   
“..E se invece di andare a casa venissi a Londra con me qualche giorno? O devi tornare per forza per il lavoro?”   
“Mi son fatta quasi un mese di ferie non vorrei che i miei clienti si affezionassero alle mie colleghe è ora di tornare alla vita vera” rise, “Comunque ti prometto che verrò a trovarti appena posso, lo sai che è sempre stato il mio sogno andare in teatro a Londra” rispose grata di quel invito, quando il gruppo li raggiunse erano ancora stretti in un abbraccio, come con Gian non avevano bisogno di parlare per capirsi,  
“Ehi coppietta felice pensavamo di fare una pausa e guardare Mulan nel teatro centrale, abbiamo i posti riservati” disse Rice prendendo Y/N per mano, “Così il tuo stomaco sarà a posto per pranzare” le sussurrò, la donna gli sorrise,  
“Ma Simo dov'è? Lo avete lasciato legato al sedile?” chiese non vedendolo, Roby rispose che stava aspettando le foto e che li avrebbe raggiunti in teatro, seguirono l'accompagnatore verso il teatro passando davanti ad un chiosco di dolci e Y/N iniziò a saltellare, trascinò Rice con se mentre correva verso lo zucchero filato, più che zucchero filato era un capolavoro colorato a forma di fiore, nonostante fosse stata male era felice come una bambina, affascinata dalla maestria dello zuccheraio Rice scoppiò a ridere,  
“Non sei cresciutella per lo zucchero filato?” la prese in giro passandole lo stecco variopinto, la donna ringraziò osservando quella meraviglia,  
“Questa merita di essere tenuta.. un bel sorriso Poppy” Roby le stava scattando una foto,   
“Vedere vedere vedere” saltellava Y/N, l'amico girò il telefono, nella foto la donna rideva, gli occhi luminosi mentre addentava lo zucchero, lo stecco era enorme e la faceva sembrare piccola in proporzione, “Passamela ti prego è stupenda” rise allegra mentre saltellava mano nella mano con Rice, adorava lo zucchero filato l'amico le aveva regalato una macchina casalinga per farlo che tirava fuori ad ogni cena, giunsero allo spettacolo e si misero comodi nei posti assegnati in attesa del inizio dello show, Simo li raggiunse poco prima che il sipario si alzasse.  
Era come essere nel cartone animato, le scenografie erano stupende e gli attori meravigliosi, cantarono tutte le canzoni e si divertirono come matti, come Rice aveva previsto a fine spettacolo Y/N era affamata e chiese se potevano mangiare qualcosa, l'accompagnatore fece strada verso il ristorante più vicino Belle e la Bestia li accolsero facendoli sedere nel soppalco VIP, pranzarono assistendo a scenette tratte dal film, Niko venne coinvolto in un balletto con la teiera che li fece ridere tantissimo, il cibo era ottimo e il carrello dei dolci sembrava finto tanto erano perfetti e colorati i dessert, la meringa rosa sembrava una nuvola e sapeva di paradiso, era una delle cose più buone che avessero mangiato, fortunatamente anche il caffè era ottimo, stavano per uscire quando un gruppo di ragazze si avvicinò  
“OMG RICEEEEEEEEEEE” il gruppetto urlante lo aveva riconosciuto, Rice fece un mezzo sorriso e salutò educato,  
“Come sei bello..” disse una, “Mi fai l'autografo sulle tette??” si inserì un'altra, la famiglia era sbigottita per tutte quelle attenzioni verso l'amico, si guardarono l'un l'altro non sapendo cosa dire o fare, Rice mantenne la calma, fece foto e firmò autografi prima di salutare le ragazze e tornare dagli altri,  
“Spero non diventi un incubo questa giornata, scusate” disse mentre si spostavano verso il trenino per fare il giro panoramico del parco, “Non vorrei dover chiamare le guardie del corpo per stare tranquillo”   
“Non preoccuparti ci pensiamo noi alle orde amorose” rise Marco mettendosi davanti a lui con lo sguardo serio e le mani sui fianchi, gli altri lo imitarono accerchiandolo con fare protettivo,   
“Ma come siete spiritosi ragazzi, no davvero molto spiritosi” rispose sarcastico arrossendo, “Quando avete finito di fare i cretini il treno aspetta” prese Y/N che ancora rideva per mano e marciò a passo spedito verso la stazione, nel vagone riservato loro trovarono dolcetti e champagne ad attenderli, si misero comodi e si godettero il giro, dal alto della rotaia si vedeva tutto, Y/N mandò la foto a Chris che rispose poco dopo  
§Perchè mi torturi Silly? Non è carino mandare certa pornografia a chi sta lavorando§ la donna rise, sapeva che Disney era il posto preferito del amico,  
§Chiedo venia mio Capitano volevo solo condividere i fiori di questo giardino zuccheroso§ aggiunse uno smile e si voltò verso Gian che le stava passando un bicchiere, brindarono alla giornata e alla Famiglia rimanendo a bocca aperta quando il treno passò al centro di una fontana con giochi d'acqua e di luci,  
“Oh Lucifer hai avuto un idea meravigliosa a portarci tutti qui, questo posto è il paradiso” disse Y/N abbracciandolo,  
“E non hai ancora visto la zona del Libro della giungla” rispose tenendola stretta a se, il giro in treno durò quasi 2 ore, videro tutto il parco ed andarono in confusione, c'erano troppe cose da fare e vedere ed era ormai sera decisero di guardare i fuochi d'artificio nel lago del galeone di Capitan Uncino, si godettero lo spettacolo della battaglia il gran finale pirotecnico tolse loro il fiato, rientrarono in hotel distrutti e felici, quando Rice aprì la porta della stanza venne accolto da un lampo giallo, sul tavolo del salotto faceva bella mostra di se un enorme mazzo di girasoli.


	16. Chapter 16

“Sanno davvero come coccolarti qui” disse Gian prendendo la scatola di cioccolatini accanto ai fiori, “Sono buonissimi.. Poppy sono i tuoi preferiti caramello salato!” rise imboccandola, Y/N lasciò sciogliere quella delizia sulla lingua, erano perfetti amava il contrasto del cioccolato al latte con il salato del caramello bruciato,  
“Gian hai ragione sono deliziosi, fatti a mano potrei giurarci” rispose prendendone un altro, “Rice la reception ha lasciato un biglietto” disse passando la busta al amico e portando i fiori nella loro stanza, si spogliò, prese un telo ed andò in doccia prima di cedere al desiderio di chiamare Tom, la giornata era stata meravigliosa ed intensa ma la sua mente tornava continuamente a lui e vedere i girasoli non aiutava, si lasciò cullare dal getto caldo lasciando che le lacrime cadessero, aveva chiuso a chiave la porta del bagno voleva stare sola almeno il tempo della doccia per potersi deprimere e piangere senza che nessuno cercasse di consolarla o abbracciarla, amava la sua Famiglia ma sentiva la necessità di isolarsi per qualche minuto, senti qualcuno premere sulla maniglia,  
“Tutto bene Poppy?” la voce di Rice attutita dal getto, aprì la doccia per rispondere cercando di mascherare la tristezza nella sua voce, “Non finire tutta l'acqua calda” rispose l'amico, rimase tra il vapore quasi 20 minuti prima di uscire e raggiungere gli altri in sala con addosso solo il telo,  
“Eccoti Regina dei Draghi, stavamo decidendo per la cena” disse Gian prendendola in braccio, Y/N sorrise e si lasciò cullare come una bambina,   
“Quali sono le opzioni?” chiese guardando il menù del servizio in camera, erano quasi le 10 di sera,  
“Simo vorrebbe andare a cena nel ristorante di Biancaneve, Niko e Marco vorrebbero andare nella sezione di Star Wars.. siamo un po' indecisi” disse Rice scompigliandole il ciuffo, “Tu dove vorresti andare?”   
“Sinceramente sono distrutta se per voi non è un problema ordinerei qualcosa in hotel” rispose la donna sbadigliando, “Ma voi andate pure, non voglio che Simo si offenda” rise stringendosi a Gian in cerca di coccole,  
“Sicura che non vuoi che restiamo in hotel?” le sussurrò Gian accarezzandola,  
“Tranquillo uscite e divertitevi se ne avete le forze, io ho dato per oggi” rispose, poteva rilassarsi, piangere ed addormentarsi prima che gli altri tornassero, il gruppo decise per Biancaneve e si preparò per uscire,   
“Sicura di non voler uscire?” Rice aveva il suo tono tra il sospettoso e il preoccupato, “Resto con te se vuoi”,  
“Mi ordino la cena e guardo un film, starò benissimo Lucifer” disse baciandolo  
“Se cambi idea chiama che ti dico dove siamo, Simo vorrebbe andare anche a ballare” rispose baciandola a sua volta prima di uscire, finalmente sola Y/N chiamò il servizio in camera ed ordinò la cena e guardò la play list dei film a disposizione,   
“Ho fatto 30 facciamo 31” disse tra sé scegliendo Moulin Rouge, sentì bussare il servizio in camera si mise una maglietta e fece entrare il cameriere,  
“Può metterlo in sala grazie” fece strada fino al divano e ringraziò l'uomo che sorrise e tornò sui suoi passi.  
Y/N si mise a gambe incrociate sul divano premendo play ed allungandosi per prendere la cena, la stessa della prima notte con Tom, la frittura non era buona quanto quella parigina ma forse era solo perchè non aveva compagnia a provocarla,   
“Buonasera potrebbe far portare una bottiglia di champagne per favore?” disse al meitre del servizio in camera, “E anche delle fragole al cioccolato”  
“Certamente Madame” rispose dal altro capo del ricevitore, Y/N ringraziò e riagganciò decise di chiamare Chris mentre aspettava,  
“Ehi Sassy boy disturbo?” sorrise sentendo la voce sempre allegra del amico,  
“Figurati” rispose Chris, “Come sta la mia principessa disney preferita?” chiese ridendo,  
“Tutto bene, mi sto abbuffando di schifezze e ho messo su Mouline Rouge” mise in pausa il film,  
“Mmm e tu lo chiami stare bene?” rispose dubbioso, “Rice e i tuoi amici dove sono, non sento rumori in sottofondo”,  
“Sono usciti per cena e discoteca io ero troppo stanca per seguirli, son quasi le 11 è stata una giornata lunghissima volevo solo rilassarmi” sentì bussare alla porta, “Aspetta un secondo dev'essere arrivato lo champagne” disse alzandosi e prendendo la bottiglia senza far entrare il cameriere, “Ora la serata è perfetta..” disse rimettendosi comoda,  
“..già perfetta per deprimersi e pensare.. vero Silly?” a Y/N non passò inosservato il tono accusatorio di Chris, “Puoi darla a bere alla tua famiglia, cosa che non credo funzioni, ma certamente non fregi me principessa”  
“Tu vaneggi Chris, va tutto bene” continuò a mentire, “Il fatto che la reception abbia messo girasoli nella stanza non ha nulla a che vedere con la mia serata”  
“Silly.. un attimo arrivooo..” sentì Chris appoggiare il telefono, “Ehi dude accomodati.. finisco una telefonata..” Y/N lo sentiva parlare ma non capiva con chi, “Sono qui è arrivato un amico” si scusò l'uomo, “Sai cosa penso di tutta questa faccenda, io ti voglio bene e non sopporto di sentirti così solo perchè hai paura di confessare quello che provi”, sorrise di quella brutalità nella voce del amico, sapeva di poter contare sulla sincerità tipica del suo segno e non si aspettava delle scuse come invece aveva fatto Rice,  
“Ti lascio andare dal tuo amico Sassy” rise di cuore per la prima volta da giorni, “ehi Chris.. grazie”  
“Sempre a disposizione Silly” rise di rimando l'uomo prima di attaccare, Y/N aprì la bottiglia e spinse play, alla fine del film era ubriaca ed in lacrime, esattamente quello che voleva.  
Gli altri rientrarono alle 4 allegri e stanchi e la trovarono sul divano abbracciata ai girasoli con le lacrime che ancora le rigavano il viso,  
“Speriamo che domani stia meglio” sussurrò Gian togliendole di mano i fiori e prendendola in braccio,  
“Già, faccio fatica a vederla così ma deve gestirla come meglio crede” rispose Rice in un soffio sollevando le coperte in modo che Gian potesse metterla a letto, la coprì e seguì l'amico in salotto,  
“Non l'avevo mai vista in queste condizioni, il tuo amico l'ha davvero fatta a fettine” la voce tra il preoccupato e l'arrabbiato, “Dici che se ne rende conto di quello che ha fatto?”  
“Lo conosco abbastanza bene da sapere che non farebbe MAI a nessuno una cosa simile, è l'uomo più sincero e leale che conosca” rispose prendendo ciò che avanzava della frutta, “Da quello che so doveva essere solo divertimento e basta, non posso dare la colpa a Will se lei si è innamorata, anche perchè non credo lo sappia, la conosci bene quanto me non gli avrà detto nulla”  
“Non dovresti dirglielo tu? Insomma se siete amici puoi fargli una confidenza no?!” chiese Gian,  
“Stai scherzando e rischiare che Poppy mi stacchi la testa, e comunque non credo servirebbe sembra che abbia una ragazza ora”  
“Allora perchè hai lasciato che restasse da lui l'altra sera?”  
“Per lo stesso motivo per cui ai suoi tempi se fosse capitato a me con Jeanpierre lei mi avrebbe lasciato andare, perchè le voglio bene e non è giusto che decida per lei” finì Rice in ansia per Y/N che dormiva beata, si fecero una doccia e la raggiunsero a letto, Y/N si aggrappò a Rice sussurrando parole senza senso nel sonno, l'uomo la strinse e si addormentarono.  
Venne svegliata alle 10 dal profumo del caffè, si trascinò fuori dal letto assetata, per fortuna la serata precedente non aveva lasciato strascichi, trovò il resto della famiglia attorno al tavolo che faceva colazione,  
“Buongiorno Principessa” la voce allegra di Rice mentre le passava la tazzina, “Son quasi le 10 colazione e usciamo”  
“Giorno ragazzi, grazie Lucifer, qual'è il programma di oggi?” chiese allegra sedendosi ed allungandosi per prendere un croissant, “Questi sono la cosa migliore di Parigi” rise mentre masticava,  
“Pensavamo di cominciare con il musical di Cenerentola che inizia alle 11 se ce la facciamo” disse Rice aprendo il foglio con gli orari, “Visto la sbornia di ieri sera eviterei le giostre per un pò” le diede un colpetto col gomito, tutti risero,  
“Direi che è un ottima idea tesoro, sto bene ma non vorrei ripetere il numero di ieri sulle montagne russe 3D” rispose abbracciandolo, “Mi faccio una doccia e mi vesto allora” disse dirigendosi verso il bagno ancora con mezzo croissant in bocca e la tazzina in mano, si guardò allo specchio, gli occhi erano ancora gonfi per il pianto ma non era così distrutta come pensava, aprì l'acqua calda e lavò via la nottata,   
“Poppy posso?” chiese Rice entrando in doccia,  
“Certo che sì, grazie per avermi lasciato sola ieri sera.. ne avevo bisogno so che lo capisci” rispose Y/N abbassando lo sguardo, sapeva che l'amico era in ansia per lei ma le aveva lasciato spazio pur controvoglia, Rice l'abbracciò e le lavò i capelli  
“Figurati, confesso che è stata dura ma ti siamo stati addosso pure troppo negli ultimi giorni mi stupisco tu non sia esplosa” rise baciandole la testa, scherzarono sotto il getto ridendo come bambini finchè Gian non li richiamò al ordine,  
“Voi due fatela finita li dentro, non costringetevi ad intervenire!!” ruggì ridendo dalla camera da letto,   
“Scusa papi ma è tutta colpa di Rice!” si giustificò Y/N con il tono da bambina che faceva sempre sciogliere Gian, che per tutta risposta le diede uno sculaccione,  
“Dai vestitevi che facciamo tardi” disse l'amico lanciandole i vestiti, si prepararono e raggiunsero gli altri ormai pronti alla reception,  
“Finalmente, dai che rischiamo di fare tardi” disse Roby prendendola sotto braccio ed avviandosi, come il giorno prima avevano i posti riservati, notarono gli sguardi di molte ragazze mentre entravano e si mettevano comodi,  
“Rice mi sa che alla fine dello spettacolo dovremmo uscire da dietro” sussurrò Phil guardando le file dietro,  
“Se sono come le ragazze di ieri nessun problema” sorrise di rimando prendendo Y/N per mano e concentrandosi solo sugli attori, lo spettacolo era bellissimo, Y/N non lo aveva mai sentito in inglese e le piacque moltissimo, la fata madrina sembrava appena uscita dalla pellicola tanto era somigliante al cartone, finito lo spettacolo attesero che la gente fosse uscita e si fermarono per fare le foto con il cast, Simo saltellava allegro attorno a Cenerentola mettendosi in posa come un modello consumato, Y/N accese il telefono per fare il video che venne mosso visto l'eccesso di risate, avevano le lacrime agli occhi e stavano ancora ridendo quando uscirono dal teatro per cercare un posticino dove pranzare, presero posto nella carrozza zucca ed ordinarono tramezzini e succo di frutta, topolini sui pattini sfrecciavano portando i vassoi, era affascinata dal quel trambusto e dalle scenette che venivano messe in scena durante il pasto, GasGas le si avvicinò baciandole timido la mano e dandole una rosa, Y/N sorrise e gli diede un bacio sulla guancia facendolo svenire in maniera piuttosto teatrale, si diressero verso il padiglione di Trilly, un paio di ragazze fermarono Rice che fece foto e firmò autografi prima di raggiungere il gruppo che lo aspettava poco più avanti, Y/N rimase senza parole quando varcò la soglia del padiglione, era una gigantesca bolla di vetro piena di fiori e farfalle di tutti i colori, ara colorati facevano rumore sulle cime degli alberi, tucani dal becco enorme volavano tranquilli da un ramo al altro, era un angolo di paradiso da cui non sarebbe uscita, seguirono una fatina nel percorso tra piante esotiche ed animali godendosi l'atmosfera e le spiegazioni sulla fauna e flora, un gruppo di pavoni con la coda bene in vista li salutò quando lasciarono il padiglione,  
“Non pensavo ci potesse essere qualcosa di così bello in un parco” disse Y/N ancora affascinata,  
“Solo perchè non ti sei mai mossa da casa Poppy, ci sono un sacco di posti belli come questo” disse Niko, tra loro era quello che aveva viaggiato per il mondo più di tutti persino più di Rice,   
“Credo che ora che son uscita dal Italia girerò un po' quando avrò tempo” rispose la donna,  
“Hai promesso che il prossimo viaggio sarà per venire da me, ci conto” disse Phil, “Ti porterò persino a teatro” le scompigliò i capelli, la donna rispose baciandolo e prendendolo sotto braccio,  
“Ora dove si và?” chiese Marco guardando la piantina del parco, c'era ancora tantissimo da vedere, “Che ne dite di Star Wars, Poppy il tuo stomaco sta bene? Te la senti di fare un giro sul Falcon?”   
“Se per voi va bene lo stesso vi aspetto giù, anche se il mio stomaco sta bene non vorrei interrompere la striscia positiva” rise mentre la parata di robot e soldati sfilava davanti a loro, si mise comoda su una panchina mentre gli altri correvano a prendere posto, era tentata di seguirli ma essere appesa a testa in giù non la ispirava, la donna sentì vibrare la borsa, la aprì e cercò nel mucchio di apparecchi e portafogli estraendo il suo telefono, c'erano svariati messaggio tutti sullo stesso tono  
§Darling stai bene?§, §Per favore rispondimi§,  
non sapeva cosa pensare di tutta quel urgenza, Tom non le aveva scritto spesso e di solito si limitava a risponderle, distratta dalle urla provenienti dalla giostra rispose con un semplice  
§Si tutto bene Thomas§  
inviò il messaggio ed attese che gli amici la raggiungessero a fine corsa,  
“Manca qualcuno?!” disse alzandosi per andargli incontro,  
“Si Gian e Simo vogliono fare un altro giro, è stato esaltante!!” Niko aveva ancora i capelli scompigliati,   
“Poppy avresti dovuto venire anche tu” Rice la prese per i fianchi e se la mise in spalla saltellando Y/N scoppiò a ridere scalciando,  
“Lucifer ma che fai?!” disse cercando di liberarsi, “Quanto sei scemo amore mio”   
“Volevo farti capire come ci si sente” rise rimettendola in piedi, andarono a sedersi in attesa di Gian e Simo chiacchierando, Roby aveva fame e anche Marco avrebbe mangiato qualcosa volentieri,  
“Dai ragazzi abbiamo pranzato da poco come fate ad avere fame” Y/N era incredula, si erano rimpinzati da meno di 2 ore,   
“Che vuoi che ti diciamo, sarà l'adrenalina post giostra” rise Roby  
“Intanto andiamo a mangiare qualcosa noi, ho fame anche io” rise Rice puntando la Cantina di Star Wars, entrarono e si trovarono catapultati nel film, atmosfera fumosa e colorata, una band che suonava nel angolo, non una band ma LA band quella originale del primo film, la capo sala con le lenti arancioni e la pelle blu fece strada fino al tavolo e diede loro il menù prima di dirigersi nuovamente verso l'entrata per accogliere altri avventori, una cameriera sorridente con la pelle dorata e scaglie di drago sulla schiena nuda prese l'ordine e scomparve dopo aver riempito le tazze di caffè, Y/N si guardava intorno sognante, chiese il permesso di fare qualche foto e le mandò a Chris, le sarebbe piaciuto condividere quelle giornate con l'amico oltre che con la sua Famiglia, stavano mangiando quando un gruppo di soldati imperiali fece irruzione ed iniziò a sparare, due jedi risposero prima di fuggire da una finestra aperta, tutto gli avventori si alzarono applaudendo,  
“Questa giornata è perfetta, assolutamente perfetta!!” disse Marco affascinato dalla confusione, si rimisero comodi Gian e Simo li avevano raggiunti,  
“Se non ci fossero ancora così tante cose da vedere farei un altro giro” rise Simo eccitato, “Prossima tappa?” chiese passando la mappa, la aprirono mettendo un segno sulla giostra appena fatta e guardarono la lista, “Potremmo andare a vedere lo spettacolo” disse indicando il teatro di Star Wars, il gruppo annuì erano tutti curiosi di vedere lo show dalle navette e godersi il gioco di luci e laser, finirono di fare merenda e corsero al teatro, per fortuna avevano i pass ed entrarono da una porta laterale, misero gli occhiali per la realtà aumentata e si rilassarono, non si aspettavano una tale magnificenza e tecnologia, durante i combattimenti le poltrone si muovevano ed inclinavano dando la sensazione di muoversi con gli attori, fù bellissimo.  
Decisero di fare una pausa relax dopo lo show, erano tutti eccitati e pieni di energie ma sdraiarsi vicino al laghetto della Sirenetta circondati dagli alberi immersi nel verde era sembrata a tutti un ottima idea, si godettero il sole chiacchierando e scherzando, Phil e Roby inscenarono un combattimento jedi e non finirono nel lago per un pelo facendo scappare starnazzando un gruppo di anatre, non diedero peso nemmeno al ennesimo gruppetto di fan di Rice, dal altoparlante arrivò l'annuncio che la parata della Sirenetta stava per iniziare, Simo scattò in piedi come un fulmine prese Rice sotto braccio e lo trascinò via, tra tutti era quello che più amava Ariel lo sentirono cantare ancora prima di giungere nei pressi della parata, Y/N scosse la testa ridendo “Sono circondata da bambini urlanti” pensò tra sé seguendo gli altri, ballerini vestiti da tritoni e sirene ballavano il valzer passando tra la folla, Ariel sorridente accanto al principe cantava salutando dal alto della carrozza, Simo segui i ballerini lasciandosi coinvolgere più dei bambini presenti, seguirono la parata fino al parco marino dove assistettero allo spettacolo dei delfini e videro il tunnel oceanico, sirene sinuose salutavano dalla vasca della barriera corallina giocando con le bolle e fluttuando tra le piante, uno degli accompagnatori fece strada al gruppo dietro le vasche e poterono accarezzare i delfini e nuotare con loro, Y/N era emozionata come non mai non aveva mai avuto tanto in così poco tempo, rimasero tra le vasche ad osservare i pesci e i coralli prima di rientrare in albergo.  
Entrati nella stanza trovarono una rastrelliera con dei costumi ed un biglietto, Rice lo aprì e dopo averlo letto si girò verso gli altri che stavano guardando gli abiti,  
“A quanto pare siamo stati invitati ad una festa stasera” disse sorridendo,   
“Io metto questo” Simo aveva già tra le mani un bellissimo abito da principessa blu profondo con inserti di cristalli,  
“Credo che quello sia per Poppy mi spiace ma dovrai accontentarti di un costume da uomo per questa volta” rise Gian dandogli una pacca amichevole sulla spalla come per consolarlo, Simo era deluso e guardò gli altri costumi scegliendone uno in stile Alladin, anche gli altri scelsero un abito ignorando Rice che cercava di dare i dettagli,  
“Se avete finito di fare gira la moda..” disse ad alta voce, si accomodarono sul divano ed ascoltarono, “I Vendicatori sono lieti di invitarvi a palazzo questa sera per celebrare l'apertura della nuova ala del parco, una carrozza passerà a prendervi alle 10”, il gruppo si guardò l'uno con l'altro corioso,  
“..I Vendicatori??..”, “..Chissà di cosa si tratta..”, “..Adoro la tua vita Rice..” concluse Simo con una punta di invidia,  
Y/N guardò l'orologio “Ragazzi son già le 8 sarà meglio prepararsi, tutti in doccia!!” disse con tono da brava mamma alzandosi, i gruppi si divisero tornando nelle proprie stanze con i costumi in mano, la donna andò in doccia per prima, era sempre stata la più rapida e da quello che aveva notato il vestito richiedeva una certa maestria per essere indossato e stavolta non aveva uno staff di persone a chiudere ganci e tirare lacci, mentre aspettava che Gian e Rice si facessero la doccia e la aiutassero a vestirsi iniziò a sistemarsi i capelli, il diadema del vestito mal si abbinava con i suoi capelli corti, stava cercando invano di farlo stare al suo posto quando vide la parrucca perfettamente disposta su una testa di polistirolo, sorrise prendendola in mano, lunga fino al sedere con morbidi boccoli, partiva dal viola in alto finendo con un tono di blu simile a quello del vestito, si mise la retina per fermare i capelli e la indossò, era bellissima, mise il diadema e decise di passare solo un velo di rossetto, la maschera abbinata le copriva una parte del viso e poteva evitare il trucco, gli amici la raggiunsero,  
“Poppy potresti uscire solo con quella e il corsetto” disse Gian ammirandola riflessa nello specchio,  
“Siamo a Disnelyland non in un postribolo tesoro” rise la donna tenendo fermo il corsetto, “Mi aiuteresti con questo per favore?” gli fece cenno verso la schiena, l'amico si avvicinò e le chiuse la lunga fila di ganci, Y/N si sentiva come prima della serata di beneficenza, infilò l'abito e di nuovo Gian le strinse i lacci, i due si guardarono allo specchio, il pirata e la principessa, e scoppiarono a ridere,  
“Potrei pensare di rapirti sei bellissima” disse baciandole la mano, la donna rise di nuovo e fece una giravolta, Rice li raggiunse col suo costume da vampiro,  
“Lucifer sei sexy da paura con questo vestito” disse sistemando il bavero del mantello al amico, attesero gli altri e scesero per andare alla festa.


	17. Chapter 17

Trovarono due carrozze a forma di zucca ad attenderli fuori dal hotel e salirono eccitati e sorridenti, quella sera sembrava che le favole potessero prendere vita, molti ospiti del parco si erano mascherati per partecipare, la festa era aperta a tutti ma solo chi aveva l’invito poteva accedere al salone privato, giunti al castello scesero e si trovarono circondati da fotografi che immortalavano l’arrivo sul tappeto rosso, Rice si mise in posa mentre gli altri lo aspettavano da una parte, Simo scalpitava avrebbe voluto farsi fotografare con lui per Y/N invece era una cosa già vista e si guardó attorno, molti ospiti famosi erano stati invitati e sfilavano davanti a loro seguiti dai figli, fatine e principesse si rincorrevano sul tappeto rosso, una piccola Merida correva per mano con il Principe di Cenerentola era una gioia guardarli, Rice li raggiunse offrendo il braccio a Y/N come sempre mal sicura sui tacchi, tutte le volte che li indossava si chiedeva perché le donne si torturassero in quel modo portando scarpe da uomo, il suo abito era così ampio che nessuno si sarebbe accorto del suo passo da t-rex, presentarono l’invito al usciere e vennero accompagnati da un valletto al loro posto, si accomodarono sui divani in seta blu e argento, la tovaglia era dello stesso colore ed il tavolo era apparecchiato con piatti e calici in cristallo, lo champagne era stato messo in un fine secchiello pieno di ghiaccio, dolci mignon colorati e invitanti facevano bella mostra di se accanto alla frutta ricoperta di ogni tipo di cioccolato, non era una cena era il tavolo del cappellaio di Alice, inservienti vestiti da bianconiglio servirono loro da bere e sparirono per prendere altro champagne, Y/N si tolse le scarpe, le nascose sotto il divano e tiró su le gambe mettendole in grembo a Phil,   
“Poppy quel vestito è così ingombrante, hai monopolizzato tutto lo spazio” rise facendo finta di cercare gli altri attraverso gli strati di tulle, la donna rise a sua volta e gli mise l’ampia coda di cristalli sulla testa come un velo da sposa,   
“Non capisco di cosa parli Phil, non ho mai messo nulla di così pratico e insignificante!” disse voltandosi verso Roby che le porgeva dei lamponi ripieni di crema al rum, un fotografo si avvicinó al tavolo,   
“Mister Rice posso fare qualche scatto a lei ed ai suoi amici?” chiese educato, Rice guardó il gruppo che annuì e si misero in posa, fecero alcuni scatti seri seduti composti sul divano o mentre brindavano, e molti altri scherzosi, con il volto coperto dalla maschera nessuno si sentiva a disagio e diedero il meglio di loro stessi, Gian prese una delle scarpe e ripetè la scena di Cenerentola con Y/N che faceva la faccia stupita, Franc e Jack simularono un tango con tanto di casquè, il fotografo fece firmare loro la liberatoria e ringrazió prima di allontanarsi,   
“Faremo un figurone sulle pagina di Vogue” disse Simo eccitato dalla prospettiva di potersi vantare, fù l'unico a togliersi la maschera per le foto, le luci vennero abbassate e un grande sipario si aprì stava per iniziare il primo di una lunga serie di spettacoli, acrobati in costume danzavano su drappi colorati, si muovevano scivolando sui nastri come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo, si godettero ogni secondo non facendo caso ai camerieri che toglievano i dolcetti e la frutta ed apparecchiavano per l’antipasto, finito lo spettacolo tutti si alzarono per applaudire e le luci vennero riaccese, candelabri argentati erano apparsi come per magia sul tavolo, la musica invase il salone e la gente si mosse verso il centro per ballare, Y/N rimise le scarpe e seguì gli amici, Rice le fissó la coda del vestito al nastro sui fianchi e la fece girare prima di lanciarsi con lei in una polka, piroettarono con gli altri cambiando partner ad ogni giro,   
“Dovremmo mescolarci col resto dei partecipanti” disse Simo adocchiando una principessa che sembrava scompagnata e facendo un profondo inchino invitandola a ballare, il gruppo si divise, un soldato in alta uniforme tocco la spalla di Rice che guardò Y/N prima di congedarsi con un inchino, la donna rispose con un cenno della testa ridendo e diede la mano al nuovo ballerino,   
“Siete incantevole con questo abito damigella” sorrise prendendole la mano e poggiandosela sulla spalla, “Non sono molto abile con questo genere di ballo spero di non pestarle i piedi”, le appoggiò una mano sul fianco ed iniziò a girare, la donna si lasciò portare sorridendo allo sconosciuto ed unendosi alle altre coppie che si muovevano fluide sulla pista, incrociò lo sguardo della sua famiglia ad ogni passaggio,  
“Siete abile per essere un soldato” sussurrò allo sconosciuto “Sono certa che in accademia vi abbiano insegnato molto più del semplice uso delle armi” sorrise facendo un cenno col capo alla fine del waltzer, il soldato fece un inchino e le prese la mano,  
“Posso avere l'ardire di invitarla a bere qualcosa?” chiese solenne, “O la vostra guardia interverrà?” finì guardando alle spalle di Y/N, la donna si girò a sua volta e notò Gian che osservava la scena con sospetto, “Sempre il solito” pensò tra sé prima di rivolgersi al soldato,   
“Chiedo venia ma devo rifiutare, a meno che il mio guardiano non si possa unire a noi” rispose, lo sconosciuto acconsentì e Y/N chiamò Gian che li raggiunse dandole il braccio,   
“Signore” disse mettendosi sul attenti “Deve perdonarmi ma Y/N ha il carnet della serata completo” disse facendo un cenno col capo verso il resto del gruppo,  
“Riposo pirata, vi renderò la vostra damigella subito, volevo solo bere qualcosa in compagnia” rise mentre si spostavano verso il suo tavolo, “Il mio plotone è sparso per il salone con le rispettive dame e non volevo fare il terzo incomodo” chiamò un cameriere e fece portare del vino, Y/N si sedette con Gian protettivo alle sue spalle,   
“Gian siediti ti prego” disse la donna sfiorandogli la mano,   
“Scott piacere” disse lo sconosciuto stringendo la mano a Y/N,  
“Y/N piacere mio, lui è Gian” disse la donna rispondendo alla stretta, il cameriere servì il vino e scomparve, il trio rimase a chiacchierare per qualche minuto prima che il resto del gruppo li raggiungesse,  
“Che fate bevete senza chiamare?” esordì Rice mettendosi accanto a Y/N e presentandosi, gli altri presero posto attorno al tavolo,  
“Poppy non ci presenti il tuo amico?” disse Niko allungando la mano per presentarsi,   
“Un bel ufficiale come te non dovrebbe stare solo” Simo gli si sedette a fianco, il gruppo rise nervoso ma Scott non ci fece caso, Jack diede una gomitata a Simo perchè si calmasse, parlarono del più e del meno finchè gli amici di Scott non tornarono, Franc e Phil si alzarono per far accomodare una bellissima fatina ed una poison ivy al loro posto, a Y/N l'uomo vestito da batman sembrò tremendamente familiare ma non potendolo vedere in viso non riusciva a capire dove potesse averlo conosciuto, stava pensando a chi fosse l’uomo misterioso quando Rice catturó la sua attenzione un cameriere era venuto ad avvisare che la cena sarebbe stata servita a breve, il gruppo salutò e tornó al proprio tavolo.   
“Tutto bene Poppy ti vedo pensierosa” chiese Roby passandole un calice,   
“Si si è solo che ho la sensazione di aver già conosciuto batman ma non ricordo dove” rispose brindando con gli altri,   
“Forse alla serata di beneficenza” si inserì Rice, “Will ed io ti abbiamo presentato in sacco di gente ma tu eri incredibilmente distratta..” rise abbracciandola,   
“Potrebbe essere hai ragione, ma ora non pensiamoci più e godiamoci la serata” scosse la testa per allontanare il pensiero di Tom che la teneva per mano, la musica cambiò abbassandosi ad un lieve sottofondo di orchestra jazz camerieri vestiti da PincoPanco portarono i primi vassoi di antipasti, un apoteosi di crudo di mare in bella vista appoggiato su alghe e ghiaccio colorato era così bello che sembrava un peccato rovinare la composizione mangiandolo,   
“O povero povero Sebastian!!” esclamò Simo commosso affondando piangente la forchetta nel insalata di granchio, scoppiarono tutti a ridere, Marco si alzò ed intonò le prime strofe della canzone del cuoco seguito a ruota da Roby e Franc, il cibo era ottimo Y/N evitò i crostacei, li amava cotti ma crudi proprio non riusciva a mangiarli, altre delizie vennero servite, una torre di tartine seguì gli antipasti caldie per finire una cornucopia di verdura intagliata che tutti fotografarono, vennero di nuovo abbassate le luci ed un nuovo spettacolo iniziò, un illusionista faceva balenare carte e cerchi tra il fumo del cilindro, il classico coniglio era stato sostituito da una giovane assistente vestita da libellula che fluttuava lanciando petali che si trasformavano in farfalle, i bambini presenti nel salone correvano cercando di prenderle ma scomparivano in uno sbuffo di fumo colorato, una pioggia di glitter arcobaleno piovve sul pubblico come gran finale del numero, personale di servizio vestito da topolino servì il primo su vassoi a forma di carta da gioco, le linguine furono servite dentro il guscio del aragosta ed erano tanto buone quanto belle, una specie di lasagna aperta con sugo di gamberoni e zucchine venne servita al interno di una conchiglia lo champagne scorreva a fiumi e la serata proseguiva tra spettacoli e ottimo cibo ma il meglio arrivò con il dolce, il palco venne illuminato ed il direttore del parco vestito da domatore prese la parola, tutti i presenti si zittirono per ascoltare,   
“Signore e signori, fate orchi e principi vi dó il benvenuto a questa serata speciale se volete cortesemente spostarvi sulla terrazza del castello a breve verrà fatto un annuncio” fece un profondo inchino e scomparve, Y/N e la sua famiglia si guardarono curiosi, come del resto fecero gli altri ospiti, si alzarono e si diressero verso la grande terrazza che fino a quel momento era al buio, fari colorati e luci presero vita e notarono le gradinate che erano state disposte a semi cerchio per poter osservare il parco, cuscini soffici e colorati facevano da seduta, tutti presero posto ed attesero, anche nel giardino del castello le persone si erano radunate, un mormorio eccitato faceva eco alla musica trionfale in sottofondo, era l’inaugurazione più spettacolare a cui avesse partecipato, il direttore riapparve su un mega schermo al centro del giardino,   
“Ho il piacere e l’onore di annunciare che il prossimo mese verrà aperto il padiglione Marvel!!” una salva di cannone diede il via allo spettacolo di fuochi artificiali, ologrammi di Ironman e Capitan America volteggiavano nel cielo, fulmini viola annunciarono Thor mentre la fontana centrale si trasformò in ghiaccio con Silver Surfer che scivolava tra gli spruzzi gelati, urla di stupore riecheggiavano ovunque, Y/N era affascinata visto dal alto del castello lo spettacolo era stupefacente, qualche minuto dopo tutte le luci si spensero nuovamente e gli ologrammi svanirono lasciando il posto al faro di un aereo, anche esso olografico, che scese dal cielo ed esplose in un fuoco rosso e oro che altro non era che una pioggia di glitter, tra lo stupore generale apparvero i Vendicatori in carne e ossa,   
“Vi presento i nostri graditi ospiti!!” esclamò il direttore cercando di sovrastare le grida del pubblico, Marco e Roby iniziarono a saltellare come bambini, Simo aveva gli occhi lucidi, Iron man prese la parola e ringraziò il pubblico per la partecipazione al evento, in un primo momento a Y/N mancò l'aria poi si rese conto che erano solo attori mascherati, aveva avuto il piacere di conoscere Rdj e quello non era lui, fece un sospiro di sollievo e si fece prendere dal entusiasmo generale la musica nel salone riprese vigore e tornarono al loro tavolo per godersi il dolce.   
Una torre di Rapunzel di bignè panna e cioccolato guarnita con delicati alberi di zucchero soffiato e fiori che sembravano veri venne servita non appena si sedettero, sul palco i giocolieri allietavano il pubblico, illusionisti si muovevano tra i tavoli facendo ridere i bambini e stupendo gli adulti, un mimo si fermò al loro tavolo facendo apparire dal nulla un girasole che donò a Y/N, la donna sorrise ringraziando e prima che potesse annusarlo si trasformò in farfalle che volarono per la stanza lasciandola senza fiato, uno Stregatto molto sexy si avvicinò e con un inchino invitò Phil a ballare, il gruppo si diede di gomito ridendo mentre l'amico si allontanava sulla pista,  
“Ti stai divertendo?” chiese Rice a Y/N mettendosi comodo sulle sue gambe,  
“Piccolo mostro è una serata meravigliosa, sembra un sogno, certo che mi sto divertendo” rispose accarezzandogli i capelli, “Prima per un secondo ho sperato che non fossero attori quelli scesi dal aereo”,  
“Ti manca così tanto?” chiese distratto  
“Non ne hai idea..” rispose sorridendo, “..arrivi al bicchiere tesoro ho una sete tremenda” disse cambiando discorso, Rice si allungò verso il tavolo e le passò da bere,   
“Questo champagne alla fragola è buonissimo” si inserì Gian rubandole il bicchiere, “Scusa se ti disturbo ma vorrei fare un giro di pista con Poppy” disse prendendola per mano, Rice si alzò contro voglia e la fece passare,   
“Aspetta un attimo” disse togliendosi le scarpe ed infilandosi un paio di pantofole che aveva nascosto nella borsetta, “Non le sopportavo più!!” rise seguendo l'amico che la guardava scossando la testa,  
“Poppy sei incredibile e non dico altro” rise facendola girare lanciandosi nelle danze, Gian era un ballerino fantastico ed aveva preso alcune lezioni in vista del matrimonio, la musica cambiò passando a ritmi più moderni a loro più congeniali, il resto del gruppo li raggiunse e si scatenarono come fossero al mare in vacanza, se non fosse stato per l’ingombro del vestito Y/N si sarebbe lanciata in un tango ma gli strati di tulle le bloccavano i movimenti, nonostante la scomodità del abito non si risparmiò, almeno le scarpe non la torturavano, Scott li raggiunse seguito da uno sconosciuto vestito da Brucaliffo,   
“Possiamo unirci a voi?” chiese unendosi alle danze, Rice annuì facendo spazio ai due uomini, “Questo è mio fratello.. in ritardo come sempre” rise dandogli una pacca sulla spalla, lo sconosciuto salutò e si mise a ballare seguendo il gruppo,   
“Piacere di conoscervi”, urlò per farsi sentire sopra la musica, attiro a se Y/N dopo averle stretto la mano e la fece volteggiare la donna rise notando la reazione di Gian e scrollando la testa nella sua direzione, erano tutti assieme poteva stare tranquillo, quando un bellissimo sirtaki mixato partì il gruppo si mise in cerchio per ballare erano scatenati adoravano i balli di gruppo, girarono sempre più rapidamente seguendo il ritmo,   
“OPA” gridarono ridendo senza fiato abbracciati gli uni agli altri,   
“Io faccio una pausa ragazzi ho bisogno di acqua e di prendere un po’ d’aria” disse la donna girandosi per andare in terrazza,   
“Vengo con te” Marco le diede il braccio, “Serata incredibile ma è un caldo feroce” rise, si accomodarono sui cuscini ed ordinarono da bere   
“Questi giorni a Disney me li ricorderò per moltissimo tempo” disse la donna ringraziando il cameriere con un cenno, era davvero assetata non avevano bevuto altro che champagne e vino e cominciava a sentire la testa leggera, “A questo punto della serata vorrei solo togliermi la parrucca e il vestito, son quasi le 3 inizio ad accusare il colpo” rise,   
“Anche io comincio ad essere stanco e credo anche gli altri, escluso Simo ovviamente” rise di rimando Marco, i due rimasero a godersi il fresco finchè Niko non li raggiunse,  
“Tornate dentro? Iniziano i balli di gruppo!!” saltellò esaltato aiutando Marco ad alzarsi, si girò verso Y/N per aiutarla,  
“Tesoro io resto qui ancora un po' se non vi secca, son esausta” sorrise,  
“Va bene ti aspettiamo dentro allora”, i due tornarono nel salone e Y/N si rilassò sdraiandosi e guardando il cielo pensando al suo Principe,  
“Questa scena mi ricorda qualcosa..” il Brucaliffo si avvicinò sedendosi accanto a lei, Y/N non potè fare a meno di sorridere, come aveva fatto a non riconoscerlo subito,  
“Stasera non finirà come nei boschi..” rispose tirandosi su e abbracciando l'uomo, “..a parte questa parte” si strinse a lui che la imprigionò in uno abbraccio soffocante e protettivo, “Come sapevi che ero io Sassy?”,  
“Quando non mi hai risposto al telefono ho guardato la lista degli ospiti VIP” rise baciandola, “Tu piuttosto pensavo che mi avresti riconosciuto subito” disse con un falso tono triste, Y/N rise ancora stretta a lui,  
“Ho lasciato il telefono in camera, non sono così legata alla tecnologia da portarla con me quando non serve, è colpa dello champagne e del costume se non ti ho riconosciuto, prima al tavolo batman mi era sembrato familiare ma Rice mi ha distratta e non ci ho più pensato..” rispose la donna, “..che scema.. hai mandato tu Scott a rompere il ghiaccio!” concluse capendo tutto, Chris rise annuendo,  
“Era la trappola perfetta mandare mio fratello in avanscoperta” spiegò, “Quindi se ci sono io chi altri potrebbe esserci?” finì misterioso, a Y/N venne in mente solo una persona e il cuore iniziò a correre veloce, ma se Tom fosse stato a quel tavolo lo avrebbe riconosciuto, si concentrò sulle due coppie,  
“Quanto sono svanita, erano Rdj con Susan e Chris H. con Elsa..” nella confusione della festa non aveva riconosciuto Rdj, Chris annuì mettendosi comodo con la testa sul suo grembo,   
“Abbiamo finito le riprese stamattina e ne abbiamo approfittato visto che eravamo stati invitati, volevo farti una sorpresa”,  
“Ci sei riuscito, è da quando siamo arrivati che immagino di stare nel tuo posto preferito con te” rispose la donna accarezzandogli i capelli,   
“A proposito.. sei bellissima vestita così Silly” disse accarezzandole il viso, “Non pensavo di riuscire a stare da solo con te visto quanto è protettivo il pirata”,   
“E' lui quello che mi ha addestrata, si preoccupa sempre che nessuno mi infastidisca” Y/N scoppiò a ridere ripensando a quando lo aveva battuto, sembrava passato un secolo non pochi giorni,   
“Quindi non hai con te il telefono?” chiese Chris cambiando discorso, Y/N annuì, l'aveva trovata che differenza faceva che avesse o meno il telefono con sé, l'uomo si alzò prendendo il telefono dalla tasca, “Scusami un secondo..” disse cercando un punto meno rumoroso, la donna non capiva ma non si fece domande Rice le stava andando incontro,  
“Son venuto a farti compagnia Poppy, ho bisogno d'aria anche io” disse mettendosi accanto a lei,  
“Si sta divinamente fuori” rispose la donna, “Ora dimmi di sì prima che continui” disse fissandolo, Rice la guardò curioso,  
“SI'” disse solenne aspettando il resto del discorso del amica,  
“Il Brucaliffo non è uno sconosciuto, come non lo erano gli ospiti al tavolo di Scott” iniziò lei, il viso di Rice si fece serio,  
“..E chi sarebbe?” chiese preoccupato presumendo il peggio,  
“E' Chris ha mandato suo fratello ad attaccare bottone per non destare sospetti” concluse Y/N sorridendo, “Quindi il sì era per farti promettere di stare zitto e non fare scenate di gelosia tipo le mie”, Rice scosse la testa infastidito ma ormai aveva detto sì e non poteva comportarsi male, Chris tornò ed Y/N fece le presentazioni come si deve, il trio rimase in terrazza a parlare per quasi un'ora,  
“Capitano noi andiamo verso l'hotel” Rdj li aveva trovati e salutò Y/N con calore,  
“Chissà perchè ma ero convinta che per un evento simile ti saresti vestito da Ironman, lo so è sciocco ma son pur sempre una fan” rise la donna sciogliendo l'abbraccio,  
“Era scontato, come tutti i super eroi dovevo mantenere l'anonimato” rispose abbassando la voce come una spia, il gruppo rise, “Noi andiamo, l'aereo ci aspetta alle 2 domani pomeriggio se vuoi partire con noi” disse rivolto a Chris,  
“Arrivo tra poco” disse a Rdj, “Posso rubartela un secondo?” chiese a Rice prendendo Y/N per mano, Rice lo guardò interrogativo e rientrò dal gruppo, Chris la portò in un salottino silenzioso e la guardò serio, “Silly dovresti tenere il cellulare con te, quando torni in albergo accendilo subito” le disse,  
“Chris che succede mi preoccupi” rispose lei ansiosa,  
“Nulla solo guarda il tuo telefono quando torni in hotel” sorrise l'uomo, “Ora devo andare anche io se voglio svegliarmi per partire con Rdj” disse abbracciandola per congedarsi,  
“No no tu non vai da nessuna parte, mi aspetti qui che avviso Rice e torno con te in hotel” disse Y/N tenendolo stretto, trovò gli altri che ballavano e prese Rice da parte,  
“Lucifer torno in hotel devo controllare il cellulare” gli disse ansiosa, sentiva l'urgenza di sapere cosa stesse succedendo,  
“Non puoi aspettare?” rispose preoccupato guardandola, “Rientro con te mi sembri sconvolta”, Y/N scosse la testa,  
“Tranquillo sto bene.. ci vediamo quando tornate” lo baciò e tornò sui suoi passi, Chris la stava aspettando al entrata e si avviarono a piedi, se non lo aveva riconosciuto lei non c'era pericolo che qualcuno lo facesse, “Non vuoi proprio dirmi nulla visto che sai qualcosa?” disse rivolta al amico,  
“E dove sarebbe il divertimento?!” rise stringendola, “Tranquilla Silly è tutto ok”.


	18. Chapter 18

Usciti dal Castello fù davvero piacevole passeggiare fino al hotel, la notte era calda e luminosa e Chris era su di giri, i parchi della Disney erano i posti preferiti dal suo bambino interiore, prese Y/N tra le braccia e la fece girare improvvisando un waltzer seguendo la musica della giostra con i cavalli, la donna rise cercando di mantenere l’equilibrio quando le fece fare il casquè, non c’era pericolo che la lasciasse cadere, incrociarono Phil e lo Stregatto con cui era uscito che si baciavano su una panchina l’amico la vide passare e le fece un sorriso complice Y/N ricambió e prosegui mano nella mano col suo cavaliere,   
“È uno dei tuoi amici?” chiese, la donna fece di si con la testa, “Un pó lo invidio, dev’essere bello poter pomiciare senza che nessuno ti fotografi e ti sbatta su qualche rivista scandalistica”,   
“Bhè noi stiamo passeggiando mano nella mano senza preoccupazioni” rispose Y/N,   
“Già ma siamo mascherati quindi nessuno mi riconoscerà, in condizioni normali domani mattina tu saresti automaticamente la mia nuova fidanzata e staremo facendo un romantico week end a Disney” rise fermandosi ed abbracciandola, la donna si lasciò cullare   
“Quindi quando ti vedranno arrivare con un estranea alla premierè ci sarà da ridere” disse la donna pensando alla futura serata assieme,   
“Quello è diverso, nelle uscite ufficiali è normale portare una persona le peggiori riviste fanno soldi con le foto prese fuori contesto”, Y/N ripensó a quando lesse che Chris aveva una nuova fidanzata dopo aver visto delle foto online, alla fine si trattava di sua sorella ma le foto avevano fatto il giro del web mandando in crisi le sue fan più accanite, capì che la privacy era il bene più prezioso che possedessero e cercavano di difenderla a tutti i costi, giunti in hotel Chris l’accompagnò fino alla sua stanza,   
“E qui mia bella principessa le dò la buona notte” disse baciandole le mano e facendo un inchino, “In caso le serva qualcosa sono nella 502”,   
“Mio signore grazie per avermi scortata” rispose a tono Y/N, “E buonanotte a voi” lo congedò infilando la chiave magnetica nella serratura ridendo con lui mentre si allontanava.   
“Hanno esagerato col profumo quando hanno sistemato la stanza” pensò tra se entrando ed accendendo la luce, si girò per appoggiare la chiave e si trovò davanti un gigantesco mazzo di girasoli e gelsomini, si avvicinò ma non c’era nessun biglietto pensò che fosse un altro omaggio del hotel, si tolse tiara e parrucca ed andò in camera a cercare il suo telefono altri fiori erano stati messi sul tavolino, un bellissimo mazzo di bloody rose a stelo lungo, si avvicinò per annusarle e vide un biglietto fermato ad uno dei gambi con un nastro, non c’era scritto nulla sulla busta e pensando che fossero per Rice non lo toccò, recuperò il telefono e lo accese prima di leggere i vari messaggi avvisò gli altri di essere arrivata, si slacciò l’ingombrante abito e finalmente libera dal corsetto si mise comoda, lesse subito i messaggi di Chris che l’avvisavano del suo arrivo al parco e che l’avrebbe accompagnata ad una festa, sorrise quei messaggi sprizzavano allegria anche se erano scritti, di tutt’altro tono erano i messaggi che lesse dopo, tutti di Tom,   
§ Darling ho finito le riprese e vorrei vederti, lo sò che devi tornare alla tua vita ma pensaci §   
§ Parto ora per Parigi alloggerò al solito hotel §  
§ Darling tutto bene? §  
§ Evans mi ha detto che non hai il telefono con te, spero apprezzerai i fiori § Y/N prese il biglietto e lo aprì senza perdere tempo, § Ti devo parlare per favore chiamami §, senza pensarci sopra prese il telefono e compose ol numero,   
“Pronto” la voce impastata dal sonno la fece pentire di non aver prima guardato che ora era, “Pronto, chi parla?” chiese di nuovo Tom,   
“Sono io Thomas scusa non pensavo che dormissi” si scusò la donna immaginandoselo al buio sdraiato a letto, si sedette mettendosi comoda appoggiata alla testiera,   
“Ehi Darling finalmente ti trovo, confesso che per un attimo ho pensato che mi stessi ignorando quando non hai risposto ai messaggi” rise lieto che l’avesse chiamato, “Stai bene?” chiese premuroso come sempre,   
“Benissimo son appena rientrata dal ballo” rise, stupidamente felice di poterlo sentire, “Mi dispiace non averti risposto subito ai messaggi ma essendo con la mia famiglia il telefono era in più” spiegò sentendosi in colpa,  
“Alla serata di beneficenza te lo eri portato.. e per fortuna direi” rispose sornione,  
“Per fortuna è arrivato Chris ad avvisarmi e son tornata subito in hotel” si morse la lingua, stava dicendo troppo,   
“Posso riproporti l'invito a vederci prima che tu riparta per l'Italia?” chiese Tom “Vorrei davvero avere un po' di tempo per parlare”  
“Thomas.. io.. io non credo che sia una buona idea” rispose indecisa, rimase in silenzio un attimo “Al diavolo va bene, domani quando rientriamo mi faccio lasciare a Parigi” disse non sopportando l’idea di non rivederlo un ultima volta,   
“Perfetto allora ti aspetto domani, stanza 1713” l’uomo le diede la buonanotte e chiuse la telefonata, Y/N rimase sdraiata guardando il soffitto, cosa avrebbe detto a Rice ed al resto della famiglia? Era ancora sveglia quando gli altri rientrarono,   
“Sei già tornata?” Gian sembrava stupito di trovarla a letto, “Pensavamo di rivederti domani mattina.. visto l’orario tra poco in effetti”, la donna guardò l’ora erano quasi le 6, Rice li raggiunse, i due si scambiarono un lungo sguardo,   
“Poppy non penserai di venire a letto senza farti la doccia, su quel sedere e fila” rise aiutandola ad alzarsi e seguendola in bagno, “Dimmi tutto bellezza” disse mentre si spogliava, Y/N aprì l’acqua, “Che succede? Lo sò che è successo qualcosa col Capitano, dimmi tutto”,   
“Hai visto le rose in camera” iniziò “Non sono da parte del hotel, me le ha mandate Tom..” si interruppe per vedere l’espressione del amico, “..mi ha mandato 10 messaggi che ho trovato appena rientrata, per quello son uscita con Chris”, nessuna reazione da parte di Rice che continuava ad insaponarla,   
“Non rientri con noi” concluse rassegnato l’amico, Y/N fece cenno di si con la testa, non avevano bisogno di parlare troppo, “Ti aspettermo a casa allora, l’ultima serata la dobbiamo passare assieme” sorrise, finirono la doccia e si misero a letto, Rice crollò poco dopo abbracciato alla donna che non riuscì a chiudere occhio.   
Si girò nel letto cercando di non svegliare l’amico e prese il telefono  
§ Dormi già?§  
§ Certo che no.. ti apro § la risposta non si fece attendere, Y/N uscì dalla stanza senza fare rumore e corse leggera e mezza nuda per il corridoio che portava alla stanza del amico sperando di non incontrare nessuno, non ci fu bisogno di bussare Chris l’aspettava sulla porta sorridente se la caricò in spalla e chiuse la porta dietro di se mentre la donna rideva, la mise sul divano e chiamò il servizio in camera   
“Buon giorno, stanza 502, vorrei del caffè italiano e della torta al cioccolato per due per favore” erano le 7 del mattino “Direi che la colazione ci sta prima di andare a letto” rise mettendosi accanto alla donna che si appoggiò a lui,   
“Ottima idea Capitano, anche se non posso restare molto” rispose stringendolo, “Se gli altri si svegliano e non mi trovano succede un casino”,   
“Lo immagino, il pirata.. Gian?! Sembrava parecchio protettivo alla festa, dopo aver lottato con te dubito che qualcuno ti possa infastidire senza essere punito” rise   
“È il mio angelo custode, più che altro è iperprotettivo a volte” rise tra se ricordando le volte in cui Gian era intervenuto prima che lei facesse danni, il cameriere bussò alla porta e mise il vassoio sul tavolino del divano prima di uscire, Chris le passò una tazzina e il dolce ed attese  
“Ora che hai la tua dose di caffeina in corpo parla” Chris ruppe il silenzio per primo, Y/N non sapeva che dire e scosse la testa stringendosi più stretta a lui, “Andrà tutto bene Silly” sussurrò cullandola,   
“Dopo quando rientreremo da Rice mi lasceranno a Parigi, non sono riuscita a dire di no al suo invito..” disse in un soffio, sentì Chris ridere,   
“Niente di nuovo quindi” disse stringendola, “Prendila con leggerezza allora, goditi la sua compagnia e concentrati sulla premierè che passerai con me, ho in mente il vestito perfetto per te” rise misterioso,  
“Ora ho paura Sassy” rise Y/N di rimando,   
“Un’amica crea abiti da sera incredibili e dopo averti vista ieri sera penso che la chiamerò”   
“Ti prego non un vestito stile principessa, quello che indossavo era bellissimo ma di una scomodità unica” rispose seria la donna,   
“Sarà una sorpresa Silly ma ti prometto che non te ne pentirai” le fece l’occhiolino, i due rimasero abbracciati in silenzio,   
“Sono quasi le 8 devo tornare in camera e cercare di dormire un po’” disse sciogliendo l’abbraccio, “E anche tu devi riposarti prima di partire”, Chris l’accompagnò alla porta,   
“Ci vediamo presto Silly” la salutò baciandola,   
“A presto mio Capitano” rise di rimando avviandosi verso la sua stanza, rientrò in punta di piedi e si rimise a letto, Chris riusciva a farla sentire in pace, nel poco tempo che avevano passato insieme si era affezionata a lui e le sarebbero mancato una volta tornata a casa, Rice si mosse al suo fianco cercandola, la donna si strinse a lui e finalmente si addormentò.   
Si svegliarono quasi alle 12, gli altri li aspettavano in salotto per fare colazione, dopo la serata erano tutti stanchi ed assonnati,   
“Phil non è ancora tornato?” chiese Simo sbadigliando, si guardarono uno con l’altro   
“Mi ha scritto poco fa, dice di aspettarlo e che sta bene” rispose Roby, tutti si rilassarono, era sempre così quando qualcuno di loro lasciava il gruppo per divertirsi e non rientrava, da quando Y/N ricordava si erano sempre presi cura uno del altro erano una famiglia e lo sarebbero sempre stati,   
“Ragazzi io mi fermo a Parigi vi raggiungo da Rice in serata” disse a mezza voce non voleva che stessero in pensiero per lei, “L’amico di Rice vuole passare la giornata insieme e per quanto possa essere stupida come idea ho accettato”, ci fù un attimo di silenzio sapeva che loro non erano d'accordo,  
“Che vuoi che ti diciamo ti aspetteremo per ubriacarci assieme a cena” rispose Gian rassegnato, “Lo sai come la pensiamo su questa storia, se lui ha un’altra non dovrebbe cercarti nemmeno come amica”,   
“Bhè lui non ha idea di cosa provo io, vuol solo salutare un’amica che non rivedrà forse più” rispose Y/N schietta, “Non ci vedo nulla di male in questo, è solo mezza giornata non starò peggio di come sto ora anche se lo vedo”, era vero non sarebbe stata peggio di così, anzi per qualche ora il suo cuore sarebbe stato bene e felice, mentre aspettavano che Phil rientrasse si mossero per preparare gli zaini, le stanze erano in disordine come sempre quando erano in tanti, controllarono due volte tutte le prese di corrente per non dimenticare carica batterie in giro, suonarono alla porta e Rice andò ad aprire, era la lavanderia del hotel con i loro vestiti freschi di bucato, per fortuna avevano fatto in tempo a consegnarli erano tutti senza abiti puliti si erano portati il minimo indispensabile per quel mini viaggio, Y/N si fece una doccia e si vestì rendendosi conto che sarebbe andata da Tom con addosso la sua maglia, quando l'amico arrivò fu subissato di domande, erano tutti curiosi di saperne di più sul suo accompagnatore, fece il misterioso promettendo che avrebbe raccontato tutto una volta giunti a casa, Simo era il più deluso di tutti, fecero colazione allegri e scesero nella all dove un’auto scura li stava aspettando, ringraziarono il direttore del hotel per il trattamento e partirono alla volta di Parigi, Y/N cominciava ad essere nervosa Rice la strinse sorridendole,  
“Se per qualsiasi motivo non ti senti a tuo agio e vuoi raggiungerci prima chiamami e ti recupero” disse, la donna fece di si con la testa,   
“Ma se invece di rientrare ora facessimo un giro per la città e pranzassimo?” propose Niko, “In serata passiamo a prendere Poppy e andiamo a casa”, si guardarono ed acconsentirono, sarebbero passati mesi prima di rivedersi in quel modo tanto valeva approfittarne, il viaggio fù breve, il parco distava meno di un’ora dalla città, Rice diede istruzioni al autista di proseguire fino a Mont Martre e parcheggiare, scesero dal auto e si stiracchiarono, erano davvero stanchi ma felici per la passeggiata inattesa, Y/N prese la borsa salutò gli altri e si avviò verso l’albergo di Tom, attivò la mappa per non perdersi e si rilassò passeggiando per le vie, Parigi era davvero una città meravigliosa, decise di prendere la metropolitana per fare prima, iniziava ad avere fretta di arrivare, sbagliò stazione due volte ma finalmente arrivò, il portiere del albergo le diede il buongiorno aprendole la porta, la donna si diresse verso la reception,  
“Buongiorno mi aspettano alla 1713 può avvisare che sono arrivata?”   
“Certo Madame” rispose la ragazza alla reception, “Può dirmi il suo nome per favore?”,   
“Y/N” rispose agitata, la receptionist compose il numero della camera e parlò brevemente quando risposero, “La faccio accompagnare” disse facendo cenno al ragazzo accanto al ascensore “Madame è attesa alla 1713”,   
“Se vuole seguirmi” il ragazzo le fece strada, salirono 2 piani “La stanza è la quarta a sinistra Madame” disse tenendole la porta aperta,   
“Grazie vado da sola” rispose Y/N incamminandosi per il corridoio illuminato, rimase un paio di minuti davanti alla porta prima di bussare era così nervosa, “Smettila di fare la bambina” si disse, sfoggiò un bel sorriso quando sentì aprire.   
La donna davanti a lei era esattamente come la ricordava nelle foto, eterea e stupenda, il sorriso le si pietrificò sul viso gelandole il sangue nelle vene, perché aveva accettato di andare, stava per girarsi e scappare  
“Y/N presumo” la donna le sorrise, “Accomodati, Tom è in doccia”, Y/N la seguì in salotto, “Piacere sono Samantha, Sammy per gli amici” disse allungando la mano presentandosi, Y/N si presentò mise la borsa sul tavolino e si sedette ancora col sorriso congelato sulla faccia, “Mettiti comoda lo avviso che sei arrivata” e sparì in camera, troppo attonita per ragionare Y/N stette semplicemente seduta fino al suo ritorno, “Ordino qualcosa da mangiare vuoi nulla?” chiese prendendo in mano il telefono,   
“Per lei solo un caffè italiano e pancake salati Sammy” Tom rispose per lei andandole incontro, Y/N si alzò per salutarlo, “Mi sei mancata Darling” disse stringendola, “Quella maglia sta molto meglio a te che a me” le sussurrò facendola arrossire,  
“Anche tu mi sei mancato Thomas” rispose staccandosi da lui mantenendo la calma, “Sono a posto, ho appena fatto colazione grazie” disse rivolta a Sammy, si sedette di nuovo sempre più a disagio, voleva solo scappare dalla sua famiglia e raggomitolarsi in un angolo,   
“Com’è andato il viaggio?” chiese Tom accomodandosi accanto a lei,   
“Allegro e tranquillo, il parco è vicino abbiamo fatto in un attimo” rispose sforzandosi di sorridere,   
“20 minuti per l’ordine, intanto mi vesto” disse Sammy passando la mano tra i capelli di Tom mentre andava in camera,  
“Raccontami di questi giorni a Disney, Chris mi ha fatto vedere le foto che gli hai mandato” disse mettendole un braccio attorno alle spalle, “Quella con lo zucchero filato è davvero bella, sembravi così allegra”,   
“Ho amato ogni secondo passato li, escludendo le giostre, mi son innamorata della sfera con le farfalle” iniziò a raccontare la donna, “C’è stato un attimo di panico quando hanno riconosciuto Rice ma la situazione non è degenerata” rise ripensando alle fan urlanti,   
“Non ti piacciono le attrazioni?” chiese curioso,   
“A me piacciono è il mio stomaco che non le ama, mi vergogno a dirlo ma ho dato di stomaco anche sulla giostra 3D” cercò di ridere più sinceramente possibile, quella situazione era assurda erano seduti uno accanto all'altra, Tom l'accarezzava come sempre, come un vecchio amico, conversavano allegramente Y/N era diventata abile a non far trasparire nulla, dentro di lei la tempesta la stava facendo a pezzi, Sammy li raggiunse poco dopo, bellissima nel suo abito verde anni 50, si accomodò sulla poltrona allungando una mano verso il bracciolo del uomo che le prese la mano,  
“Sammy quel colore ti dona come sempre” disse sorridendole, Y/N si alzò doveva calmarsi prima di esplodere,  
“Scusate vado in bagno” disse passando davanti alla donna, si chiuse a chiave e si ancorò con le unghie al lavandino, alzò lo sguardo e vide il suo riflesso ancora sorridente nello specchio, avrebbe voluto spaccarlo e urlare, “Respira, continua a respirare è solo un pomeriggio ce la puoi fare” si disse, prese il telefono e mandò un messaggio a Rice per avvisarlo che era tutto a posto e che era arrivata, non scrisse nulla che facesse trasparire come si sentiva, avrebbe vuotato il sacco a casa, si lavò il viso con l'acqua gelata e tornò sui suoi passi, trovò Tom e Sammy in terrazza dove un cameriere aveva apparecchiato per la colazione, stavano parlando ma non riusciva a capirli, non era inglese sembrava più un dialetto,   
“Lo so che hai detto di essere a posto ma ti ho comunque preso del caffè” le sorrise, “Quando ero da Rice ne bevevano tantissimi” disse rivolto a Sammy che lo guardava curiosa,  
“Tom mi stava raccontando di quando vi siete conosciuti” disse passando a Y/N il caffè  
“Non dirmi che sei sceso in dettagli!!” rispose imbarazzata, ricordava quel momento fin troppo bene e sperava che l’umiliazione non sarebbe stata resa pubblica,   
“Il tuo segreto è al sicuro darling” le fece l’occhiolino, Y/N stava per chiedere come si erano conosciuti quando il trillo di un telefono la interruppe, Sammy si alzò e sparì in sala per rispondere, la donna ne approfittò per controllare il suo, Rice e gli altri le avevano mandato un vocale che la fece ridere e sciolse una parte di tensione, se le cose si fossero fatte troppo tese loro erano in città pronti a salvarla,  
“L'italiano è una lingua così musicale che è un piacere da sentire anche se non capisco cosa ti dicono” anche Tom stava ridendo,  
“Ops scusa è da maleducati giocare col telefono quando si è in compagnia” disse Y/N rimettendo l'apparecchio in borsa, “Gli altri hanno deciso di fare un giro in città prima di tornare a casa e passare l'ultima sera assieme”,  
“Quindi non ti fermi da me?” chiese Tom deluso, “Avevo organizzato la serata per stare assieme”, la donna non sapeva cosa dire, si aspettava che rimanesse, stava per rispondere quando Sammy tornò,  
“Finalmente mi hanno trovato un volo, scappo subito ho meno di un'ora per arrivare in aeroporto” disse buttando le braccia al collo del uomo e baciandolo, “Ti aspetto la prossima settimana non fare tardi”, si girò verso Y/N “E' stato un piacere conoscerti Y/N” sorrise, prese la borsa e la valigia ed uscì.


	19. Chapter 19

Tom chiuse la porta e tornò in terrazza dove Y/N era ancora seduta a giocare con la tazzina del caffè senza averlo toccato,  
“Sicura che non possa farti cambiare idea sul andare via in serata?” chiese guardandola di traverso, Y/N alzò gli occhi verso di lui, avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per quegli occhi era difficile dire di no quando sfoderava il suo fascino con l'intento di ottenere qualcosa,  
“E' l'ultima sera con la mia famiglia, domani rientreremo non posso mancare, mi spiace ma devo rifiutare Thomas” rispose cercando di respirare, “E Mister Hiddleston la smetta di guardarmi così”,  
“Non capisco di cosa parli..” sorrise sedendosi accanto a lei, “..sono solo felice che tu sia qui e mi dispiace che non resti”,  
“Sammy è davvero molto bella” cercò di cambiare discorso, “Sembrate molto affiatati” proseguì facendo girare la tazzina senza guardarlo, sentì l’uomo ridere,   
“Sì lo è” rispose, “Ed è anche molto simpatica, sono certo che sareste ottime amiche” disse allungando una mano e prendendo la tazzina, “Le sei piaciuta ed è una cosa rara quando si tratta di chi mi sta intorno”, Y/N non riusciva a seguire il discorso, Tom ordinò altro caffè “Questo ormai è freddo e voglio che tu sia bella sveglia ho un sacco di domande..” disse allungando la mano per stringere quella della donna, “Rientriamo c’è un comodissimo divano che ci aspetta” trascinò Y/N ancora confusa con se in salotto, “Arrivo subito voglio farti vedere una cosa”, la donna lo sentì parlare di nuovo nello strano dialetto, prese il telefono per chiamare Rice quando il servizio in camera bussò, aprì al cameriere e fece appoggiare il vassoio dal divano si versò il caffè in attesa che l’uomo finisse la telefonata cercando di capire cosa stesse succedendo, sembrava che Tom conoscesse Sammy molto bene, era persa nei suoi pensieri quando sentì le mani del uomo stringerla da dietro,   
“Finalmente soli” le sussurrò al orecchio, un brivido le corse lungo la schiena, “Voglio farti leggere una cosa” continuò mettendosi sulla poltrona e passando alla donna il suo telefono, Y/N lo guardò perplessa e prese l’apparecchio, c’era una chat aperta e riconobbe la loro conversazione, guardò l’uomo interrogativa, “Scrolla a qualche sera fa” la incalzò gentile, la donna obbedì, era curiosa anche lei, si sedette sul divano ed iniziò a scorrere, trovò una serie di messaggi che non ricordava di aver mandato, quando controllò la data le tremarono le mani, erano della sera in cui si era ubriacata mentre gli altri erano a cena, il cuore cominciò a battere veloce   
§ Qui è bellissimo quanto vorrei fossi con me §  
§ Ho mandato gli altri a fare serata per potermi godere la cena della nostra prima notte mi manchi §   
§ Perché è così dannatamente difficile smettere di pensare alle tue mani che mi tolgono i vestiti??§  
§ Sono la donna più stupida del pianeta ma mi sono innamorata di te §  
§ Ho visto le foto della tua nuova ragazza sono felice che ti sia rilanciato §   
Y/N non aveva la forza di continuare a leggere, che stupida aveva trasgredito alla prima regola della sbronza depressa.. spegnere il telefono, ed ora il suo segreto era stato scoperto dal unica persona che doveva rimanere al oscuro di tutto, fece finta di scrollare la chat mentre pensava a come uscire da quella situazione, non era grave se manteneva la calma poteva convincerlo che i messaggi fossero per un altra persona,   
“O mio dio” furono le prima parole che le uscirono di bocca, alzò gli occhi dal telefono e trovò Tom che la fissava calmo e sorridente, “Io.. io.. ti chiedo scusa per quello che ho scritto, ho avuto una serata deprimente ed ho inviato messaggi random non mi ricordavo di averne mandati anche a te” cercò di sembrare imbarazzata mentre gli restituiva l’apparecchio, “Le volte in cui mi è successo li ho sempre mandati a Rice, davvero scusami”, l’uomo prese il telefono e lo appoggiò sul tavolino prima di alzarsi e sedersi accanto a lei,  
“Quindi non erano per me?” chiese fissandola, “Quando li ho letti stavo per prendere l’elicottero e raggiungerti” rise, Y/N si irrigidì e lui se ne accorse, “Mi sono preoccupato ed ho scritto a Rice..” la donna stava ostinatamente in silenzio, “..mi ha risposto che era tutto a posto e che, come mi hai confermato, probabilmente era un errore”, la donna non credeva alle sue orecchie Rice non le aveva detto nulla a riguardo, “Ho cercato di far finta di nulla..”,   
“Mi hai invitata solo per sapere dei messaggi?” rise nervosamente, “Non era più semplice chiamarmi.. o scrivermi?”   
“Forse sì ma avevo voglia di vederti” rispose candido, rimasero in silenzio per qualche minuto, “Darling siamo amici vero?”   
“Certo che lo siamo, che domanda stupida” rispose piccata,   
“Ho un problema e speravo mi aiutassi a risolverlo” disse serio,   
“Non ti assicuro nulla ma ti ascolto” rispose Y/N appoggiando una mano sul ginocchio del uomo per invitarlo a continuare, Tom gliela strinse intrecciando le dita alle sue,   
“Ho conosciuto una donna e credo che sia quella giusta” iniziò, “Il mio problema è che non so come farmi avanti, sembra stupido ma mi mancano le parole”,   
“Ti mancano le parole?! Proprio a te mancano le parole?” a Y/N scappò una risata,   
“Scusa non dovevo ridere così ma se penso a qualcuno loquace mi vieni in mente tu è strano vederti senza parole,” rispose Y/N cercando di rimanere seria, “E Sammy non mi sembra il tipo di donna con cui è difficile parlare” concluse a malincuore,   
“Cosa centra Sammy?” Tom la guardò, “Non avrai pensato che fosse la mia nuova ragazza?!” scoppiò a ridere a sua volta,   
“Perchè non lo è?.. ci ho creduto come una cretina, tu magari non segui quello che succede sui social ma ci son delle foto decisamente inequivocabili in rete di voi due” iniziò a ridere di rimando, si sentiva così normale ad aver creduto a certe cose, con Rice ne aveva viste di tutte tra foto, video e stranezze in generale, che non poteva credere di esserci cascata così facilmente,  
“O cielo Sammy ed io ci conosciamo dal infanzia, è una delle mie migliori amiche ma non c’è mai stato nulla tra noi”, continuò a ridere per un po’ una volta calmatosi riprese il discorso, “Comunque anche lei mi ha preso in giro per questa cosa non ti preoccupare”,   
“La donna di cui parlo me l’ha presentata un amico, confesso che mi ha colpito subito non solo perché ha un corpo stupendo ma perché è simpatica per certi versi simile a me, le piace che gli altri si sentano a proprio agio e coccolati..” l'attirò a se, Y/N si appoggiò al suo petto di riflesso, era così abituata a stare in quella posizione che le venne naturale nonostante il cuore a pezzi, “..non ho conosciuto molte persone con una così grande capacità di voler bene, senza contare che non mi ha mai trattato in maniera diversa solo perchè per tutti ormai sono Loki”   
“Non ti ha dato nessun segnale di provare qualcosa per te?” chiese la donna alzando appena il viso per guardarlo,  
“In effetti se lo ha fatto non l'ho notato, è così amorevole con tutti che è difficile capire, è venuta a trovarmi anche sul set ed ho provato a farmi avanti ma si è irrigidita ed ho lasciato perdere” concluse con un sospiro,   
“Magari è solo timida oppure si sente a disagio” proseguì la donna, “Penso che non sia semplice per una persona normale avere a che fare con te, o più in generale col tuo mondo, anche solo le foto di te e Sammy potrebbero mandarla in crisi non credi?”   
“Sinceramente non ci avevo pensato, sono così abituato a certe cose che non ho pensato potesse essere un problema per chi è fuori da questo mondo, io cerco di vivere la mia vita fuori dal lavoro in maniera più normale possibile ignorando i paparazzi e le voci, se uno si fissa su queste cose non esce più di casa” rise amareggiato, “Al inizio pensavo fosse solo una cosa fisica, devo ammettere che ci siamo divertiti davvero tanto, poi son partito per iniziare le riprese e mi son concentrato sul lavoro ma la mattina al risveglio mi giravo nel letto e lei non c'era ed ho realizzato quanto mi mancasse..” si alzò passeggiando per la stanza, “..e non parlo del sesso, mi mancava entrare in cucina e trovarla che ballava mentre preparava la colazione con la sua maglia di tre taglie in più e i capelli spettinati..” l'uomo si era fermato e la guardava, Y/N era in frantumi sentire parlare di qualcuno come Tom stava facendo della donna misteriosa la distrusse, si alzò cercando di trattenere le lacrime,  
“Thomas..” iniziò sentendo che la crisi isterica più grossa della sua vita stava per esplodere, “..devo andare, scusa” prese la borsa lo abbracciò e si diresse verso la porta,  
“Aspetta un attimo” la trattenne mettendole una mano sulla spalla e facendola voltare, le lacrime le rigavano il viso, “Lo so che i messaggi erano per me, puoi negare ma lo so..” disse gentilmente, “..ho parlato con Evans” concluse continuando a fissarla, la donna sollevò il viso incredula, come aveva potuto farle questo, prima Rice ed ora Chris si sentiva tradita dai suoi amici,   
“Se sapevi tutto perchè mi hai voluta qui, non potevi far finta di niente e lasciare che tornassi alla mia vita?” non si preoccupava più di trattenere il pianto, avrebbe voluto continuare ma le parole le morirono in gola riuscì solo a scuotere la testa,   
“Oh darling..” le prese il volto tra le mani, “..non hai sentito una parola di quello che ho detto?” le sorrise, “Mi son innamorato di una donna che ama i pigiami con i pinguini, che è sexy da paura con il corsetto e che ha dei bellissimi capelli colorati sempre arruffati..” finì di parlare continuando a fissarla sorridente, Y/N si perse negli occhi del uomo, non poteva credere alle sue orecchie quello che le stava dicendo era impossibile, ripassò il discorso a mente era confusa e ancora non ci credeva,  
“..tu..TU..sei innamorato di ME?!” non riusciva a formulare una frase coerente tanto era attonita dal aver capito, sorrise al uomo ancora con le lacrime che scendevano, “E' così.. assurdo.. impossibile..”  
“..già è tutto così assurdo” rispose Tom prima di baciarla.  
Dopo quello che aveva passato nei giorni precedenti sentire il cuore tornare integro e il sangue fluire nelle vene fù quasi doloroso, tutto sparì nel istante in cui sentì le labbra di Tom sulle sue, le braccia del uomo stringerla smise di respirare, in quel momento l’unica cosa che sentiva era la lingua di Tom che si insinuava nella sua bocca e le mani che la toccavano, il suo corpo aveva fame di momenti come quello, rise affondando le mani nei capelli del uomo che si staccò da lei e le asciugò le lacrime che ancora scendevano,  
“Basta piangere adesso” sorrise,   
“Ci sto provando, è che son ancora incredula” rise cercando di riprendere il controllo delle proprie emozioni, “Scusa mi passa subito”  
“Non scusarti, non sei mai stata così bella, nemmeno quando ti ho vista nuda la prima volta dopo la festa” disse prima di tornare a baciarla, il solo ricordo di lui che la spogliava fece arrossire Y/N che si avvinghiò a lui non c'era nulla di tenero nella passione che cresceva, solo l'urgenza di averlo tutto per sé, una mano scivolò sul petto scolpito del uomo scendendo fino alla cintura, sentiva la sua eccitazione attraverso i pantaloni, i due caddero sul divano, Y/N era ancora avvinghiata ai suoi fianchi troppo eccitata per aspettare che si spogliasse si aggrappò alla camicia facendo saltare i bottoni,   
“Era una delle mie preferite” rise togliendosela di dosso, la prese per i polsi e le portò le mani sopra la testa, “Così non rischio che mi strappi anche i pantaloni” ringhiò al orecchio della donna alzandole la t-shirt ed usandola per fermarle le mani, Y/N gemette in attesa della sua prossima mossa, “Che ne dici kitty se pareggiassimo i conti?”, disse con voce profonda girandosi per prendere il coltello dal vassoio della colazione e tagliando le spalline del reggiseno una per volta, “Molto meglio”   
le accarezzò il viso scendendo verso il seno, ricominciò a baciarla mentre con una mano le strinse il capezzolo con delicatezza, Y/N iniziò ad ansimare, il respiro accelerato dal eccitazione, la bocca di Tom seguiva la linea tracciata dalle mani baciando e mordendo ogni centimetro della sua pelle,   
“Mia..tutta mia” disse mordendole la clavicola lasciandole un nuovo marchio, la donna gemette e strinse le ginocchia ai suoi fianchi, una mano del uomo era scesa fino alla cintola dei pantaloncini e le stava slacciando i bottoni prima di insinuarsi tra le sue gambe, si mosse lento sul tessuto delle mutandine sfiorandola appena, cercò di inarcarsi per aumentare il contatto ma capì di non avere speranze, era nelle sue mani e sembrava che volesse godersi il suo corpo il più a lungo possibile prima di finire di spogliarla e scoparla, come la prima notte quando l’aveva svestita ed ammirata era in fiamme, Tom si era alzato e le aveva sfilato i pantaloncini, girò attorno al divano continuando a fissarla,  
“Stavi per mandare a monte il mio programma kitty” disse liberandole le mani ed aiutandola ad alzarsi prima di caricarsela in spalla, “Chiudi gli occhi e non sbirciare” rise dandole una sculacciata, Y/N obbedi ed attese che lui la scaricasse, la prima cosa che la colpì fù il profumo sembrava di essere in un giardino era curiosa di vedere ma attese che lui le dicesse di aprire gli occhi, le mancò il sostegno per un secondo e si trovò seduta su qualcosa di morbido, probabilmente il letto pensò, sentiva Tom muoversi attorno a lei,  
“Ora puoi aprire gli occhi darling” la voce di nuovo morbida.   
“O mio Dio..” sussurrò, era seduta sul letto circondata da bloody rose e girasoli, “Mister Hiddleston lei sì che sa come corteggiare una donna” rise guardandosi intorno, l'uomo si schiarì la gola e Y/N si girò per guardarlo, era in ginocchio davanti a lei per un secondo fù distratta dal suo corpo mezzo nudo e non notò la scatolina blu che teneva in mano,  
“Prima di sfilarti le mutandine ho un regalo per te” disse sorridente mettendole in mano la scatola, la donna aveva il cuore in gola sentiva il battito accelerato nelle orecchie, con gli occhi di nuovo gonfi di lacrime l'aprì, un anello in oro bianco con un complicato intreccio di pietre azzurre e viola brillava sullo sfondo blu scuro della scatola, era senza parole di nuovo, Tom prese l'anello e glielo infilò al dito senza dire nulla, commosso quanto lei,  
“Ti amo darling, ti amo e voglio che tu venga a Londra con me” sussurrò guardandola, non riuscendo a dire nulla gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo baciò attirandolo a sé,  
“Anche io ti amo..” sussurrò a sua volta, “..e la mia risposta è sì, ti seguirò ovunque tu vorrai, ed ora vieni qui e baciami” rise,  
“Come la mia regina comanda” rise di rimando alzandosi e sfilandosi il resto dei vestiti, “Dove eravamo rimasti..” disse prendendola per le caviglie e facendola scivolare fino al bordo del letto, la donna miagolò il suo nome mentre le toglieva le mutandine e le accarezzava le gambe, si inginocchiò ed iniziò a baciare l'interno delle cosce risalendo verso la sua figa, Y/N chiuse gli occhi ed assaporò la sensazione del respiro del uomo tra le sue gambe, baciò con delicatezza il suo monte di venere facendola gemere, la stuzzicò soffiando sul suo clit prima di cominciare a leccarla, sentiva la lingua del uomo fare pressione con piccoli cerchi e si morse le labbra inarcandosi per il piacere, lo sentiva insinuarsi in ogni sua curva, le mani di Tom le sorreggevano il sedere le sentiva stringere e graffiare, in preda alla lussuria gridò il suo nome piantando le unghie nel materasso, rispondendo al desiderio inespresso della donna Tom infilò due dita nella sua figa muovendosi a ritmo del suo respiro succhiando avidamente il suo clit, Y/N venne inarcandosi e gemendo, l'uomo si staccò da lei e le si sdraiò accanto stringendola, obnubilata dal orgasmo non disse nulla lo fissò sorridente e lo baciò appoggiandosi a lui, gli accarezzò il petto beandosi di quella perfezione scese seguendo i muscoli scolpiti degli addominali un gemito gli uscì di bocca quando Y/N gli prese il cazzo, strinse con delicatezza muovendo le dita dal alto verso il basso lentamente, alzò la testa per baciarlo prima di seguire con la bocca la scia delle mani, si fermò fissandolo, sapeva quanto a Tom piacesse il contatto visivo durante il sesso, prima di leccarsi le labbra ed imprigionare il suo cazzo poco per volta, l’uomo allungò una mano per sfiorarle il viso, Y/N chiuse gli occhi appoggiandosi al suo palmo prima di cominciare a succhiare, Tom spostò la mano dal suo viso e le prese i capelli facendola gemere,   
“Piccola Kitty lussuriosa” ringhiò controllandone i movimenti, “Mi è mancata la tua bocca..” le spinse il cazzo infondo alla gola imbavagliandola, la donna continuava a succhiare leccando l’asta con delicatezza, ormai a corto di aria strinse leggermente la base del cazzo e l’uomo allentò la presa per farla respirare, si fidava ciecamente di lui, lasciò che riprendesse il controllo senza esitazioni prima di ricominciare a leccare il suo cazzo con vigore sempre crescente, assecondando i gemiti, lo sentiva vibrare ogni volta che faceva pressione con la lingua, amava quella sensazione di bocca piena le mani che le stringevano i capelli muovendola come un giocattolo, quasi al limite la fermò,   
“..voglio guardarti mentre cavalchi..” ringhiò eccitato, Y/N strisciò sul suo corpo lentamente, leccandogli gli addominali, Tom continuava ad accarezzarla attirandola a sé, la donna rise passandogli le dita tra i capelli e baciandolo prima di scendere sul suo cazzo, assaporò la sensazione di sentirlo penetrare ogni sua piega, i due rimasero occhi negli occhi mentre iniziava a muoversi lentamente sopra di lui appoggiando le mani sulle gambe per stare più comoda, l'uomo le sfiorò il viso prima di ricominciare a toccarle il seno, le graffio il ventre scendendo verso la sua figa, girava attorno al suo clit con piccoli cerchi seguendo il movimento del suo corpo,   
“Ti piace vero mia piccola kitty” ansimò sul suo collo, gemette tenendola per i fianchi rotolandole sopra, le sorrise prima di affondare in lei con forza,  
“Di chi è questa gattina lussuriosa?” ringhiò aumentando le spinte, “Oh la mia kitty ha perso la lingua?”,  
“..TUA.. sono tua” gridò Y/N aggrappata a lui, gli piantò le unghie nelle spalle stringendo le gambe hai suoi fianchi, venne di nuovo gridando il suo nome, l'uomo affondò ancora in lei imprigionato nel eco del orgasmo venne, i due rimasero intrecciati ed ansimanti guardandosi in silenzio.  
Il trillo di un telefono li svegliò, si erano appisolati tra le lenzuola scompigliate,   
“Ehi mia Regina dormito bene?” sorrise prima di baciarla, Y/N si strinse al suo petto felice come non mai,  
“Quanto abbiamo dormito stavolta?” rise abbracciandolo, “Sarà maglio vedere chi chiama” disse alzandosi ed andando in sala seguendo il trillo, “E' il tuo!” gridò passandogli l'apparecchio,   
“Grazie darling” rise dandole una pacca sul sedere, “Comunque abbiamo riposato solo un paio di ore” disse prima di rispondere, la donna gli diede un bacio sul collo prima di cercare il proprio telefono e vedere se l'avevano cercata, trovò un paio di messaggi di Rice,  
§Poppy tutto bene? Noi stiamo pranzando pensavamo di passare a prenderti tra un paio di ore§, scrisse e cancellò la risposta almeno 10 volte, non sapeva cosa e come dire quindi si limitò a rispondere un semplice “va tutto bene”, in attesa di Tom ordinò il pranzo, con tutte le emozioni delle ultime ore era affamata, si mise addosso un accappatoio ed andò in terrazza dove si sedette ad ammirare ancora stranita l'anello che portava al dito,  
“A cosa pensi?” Tom l'aveva raggiunta e le si era seduto accanto,  
“Penso che ti amo, penso a quanto son stata stupida a non averti detto tutto subito e penso a come dirlo agli altri..” rispose sorridente, iniziava ad essere preoccupata per la loro reazione alla notizia ed al conoscerlo,  
“Mmm non so come aiutarti” rispose pensieroso, “Io l'ho detto solo a Sammy ed è felicissima per me.. per noi” si avvicinò per baciarla, “Forse è meglio se stasera la passi con la tua Famiglia e trovi le parole giuste.. tra 2 giorni partiamo per Londra..” sussurrò, “..mi piacerebbe conoscere i tuoi amici prima andare, voglio che vedano quanto ti amo, so quanto sia importante per te la Famiglia” concluse tenendole la mano, Y/N sorrise prendendo il telefono e chiamando Rice.


	20. Chapter 20

“Lucifer siete già a tavola?” chiese appena l’amico rispose,   
“Ancora no, stiamo decidendo dove pranzare, Simo vuole andare in un bistrot dove vanno vari vip di solito, Niko vuole portarci nel suo locale preferito lungo la Senna, solita storia insomma” risero assieme, era sempre così quando si usciva tutti volevano andare in posti diversi,   
“Senti facciamo che quando avete deciso mi avvisi che vi raggiungo” rispose Y/N sorridendo,   
“Non dovevamo recuperarti in albergo?” chiese Rice sospettoso, “ Va tutto bene Poppy?”,   
“Tranquillo va tutto bene ma.. è meglio se vengo io da voi così poi andiamo dritti a casa”concluse prima di salutare, era nervosa al idea di parlare con loro delle novità, continuava a guardare l’anello cercando di decidere se tenerlo al dito o meno,   
“Nervosa per il pranzo darling?” Tom la strinse,   
“Un po’” rispose appoggiandosi a lui, “Sembra assurdo ma ho paura di dirgli tutto” sospirò, “Sono la mia famiglia e mi vogliono bene, mi son stati vicini in questi giorni..”,   
“Quindi dovrebbero essere felici per te” la interruppe l’uomo, “Perché sei felice vero?” chiese,   
“Oh Thomas non credo di essere mai stata così felice e me stessa come in questo momento” rispose stringendosi di più a lui, “E tu, tu sei felice?” alzò gli occhi,   
“Difficile essere più felici di così, faccio un lavoro che adoro e la donna che amo mi ha detto sì.. come potrei non essere felice” sorrise prima di baciarla,   
“Prima che tu faccia proclami ufficiali c’è una cosa che devo fare..” disse misteriosa sciogliendo l’abbraccio e prendendo in mano il telefono, “Sei un uomo morto..” dichiarò seria quando sentì la voce dal altro capo del telefono, “..ma ti voglio bene lo stesso” scoppiò a ridere   
“Ehi Silly di cosa stai parlando?” la voce innocente di Chris la fece ridere ancora di più, “Che succede?” il tono di chi sta per scoppiare,  
“Lo sai benissimo cosa succede Capitano..” disse affettuosa, “..e grazie”,   
“Prego..e scusa per aver parlato ma l’ho fatto quando, parlando con lui, ho capito che la cosa era reciproca ed a quel punto ho vuotato il sacco” rispose più serio di quello che si aspettava, Y/N sorrise guardando Tom,   
“Quindi è il caso di congratularsi?” chiese eccitato, “Posso dirlo agli altri?”, la donna guardò Tom che confermò con la testa,   
“Certo Sassy boy puoi dirlo agli altri” rise prima di salutarlo, si voltò e si mise comoda sulle gambe di Tom che la strinse baciandole la testa,   
“Lo sai vero che entro 20 minuti sarò subissato di chiamate..” sussurrò mordendole il lobo, “.. e sai che passerò il tuo numero per dividere i festeggiamenti..”, la mano che si insinuava sotto l’accappatoio, “..merito un premio per lo stress che dovrò supportare” rise baciandole il collo,   
“Mister Hiddleston mi dispiace per averle arrecato tanto disturbo” miagolò affondando le mani tra in suoi capelli ed avvicinandolo a se per baciarlo, “Come posso alleviarle lo stress?” chiese innocente slacciandogli la camicia, l’uomo si sdraiò sopra di lei slacciandole la cintura e facendola gemere, travolti della passione non perse tempo a spogliarsi, si slaccio i pantaloni facendoli scivolare alle ginocchia ed entrò in lei, le gambe della donna ancorate ai fianchi,   
“Non posso sfiorarti che ti bagni kitty” ringhiò prima di baciarla, la donna rispose piantando le unghie nella sua schiena attraverso il tessuto sottile della camicia, questa volta non sarebbe stata la sola a portare i segni, si aggrappò a lui gemendo senza ritegno, le piaceva quando l’uomo tenero e premuroso che amava si trasformava in Loki e la scopava con forza prendendosi ogni centimetro del suo corpo,   
“Mia bellissima kitty..” ansimò rallentando per guardarla, “..così morbida e calda..” la baciò con foga prima di affondare nuovamente in lei sempre più rapidamente,   
“Mio Re..” fù l’unica cosa che Y/N riuscì a dire prima di abbandonarsi agli assalti del uomo, sentiva l’orgasmo crescere e attraversarla come una scarica elettrica per un attimo le mancò l’aria, strinse le gambe ai fianchi di Tom inarcandosi, seguendo la marea ed assecondando i movimenti del uomo che gemette il suo nome prima di venire, rimasero immobili mezzi nudi a riprendere fiato senza dire una parola, sentiva il respiro del uomo sul seno e lo sentì sorridere quando gli accarezzò i capelli, la pace di quel momento fu turbata dal telefono di Y/N che iniziò a suonare.   
Tom si alzò per passarle l’apparecchio,   
“Ehi Lucifer” rispose ancora col fiato corto,   
“Poppy tutto bene? Ti sento affannata” chiese Rice,   
“Si benissimo” rise “ Avete deciso dove mangiare?”,   
“Ti mando la posizione, mangi con noi?”   
“Si sono affamata, ordina per me tanto sai cosa mi piace, io mi vesto e arrivo” rispose tirandosi su dal divano e salutandolo,   
“Sarà meglio fare una doccia prima” sorrise l’uomo prendendola per mano,   
“Credo anche io, mi fai compagnia?” domandò seguendolo in bagno, mentre Tom apriva l’acqua e si spogliava la donna si guardò allo specchio, il nuovo segno sul collo gridava guardatemi, gli occhi ancora accesi dalla passione e i capelli arruffati riflettevano la sua felicità e pensare che fino a poche ora prima quello che aveva visto nello specchio era la maschera sorridente di chi è a pezzi, Tom l’abbraccio e le sfilò l’accappatoio,   
“Ti amo” disse stringendola,   
“Anche io” rispose Y/N girandosi e trascinandolo in doccia, il getto bollente portò via la tristezza e lasciò spazio alla gioia, la donna si lasciò coccolare dalle mani di Tom che le lavavano i capelli, appoggiata a lui sotto lo scroscio della doccia pensava a quanto il destino a volte sia strano, le sembrava impossibile che stesse succedendo a lei, sorrise tra se,   
“Qualche pensiero allegro sweetheart?” chiese l’uomo baciandole il collo,   
“È che ancora mi sembra impossibile” rispose, “Poi abbasso lo sguardo e l’anello mi riporta alla realtà” sorrise,  
“Davvero ti sembra strano che possa amarti?”, chiese curioso mentre le insaponava la schiena,  
“Forse è perchè sono insicura quindi non capisco come mai un uomo come te abbia scelto una come me con tutte le donne stupende che ci sono al mondo” rispose sincera, l'uomo la fece voltare e la fissò,  
“Guardami Y/N” disse tirandole su il mento con le dita, “Non voglio più sentirti dire certe sciocchezze”, la donna lo guardò era la prima volta che la chiamava per nome, Tom chiuse l'acqua, la fece uscire dalla doccia e la portò di fronte allo specchio,   
“Thomas cosa vuoi fare?” chiese curiosa, “Farò tardi” rise cercando di prendere l’asciugamano,   
“Voglio solo chiarire una cosa” disse mettendosi alle sue spalle, “Può essere vero che il mondo è pieno di donne stupende ma, come in un puzzle, devi trovare la tessera che combacia” disse dolce abbracciandola, “Vedi come sei proporzionata per le mie braccia, e il tuo seno è perfetto per le mie mani” continuò facendo scivolare una mano sul suo petto, “sei al altezza giusta per essere baciata e i tuoi fianchi sono colline morbide” Y/N si girò aveva capito dove voleva arrivare anche se lei non riusciva a vedersi come la vedeva lui, “Ora dimmi se avevo qualche chance di non innamorarmi di te, e sto parlando solo del tuo corpo”,   
“Shhh basta ho capito” disse la donna mettendogli la mano sulle labbra, “Ora baciami e passami l’asciugamano” rise avvinghiata a lui.   
Finì di vestirsi mentre Tom chiamava per un auto,   
“Ti chiamo stasera mia regina” disse baciandola prima che uscisse,   
“Già mi manchi Thomas” sorrise stretta a lui,   
“Son solo due giorni” rise, “Ci vediamo da Rice”, Y/N nervosa come non mai salì sulla macchina e si diresse al bistrot dove la sua famiglia l’aspettava, l’anello faceva bella mostra di se al suo dito,   
“Eccomi scusate il ritardo c’era un traffico caotico” disse salutandoli,   
“Tranquilla abbiamo appena ordinato” rispose Rice facendola accomodare, “Com’è andata la mattinata? Stai bene?”   
“Non so da dove iniziare..” disse agitata, “..quando sono arrivata in hotel mi ha aperto la sua donna..”, iniziò, ci fu un moto di agitazione e rabbia nel gruppo,   
“Non potevi chiamare..”, “Saremo venuti a prenderti subito..” parlavano tutti assieme,   
“Lasciatemi continuare ragazzi” rise calmando gli animi, attese paziente che tornasse la pace, “La mia prima reazione infatti è stata quella di voltarmi e scappare ma non ci sono riuscita..”, raccontò di Sammy, di quanto fosse bella e simpatica, ascoltò i commenti acidi dei suoi amici, altre volte avevano avuto discussioni come quella quando qualcuno di loro veniva ferito, non trovava le parole per dire quello che era successo quando Sammy andò via, fece un respiro profondo e appoggiò la mano sul tavolo, nessuno ci fece caso sul momento,   
“E quello cos’è?!” la voce stupita si Simo zittì il gruppo che spostò lo sguardo,   
“OMG Poppy cosa diamine..”, Rice le prese la mano fissando l’anello, nessuno parlò Y/N poteva sentire volare una mosca, la stavano fissando in attesa di una risposta,   
“..Sammy non è la sua ragazza..” furono le uniche parole che riuscì a dire, erano ancora basiti dalla vista del anello quando servirono il pranzo,   
“Può portare anche una bottiglia di champagne per favore” Niko fu il primo a rompere il silenzio, “A quanto pare dobbiamo festeggiare” rise girando in torno al tavolo ed abbracciandola, “Congratulazioni Poppy”,   
“Ora devi raccontarci tutto” esclamarono Roby e Marco in coro,   
“Potremmo rimandare il terzo grado a quando saremo a casa e goderci il cibo, sono affamata” rise nervosa vedendoli felici per lei, bhè quasi tutti,   
“Da quello che vedo sulla tua clavicola avete fatto ginnastica” disse acido Gian, la donna cercò di non dare peso alle sue parole anche se si aspettava una reazione simile da parte sua, pranzarono allegri, qualcuno provò a fare domande ma la donna lo ignorò, preferiva essere in un posto più discreto e familiare prima di raccontare tutta la storia, già sarebbe stato arduo far digerire loro il fidanzamento figurarsi dire che sarebbe partita con lui, il telefono di Y/N continuava a vibrare incessantemente nella borsa rendendola ancora più nervosa, era ormai sera inoltrata quando presero la macchina e tornarono da Rice, durante il tragitto diede uno sguardo alle chat e scoppiò a ridere, “È lui?” chiese Rice curioso,   
“Eh.. no è quel bambino troppo cresciuto del Capitano e gli altri suoi amici” rispose la donna mettendo via l’apparecchio, c’erano molti messaggi vocali che avrebbe ascoltato volentieri ma da sola conoscendo gli amici/colleghi di Tom si aspettava il peggio,   
“Non li ascolti?! Che c’è ti vergogni??” Phil le diede un buffetto sulla spalla,   
“Si mi vergogno” ammise ridendo, “È meglio far finta di niente per ora”, giunti a casa il fuoco incrociato di domande la subissò, volevano sapere i dettagli ma soprattutto volevano sapere chi fosse l’uomo,   
“Visto che la cosa è ufficiale ci serve la taglia del tuo fidanzato misterioso” disse Franc alzandosi per prendere da bere,   
“Perché lo vuoi sapere?” Y/N non capiva la richiesta, nel caos delle domande più che lecite quella di Franc le sembrava strana,   
“Come perché?! Per il matrimonio, presumo che verrete assieme..” la fissò come se fosse un dato di fatto la sua presenza alla cerimonia, “O pensi sia troppo portarlo alla cerimonia, cioè lo capirei vi frequentate da quanto.. 1 mese?” la donna fece i calcoli ed era vero si conoscevano da così poco eppure sembravano anni,   
“Non è quello e che non sò in quale parte del mondo sarà per quella data..” rispose, “..in quale parte del mondo saremo..” concluse abbassando gli occhi, ecco era fatta lo aveva detto,  
“Come sarebbe ‘saremo’”, Gian le era avvicinato, “Pensi di seguirlo?”   
“Io..” non trovava le parole, “..lui..mi ha chiesto di partire con lui per Londra tra due giorni..ho detto si..”,   
“TU hai detti si..” Phil ruppe il silenzio creato dalla notizia, “Sei sicura di quello che stai facendo? Non conosci abbastanza questa persona per mollare tutto e seguirlo”,   
“Non pensi al lavoro? Alla casa?” si inserì Roby,   
“Non verrai alle nozze” concluse Jack triste, la donna si alzò dal divano aveva bisogno di camminare.. o di fuggire..  
“Non ho detto questo, ho detto che lui non ci sarà, non mi perderei la cerimonia per niente al mondo” disse seria, “Capisco che sia una cosa avventata ma cercate di mettervi nei miei panni per un secondo” proseguì tentando di spiegare loro come ai sentiva,   
“È quello che stiamo cercando di fare” Marco parlò per tutti, “Ma anche tu cerca di capire come ci sentiamo” la raggiunse, “Quando siamo arrivati eri a pezzi e adesso, dopo aver passate qualche ora con questo tizio, torni con un anello al dito dicendo che molli tutto per seguirlo.. scusa se la cosa ci sembra assurda”,   
Y/N scoppiò a ridere, “È la parola del giorno..” abbracciò Marco, “Anche a me sembra tutto assurdo ma tant’è lui mi ama.. io lo amo e lo seguirò” rise, “E comunque se le cose si mettono male posso sempre tornare sui miei passi”   
“No no se le cose si mettono male vieni diretta da me” disse serio Phil,   
“Se ti spezza di nuovo il cuore gli servirà un buon chirurgo plastico” rincarò la dose Gian tra il serio e il sorridente, anche lui si era arreso al evidenza,   
“Piuttosto l’uomo del mistero pensa di presentarsi o dobbiamo credere che esista sulla parola?” Simo era il più curioso di tutti, “Insomma hai al dito un capitale in pietre pietre e oro vorrei conoscerlo, vorremo tutti conoscerlo”, anche gli altri erano curiosi,   
“Sarebbe venuto oggi a pranzo, anche lui vuole conoscervi, son stata io a dirgli di no, volevo avere il tempo per parlarvi da sola” rispose nervosa,  
“E come mai?” incalzò Simo, “Nasconde qualcosa? Ti vergogni a presentarcelo?” le domande si affastellavano,  
“Dai Simo per nessun fidanzato è mai stato facile avere a che fare con noi, se me lo concedi vorrei evitare di farlo scappare ancora prima di traslocare da lui” rise, “Sapete essere delle serpi quando vi ci mettete, e parlo anche per me ovviamente”,  
“Dai ammettiamolo siamo curiosi perchè sappiamo che ha lavorato con Rice e ci aspettiamo un super fusto” Roby rise facendole l'occhiolino,   
“E questo non lo posso negare, è uno degli uomini più belli che abbia mai visto” si diedero il cinque, Rice si alzò per andare in cucina seguito dalla donna,   
“Ehi Lucifer non hai detto una parola da quando hai visto l’anello che succede?” chiese appoggiandogli la testa sul collo,   
“Poppy ti voglio bene lo sai” iniziò stringendola, “Non prenderla nel modo sbagliato se ti dico che è una follia”,  
“Non la prendo male però spiegami perché, siamo innamorati e non voglio stare lontana da lui” rispose in attesa della sua spiegazione,   
“Lo hai visto com’è la mia vita, son sempre in viaggio passo più tempo in volo e negli alberghi che a casa, cosa farai a Londra quando lui partirà per le riprese? Non voglio che tu sia sola in una città che non conosci per settimane” concluse,   
“Primo Londra è una città bellissima e potrei visitarla con calma” disse pensierosa, “E secondo non sarò sola, ho tutte le intenzioni di seguirlo negli spostamenti, il mio piano.. il nostro piano è ‘dove vai tu vado io’, e lo sai che per me la comodità non è una priorità” rise immaginando di dormire scomoda in un camper per settimane,   
“Se pensi di farcela io sono con te, mi interessa solo che tu ci abbia pensato e che non ti sia lasciata travolgere dalla situazione” la baciò prima di fare il caffè, “Finché siamo soli ti conviene guardare i messaggi, il tuo telefono non ha smesso di vibrare da quando ci hai raggiunti ”, la donna abbassò quasi al minimo il volume prima di ascoltare i messaggi, si trovò inserita in un gruppo ma non capiva chi ci fosse, l’unico numero conosciuto, oltre quello di Tom, era del Capitano, riconobbe immediatamente Rdj e Chris H. ma le altre voci erano completi estranei ed il suo inglese non era migliorato così tanto da farle capire cosa succedesse,   
“Rice ti prego aiuto non riesco a seguire i discorsi” si voltò disperata verso l’amico che in quel momento stava ridendo a crepapelle, “Smettila di fare il cretino” disse dandogli un pugno,   
“Ok.. ok..Tom lo sà che hai un pessimo carattere?” continuò a ridere ascoltando i messaggi con lei e traducendo ciò che non capiva, aveva capito che erano felici per loro ma il resto era troppo veloce per le sue orecchie, rispose nel suo inglese stentato prima di passare alle chat scritte, Chris era felice come un cucciolo ma non mancò di provocarla lamentandosi che le avrebbe dato buca per la premiere,   
§ Sassy boy tranquillo ci sarò e, nel caso alquanto improbabile che tu sia solo, possiamo fare la camminata sul red carpet tutti assieme § rispose ridendo, Rice aveva finito di preparare il caffè per tutti, mise tazzine e zucchero sul vassoio,  
“Porto il caffè mentre chiami il tuo super cattivo” rise avviandosi verso la sala, ancora sorridente Y/N prese il telefono,  
“Ti amo” furono le prime parole che udii quando l’uomo rispose,   
“Oh Thomas” rispose sciogliendosi al suono della sua voce,   
“Come procedono le cose dolcezza?”  
“Meglio del previsto” rise, “Sono perplessi e preoccupati per la situazione, pensano che sia impazzita e non vedono l’ora di conoscerti” raccontò brevemente, avrebbero avuto tutto il tempo per parlare una volta in viaggio, “Prima che mi dimentichi.. sei stato invitato al matrimonio..”   
“Se ti fa piacere che venga ci sarò” rispose lasciandola senza parole,   
“Sarebbe stupendo”disse, “Ma non voglio forzarti con tutti gli impegni di lavoro che hai, prima di decidere vediamo come andranno le presentazioni” rise,   
“Darling inizi a spaventarmi” rise a sua volta,   
“È che conosco la mia famiglia e voglio che tu sia preparato al peggio, anche se credo rimarranno attoniti quando ti vedranno”  
“Quindi sanno di me ma non sanno chi sono?”   
“Ci sto arrivando ma non è semplice, mi sento una scolaretta alla prima cotta vorrei tenerti solo per me..”   
“Mmm una scolaretta.. mi fai venire in mente le peggiori idee kitty” disse suadente, “Ti ci vedo con la divisa e la gonna a pieghe, magari con i calzettoni al ginocchio..”, a Y/N scappò un lamento,   
“Tu.. non puoi dirmi certe cose sapendo che non ci vedremo fino a domani” si lamentò avvampando,   
“È solo un giorno darling puoi resistere” rise maligno prima di salutarla, la donna tornò dal gruppo scuotendo la testa, l’idea del Professor Hiddleston che la sculacciava le faceva venire caldo,   
“Pensavamo fossi scappata dalla finestra” risero passandole il caffè,   
“Scusate volevo sentire Tom prima che andasse a letto”, notò gli altri che si scambiavano sguardi interrogativi,   
“Tom? Ma il tuo uomo non si chiamava Will?” chiese Simo, Y/N si sedette sulle gambe di Rice e fece un respiro, l’amico le prese la mano per incoraggiarla,   
“Ha due nomi, l’ho sempre chiamato Will per nascondere chi fosse..” guardò Rice,   
“Poppy dai sputa il rospo ormai è il caso”   
“..sono la nuova fidanzata di Tom Hiddleston” disse tutto in un fiato, per un attimo nessuno disse nulla poi scoppiarono a ridere tutti assieme,   
“Voi due avete architettato un bello scherzo”, “Tu e Loki? Certo certo”, “Direi che la donna nelle foto non ti somiglia molto”, “Rice confessa è stata una tua idea”, la donna si lasciò trascinare dal ilarità generale quasi sollevata che non le credessero, era stata sincera ma capiva che una notizia simile potesse sembrare uno scherzo,   
“Ehi volevate sapere chi fosse e ve l’ho detto” rise   
“Franc dovremo legare tua sorella e le sue amiche il giorno delle nozze” Jack rideva a crepapelle,   
“E anche la tua amica, non sia mai che lo aggrediscano” rispose tra le lacrime Franc, rimasero a fare congetture sempre più articolate fino a notte fonda, quando andarono a dormire avevano male allo stomaco dal ridere,   
“È andata bene Poppy” disse Rice mettendosi a letto accanto a lei,   
“Benissimo, voglio vedere domani se rideranno ancora” rispose sbadigliando.


	21. Chapter 21

Il telefono che vibrava la svegliò,   
“Pronto” disse ancora nel mondo dei sogni,   
“Buongiorno mia regina, sono quasi le 2 e sono alla porta, suono il campanello o..”   
“Come.. cosa..” rispose saltando giù dal letto, “Arrivo..” disse attaccando e scuotendo Rice,  
“Poppy cosa diamine succede?” chiese, “Va a fuoco la casa?!”,   
“Tom.. è arrivato..” rispose mentre si metteva addosso la vestaglia uscendo dalla camera, corse per le scale ormai sveglia, la sala era deserta e silenziosa stavano ancora dormendo tutti per fortuna, lo voleva tutto per se almeno un attimo prima di doverlo condividere con la famiglia, aprì la porta e gli si butto in braccio ignorando le valige e i fiori che stringeva in mano,   
“Ben arrivato” miagolò baciandolo aggrappata come un koala,   
“Giorno, ora capisco Rice quando siamo arrivati, confermo che questo è il ben venuto migliore del mondo” lasciò cadere i bagagli per metterle una mano sul sedere e sorreggerla, “Quasi mi aspettavo il pigiama con i pinguini” rise, “Ma questa mise mi piace molto di più” l’appoggiò al muro baciandole il collo, Y/N squittì felice   
“Scusate colombi ma la camera è di sopra” Rice rise facendosi notare, non si erano resi conto di quanto fosse equivoca la posizione,   
“Ehi amico” disse Tom abbracciandolo,   
“Fatto buon viaggio?” chiese aiutandolo con i bagagli, “Se volete un minimo di privacy stanotte vi conviene stare nella dependance” rise rivolto a Y/N,   
“Da Parigi è un attimo arrivare, Darling abbiamo il volo per Londra domani in giornata” disse tenendola stretta al fianco, “E questi sono per te” la baciò mettendole in mano i fiori,   
“Tu mi stai viziando troppo, potrei abituarmi a questo trattamento” lo baciò avviandosi verso la cucina, “Preparo il caffè, non ho ancora avuto la mia dose” rise trascinandolo con se, Rice li seguì ridendo la donna mise i fiori in un vaso ed accese la macchina del caffè prima di aprire il frigo ed iniziare a preparare la colazione,   
“Manca qualcosa..” disse Rice giocando con il pannello del frigo, “..mettiamo un po’ di musica?”   
“No per favore, vorrei godermi il mio uomo in pace prima..” rispose Y/N facendo un cenno verso il piano di sopra,   
“Poppy non puoi sperare che dormano ancora per molto, hai fatto un rumore infernale quando sei scesa” rise scompigliandole i capelli, la donna annuì sapeva che quel momento di pace sarebbe finito tra grida e sorpresa a breve ed era nervosa, Tom le si avvicinò   
“Darling un bel respiro è solo la tua famiglia” le sussurrò calmo, “Se come dici sono dei fan posso sempre sfoderare il mio incredibile fascino ed ammaliarli” rise maligno lisciandosi dei baffi immaginari, la donna scoppiò a ridere,   
“Mister Hiddleston lei gioca sporco” miagolò baciandolo,   
“Mai detto che non avrei barato” le sussurrò al orecchio,   
“Ora siediti prima che bruci i toast, mi distrai terribilmente” rise dandogli una pacca sul sedere e rimettendosi ai fornelli, un delizioso odore di frittelle e pane tostato si sparse per la casa assieme al aroma del caffè, tesero le orecchie sentendo i primi movimenti dal piano superiore, Y/N guardò Rice ansiosa,  
“Li blocco in sala ad apparecchiare, tu fai un bel respiro ti avviso quando son tutti a tavola” disse prima di uscire dalla cucina,  
“Giorno datemi una mano qui..” sentiva la voce di Rice dare ordini, qualcuno si stava lamentando di volere il caffè,   
“Ehi di chi sono quelle valige?” il tono curioso di Roby silenziò il gruppo, “..sono sue?..”, “..è arrivato?”, “..dove lo avete nascosto?..”, il fermento saliva,  
“Si è arrivato, ora state tutti tranquilli e sedetevi.. Y/N è già abbastanza nervosa senza tutta sta caciara” Rice aveva alzato la voce ridendo, in cucina la donna aveva finito di preparare la colazione e la stava mettendo sul vassoio, Tom al suo fianco stava preparando le tazzine per il caffè, se era nervoso non lo dava a vedere,   
“Pronta?” chiese Rice raggiungendoli in cucina e prendendo i piatti, Y/N fece un bel respiro ed annuì, Tom le prese il viso tra le mani le sorrise e la baciò, i tre si diressero in sala.  
“Giorno ragazzi” esordì allegra, “Spero abbiate fame, ho fatto i cestini di uova” rise mettendo il vassoio in mezzo al tavolo,  
“Secondo te cosa ci ha svegliati”, “Il profumo arrivava fino in camera”, “Evvai la colazione delle feste!!” il coro entusiasta si spense non appena il gruppo notò e riconobbe l'ospite appena arrivato, rimasero basiti a fissare Tom che appoggiava sul tavolo il caffè e spostava la sedia per Y/N prima di accomodarsi accanto a lei,  
“Piacere e scusate l'intrusione così presto”   
nessuno parlò o mosse un muscolo, Y/N ricordava quella sensazione di grida isteriche nella testa, stavano ancora elaborando ed essere appena svegli non aiutava,   
“La colazione si raffredda..” disse Rice rompendo il silenzio e prendendo le uova, come se avesse infranto un incantesimo anche gli altri iniziarono a servirsi,   
“Gian mi passi il pane per favore” chiese Y/N allungandogli il piatto, “Gian?”,   
“Come?!” rispose attonito,   
“Mi passi il pane” rise, non si aspettava una colazione così silenziosa, tutti fissavano Tom ed i suoi movimenti, le sembrava più bello del solito nonostante indossasse una semplice t-shirt azzurra e un paio di jeans, Simo ebbe un sussulto quando lo vide spostarle una ciocca dal viso per baciarla, la donna arrossì si sentiva come un animale in gabbia era una sensazione nuova e strana,   
“Vado a prendere la marmellata” disse alzandosi seguita da Tom,   
“Darling stai bene?” chiese abbracciandola sorridente, “Sei tenera quando arrossisci” le sussurrò,   
“Scusa Thomas non mi aspettavo una cosa simile, ero pronta per gridolini o comunque una reazione diversa dall’essere fissati in silenzio” rispose, si sentiva a disagio e non pensava potesse succedere con la sua famiglia, “Sarà sempre così quando saremo in pubblico?” chiese alzando gli occhi verso di lui,   
“Le prime volte temo di si” rispose fissandola, “L’effetto animale dello zoo svanirà in fretta basta non pensarci troppo” rise dolce, “Eppoi la scusa della marmellata mi è piaciuta..” la prese per i fianchi e l’avvicinò, “..non voglio pubblico per quello che sto per fare..” la strinse appoggiandola al frigo e baciandola nella maniera meno casta possibile, Y/N smise di pensare alla sua famiglia al istante aggrappandosi ai suoi fianchi, affondando le mani nei suoi capelli,   
“Mio Re” squittì eccitata, non le importava se li fissavano a quel punto voleva solo chiudersi da qualche parte e strappargli i vestiti di dosso,   
“Mia Regina devi farmi un favore” disse accarezzandole il viso,   
“Qualsiasi cosa..” rispose Y/N riprendendo il controllo,   
“Dopo colazione ti vestiresti? Fallo per la mia sanità, vederti girare per casa così mi uccide non resisterei fino a stasera” disse scoppiando a ridere, la donna annuì, prese la marmellata e la torta e tornarono in sala dove la situazione non era cambiata di molto.   
La donna tagliò la torta e la servì alla sua famiglia ancora silenziosa, stava per sedersi quando Tom la prese per i fianchi e se la mise in grembo,   
“Ehi!!” rise mettendogli un braccio attorno alle spalle e baciandolo,   
“Posso avere una fetta di torta per favore?” chiese fissandola con occhi da cucciolo, Roby rise stemperando l’atmosfera e porgendo a Tom il vassoio con il dolce,   
“Grazie..” disse prendendone due fette e guardando Y/N interrogativo,   
“Scusa nella fretta non ho fatto le presentazioni.. lui è Roby..” rispose la donna facendo le presentazioni, indicò tutti dicendo il nome, finito il giro Tom sfoderò il suo migliore sorriso stregandoli, Y/N rise conosceva fin troppo bene l’effetto di quel sorriso, la colazione finì tra mezze frasi e sguardi,   
“Torno subito vado a mettermi qualcosa addosso mentre sparecchiate” disse la donna alzandosi, “Posso fidarmi a lasciarvi soli con Thomas?” chiese semiseria guardandoli,   
“Tranquilla Poppy lo difendo io in caso” rise Rice, la donna salì in camera, prese una t-shirt a caso e i pantaloncini e si vestì più velocemente possibile, non voleva lasciarlo solo più del necessario, si fermò in cima alle scale, dalla sala arrivavano risa e chiacchiere sembrava che tutto filasse liscio, scese e raggiunse il gruppo che si era spostato sul divano, Tom era sulla poltrona il resto della famiglia pendeva dalle sue labbra, l’uomo sollevò la testa quando la sentì arrivare allungò la mano e prese quella donna tirandola verso di se, Y/N si mise comoda sulle sue ginocchia rilassata e pronta, ora che erano tutti comodi si aspettava delle domande, Tom le teneva la mano,   
“Sei bellissima Darling” le sussurrò, la donna sorrise e lo baciò, non ne aveva mai abbastanza non avrebbe fatto altro che baciarlo se avesse potuto,   
“Com’è successo che ti sei innamorato proprio di lei..”, Simo fu il primo “..si insomma capisco perché Poppy abbia perso la testa..”, Y/N strinse la mano di Tom, era da lui una domanda simile, l’uomo sorrise fissandola prima di rispondere,   
“Sinceramente è irresistibile, è dolce, protettiva cerca di far stare bene tutti attorno a se, si preoccupa delle piccole cose..” iniziò, “..ma credo sia stato il sole che ha dentro a stregarmi, voi la conoscete meglio di me non devo dirvelo io che è speciale” concluse baciandole la mano, la donna era emozionata continuava a non vedersi come la vedeva lui,   
“Potremmo raccontarti storie da farti venire i capelli bianchi..” disse Niko ghignando,   
“..storie oscure e piccanti..” proseguì Marco,   
“Tutti abbiamo un passato” rispose ridendo Tom, “Conosco Rice abbastanza bene da non spaventarmi” rise, “Mi ha raccontato alcune avventure con la tequila..” disse sorridendo alla donna,   
“Non hai idea di come andassi a fuoco in quel momento” sussurrò Y/N appoggiata a lui,  
“Quindi vi siete dati ai giochi da spiaggia senza di noi?!” disse Phil falsamente arrabbiato,   
“Solo una volta, Tom ha insistito e non era carino deludere un ospite” rise Rice, Gian era l’unico ancora serio mentre li fissava, Y/N lo raggiunse mettendosi al suo fianco ed accarezzandolo,   
“Gian dai parla, ti conosco sputa il rospo” disse dolcemente, l’uomo la strinse a se protettivo,   
“Sei sicura di quello che stai facendo e di quello che provi per lui?” le chiese, “Non devo ricordarti come ti abbiamo trovata al nostro arrivo..” si fermò guardando Tom non sapeva se continuare o meno, “..voglio solo essere sicuro che tu non ti stia lasciando influenzare” concluse,   
“Gian guardami, sto bene, sto più che bene, lo amo e voglio solo stare con lui, quello che è successo è acqua passata..” disse stringendosi al amico, “..e per quanto assurdo e incredibile sia lui si è innamorato di me, basta pensare a come stavo”   
“Poppy lo sai che sei la mia preferita, mi preoccupo per te” sorrise scompigliandole i capelli, “Ti chiedo scusa Tom ma affidarla a qualcuno che l’ha quasi annientata mi crea problemi” disse rivolto al uomo, “Non metto in dubbio la tua buona fede ma ci metterò del tempo a fidarmi”   
“Non posso cambiare quello che è successo, non avevo idea di come stesse, è brava a nascondere quello che prova o forse non la conosco abbastanza per capirlo ma ho tutto il tempo, posso assicurarvi che la amo e non la ferirò mai più” Tom era estremamente serio in quel momento, parlava guardando Gian ma le sue parole erano per tutto il gruppo, ci furono molti sguardi, si conoscevano così bene da non avere bisogno di esprimersi, come sempre fu Marco ad parlare per tutti,   
“In questo caso ben venuto in famiglia!” disse alzandosi per stringergli la mano, Tom si alzò sorridente,   
“È un vero piacere, sò quanto sia importante per lei” disse rispondendo al saluto,   
“Si si siamo tutti felici e allegri” iniziò sarcastico Jack, “Parliamo un attimo di cose pratiche, Poppy ti avrà detto del matrimonio”   
“È stata la prima cosa che mi ha detto ieri” sorrise,   
“Bene è una delle damigelle quindi non può mancare” proseguì, “Ora che fai parte della famiglia pensi di venire anche tu?” Tom guardò Y/N che sorrideva ancora accanto a Gian,   
“Grazie del invito ma non credo sia il caso” sorrise, “Non tanto per il lavoro ma perché non voglio rovinare la cerimonia, è davvero difficile spostarmi senza essere notato, diventerebbe un circo di paparazzi e non è giusto nei vostri confronti”,   
“Quando Poppy ci ha detto che era la tua nuova ragazza non le abbiamo creduto e abbiamo fatto un sacco di battute su mia sorella e le altre ragazze” disse Franc, “Dopo aver visto le fan, tutto sommato tranquille, di Rice forse hai ragione potrebbe essere un problema” guardò Y/N, “Tu cosa ne pensi?” le chiese,   
“Penso che mi piacerebbe avere il mio uomo accanto quel giorno” rispose seria, “Ma Thomas ha ragione sarebbe un delirio” concluse rattristata dal idea, cominciava a comprendere cosa volesse dire stare con lui.   
Passarono il pomeriggio e parte della sera parlando, il gruppo aveva milioni di domande e Tom rispose senza problemi affabile come sempre,   
“Io inizio ad avere fame che ne dite di preparare qualcosa?” disse Simo dirigendosi in cucina,   
“Son quasi le 9 direi che è un ottima idea” rispose Roby, il gruppo si divise Y/N seguita da Tom raggiunse gli altri in cucina dove aprirono il frigo e decisero il menù,   
“Faccio una telefonata arrivo subito” le sussurrò Tom andando in giardino,   
“Dal vivo è molto meglio che in foto, è bello da togliere il fiato” disse Roby avvicinandosi alla donna,   
“Già, ma non è la sua dote migliore” rispose ridendo, “È un uomo eccezionale, è intelligente simpatico, ha un empatia straordinaria..”   
“È ricco, devo dirtelo hai fatto davvero centro” si inserì Simo sornione,   
“Simo i soldi non c’entrano, non è per quello che mi son innamorata di lui” rispose secca Y/N, “So che tu dai valore a certe sciocchezze ma io no”,   
“Se lo dici tu..” la donna avrebbe voluto prenderlo a calci stava per ribattere quando Tom l’abbracciò,   
“Mio fratello ti manda i suoi saluti, Elsa non vede l’ora di conoscerti” disse baciandole la testa, “Abbiamo organizzato per cena da noi lunedì se per te va bene”,   
“Certamente, così avrò modo di conoscerlo un po’ meglio” rise, quel ‘noi’ rivolto alla sua casa le piaceva, vide Roby fare faccine stupide con Simo si girò lanciandogli il grembiule ridendo, “Voi due siete inqualificabili”,   
“Porto i piatti a Rice così ti lascio cucinare in pace” disse prendendo le stoviglie, Roby le rimise addosso il grembiule,   
“Mi son perso qualcosa, ha detto mio fratello ti saluta? Ma non ha due sorelle?!” chiese curioso,   
“Parlava di Hemsworth, si considerano fratelli di madri diverse, la trovo una cosa tenerissima” rise Y/N, “Dovreste vederli assieme, quando son stata sul set sembrava di stare a casa con voi era assurdo”, Roby e Simo si guardarono curiosi,   
“Dai racconta” dissero in coro,   
“Non c’è molto da dire” rispose, “È stata un avventura, ho steso Evans e devo ammettere che mi ha dato soddisfazione”,   
“Come come?! Tu hai battuto Evans?” chiesero stupiti,   
“Mi ha sfidata e ho dovuto farlo” rise ricordando quella giornata, “Mi ha portata in giro per i boschi, abbiamo giocato con la play, è stata una nottata divertente” raccontò della colazione e di come Chris H. fosse arrivato e l’avesse beccata in mutandine mentre cucinava,   
“Perché giravi mezza nuda..” chiese curioso Simo, “..tu e il Capitano..” le diede una spinta,   
“Simo vai sempre a parare li, non c’è stato nulla tra me e Chris è solo un amico, un buon amico” concluse il discorso ridendo,   
“Fossi stato in te mi sarei lanciato” disse con un sospiro, “Dev’essere una gran bella cavalcata”,   
“Sei sempre il solito cretino” rise, “Quando hai finito di farti film in testa su me e Chris mi passi la teglia?”, mise in forno i muffin al formaggio e abbassò il fuoco sotto al sugo prima di tornare in sala, il resto del gruppo aveva finito di preparare la tavola e stava chiacchierando bevendo martini, Phil le passò un bicchiere,   
“Il tuo preferito Poppy” disse pulendole la farina dal naso,   
“Grazie tesoro, per la cena ci vuole una mezz’ora ho appena infornato e il sugo sta bollendo” annunciò accomodandosi stretta a Tom,   
“Ti ha cercato Chris, dice che è tutto il giorno che ti scrive stava per prendere un aereo e venire a vedere come stai” rise baciandola, Y/N annuì, lei e Chris si erano sentiti il giorno prima, ciò nonostante prese il telefono per dirgli che stava bene,   
“Ehi Sassy boy mi è giunta voce che mi cercavi” disse quando sentì rispondere, “Come stai tesoro? Andato bene il rientro con Rdj?”   
“Silly ti davo per dispersa, sto bene ho qualche giorno di ferie quindi mi rilasso a casa” rispose allegro, “Il viaggio è stato divertente.. conosci Rdj..”   
“Posso sapere come mai tutta questa urgenza” rise la donna immaginando la risposta,  
“Volevo sapere come stavano andando le cose e come la tua famiglia ha reagito, mi preoccupo per te lo sai” ribattè tenero,   
“Sei il mio barattolo di miele preferito Sassy, qui tutto bene, i ragazzi ancora non si capacitano per la notizia però sembra che la stiano prendendo bene”   
“Quando ci vediamo Silly? Mi manca la mia amichetta”   
“Sai che non ho idea? Sò solo che domani partiamo per Londra” rise guardando Tom, “E anche tu mi manchi, ci vediamo presto” lo salutò affettuosamente, gli altri la guardavano affascinati,  
“Ma eri al telefono con Evans??” chiese Marco, “Tu hai il numero di Capitan America?”,  
“Siamo amici è normale che abbia il suo numero” rise, “E nel caso non ve ne foste accorti lo avete conosciuto anche voi alla festa al Castello..il Brucaliffo con cui sono andata via”, si guardarono stupefatti ma non replicarono, dalla cucina sentirono il trillo del timer, Y/N andò a controllare la cena e buttò la pasta,  
“Poppy c'è un profumino eccellente, ho una fame” Rice l'abbracciò, la donna si appoggiò al amico sorridendo tra se, si sentiva incredibilmente bene la sua vita stava per cambiare radicalmente ma non se ne preoccupava,  
“Ora che son tutti rilassati anche a me è venuta fame, ero così nervosa” confessò, scolò la pasta e la condì, “Avvisa che è pronto io ti seguo con la cena” rise togliendo i muffin dal forno e mettendoli sul carrello accanto alla pasta, prese le posate da portata e seguì Rice.


	22. Chapter 22

Cenarono in allegri, tutti si erano finalmente rilassati ed avevano smesso si sussultare ad ogni movimento di Tom, Simo lanciava sguardi ogni volta che l’uomo sfiorava o baciava Y/N sembrava non capacitarsi della cosa ma alla donna non interessava, era la serata più bella della sua vita, l’uomo che amava era li e la sua famiglia aveva accettato la cosa senza troppi problemi, Rice mise su un po’ di musica,   
“Posso rapirla?” chiese ridendo a Tom prendendo la donna per mano,   
“È tutta tua amico” rise facendola scendere dalle sue gambe, Y/N lo baciò e seguì Rice mettendogli le braccia al collo,   
“Alla buon ora si son calmati tutti” sussurrò al amico mentre ballavano, “Non mi ero mai sentita così felice e terrorizzata nello stesso momento”, Rice la strinse affettuoso,   
“Terrorizzata? Da noi?!” chiese fissandola interrogativo, Y/N rise imbarazzata   
“Un po’ sì lo confesso, visto come mi hanno trovata al loro arrivo non sapevo che aspettarmi”   
“Quello più duro è Gian” rispose Rice facendo un cenno verso l’amico che in quel momento stava parlando con Tom, “Ma sicuramente rimarrà stregato come tutti dal tuo fidanzato” rise facendola piroettare,   
“Fidanzato.. è strano sentirlo chiamare così, mi piace” rise la donna,  
“Pensa quando ti chiameranno Miss Hiddleston” la prese in giro Rice, Y/N lo guardò non aveva pensato a questo dettaglio ancora le sembrava strano pensare a lui come “suo fidanzato” figurarsi sentirsi chiamare così, si girò verso Tom che la stava fissando in quel momento, gli sorrise arrossendo prima di lasciarsi trasportare da Rice in un tango, Jack toccò la spalla del amico,  
“Scusa Rice ma questo ballo è mio” disse prendendo Y/N per i fianchi e mettendola in posizione, Jack le aveva insegnato ad amare il tango e a muoversi in maniera sensuale, non che in discoteca si facesse pregare dal fare la sexy ma il tango era un'altra cosa, le piacevano i movimenti sincronizzati col partner e si era sempre sentita a suo agio con lui,   
“Cosa ne pensi della novità e di lui?” chiese sottovoce al amico, “Lo sai che non volevo nascondervi nulla”, Jack rise e la strinse più forte,   
“Come dicevi tu “assurda” è la parola del giorno, si vede lontano un km che sei pazza di lui e lui di te, non ti ha tolto gli occhi di dosso per un secondo” sussurrò “Escludendo il fatto che è bellissimo ed uno dei nostri attori preferiti è decisamente una persona piacevole, affabile e molto simpatica, sono.. siamo felici per te Poppy” concluse facendole fare il casquè,   
i due risero tornando verso il divano, Y/N si sedette sul bracciolo accanto a Tom che le mise una mano sulla gamba,   
“..ci dicevi dei tuoi programmi..” disse Gian riprendendo un discorso che stavano facendo mentre lei ballava,   
“I miei, i nostri, programmi per ora sono una settimana a Londra poi partiremo per gli studios a Los Angeles per finire di girare”, rispose Tom, “Credo che faremo qualche intervista quando uscirà il comunicato ufficiale..”,   
“Comunicato ufficiale per cosa?!” chiese Roby curioso, anche gli altri lo guardarono interrogativi,   
“Per il fidanzamento, voglio che tutti lo sappiano, è prassi comune fare un annuncio quando le cose sono serie” disse fissando Y/N immobile al suo fianco, “Sempre se sei d’accordo anche tu Darling”, la donna gli buttò le braccia al collo scivolando a sedere sulle sue gambe,   
“Diventerò la donna più odiata dalle tue fan ma diamine si, certo che son d’accordo” rise baciandolo, “Mi spaventano solo le domande, il mio inglese non è così buono da gestire una cosa simile”,   
“Non devi preoccuparti di questo ora, io trovo adorabile la tua pronuncia” rispose baciandola a sua volta come se fossero soli, “Dovremo anche fare shopping, abbiamo un matrimonio mercoledì ”,   
la donna lo guardò, “Come scusa? Il matrimonio di chi?”,   
“Mi son dimenticato di avvisarti, sei stata invitata alle nozze di Sammy, non sapevo se le cose sarebbero andate come speravo quando sei arrivata in albergo e dopo mi è passato di mente..”,   
“Ti è passato di mente? Come si fa a dimenticare una cosa simile?” disse ridendo la donna,   
“Bhè qualcuno mi ha distratto dicendo di si..” le sorrise accarezzandole il volto, Y/N arrossì ed annuì senza riuscire a dire nulla, avrebbero fatto la prima uscita ufficiale al matrimonio della sua migliore amica, per lei equivaleva ad un salto nel buio ma ci avrebbe pensato al momento, non aveva senso farsi prendere dal ansia,   
“Hai già qualche idea per il mio vestito?” chiese allegra,   
“In effetti temo verrai rapita dalla sposa, ma ti prometto che verrò con voi, non ti lascerei mai sola con Sammy” rise stringendola a se.  
Erano quasi le 3 quando si chiusero la porta della dependance alle spalle, la giornata era stata lunga ed ora che l’ansia delle presentazioni era svanita Y/N si sentiva stanchissima, si tolse le scarpe andò in camera e si buttò sul letto, Tom la raggiunse  
“C'è una bellissima vasca di là posso tentarti con un bagno caldo?” le sussurrò con voce profonda sdraiandosi accanto a lei ed accarezzandola, la donna sorrise girandosi verso di lui ed appoggiando la testa sul suo petto,  
“E' un idea stupenda Thomas, sono distrutta” rispose “Grazie per oggi, è stata dura per me non immagino come dev'essere stato per te” disse seria senza guardarlo, lo sentì sospirare  
“Sinceramente pensavo peggio, si vede che ti vogliono bene e si preoccupano per te..” rispose continuando ad accarezzarla, “..se prometti di non ridere ti confesso una cosa..”, Y/N sorrise e annuì, “..ero nervoso al idea di conoscere la tua famiglia”,   
“Non lo avrei mai detto, sembravi così rilassato” disse la donna alzando lo sguardo, “E la tua reazione ha calmato anche me in parte”,  
“Io sono abituato al nervosismo ed alle reazioni delle persone” rispose alzandosi, “Volevo che tu fossi tranquilla e sono felice di averti contagiata” le sorrise aiutandola ad alzarsi a sua volta e dirigendosi verso il bagno dove la vasca era ormai piena,   
“Ora basta parlare e lascia che ti tolga questa roba di dosso” sussurrò attirandola a se e slacciandole i pantaloni, Y/N rise sfilandosi la t-shirt, erano soli e per quanto amasse i sui amici attendeva quel momento da quando Tom era arrivato, gli butto le braccia al collo e lo baciò con foga l’uomo rispose portandosi le gambe di lei attorno ai fianchi ed appoggiandola sul lavandino,  
”Finalmente sei tutta mia” disse portando le mani sul suo seno e baciandole il collo, come sempre Y/N prese fuoco, a volte si chiedeva se quella sensazione di calore che ardeva in lei sarebbe mai passata poi sentiva le labbra di lui sulla pelle e tutto spariva, si stacco da lui giusto il tempo di respirare e togliergli la t-shirt, avrebbe voluto farsi scopare li dov'era ma il richiamo della vasca era irresistibile, finirono di spogliarsi e si misero comodi in acqua,  
“Capisco perchè Rice ti chiama Regina dei draghi.. potresti bollirci un aragosta qui dentro” rise Tom bagnandole i capelli e prendendo lo shampo,  
“Mi piace che l'acqua della vasca sia bollente, mi aiuta a rilassarmi ma se è eccessiva per te puoi aprire la fredda” rispose godendosi le mani di Tom che le lavavano i capelli,   
“E rischiare di raffreddarti? Non ti farei mai una cosa simile..” rise,  
“Ho un sacco di idee su come puoi scaldarmi in caso” disse Y/N voltandosi e stendendosi su di lui, l'uomo le spostò i capelli dal viso e la baciò si godettero il bagno parlando e coccolandosi, non che l’urgenza di avere le mani di Tom che la toccavano fosse sparita ma sapevano entrambi che non si sarebbero salutati il giorno dopo, avevano il resto della notte tutta per loro e l’indomani sarebbero partiti assieme,   
“Thomas” sussurrò, l’uomo la strinse sfiorandole il collo col naso,   
“Si Darling” rispose dolce,   
“Sicuro che non sia un problema se ti seguo?” chiese timidamente, “Si insomma tu sei li per lavorare non voglio in nessun modo esserti d’intralcio, se devo posso stare un po’ senza di te” concluse intrecciando le dita alle sue,   
“Non sei più convinta che venire con me sia una buona idea?” disse dopo qualche secondo,   
“Nel modo più assoluto, son sempre più sicura della mia decisione ma..” s’interruppe, Tom le strinse la mano invitandola a proseguire,”..come mi ha fatto notare Rice sarà un caos di spostamenti e lavoro e non voglio essere un peso per te, sarai già abbastanza stressato”   
“Sweatheart nulla mi rilasserebbe di più che rientrare in camper dopo 10/15 ore di lavoro e trovarti li che mi aspetti, sarò egoista ma ti voglio con me” rispose sorridendo, “Quando sei venuta sul set da Chris è stato bello trovarti che cucinavi, se devo essere sincero mi ha dato fastidio vederti da lui è stato in quel momento che ho capito”,   
“È per quello che mi hai fatto rapire dopo pranzo?” rise di quel ricordo,   
“Sì” rise di rimando, “Volevo dirti tutto quella sera, i miei tentativi son andati a vuoto ed ho pensato che tu non provassi quello che provavo io”,   
“Ti capisco, è stato lo stesso per me, mi spiace essere stata fredda quella sera ma facevo fatica a tenere assieme i pezzi e quando mi hai abbracciata a letto avrei voluto cedere ma sarei andata in frantumi..” rispose Y/N, Tom la strinse,   
“Ti chiedo scusa non volevo farti soffrire..” la donna si girò per guardarlo e gli mise le dita sulla bocca per farlo tacere,  
”Shhh, non parliamone più, è passato ora godiamoci il futuro..” sussurrò seria, ”..anche io ti debbo delle scuse, non sono l’unica che ha sofferto” concluse prima di baciarlo, l’uomo le accarezzò la schiena imprigionandola tra le sue braccia ricambiando il bacio,   
“Darling hai qualcosa da obiettare se ti faccio uscire dalla vasca e ti porto a letto?” disse sornione, la donna si limitò a miagolare un sì.   
Uscirono dalla vasca, ancora bagnati Tom la prese in braccio portandola in camera e buttandola sul letto, Y/N rideva non era l’unica ad andare a fuoco, l’uomo le si mise a cavalcioni sopra baciando ogni cm della sua pelle umida, la donna chiuse gli occhi ed assaporò la lingua del uomo che si faceva strada su di lei, sentiva le sue mani che sfioravano e toccavano il viso e il collo, tracciavano disegni sulle clavicole ed imprigionavano il suo seno facendola inarcare, il corpo di Tom scivolava sul suo mentre si muoveva verso la sua figa e gemette quando sentì la mano insinuarsi tra le sue cosce graffiandola leggermente, d’istinto aprì le gambe, l’uomo rise sul suo ventre,   
“Non ne ho mai abbastanza del tuo corpo morbido” disse con voce profonda portandosi la gamba di lei sulla spalla e baciandole la caviglia risalendo, Y/N ansimava e gemeva le piaceva come la faceva sentire Tom, come se fosse la donna più bella e perfetta del mondo la guardava sempre come qualcosa di prezioso,   
“Ti amo” sussurrò allungando la mano verso di lui, l’uomo si fermò per guardarla,   
“Anche io” rispose piegandosi su di lei per baciarla, la donna mise le gambe attorno ai sui fianchi e lo attirò a se,   
“Vado a fuoco, prendimi.. prendi ogni parte di me..” gemette quando smisero di baciarsi,   
“Come la mia regina desidera” ansimò in fiamme quanto lei, la guardò ed entrò in lei lentamente godendosi la sensazione della sua figa che l’avvolgeva, continuarono a baciarsi gemendo muovendosi al unisono, Y/N gli accarezzava la schiena e le spalle beandosi della sua perfezione, sentiva i muscoli del uomo muoversi fluidi mentre la scopava, l'uomo si fermò e rotolò portando la donna con sè,  
“Mi piace guardarti mentre ti muovi sopra di me” disse toccandole il viso e facendo scendere le mani sul suo seno, Y/N miagolò quando le strinse i capezzoli mise le mani dietro la testa ed iniziò a muoversi sempre più rapidamente, sfregando il clitoride sul ventre del uomo, Tom la prese per i fianchi dettando il ritmo e facendole sfuggire un lamento di disapprovazione,  
“Shh non penserai di poter godere senza il mio permesso Kitty” disse malevolo sorridendole, le diede una sculacciata,  
“Thomas sei cattivo” ansimò Y/N seguendo i movimenti dettati dal uomo,   
“Cattivissimo” gemette, “Lo sò che ti piace” disse tenendola stretta e mettendosi a sedere,   
“La mia gattina lussuriosa, miagola per me” le sussurrò mordendole il collo aumentando le spinte scavando dentro di lei, sentiva la sua figa stringersi attorno al cazzo,   
“Mio Re..” gemette stretta a lui, “..non resisto..ti prego..”,   
“Occhi a me Kitty” disse “Voglio guardarti mentre godi..” la donna mise le mani sopra le sue fissandolo,   
“Come il mio signore comanda..” miagolò perdendosi nel blu dei suoi occhi, sentiva l’orgasmo montare amava che la trattasse così, si mosse più velocemente aumentando il contatto col corpo di lui e venne gemendo e ansimando,   
“Oh Darling.. cosa sei..” ringhiò Tom piantandole le unghie sui fianchi e rotolando su di lei per scoparla con forza, la donna si ancorò con le gambe alla sua schiena e lasciò che la sbattesse come un animale, la eccitava sentirlo ringhiare e sbuffare, Tom la baciò con foga e venne crollando su di lei, rimasero avvinghiati esausti e felici e si addormentarono.  
Il sole che entrava dalle persiane svegliò Y/N, si girò nel letto per alzarsi cercando di non svegliare Tom che dormiva beato tenendola tra le braccia, non aveva idea di che ora fosse andò in salotto per recuperare il telefono e fare il caffè, trovò l'apparecchio buttato sul divano erano quasi le 1 si diresse verso la cucina e con sua grande sorpresa non c'era alcuna traccia di caffeina, prese il cellulare e mandò un messaggio a Rice, sicuramente erano tutti in piedi,  
§ Giorno amore mio mi metto qualcosa addosso e arrivo.. necessito caffeina!!! § cercò i suoi vestiti che erano sparsi ovunque nella stanza e raggiunse gli altri in casa,  
“Giorno Poppy!” l'accolsero ridendo,  
“Sembri una reduce stamattina” disse Gian abbracciandola, “Ti porto il caffè magari dopo sembrerai meno distrutta” rise,   
“Non mi sono guardata allo specchio prima di uscire, sono così arruffata?” chiese ridendo notando gli sguardi del gruppo,  
“Poppy.. come dire.. sì sei decisamente arruffata” rispose Rice ridendo, “Sembri appena uscita da un tornado” si mosse verso di lei per sistemarle i capelli,   
“Ops sono andata a letto con i capelli bagnati e stanno come vogliono stamane” disse dopo essersi guardata nella finestra, gli altri si guardarono e risero,  
“Certo hai dormito con i capelli bagnati.. non hai fatto sesso selvaggio..” incalzò Roby,   
“Dai ragazzi lo sapete benissimo com'è andata la mia nottata” rispose misteriosa, “La versione ufficiale è che ho dormito con i capelli bagnati..”, Gian la baciò e le mise in mano la sua dose di caffeina mattutina, Y/N ringraziò e seguì gli altri in camera, era ora di fare i bagagli, prese le chiavi di casa dalla borsa e cercò Niko,  
“Tesoro posso affidarti il mio nido?” disse porgendogli il pesante mazzo, “Non ho mai traslocato fuori dal paese non ho idea di come muovermi”,   
“Tranquilla ci penso io a casa tua” rispose prendendo le chiavi, “Non so se ti conviene inscatolare tutto e fartelo spedire visto che non starai a Londra per molto”,  
“L'unica cosa che mi interesserebbe avere nella casa di Tom sono i miei libri, tutto il resto è sostituibile” disse pensierosa, di tutte le cose che aveva in casa i libri erano gli unici oggetti da cui non voleva separarsi, non perchè non potesse ricomprarli ma perchè alcuni erano dei regali e ci era affezionata, “Potrei partire un giorno prima per le nozze ed impacchettare le cose che voglio portare con me così le spedisco”  
“Non è una cattiva idea Poppy, magari chiamami prima così ti veniamo ad aiutare” s'inserì Marco, il caos regnava sovrano mentre giravano per le stanze cercando di non dimenticarsi nulla, nessuno aveva notato l'arrivo di Tom, Y/N stava prendendo i pochi abiti che si era portata quando sentì mani familiari avvolgerla,   
“Giorno Thomas” rise girandosi per baciarlo, “Scusa non ti ho svegliato ma dovevo fare i bagagli..”  
“E ti serviva un caffè visto che nella dependance non ne ho visto” concluse l’uomo stringendola, “Posso aiutarti Darling?”   
“Ho finito, dovevo stare via un paio di settimane non avevo molte cose con me” rispose chiudendo lo zaino, “Stavo pensando di tornare a casa in Italia prima del matrimonio dei ragazzi per prendere i miei libri se per te va bene”   
“Certo c’è una libreria vuota che ti aspetta a casa, e se non basta ne faremo installare una nuova” la baciò, “Ti serviranno anche dei vestiti non credi?” rise guardandola,   
“Non ci avevo pensato.. a Londra non si può andare in giro nudi?!” domandò falsamente ingenua,   
“Ho preso qualche appuntamento per domani così potremo fare acquisti con calma”   
“Thomas..” Y/N non sapeva da dove iniziare, “I miei fondi sono limitati..” era imbarazzata, non aveva pensato al guardaroba, in Italia faceva una vita piuttosto tranquilla il suo armadio era decisamente pieno di abiti basic, la sua nuova vita richiedeva molto di più,   
“Ehi guardami” sussurrò dolce sollevandole il viso, “Non devi preoccuparti di queste sciocchezze, lascia che ci pensi io”  
“Io.. io..” la donna non sapeva come esprimersi,   
“Ho capito cosa intendi Darling, lascia che ti vizi per favore”, la donna non disse nulla lieta che lui capisse la situazione, lo amava profondamente e non voleva che pensasse fosse per “interesse”, rimasero occhi negli occhi parlando senza dirsi nulla finché Simo non entrò nella stanza,   
“Giorno” disse sorpreso di trovare Tom, “Poppy hai preso tutto?” chiese senza togliere gli occhi di dosso al uomo,   
“Credo di sì, è già ora di andare?”,   
“Mangiano qualcosa e si parte, noi abbiamo il volo alle 4, voi a che ora partite?” chiese prendendole lo zaino, la donna si voltò verso Tom,  
“Non abbiamo un orario preciso possiamo partire quando vogliamo, ho affittato un aereo privato” rispose, Simo li guardò con malcelata invidia e scese raggiungendo gli altri,   
“Andiamo anche noi ho una certa fame” disse Tom pendendola per mano, trovarono gli altri in cucina che preparavano il pranzo e si unirono a loro,   
“Giorno coppietta felice” esordì Franc, “Tom porteresti i piatti di la per favore?” disse passandogli le stoviglie, l’uomo annuì e sparì in sala mentre Y/N si mise a tostare i muffin,   
“Usciamo tutti assieme o avete altri programmi voi due?” chiese Jack passandole una teglia di salsicce, la donna stava per rispondere ma venne interrotta,   
“Loro hanno un jet privato non devono fare il check-in come i comuni mortali” rispose Simo sarcastico, Y/N iniziava a non sopportare più il suo tono spocchioso, stava per ribattere ma si trattenne pensando che non lo avrebbe rivisto fino alle nozze,   
“È vero Thomas ha prenotato un aereo però possiamo fare il viaggio assieme, non ci vedremo fino al matrimonio e voglio passate tutto il tempo rimasto con voi” disse tenera, Jack l’abbracciò   
“Ehi vogliamo foto e gossip freschi quando sarai sul set” rise sornione, la donna rise a sua volta mettendo sui piatti il cibo, raggiunsero la famiglia che si era già messa comoda a tavola e mangiarono tutti assieme per l’ultima volta,   
“La macchina è pronta” disse Rice finendo il succo, “Cercate di non dimenticare nulla sennò dovrete aspettare 2 settimane per riaverla” rise ricordando tutte le cose che avevano dimenticato in giro nel corso degli anni,   
“Tranquillo Rice abbiamo controllato due volte” disse Phil, caricarono i bagagli e partirono verso l'aeroporto, rimasero in silenzio per buona parte del tragitto felici di essere assieme, giunti al terminal Tom si mise un cappello in testa ed un paio di occhiali per passare il più inosservato possibile, al gruppo sfuggì una risata,  
“E' stato un vero piacere conoscervi, spero di rivedervi presto” disse salutandoli, “Rice grazie davvero di tutto, Darling mi informo sul volo, ti aspetto dentro” la baciò e scomparve nel terminal, il gruppo si mise in cerchio per i saluti,  
“Mi raccomando avvisa quando sei a casa..”, “Anche tu però..”, “Buon volo!”, ci furono molti baci e abbracci, anche se si sarebbero rivisti dopo 2 settimane quei pochi giorni avevano cambiato ogni cosa, Y/N trattenne a stento le lacrime quando salutò Rice,  
“Ehi ti chiamo appena arrivo” sussurrò stretta a lui,  
“Ci conto Poppy”, stava entrando quando Phil la fermò,  
“Fammi sapere dove vivi così ti vengo a trovare” disse abbracciandola,  
“Così puoi controllare che sia tutto a posto confessa” rise la donna sciogliendo l'abbraccio.


	23. Chapter 23

Entrata nel terminal non aveva idea di dove dovesse andare, si fermò un secondo e cercò di ricordare dove l'avesse scortata l'hostess al suo arrivo, sembrava passata una vita, riconobbe il corridoio e lo percorse fino alla porta del hangar, bussò, un'hostess le sorrise,  
“Posso esserle utile Miss?” chiese professionale,  
“Ehm, il mio fidanzato dovrebbe essere qui ha prenotato un jet..” Y/N era confusa non aveva nemmeno chiesto a che nome aveva prenotato,  
“Potrebbe dirmi il nome per cortesia?” rispose l'hostess guardando una cartellina,  
“Sinceramente non ne ho idea.. un secondo..” prese il telefono e chiamò Tom, “Thomas sono alla reception del hangar, mi sento così stupida ma non so che nome hai dato..”, chiuse la telefonata, “Arriva lui a prendermi”,   
sentì la voce calda di Tom che si avvicinava, “E' con me la lasci passare” disse al hostess che le fece strada,   
“Scusi Miss Hiddleston ma questo è il terminal dei voli privati, c'è sempre un gran via vai di vip e conseguenti fan” si scusò con Y/N,  
“Non si preoccupi immaginavo” rispose la donna sorridendo per mano a Tom, salirono sul piccolo jet e si misero comodi, una ragazza in uniforme servì loro da bere prima di sparire in cabina, la voce del pilota annunciò la partenza a minuti,  
“Nervosa Darling?” chiese l'uomo vedendola stringere più volte la cintura,  
“Sì, un po' per il volo ma soprattutto per la nuova vita” rispose, “Spero di essere al altezza di tutto questo”, era la prima volta che dava voce al ansia, si sentiva un pesce fuor d'acqua,  
“Sarai perfetta, devi smetterla di sentirti così insicura, sei una donna stupenda e se ne accorgeranno tutti, e comunque questo tuo lato timido è una delle cose che mi ha fatto impazzire di te” disse avvicinandosi per baciarla, l'aereo rullò sulla pista e si sollevò, Y/N si ancorò con le unghie al bracciolo, non si accorse di Tom che rideva accanto a lei.  
Atterrarono a Londra poco dopo, era pomeriggio l'aria era fresca, ringraziarono l'equipaggio e si diressero alla macchina dove Luke li stava aspettando,  
“Fatto buon viaggio?” chiese prendendo lo zaino di Y/N, “Ben venuta a Londra” le sorrise aprendole la portiera,  
“Grazie Luke, viaggio tranquillo come sempre, voglio solo il mio divano al momento” rispose Tom sedendosi accanto alla donna, partirono alla volta della città, Y/N non ascoltava i due uomini che parlavano persa nella meraviglia della città che scorreva fuori dal finestrino, era affascinata dai colori e dai suoni di Londra, aveva sognato spesso di visitarla ed ora era la sua nuova casa, era euforica e felice, si godeva il viaggio stretta a Tom,   
“Darling devo passare in agenzia un attimo, voglio leggere il comunicato stampa così possono stamparlo”   
“Come?” rispose distratta, “Scusa è tutto così affascinante.. dicevi?” sorrise girandosi verso di lui,   
“Ci fermiamo un attimo in agenzia eppoi andiamo a casa” rise allegro, ora che era nel suo ambiente sembrava ancora più allegro e rilassato, nessun posto è come casa,   
“Certo fai quello che devi non c’è fretta, intanto avviso che siamo arrivati” prese il telefono e mandò un messaggio al gruppo, gli altri erano ancora in attesa di partire, l’auto si fermò davanti ad un vecchio edificio completamente ristrutturato,   
“Vieni con me? Voglio farti vedere dove inizia il lavoro” disse Tom aprendola la portiera, il trio scese ed entrò una segretaria li accolse sorridente,   
“Mister Hiddleston ben tornato, avviso l’ufficio stampa che è qui” disse alzando la cornetta,   
“Grazie Tara” rispose cortese dirigendosi verso un’altra stanza con Y/N per mano, venne accolto dal suo addetto stampa,   
“Ben tornato Tom, lei deve essere Y/N molto piacere sono Alex” disse porgendo la mano alla donna che sorrise presentandosi, “Il comunicato è pronto se vuoi leggerlo, se va bene lo mandiamo subito”, Tom prese il foglio e lo lesse,   
“È perfetto, grazie” disse ridandolo ad Alex,  
“Sondra per favore spediscilo” disse rivolto ad una ragazza che annui e scomparve,   
“Controllo la posta e andiamo Darling” sussurrò scortandola verso il suo ufficio, la scrivania era ingombra di pacchi e lettere dei fan Y/N era senza parole,  
“Wow Thomas ti amano davvero tanto” disse sorpresa dal volume di lettere, anche lei gli aveva scritto in varie occasioni ed ora capiva perché aveva avuto risposta dopo mesi, l’uomo le sorrise abbracciandola, sentirono bussare alla porta,   
“Ehi torni a casa dopo un mese e non avvisi?” una voce squillante lo sgridò, Y/N si bloccò vedendo una biondina tutto pepe entrare e buttarsi al collo di Tom,   
“Non faccio in tempo a scendere dal aereo che lo sanno tutti!” rise stringendo la sorella con affetto, “Mi sei mancata pulce” disse baciandole la testa,   
“Anche tu fratellone” rispose cinguettando Emma, si voltò verso Y/N che la guardava nervosa, non immaginava che avrebbe conosciuto la sua famiglia appena arrivata,   
“Finalmente ti vedo” disse abbracciandola, “Ben venuta” come Tom anche Emma era affettuosa,   
“Grazie è un vero piacere conoscerti” disse Y/N ancora tramortita, vide Tom scuotere la testa sorridente,   
“Scappo sul set, ci vediamo a cena!” disse uscendo di corsa,   
“È un bel peperino tua sorella, mi piace” disse la donna stringendolo,   
“Ammetto che è la mia preferita” rispose,   
“Ti somiglia” rise seguendolo, Tom salutò e tornarono in auto,   
“Possiamo andare a casa grazie” disse al autista, “Abbiamo tutta la giornata per rilassarci”, mezz’ora dopo l’auto si fermò davanti ad un cancello. Tom scese quasi di corsa, fece il giro della macchina ed aprì lo sportello a Y/N che guardava la grande casa in mattoni rossi davanti a lei, aprì il cancellino e le fece strada  
“Mia regina la sua magione l’attende” disse con fare da lord sorridendo, la donna rise e lo seguì,   
“Thomas è bellissima”,  
il cancellino si apriva su un giardino perfettamente curato, l’erba assomigliava ad un tappeto, probabilmente era stata tagliata tutta alla stessa altezza, era di un verde incredibile, alberi che non conosceva proteggevano la privacy della casa, entrarono in casa dove venne accolta da un mazzo di girasoli messo sul tavolino accanto alla porta e sorrise, doveva aspettarsi una cosa simile da lui,  
“Lasci sempre la porta aperta?”, chiese rendendosi conto che Tom non aveva usato chiavi per aprire la porta,  
“La mia vicina è passata poco fa per lasciare i fiori, vengono dalla sua serra” rispose abbracciandola da dietro,   
“Sono bellissimi grazie, non mi abituerò mai a queste tue gentilezze” sorrise felice girandosi per baciarlo,  
“Vieni ti faccio fare il giro della casa” la prese per mano e si avviò, scesi alcuni gradini del ingresso sbucarono in una specie di salottino, una scala doppia portava ai piani superiori a destra e sinistra due archi portavano in altre stanze, Tom si fermò e le mise una mano sugli occhi,  
“Non sbirciare” sussurrò spingendola gentilmente Y/N procedeva a tentoni l'unica cosa che avvertiva era un odore familiare eppure sconosciuto dato che non era mai stata li, stava cercando di capire dove l'avesse sentito quando l'uomo le tolse la mano dagli occhi e le fù tutto chiaro, l'odore che aveva sentito era quello dei libri.. tanti libri.. era come un sogno ad occhi aperti, al centro della stanza c'era un vecchio divano di pelle scura con due poltrone ai lati ed un tavolino con una lampada perfetta per leggere e tutto attorno librerie su librerie piene di volumi, era senza parole,  
“Ti piace?” chiese Tom con tono allegro, sapeva la risposta la stava prendendo in giro, Y/N non trovava le parole, “Da quella parte c'è la veranda coperta per leggere di giorno” la condusse in un piccolo gazebo di vetro, anche li un divano e un tavolino erano in attesa di essere utilizzati, dai vetri si godeva la vista di tutto il giardino, o meglio dire parco, la donna si aspettava di vedere folletti e fatine che saltavano allegri, Tom l'invitò a mettersi comoda,  
“Thomas penso che potrei vivere qui, sul serio non mi serve altro per stare bene” disse ancora stupefatta,   
“Davvero?!” chiese accarezzandola, le prese le caviglie e la fece sdraiare scivolando sopra di lei,  
“Sicura che non ti serva altro..” sussurrò mordendole il lobo scendendo sul collo,   
“Ritiro tutto” cinguettò accarezzandogli i capelli, l'uomo si appoggiò al poggiatesta sollevandosi per baciarla,  
“Finiamo il giro turistico” disse aiutandola ad alzarsi, Y/N avrebbe voluto continuare a baciarlo ma lo seguì, gli sarebbe saltata addosso più tardi, il secondo arco si apriva sul salone, a differenza della biblioteca era una stanza molto moderna, due divani gemelli in pelle blu erano posizionati davanti al enorme televisore a muro, il camino occupava buona parte della parete opposta, un bellissimo tappeto peloso era sormontato dal tavolino basso di vetro e da due poltrone in stile neo classico in pelle patchwork sempre nei toni del blu a Y/N piacquero tantissimo sembravano morbide e comode, ideali per accoccolarsi, seguì l'uomo in cucina, immaginava una cucina classica vecchio stile e fù sorpresa dal trovarsi davanti un ambiente steampunk, rame e acciaio ovunque, il lampadario era composto da file di lampadine appese a differenti altezze, i fuochi erano a scomparsa quando non servivano sparivano al interno del banco, non c'era nessun tavolo ma un lungo bancone con alti sgabelli, era bellissima non vedeva l'ora di usarla, una porta in vetro satinato ed ottone nascondeva la cantina dei vini, Tom prese una bottiglia e tornarono in sala, la donna stava per mettersi comoda quando la prese per mano,  
“Non abbiamo finito, vieni” rise tornando verso l'entrata e salendo le scale, un anticamera a semi cerchio nascondeva il piano superiore una volta aperta la porta si entrava in una stanza ampia e luminosa, l'unico mobile era il grande letto a baldacchino moderno imprigionato in un cubo di legno chiaro con le tende in tessuto leggero, Tom appoggiò il vino sul comodino e le fece strada verso le altre stanze, il bagno era in arenaria rustica con una grande vasca incassata che occupava quasi metà dello spazio, le due stanze degli ospiti erano arredate in maniera simile, un letto a baldacchino e l'armadio, ora che ci faceva caso non aveva visto nessun armadio nella camera padronale,  
“Thomas scusa la domanda ma dove lo tieni nascosti i vestiti?” chiese curiosa,  
“Che domande, nel armadio” disse aprendo la stanza accanto a quella padronale, Y/N aveva visto una cosa simile solo in televisione, “l'armadio” era una stanza 3 per 3 suddivisa per abiti, scarpe e accessori, non sapeva cosa dire,  
“Ho liberato questa parte per te Darling” disse facendole un cenno, “Se pensi sia troppo piccola la faremo ampliare”,  
“Thomas scherzi? Quanta roba pensi mi serva?” chiese poco convinta, c'era spazio per il guardaroba di un esercito,   
“Ne riparleremo domani mia regina” rise misterioso, “Intanto apri il tuo regalo..” disse mettendole tra le mani una scatola con un grosso fiocco di seta sopra, la donna lo fissò interrogativa,  
“Non dovevi..” disse emozionata aprendo la scatola, “O mio dio, Thomas è.. è bellissimo” lo guardò tenendo tra le mani un vestito anni 50 blu elettrico,  
“Dai provalo non sono molto sicuro della taglia” disse prendendo l'abito mentre Y/N si spogliava, l'aiutò a chiudere la zip e la fece girare verso lo specchio, le cadeva a pennello, le maniche a tre quarti che scendevano dalle spalle e lo scollo a cuore le facevano risaltare il seno, il corpetto semi rigido le dava una bellissima forma a clessidra al punto vita e la lunghezza al ginocchio era la sua preferita,  
“Ti sta benissimo, i colori così accesi sono perfetti per te” disse allegro, “Direi che anche la taglia va bene, come te lo senti addosso?” domandò guardando il suo riflesso allo specchio,  
“E' perfetto..” Y/N non riuscì a dire altro, si voltò buttandogli le braccia al collo e baciandolo con passione, quando le mancavano le parole riusciva ad esprimersi in altro modo e non sembrava che la cosa lo infastidisse, “Aiutami a toglierlo non lo voglio sgualcire prima di cena” disse ancora tra le sue braccia,   
“Ogni scusa è buona per farti spogliare” sussurrò l’uomo con voce profonda mentre le apriva la zip,   
“Non pensavo mi servisse un espediente per questo” rispose Y/N slacciandogli la camicia, il vestito scivolò sul pavimento e la donna rimase in biancheria, Tom la prese in braccio e la portò in camera adagiandola sul letto,   
“Ben venuta a casa Darling” disse sfilandole di dosso l’intimo e guardandola mentre si spogliava,   
“Come puoi essere più bello ogni volta che ti guardo” cinguettò eccitata, “Sono davvero fortunata” sorrise accogliendolo tra le braccia, si baciarono a lungo rimanendo occhi negli occhi, Tom le sfiorava la pelle lentamente, miagolò eccitata quando le strinse il seno e gli mise le gambe attorno ai fianchi, l’uomo le sorrise e la penetrò lentamente continuando a baciarla, Y/N si mosse appena per mettersi comoda ed assecondare i suoi movimenti si persero uno nell’altra prendendosi tutto il tempo, sentiva i muscoli di lui muoversi fluidi sotto le dita, assaporava la sua pelle baciandolo e accarezzandogli i capelli,   
“Sei bellissima” gemette guardandola, “Arruffata e ansimante..”  
la donna gridò il suo nome aggrappata alle sue spalle mentre l’uomo si muoveva più rapido in lei, la forza del orgasmo la fece inarcare e gemere,   
“..Darling..” ringhiò Tom godendo e stringendola più forte, rimasero ansimanti a guardarsi senza dire nulla, l’uomo si mise a sedere e prese i bicchieri,   
“Un brindisi è d’obbligo” disse passandole il bicchiere, “A noi, mi hai reso immensamente felice dicendo di si”   
“A noi, non hai idea di come mi senta felice ed appagata in questo momento” brindarono e rimasero a parlare abbracciati per il resto del pomeriggio.   
“Vorrei stare così fino a domani ma dobbiamo iniziare a prepararci per la cena” disse scendendo dal letto,   
“Che programmi abbiamo Thomas?” chiese curiosa seguendolo in bagno, cercò i teli da bagno aprendo tutti gli stipetti   
“Tieni” disse passandole un telo dal piano più alto,  
“Mi servirà una scaletta se tutte le cose necessarie son così in alto” rise entrando in doccia seguita da Tom, fecero la doccia con calma ed iniziarono a vestirsi, nella scatola oltre l'abito c'erano anche le scarpe, Y/N ringraziò che Tom non avesse scelto dei tacchi ma un semplice paio di ballerine argento in tinta con la cintura del vestito,   
“Pronta per andare?” chiese l'uomo passandole il telefono e prendendo le chiavi, Y/N annui seguendolo di sotto, uscirono e fecero il giro della casa imboccando una scala che portava al garage, un Aston Martin nera e lucida li aspettava, la donna si diresse verso lo sportello e salì Tom le si sedette accanto porgendole le chiavi,  
“Rice mi aveva detto che non hai la patente Darling, ma se vuoi provarla è tutta tua” rise quando Y/N lo guardò confusa,  
“Come sono stupida è vero che qui si guida al contrario” rise arrossendo e smontando per fare il giro e sedersi nel posto giusto, cercò la cintura di sicurezza nel posto sbagliato, le ci sarebbe voluto del tempo per abituarsi, Tom le passò davanti e agganciò la cintura,  
“La sicurezza prima di tutto” le sussurrò baciandola, mise in moto ed aprì il portone, la donna ebbe un fremito le piaceva come faceva le fusa il motore, imboccarono il vialetto e partirono Y/N cercò di non sussultare ogni volta che incrociavano un'altra auto, abituata al Italia aveva la sensazione di potersi trovare in uno scontro ogni qual volta vedeva dei fari nella parte sbagliata della strada,   
“Rilassati va tutto bene” disse l'uomo vedendola tesa, “Ti abituerai in un attimo, fai un bel respiro” rise sfiorandola,   
“Lo so che è tutto a posto ma nella mia testa è tutto al contrario, son un po' tesa scusami” rise a disagio, 20 minuti dopo Tom parcheggiò nel vialetto di una bellissima casa e le aprì lo sportello porgendole la mano per aiutarla a scendere, Y/N si guardava attorno, il posto era un paradiso di piante e fiori che non aveva mai visto, seguì l'uomo fino alla porta, stava per chiedere dove fossero quando la porta si aprì e si trovò davanti alla madre di Tom.


	24. Chapter 24

“Tommy ben arrivato” disse Diana con affetto abbracciando il figlio,   
“È bello essere a casa” rispose tenendola stretta, “Mamma lei è Y/N” disse sciogliendo l’abbraccio e voltandosi per prendere la donna per mano, Y/N fece in passo avanti timida   
“Piacere Madame” disse in un soffio,   
“Piacere mio cara” disse accogliente stringendole la mano, “Entrate, i bambini sono incontenibili da quando Emma ha avvisato che eri tornato”, Y/N seguì gli altri in casa ancorata alla mano di Tom, respira.. respira.. continuava a ripetersi, il parquet di legno scuro era coperto da un tappeto intarsiato rosso ed accoglieva gli ospiti al entrata,   
“Y/N puoi togliere le scarpe, siamo abituati a stare scalzi” disse gentile, la donna annuì e le appoggiò accanto a quelle di Tom, sentirono delle grida provenire dalla sala, “Cosa avranno combinato questa volta..” disse Diana sparendo nella stanza accanto,   
“Darling tutto bene?” chiese Tom alzandole il viso, “Sei così silenziosa”, Y/N lo fissò, non sapeva cosa dire,  
“Credo di si” rispose a bassa voce, “Potevi dirmelo che saremo venuti a cena da tua madre..” abbassò lo sguardo, “..non credo di essere pronta per questo”,   
“Ti chiedo scusa, davo per scontato che ti avrebbe fatto piacere,” disse dolce, “Volevo che vedessero quanto mi rendi felice, dopo quello che è successo erano preoccupate per me” continuò serio, “Se ti senti a disagio possiamo andare via” concluse stringendola, la donna si fermò a riflettere un secondo e scosse la testa,   
“Scusa tu non avevo pensato a come stavi quando ti ho conosciuto, non né abbiamo mai parlato e Rice mi aveva solo detto che stavi passando un brutto periodo”, lo guardò sentendosi in colpa per aver pensato solo a se stessa,“Andiamo non facciamo aspettare la tua famiglia” disse sorridente baciandolo,   
“Oh Darling ti amo”, la prese per mano e la condusse in sala dove le donne della sua vita li stavano aspettando, due bambini corsero verso di loro saltando e ridendo,   
“Zio zio” gridavano felici, Tom li prese in braccio ridendo   
“Eccoli i miei mostri preferiti!” sprizzava gioia da tutti i pori, il più piccolo si sporse verso Y/N per toccarle i capelli, la donna lo prese in braccio con naturalezza,   
“Lei è Poppy..” disse presentandola con il suo soprannome, la fissò interrogativo,  
“..ma potete chiamarmi zia se volete..” disse sorridendo al uomo, i bambini scoppiarono a ridere e la tensione svanì, era la sua famiglia ed era felice che volesse presentargliela,  
“Ragazzi andate a lavarvi le mani è quasi pronto” disse Sarah uscendo dalla cucina, “E tu non mi hai ancora salutata come si deve” rise andando incontro al fratello e stringendolo,   
“Darling lei è Sarah la maggiore tra noi” disse allegro presentandola,   
“Piacere e ben venuta in famiglia Y/N” Sarah l'abbracciò, Y/N iniziava a rilassarsi la famiglia di Tom era espansiva e affettuosa, ecco da chi aveva preso quel tratto del carattere,   
“Tommy pensi tu al aperitivo?” chiese Emma avvicinandosi, l'uomo annuì dirigendosi al mobile bar,  
“Darling tu cosa prendi?” chiese sorridendole, Y/N si avvicinò abbracciandolo  
“Quello che prendi tu va bene Thomas” sorrise appoggiando la testa al suo braccio, “Mi sento così bene in questo momento” sussurrò, l’uomo le passò un bicchiere,  
“Assaggialo è sherry scozzese” disse girandosi e portando da bere alle sue donne, Y/N non aveva mai bevuto nulla di simile lo sherry era dolce e speziato e la scaldò in un attimo,   
“Ti piace?” chiese Diana, la donna annuì   
“È buonissimo grazie”, Sarah chiamò per la cena e il gruppo si mosse verso la sala da pranzo, mangiarono chiacchierando come una qualsiasi famiglia, erano quasi le 11 quando si congedarono,   
“Grazie per questa serata Thomas” disse Y/N voltandosi verso di lui e baciandolo mentre le agganciava la cintura,   
“I bambini ti adorano ma non avevo dubbi e a mia madre sei piaciuta molto” sorrise mettendo in moto   
“Sono stata benissimo, mi spiace aver reagito chiudendomi quando siamo arrivati”   
“Va tutto bene, devo ricordarmi che certe sorprese ti creano ansia” rise appoggiandole una mano sul ginocchio, “Detto ciò domani shopping, Sammy arriva alle 9 per rapirti, probabilmente ti farà provare tutti i vestiti del atelier ma non sarai sola” i due risero di cuore, giunti a casa crollarono esausti.   
Y/N aprì gli occhi alle 8 la giornata precedente era stata lunga e piena di emozioni, scese in cucina e si fece il caffè mentre scorreva la chat di famiglia, anche gli altri erano arrivati a casa sani e salvi Rice era in viaggio verso la Svezia per un lavoro, raccontò loro della serata e di come si sentiva, la voce di Sammy la fece saltare,   
“Buongiorno sei mattiniera Y/N” cinguettò abbracciandola, “Lui dov’è? Non starà ancora dormendo!” disse uscendo dalla cucina come una furia, “TOMMY.. TOMMYBOYYY” la sentì urlare mentre saliva le scale, Y/N era attonita, appena sveglia era micidiale avere la migliore amica di Tom che le ronzava attorno per fortuna si era messa una vestaglia prima di scendere, sentì della baruffa provenire dalla sala e si affacciò bevendo il caffè, vide qualcosa di molto familiare Tom in boxer con in spalla Sammy, le ricordava i risvegli con Rice al mare e le sfuggì una mezza risata,  
“Piccola banshee fastidiosa” disse ridendo buttandola sul divano, “Qualcuno ha avvisato il povero David..”,   
“Come sei antipatico, solo perchè ti ho svegliato..” rise Sammy, “Non avrei mai fatto irruzione in camera se non avessi visto Y/N in cucina, lo sai che rispetto la tua privacy..” disse innocente, un po' troppo innocente pensò Y/N mentre portava un vassoio col caffè per tutti,   
“Giorno mio Re” disse sorridente appoggiandosi a lui e strusciando il viso sul collo, “Mentre tu punivi la sposa ho fatto il caffè, la colazione è nel forno”, rise facendo l'occhiolino a Sammy,  
“Giorno mia Regina” rispose abbracciandola e baciandola, “Inizio a prenderci gusto al caffè la mattina”   
“Io.. scusa ma è davvero troppo forte per me..” disse Sammy, “Come fate a berne più di uno al giorno?”, Y/N rise passandole il latte e si mise comoda sul divano,  
“Dovremmo prendere anche del decaffeinato, non voglio far venire la tachicardia a tutti i tuoi ospiti” rise rivolta al uomo, ormai molto sveglia, “Thomas ti spiace controllare la colazione mentre faccio una doccia veloce e mi vesto, non vorrei fare tardi”   
“Ci penso io Darling”, Y/N salì e si buttò in doccia sospirando, nella sua mente la mattina sarebbe iniziata con caffè e sesso bollente in doccia ma l’arrivo di Sammy aveva mandato i suoi programmi a monte, non pretendeva che avvisasse prima di arrivare, lei e Rice non lo avevano mai fatto, però suonare il campanello sarebbe stata una buona idea, si asciugò e si mise addosso t-shirt e pantaloni e scese, il profumo che arrivava dalle scale le fece venire fame, trovò Tom e Sammy in cucina e si fermò a guardarli, se non avesse saputo che erano solo amici la loro intimità le avrebbe dato fastidio,  
“Darling i muffin sono squisiti, vieni prima che si raffreddino” Tom le spostò lo sgabello e la servì,   
“Grazie” rispose baciandolo, “Avena e cioccolato si amano” rise,   
“Mi daresti la ricetta? A David piacerebbero un sacco” disse Sammy con la bocca piena, era una donna molto alla mano nonostante i tacchi e i capelli perfetti iniziava a piacerle,   
“Certamente, una sera potremmo organizzare una cena tutti assieme e ti passo qualche ricetta golosa” rispose Y/N, “Anche David è bambino troppo cresciuto?”,  
“Vedo che hai capito” Sammy le fece l’occhiolino, “Sei davvero pazza di lui” disse Sammy seria non appena Tom salì per prepararsi, “Scusa se ti sembro iperprotettiva”   
“Ti capisco io sono come te quando si tratta di Rice” rispose Y/N si aspettava una conversazione simile prima o poi, “E si sono pazza di lui, è così evidente?”   
“Mi meraviglio che lui non se ne sia accorto” rise, “Da quello che ho visto in albergo anche tu non ti era accorta di nulla, era così lampante lui ti guarda come non gli ho mai visto fare con nessun’altra”, Sammy aveva ragione se solo se ne fosse accorta subito.. ma si sa quando ci sei dentro non noti i dettagli,   
“Hai ragione, dopo che ci siamo parlati in albergo e la cosa è venuta fuori ho cominciato a vedere come mi guarda, sto iniziando a vedermi anche io come mi vede lui” rispose seria, “Comprendo ogni giorno di più che uomo meraviglioso sia”   
“Che cosa tenera” rise canzonandola, le donne scoppiarono a ridere si capivano al istante, rimasero a chiacchierare piacevolmente,   
“Sono qui, volevo lasciarvi un po’ di privaci per conoscervi ma da quello che vedo vi capite benissimo” sorrise felice alle due donne, “Se siete pronte andiamo” disse dando il braccio ad entrambe, “Sammy hai la macchina o prendiamo la mia?” chiese,  
“Ho la mia, la tua si nota troppo e non ho molta voglia di perdere tempo con fan e autografi”, Y/N rise, anche lei ne avrebbe fatto a meno alla sua prima uscita, era già abbastanza nervosa.   
Parcheggiarono nel sotterraneo e presero l’ascensore che li portò dritti nel atelier, vennero accolti da due addette che li fecero accomodare nel salottino,   
“Gradite qualcosa da bere?” chiesero portando un vassoio di dolcetti, annuirono ringraziando, “Potrei avere del acqua per favore” domandò Y/N,   
“Stai bene Darling?” il tono di Tom la fece sorridere,   
“Si tranquillo solo che tra la strada al contrario e la guida di Sammy ho la nausea” sorrise,   
“Non ci avevo pensato, per te dev’essere micidiale, a me capitò in Francia” disse Sammy, arrivò la sarta e prese le misure a Y/N prima di far entrare le sue assistenti con gli abiti, un tripudio di toni pastello del verde e azzurro uno più bello del altro,   
“Escluderei i verdi con il suo incarnato” disse la sarta mettendole davanti un abito, Sammy le diede ragione ed iniziarono a farle provare un abito dopo l’altro,   
“Questo è perfetto!” esultò al decimo vestito, “Che dici Tommy?”   
“Con la fascia sul seno sarà stupenda” rispose l’uomo guardandola, Y/N si sentì sollevata dopo ore di vesti, spoglia e misure era satura e la giornata di shopping era appena iniziata,   
“Thomas siamo molto lontani dalla zona shopping?” chiese la donna una volta nel parcheggio, “Se te la senti di affrontare il rischio fan possiamo fare una passeggiata, non siamo molto distanti” rise abbracciandola,   
“Pur di non salire un auto affronto volentieri le tue armate” disse stretta a lui, salutarono Sammy e si incamminarono mano nella mano per le strade di Londra, Y/N osservava tutto affascinata dal caos e dalla moltitudine di umanità differente, era colpita dai diversi profumi, le stava venendo fame, passarono davanti ad un pub e si fermò,   
“Thomas se mangiassimo qualcosa?” chiese davanti al entrata,   
“Volentieri Darling, amo il cibo da pub” sorrise facendole strada nel locale, vennero accolti dal locandiere che riconobbe Tom e li fece accomodare in un separè, il cameriere prese l’ordine e sparì dietro il bancone,   
“C’è una bellissima atmosfera qui, esattamente come l’immaginavo” si sentiva benissimo, il cibo era delizioso ed apprezzò anche la birra scura che le servirono, terminarono il pranzo e raggiunsero il primo negozio che Tom aveva scelto per rifarle il guardaroba.   
“Mister Hiddleston ben venuto, seguitemi Miss Dita arriva subito” l’assistente li scortò in un salotto e servì dello champagne prima di uscire,   
“Wow che servizio” Y/N si stupiva sempre per quel tipo di trattamento, “È normale che non ci siano altri clienti?” domandò non vedendo altre persone nel negozio,  
“Al momento l’atelier è tutto per noi, per te..” rispose Tom, la donna lo fissò scuotendo la testa, “..voglio che ti diverta”,   
“Sei incredibile, quando hai detto che avevi preso degli appuntamenti non pensavo che intendessi questo..” stava per dire altro quando si aprì la porta e Dita Von Teese in tutto il suo splendore li raggiunse,   
“Dita meravigliosa creatura grazie per la disponibilità” disse Thomas alzandosi e baciandole la mano,  
“Sei il solito seduttore Thomas, sono felice che tu abbia pensato a me per vestire la tua compagna” rispose sorridendo e voltandosi verso Y/N che era rimasta a sedere troppo basita per muoversi, “Ben venuta cara, posso vederti in piedi per favore” disse alla donna che sbattè gli occhi e si mosse,   
“Mi scusi Miss Von Teese son rimasta abbagliata, non pensavo che avrei mai avuto il piacere di conoscerla” rispose Y/N alzandosi, con la coda del occhio vide Tom sorridere,   
“È adorabile” disse sorridendo Dita, “Dammi del tu e dovresti toglierti i vestiti” chiese girandole attorno, la donna annuì svestendosi senza problemi, Dita la osservò prendendo appunti prima di darle una vestaglia,   
“Sabine gli abiti” disse al interfono, “Mentre aspettiamo scegliamo l’intimo, Thomas mi ha detto che ti piacciono i corsetti”   
“È vero, mi fanno sentire bella” rispose, “Se fosse disponibile mi piacerebbe il modello che Gaultier creò per te” disse quasi imbarazzata, Dita rise chiamando l’assistente,  
“Lo vuoi provare?” chiese facendo un cenno a Sabine, Y/N annui felice, Dita l’aiutò a stringere i lacci, “Ti sta d’incanto, dalla faccia direi che anche Thomas apprezza”   
“Darling sei un attentato..” sorrise sornione facendola avvampare, passò le due ore successive scegliendo abiti per svariate occasioni e biancheria più o meno audace,   
“Ti stai divertendo?” domandò Tom mentre uscivano per andare al appuntamento successivo,   
“Scherzi sono al settimo cielo” rispose euforica stretta al uomo,   
“Se non avessi prenotato ti porterei subito a casa solo per poterti guardare con quel corsetto addosso” sussurrò con voce calda, la donna sorrise assaporando il rientro, il secondo atelier era di abbigliamento sportivo Y/N scelse svariati pantaloni e si perse tra t-shirt e camicette colorate, Tom era la pazienza fatta persona e l’aiutò nella scelta del guardaroba, aveva insistito per viziarla   
“Thomas ti prego dimmi che abbiamo finito son esausta” sospirò la donna, era pomeriggio inoltrato quando uscirono dal negozio e desiderava mettersi comoda sul divano,   
“Darling sei la prima donna che conosco che non ama fare shopping” rise fermando un taxi, diede indicazioni al autista e strinse a se la donna,   
“Non è che non amo fare shopping ma è dalle 9 che provo abiti non ci sono abituata” rise rilassata al suo fianco.  
“Ascolto i messaggi in segreteria ti raggiungo in sala” disse l'uomo armeggiando con la pulsantiera, Y/N ne approfittò per salire in camera e spogliarsi restando solo col corsetto addosso, tornò in sala, chiuse le tende e si mise comoda sul divano ad attenderlo facendo zapping, dopo 10 minuti Tom non si era ancora fatto vedere, la donna si alzò per prendere da bere, aprì la cantina e scelse un vino dolce, aprì la bottiglia e tornò verso la sala passando per l'anticamera per vedere che fine avesse fatto, lo trovò che parlava al telefono, fece tintinnare il bicchiere per attirare la sua attenzione l'uomo si girò e la fulminò,  
“..ti posso richiamare?” disse al suo interlocutore prima di attaccare, “..tu..” la puntò imperioso, Y/N rise facendo l'innocente,  
“Non volevo disturbarti..” disse camminando al indietro lentamente per tornare in sala, “..se vuoi finire la telefonata posso sempre iniziare a..”, non riuscì a finire la frase le braccia di Tom la intrappolarono spingendola contro la parete, le tolse di mano la bottiglia e i bicchieri appoggiandoli sul tavolino e la baciò mettendole le mani sul culo,  
“Darling..” ringhiò, “..questo vestito..” disse facendo scorrere le dita sulla seta piumata del corsetto, la voltò viso al muro e si slacciò i pantaloni, la donna gemette quando le morse il collo, graffiandole le scapole nude, aprì le gambe impaziente quanto lui, la penetrò con forza muovendosi veloce dentro di lei, le mani che scivolavano sul tessuto e si insinuavano sotto le piume per stringerle il seno, Y/N gridò appannata dalla lussuria,  
“..non vedevi l'ora che ti sbattessi contro il muro vero?” ringhiò piantandole le unghie nei fianchi per mantenere la presa, “Ti piace essere trattata come una gatta in calore” rise godendosi i suoi gemiti e il suo corpo caldo, “Ne vuoi di più Kitty?” sussurrò sul suo collo, “Vuoi che ti scopi?”, “Che ti lasci un nuovo marchio?”, la sbatteva con forza ad ogni domanda, “Hai perso la lingua?”, “Vuoi che smetta?”   
“Mio signore.. scopami.. voglio di più..” miagolò fuori di sè la donna, “..sono tua..”, l'uomo rise malevolo sulla sua pelle portò una mano tra le sue gambe e giocò col suo clit aumentando i colpi, Y/N venne gridando seguita da Tom che rimase ansimante appoggiato alle sue spalle,   
“Comincio a pensare che portarti con me sul set non sia una buona idea se pensi di accogliermi vestita così” rise appoggiando le mani al muro e lasciandola girare, “Senza contare le grida” la donna gli sorrise e lo baciò,  
“Prometto di fare la brava, solo pigiami di flanella e calzettoni, e cercherò di abbassare il volume ma non sarà facile, non è colpa mia se sei così bravo” rispose appoggiata al suo petto, il cuore che correva ancora veloce,   
“Posso sempre imbavagliarti piccola tentatrice” la guardò come se la cosa gli piacesse, “Ora se permetti finisco la telefonata mentre tu indossi qualcosa di meno pericoloso” la baciò e le diede una sculacciata facendola ridere,  
“Ok non metterci troppo Thomas” Y/N si mise la sua t-shirt oversize e si mise comoda sul divano, prese il telefono che era ancora spento e guardò i messaggi,   
§ Poppy spero che il restiling sia andato bene.. quella maglia non ti rende assolutamente giustizia§ non capiva cosa stesse leggendo,   
§Simo di che parli?§  
§Se non tenessi il cellulare spento lo sapresti§ rispose Marco inviando una foto nella chat, c’erano Thomas e lei mentre entravano nel pub,   
§Cavolo non mi son accorta di nulla, ci eravamo fermati a pranzare§   
§Con tanti posti belli avete pranzato in un pub?§  
§Volevo provare qualcosa di tipico, non è sempre tutto champagne e ostriche Simo§  
§Racconta com’è lo shopping di alta classe!!§, anche Niko era curioso, come tutti, la conoscevano e sapevano che fare spese non era tra le cose che preferiva, rise tra sè   
§Che dire, bellissimo quando hai il negozio a tua disposizione ed un esercito di assistenti§ rispose vaga giusto per incuriosirli di più   
§Un pò di dettagli eddai!!!§  
§Ok ok.. primo atelier per provare l’abito del matrimoni, ci abbiamo messo una vita§   
§Cos’hai scelto?§ chiese Roby  
§Io non ho scelto nulla ero la barbie di Sammy :)§  
§Come da foto abbiamo pranzato e siamo andati nel mio paradiso personale..§  
§Ho conosciuto Dita Von Teese!!!§, lasciò che si scatenassero con le domande prima di proseguire,   
§Ho fatto letteralmente strage di abiti e corsetti, anche nel secondo negozio mi son scatenata in abiti più casual da tutti i giorni§  
§Hai prosciugato il conto del tuo uomo??§   
§Sinceramente non ne ho idea, non ho visto il conto, siamo semplicemente entrati e usciti, i vestiti verranno consegnati domani§   
§Giusto perché tu lo sappia, visto che vivi nella tua nuvola rosa, sui social le foto tue con Tom stanno spopolando§  
§Sei ufficialmente una delle donne più odiate spero tu sia pronta§ concluse Gian, la donna aprì i social che usava di più e non ebbe problemi a trovare le foto, tante foto, le salì l’ansia non si era accorta di nulla non lesse le didascalie ne i commenti non voleva sapere cosa gli sconosciuti pensassero di lei, gli unico commenti che lesse furono quelli sotto al comunicato del fidanzamento, alcuni erano positivi altri molto meno ma cercò di non farci caso “loro” non la conoscevano, Tom la raggiunse allegro porgendole un toast,   
“Grazie Thomas avevo proprio fame” sorrise prendendo il piatto ed appoggiando il telefono,   
“Prego Darling, presumo tu abbia visto le foto..” disse tranquillo, “Che effetto ti fanno?”  
“Non saprei, vedermi sbattuta così sui social è strano tanto più che non ho notato nessuno scattarle” rispose sincera, “Dovrò farci l’abitudine come a tutto il resto” rise mettendosi in grembo al uomo che la strinse accarezzandole la schiena,   
“È questo lo spirito” sorrise baciandola, “Non ti insegnano come gestire queste cose a scuola” rise, “Ora rilassiamoci e pensiamo alla cena di domani con Chris, hai qualche idea?”  
“Visto che tu le adori pensavo lasagne e arrosto con patate, ti piace il menù” disse la donna,   
“Approvato! Dovremo fare la spesa, come hai notato il frigo è semi vuoto, domani mattina ci alziamo presto così ti faccio fare il giro del quartiere”  
“Mi sembra un ottima idea” disse finendo il toast, passarono il resto della giornata sul divano guardando vecchi film e amoreggiando.


	25. Chapter 25

Il sole filtrava dalle tende Y/N si svegliò sentendo dei rumori nella stanza, aprì gli occhi cercando di capire da dove provenissero e vide Tom che si spogliava,   
“Giorno amore mio” disse con la voce ancora assonnata, “Che ore sono?”,   
“Shhh è presto” rispose l’uomo spostando le lenzuola, sdraiandosi accanto a lei ed abbracciandola, “Come sei calda” sussurrò baciandole il collo, la donna sorrise stringendosi a lui,   
“Oh Thomas” cinguettò, “sei così.. così.. umido..” rise girandosi per guardarlo “Sei andato a correre?”, l’uomo annuì ridendo,   
“Stavo per andare in doccia” rispose continuando a baciarla, “Poi son stato attirato da una principessa addormentata..”, Y/N fece scivolare una gamba sui suoi fianchi, a quel punto era molto sveglia, le mani del uomo si muovevano sulla sua pelle delicate, si guardarono la passione stava per prendere il sopravvento quando vennero disturbati dal campanello,   
“Fuck ma chi è che suona il campanello alle 7 del mattino?” disse la donna guardando la sveglia, “Possiamo far finta di nulla..” sorrise baciandolo, “..di non essere in casa”, Tom rise accarezzandole il viso,   
“Temo non si possa mia regina” rispose, “È Elisabeth con il tuo guardaroba nuovo devo andare ad aprire..” disse alzandosi e mettendosi la tuta “..preparo il caffè mentre ti metti addosso qualcosa” si chinò su di lei baciandola ed andò ad aprire, Y/N sospirò in fiamme si mise la vestaglia e lo seguì.   
“Buongiorno Miss” la voce allegra e professionale della segretaria l’accolse dal pianerottolo, Y/N salutò e si spostò per far passare i fattorini, non le sembrava di aver acquistato così tante cose, raggiunse Tom in cucina e fecero colazione mentre al piano superiore Elisabeth sistemava l’armadio, 20 minuti dopo la ragazza bussò prima di entrare in cucina,   
“Le ho sistemato il guardaroba per colore ed occasione Miss” disse, “Luke arriverà alle 9 domani mattina”,   
“Hai degli impegni domani?” chiese la donna appena Elisabeth andò via,   
“Abbiamo un impegno” rispose Tom, “Un intervista alla radio, vogliono conoscere la donna che mi ha rubato il cuore”, Y/N si perse nel blu dei suoi occhi,   
“Ok” rispose, l’uomo le aveva accennato qualcosa ma decise di non farsi prendere dal panico prima del dovuto aveva troppe cose da fare, “Visto che siamo in piedi che ne dici di prepararci e fare la spesa?”,   
“Ottima idea Darling” rispose allegro Tom, si vestirono ed uscirono di casa, era una bellissima mattina assolata ed era piacevole passeggiare per il quartiere facendo spese, un gruppo di fan li bloccò, l’uomo sorrise gentile fece qualche foto e firmò autografi,   
“Scusa di solito non capita quando sono vicino a casa” disse prendendola per mano ed incamminandosi verso una pasticceria,   
“Thomas è sempre bello vederti con i fan, dal vivo è anche meglio” rise Y/N, entrarono facendo trillare il campanello una signora anziana li accolse sorridente, Tom fece il giro del bancone e l’abbracciò felice come un bambino,   
“Darling lei è Zia Jane” la presentò, “È un po’ la zia di tutti, confesso che venivo a nascondermi qui quando combinavo qualche guaio” rise,   
“Ben tornato Tommy e ben venuta cara” disse sorridente Jane, “Sei sempre il solito ragazzino, parti per le vacanze e torni fidanzato”, Y/N rise le sarebbe piaciuto sapere com'era Tom da ragazzino, Jane sembrava conoscere molte cose di lui, la coppia si accomodò al tavolo bevendo un thè e mangiando un dolce,  
“Jane questa torta è buonissima” disse Y/N gustando il dolce di fragole e panna, “Thomas se prendessimo questa per cena?”  
“Se ti fà piacere..” rispose, “..speravo nella tenerosa..” la guardò di sottecchi, la donna scoppiò a ridere scuotendo la testa   
“Sei davvero un ragazzino viziato mio re..” disse baciandolo, “E tenerina sia”,  
l’uomo sorrise trionfante, finirono la merenda, presero tutto il necessario per la torta ed uscirono salutando zia Jane per finire la spesa, passarono davanti ad un fioraio dove Tom prese il bouquet che aveva fatto preparare e lo mise in mano alla donna,   
“Thomas sono bellissimi” cinguettò Y/N ammirando il mazzo di erica e girasoli, prese sotto braccio l'uomo e tornarono a casa.  
La donna salì per cambiarsi mentre Tom sistemava le provviste, quando entrò in cucina lo trovò ad aspettarla con un grembiule addosso ed uno in mano per lei,   
“Madame permette?” chiese pomposo, la donna rise avvicinandosi,   
“Prego Monsieur” rispose lasciando che le allacciasse il grembiule, “Penso che ti sfrutterò come assistente, è tutto troppo in alto per me”   
“Servo vostro” rispose con un inchino, “Ma prima..” sorrise prendendola per i fianchi e mettendola a sedere sul tavolo, “..penso che ti bacerò” disse prendendole il viso tra le mani e baciandola delicato, Y/N gli passò le mani tra i capelli avvicinandolo,  
“Lei mi distrae signore.. ho un sacco di cose da fare..” sussurrò cercando di rimanere lucida,   
“Le chiedo scusa..” rispose Tom rimettendola in piedi, “..farò il bravo, da dove vuoi iniziare?”   
“..sì.. taglia le verdure a pezzi grossi” disse Y/N passandogli il coltello prima di mettere su il ragù ed impastare nel giro di un’ora la casa profumava di cibo, l’arrosto stava rosolando nel forno e le lasagne erano solo da cuocere la donna si dedicò alla torta sotto lo sguardo attento di Tom che si era seduto a studiare il copione per non distrarla troppo,   
“Thomas mi prendi una teglia per la torta per favore?” chiese facendo cenno al ripiano più alto, l’uomo le sorrise porgendole il contenitore e ne approfittò per baciarla,   
“Quando ti guardavo cucinare da Rice mi son domandato spesso cosa volesse dire avere qualcuno che prepara da mangiare con così tanto amore qui” disse stringendola, “È meglio di come lo immaginavo”, Y/N si strinse a lui emozionata,  
“Ti amo” sussurrò tra le sue braccia, “Inforniamo questa meraviglia e rilassiamoci prima di organizzare la sala”,   
l'uomo prese una bottiglia e si accomodarono sul divano, la donna voleva sapere come si sarebbe svolto il giorno successivo per lei era tutto nuovo non voleva rischiare di fare gaffe,   
“Più o meno come per la serata di beneficenza, solo che stavolta non ti metterai da una parte ad aspettare” rise, “Ci sarà un sacco di gente, solitamente i fan si raggruppano in queste occasioni”,   
“Forse è meglio se quando arriviamo alla radio entro subito e ti lascio con le tue armate” rispose Y/N sorridendo, “Non fraintendere ma da fan non vorrei avere la fidanzata del mio idolo tra i piedi”, Tom la guardò di traverso come se non le credesse,   
“Non ci penso proprio a lasciarti sola con i ragazzi della radio, sono completamente pazzi è troppo rischioso!” rise guardandola, “No no ti voglio accanto non si discute su questo” concluse serio, la donna sorrise e gliela diede vinta scrollando la testa, finì il bicchiere ed andò a togliere la torta dal forno, in fondo probabilmente aveva solo paura della reazione della gente,   
“Mio re che dici apparecchiamo e andiamo in doccia?” disse tornando in sala dove l’uomo l’aveva preceduta tirando fuori piatti e posate,  
“Mi leggi nel pensiero darling” rise, stesero la tovaglia ed apparecchiarono, i fiori che le aveva regalato fungevano da centro tavola con accanto le candele, il telefono del uomo suonò,   
“Pronto, ehi dude siete già arrivati?” chiese allegro, “..ok intanto mando la macchina ad aspettarvi al gate” salutò e chiuse la chiamata, “Arrivano tra un ora, avviso l’autista e ti raggiungo”.   
Si fecero la doccia con calma,   
“Chris e Elsa si fermano per la notte?” chiese Y/N mentre si asciugava i capelli, era tutto il giorno che lui la provocava e non avrebbe resistito anche la notte senza saltargli addosso,   
“Se per te non è un problema si, Elsa vuole fare shopping prima di partire per Madrid” rispose spostandole i capelli dal collo e baciandola, “Arriveranno tra poco meglio vestirsi” disse sorridendole allo specchio, la donna fissò il riflesso di Tom mentre si vestiva, la stava torturando apposta ormai ne era sicura, si mise una t-shirt ed un paio di jeans e scesero, l'uomo andò in cucina a prendere da bere mise la birra ed il vino in un secchiello col ghiaccio e lo portò in sala, Y/N controllò che la cena non bruciasse, stava impostando il grill quando il campanello suonò, chiuse il forno e seguì le voci allegre fino alla sala da pranzo dove Tom era impegnato nei saluti,  
“Elsa come fai ad essere più bella ogni volta che ti vedo?” stava dicendo abbracciando la moglie di Chris,  
“Thomas sei il solito galantuomo” rise Elsa. “Dove hai nascosto la tua bella?” disse sciogliendo l'abbraccio e guardandosi intorno, Y/N si avvicinò sorridente agli ospiti,  
“Ben venuti” disse allegra, Elsa le andò incontro abbracciandola,   
“Chris non mi avevi detto che era stupenda” disse al marito, “E' un vero piacere hermana” rise,  
“E' un piacere anche per me, è bello avervi qui” disse Y/N rispondendo al abbraccio, si mise sulle punte per salutare Chris, “E' un piacere rivederti”,  
“Bello vederti vestita Y/N” le sussurrò, la donna non capì se era serio o scherzasse, sciolse l'abbraccio e si voltò verso Tom che le porgeva un bicchiere,  
“Fate come a casa vostra ragazzi” disse l'uomo facendo accomodare Elsa, “Spero abbiate fame, Y/N ha preparato un sacco di cibo”,   
“A proposito di cibo, vado a controllare che non bruci tutto” disse Y/N alzandosi ed andando in cucina seguita da Elsa  
“C'è un profumo delizioso” disse appoggiando il bicchiere sul banco ed aprendo il forno, “Cucina italiana?”,  
“Non volevo rischiare di avvelenare tutti con ricette che non conosco” rise Y/N prendendo piatti da portata e posate, “Spero vi piaccia”   
“Sono spagnola a casa mia si mangia italiano abbastanza spesso” rispose togliendo la teglia dal forno, “E queste lasagne hanno un aspetto ottimo” rise aiutando Y/N ad impiattare,   
“Come ti trovi nella nuova vita?” chiese Elsa, “Scusa non volevo essere importuna” disse guardandola, Y/N sorrise,  
“Continuo a trovare tutto assurdo, la gente che lo ferma per strada..” rispose Y/N, “..mi son trovata sbattuta sui social senza rendermene conto mentre facevamo shopping”, rimasero a parlare qualche minuto le piaceva Elsa era allegra e solare, “Ci vorrà del tempo per abituarmi, domani faremo la prima uscita pubblica son davvero nervosa”   
“Posso solo consigliarti di godertela, non posso dirti che sò come ti senti, io avevo già la mia carriera e i miei fan quando ho conosciuto Chris ma è comunque stato strano quando siamo usciti allo scoperto” rise Elsa dandole un colpetto con la spalla, Y/N rispose ridendo   
“Cosa dovrei indossare? Ho un guardaroba pieno di cose e non ho idee” chiese la donna,   
“Metti qualcosa che ti faccia sentire bene, per esempio io alle interviste metto sempre gli stessi gioielli perché mi fanno sentire bella” rispose Elsa, “Ognuno ha il suo portafortuna” rise,   
“Pensavamo foste cadute nel forno” la voce di Chris le fece girare,   
“Arriviamo querido” disse Elsa mandandogli un bacio, le donne si guardarono ridendo e portarono la cena in tavola.   
Chiacchierarono allegri parlando più che altro di lavoro, a breve sarebbero partiti per proseguire le riprese negli studios,   
“Hanno finito i lavori in giardino nella casa nuova?” chiese Tom aprendo il vino,   
“Per fortuna si, la casa ora è perfetta come piace ad Elsa” rise Chris,   
“Non pretendevo la perfezione, ma di poter usare la piscina” rispose la donna “Passerai li un sacco di tempo vorrei godermi la casa il più possibile quando verrò a trovarti”,   
“Non prevedevo di uscire dalla camera da letto quando ci sei tu” rispose sornione baciandola, erano così innamorati si vedeva lontano un miglio, Y/N si voltò verso Tom che la stava fissando e gli sorrise complice,  
“Spero abbiate spazio per il dolce” disse alzandosi, “Thomas togli i piatti intanto?”  
“Agli ordini Darling” rispose l’uomo baciandole la mano quando gli passò accanto e raggiungendola in cucina mentre la donna stava sformando la torta, appoggiò i piatti si avvicinò e le sfiorò i fianchi,   
“Cena squisita mia regina e la torta ha un aspetto stupendo” sussurrò baciandole il collo,   
“Thomas mi passi i lamponi e la panna per favore..” sorrise girandosi e infilando le mani nelle tasche posteriori del uomo, “..e potrei anche avere un bacio?”, l’uomo le sorrise prendendole il viso tra le mani e la baciò con delicatezza   
“Non sta bene lasciare gli ospiti da soli troppo a lungo”   
“Lo sò” rispose la donna attirandolo a se, “Possono stare senza di noi un paio di minuti” lo blandì strofinandogli la testa sul collo,   
“Cerchi guai piccola tentatrice?” domandò con voce profonda appoggiandosi a lei, Y/N miagolò un “forse” prima di baciarlo e staccarsi da lui,   
“Ok farò la brava, portiamo in tavola il dolce” si arrese prendendo il piatto e tornando in sala seguita da Tom,   
“Sono anni che non mangio questa torta!” disse Elsa entusiasta, “Da ragazzina era una delle mie preferite”,   
“La conosci già?” rispose Y/N stupita, non pensava che al di fuori del Italia qualcuno la conoscesse, “Mio zio ha sposato una donna italiana ce la faceva sempre quando andavamo a trovarli, che bei ricordi!”,   
“Dovresti sentire i cinnamon roll che ha preparato al campo, erano incredibili” rise Chris, “Dopo certe nottate ti rimettono al mondo” le fece l’occhiolino, Y/N rise nervosa davvero pensava che tra lei ed Evans ci fosse qualcosa? ricordò quando la trovò in mutandine in cucina ed Evans che usciva dalla doccia non proprio vestito, chiunque avrebbe equivocato la situazione, finirono di cenare e si spostarono sul divano per il caffè,   
“Vi raggiungo subito chiamo Rice” disse la donna prendendo il telefono, “Ehi Lucifer” esordì allegra quando l'amico rispose, “Disturbo?”  
“Poppy non disturbi mai, come procede la serata?”   
“Tutto benissimo, Elsa è fantastica..”  
“Mmm se è vero come mai hai quel tono?” rispose Rice poco convinto, Y/N sorrise tra se, la conosceva così bene che non c'era bisogno di preamboli,  
“..Chris.. bè mi guarda strano e continua a fare battute su quando ci siamo conosciuti, sembra che non creda a quello che provo per Tom..” disse tutto di un fiato, Rice rimase in silenzio un secondo,  
“Perchè dici così?” chiese, “Anche un cieco vedrebbe quanto sei innamorata”   
“Credo di avergli fatto una cattiva impressione quando ci siamo conosciuti sul set..” iniziò a raccontare,   
“Non dirmelo saltellavi nuda per il camper del capitano!” concluse Rise scoppiando a ridere   
“..non ero proprio nuda.. in mutandine ecco, mi ha beccata che preparavo la colazione, Sassy ci ha raggiunti con addosso solo un asciugamano e mi ha baciata come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo..” finì di raccontare,   
“Capisco il problema, il fatto che tu non dia peso a certe cose non significa che gli altri non le notino” disse serio l’amico, “E comunque dovresti davvero smetterla di sentirti così a tuo agio quando sei a casa di estranei o almeno prima controlla che le porte siano chiuse a chiave” concluse, la donna avrebbe voluto ribattere che non era da uno sconosciuto ma non voleva toccare quel tasto, prima o poi Rice avrebbe capito da solo che Evans non era una minaccia al loro rapporto si limitò a salutare l’amico e tornò dagli altri, rimasero a parlare fino a notte inoltrata,   
“Sarà meglio andare a letto domani ci aspetta una mattinata intensa” disse Tom alzandosi e porgendo la mano a Y/N per aiutarla, le coppie si diressero al piano superiore.   
“Ho puntato la sveglia alle 7.30” disse Tom sdraiandosi accanto a lei ed attirandola a se, “Serata perfetta, Elsa ti adora ma non avevo dubbi” rise baciandole la testa, Y/N sorrise stretta a lui voleva parlargli delle sue perplessità ma non sapeva da dove iniziare,   
“Sono felice che la cena sia piaciuta, anche a me piace tantissimo Elsa, Italiani e Spagnoli si assomigliano come carattere” sorrise, “Chris ti ha raccontato di quando ci siamo conosciuti?” chiese mentre l’ansia montava, “Dalle battutine di stasera credo di non piacergli..” smise di parlare quando Tom scoppiò a ridere, “Thomas smettila di prendermi in giro sono seria” disse piccata,   
“Scusa darling” rispose cercando di smettere, “Mi ha raccontato di averti trovata mezza nuda in cucina e che sei scappata a vestirti prima che potesse presentarsi..” fece una pausa e la donna si irrigidì, sapeva del bacio ne era certa, “..non dirmi che sei preoccupata perché ti ha visto baciare il capitano?!” si scostò da lei per fissarla confuso, “Sarebbe assurdo, come se ti creasse problemi il fatto che bacio Sammy, ti conosco Y/N e ti amo per quello che sei” le accarezzò il viso, “O quel bacio era qualcosa di più?” concluse guardandola serio, ora era lei ad essere confusa,   
“Thomas ti amo così tanto, mi spiace aver sollevato la questione ma da noi se una donna fidanzata o sposata bacia un uomo che non sia il compagno passa subito da sgualdrina” spiegò sollevata, “La maggior parte dei maschi non è così evoluta da capire la differenza” si mise su un gomito per guardarlo meglio, “Ho lasciato il mio paese, la mia casa e il mio lavoro pur di stare con te, questo dovrebbe rispondere alla tua domanda”, l’uomo scoppiò nuovamente a ridere, le prese il viso tra le mani e la baciò,   
“Chris ti prendeva in giro, quando ha visto come hai reagito a colazione dopo il mio arrivo ha capito che non c’era nulla tra voi” sorrise, “Ora sarà meglio riposare, Luke è sempre puntuale”, la strinse al petto e si addormentarono.


	26. Chapter 26

Y/N aprì gli occhi sentendo l’odore del caffè Thomas era già in piedi, sorrise voltandosi per guardare che ora fosse erano quasi le 8, non aveva sentito la sveglia si alzò si mise la vestaglia e scese seguendo il profumo della colazione, la casa era silenziosa segno che Luke non era ancora arrivato, trovò Tom intento a cucinare, le tornò in mente la prima volta che capitò a casa di Rice, sorrise accostandosi a lui e mettendosi sulle punte per strofinargli il naso sul collo,   
“Giorno Darling” disse girandosi per baciarla, “Un secondo e la colazione è pronta, siediti” sorrise passandole la tazza del caffè,   
“Giorno honey e grazie per il caffè” rispose la donna accomodandosi ,le mise davanti uova e salmone e si sedette accanto a lei, “Non mi abituerò mai a questo tipo di colazione” rise affondando le forchetta nel pesce,   
“Sarà una lunga giornata ti servono energie” rispose l’uomo, “Io ancora non capisco come facciate ad arrivare al ora di pranzo solo con caffè e croissant”,   
“Semplice in Italia si fa merenda a metà mattina ecco perché la colazione è piuttosto leggera” disse Y/N, “Ti chiedo scusa ma i broccoli appena sveglia non ce la faccio”, finirono di mangiare e salirono per prepararsi, la donna mise i vestiti che avrebbe indossato in camera prima di andare in doccia,   
“Chris ed Elsa dormono ancora?” domandò prendendo fuori asciugamani ed accappatoio, nessuna risposta si girò per vedere dove fosse l’uomo, non fece in tempo a fare altre domande si ritrovò una mano sulla bocca e Tom che la spingeva nella doccia mentre le sfilava la vestaglia con la mano libera,   
“Shh silenzio Kitty non vogliamo svegliare gli ospiti” sussurrò liberandola, la donna sentì le mattonelle fredde sulla schiena e fece le fusa, l’uomo la baciò con passione appoggiandosi a lei facendo scivolare le mani sulla sua schiena, aprì l’acqua e il getto caldo li investì, si portò le gambe di Y/N attorno ai fianchi le sorrise ed entrò in lei facendola gemere, la donna si aggrappò alle sue spalle sentiva i muscoli forti che si muovevano fluidi su di lei, le mani di Tom che stringevano il suo culo mentre la scopava con forza e senza delicatezza, con urgenza come se non si vedessero da giorni,   
“Thomas.. ti amo” miagolò sentendo l’orgasmo crescere, l’uomo rallentò per guardarla, godendosi la figa che lo imprigionava e stringeva nel impeto, la baciò ricominciando a scavare in lei, giocò col suo culo facendola inarcare,   
“Sei così eccitante Kitty” sbuffò mordendole la clavicola, la donna venne soffocando i gemiti appoggiata al collo del uomo che la strinse e godette piantandole le unghie sul culo ansimando,   
“Ti amo Darling” disse baciandola dopo qualche minuto, “Dobbiamo prepararci”   
Y/N rise ancorata ai suoi fianchi, si fecero la doccia e si vestirono, erano quasi le 9,   
“Come sto?” chiese nervosa, ora che stavano per uscire l’ansia iniziava a salire, continuava a guardarsi allo specchio, aveva scelto una semplice camicetta lilla ed un paio di jeans, amava quel tono di viola la faceva sentire bella, Tom si avvicinò osservandola,   
“Mmm” mugugnò serio, “Non saprei love..”,   
la donna lo fissò nel panico aveva scelto male?,   
“Preferisci che indossi un vestito?” chiese,   
“..manca qualcosa..” Tom sorrise tirando fuori dalla tasca un pendente con un girasole e mettendogliela al collo, “Ora sei perfetta” sorrise accarezzandola, la donna si voltò intrecciando le dita a quelle del uomo,   
“..tu uomo impossibile..” rise allentando la tensione, “È bellissima”, il campanello suonò, la coppia scese accogliendo Luke.   
“Buongiorno” salutò l’onnipresente pr di Tom “Se siete pronti la macchina aspetta”,   
“Hai tutto Darling?” chiese Tom mettendosi in tasca le chiavi e lasciando un biglietto per Chris,   
“Eccomi scusate” rispose prendendo la borsa, mise il cellulare in silenzioso prima di guardare i messaggi, la sua famiglia era più eccitata di lei per l’intervista,   
¥ Giorno Poppy nervosa? ¥   
¥ Non per metterti ansia ma siamo tutti in attesa ¥,   
sapere che anche loro l’avrebbero ascoltata l’agitò di più, il messaggio di Phil la fece ridere di cuore,   
¥ C’è una macchina pronta se ti serve ¥, non aveva dubbi che in caso lui sarebbe stato l’autista della fuga, stava per rispondere quando Tom le prese la mano,   
“Siamo quasi arrivati” le sorrise intrecciando le dita alle sue, l’auto si fermò e udì le grida dei fan Y/N si rese conto che stava iper ventilando Tom le strinse la mano,   
“Darling un bel respiro” disse baciandola, la donna gli sorrise e lo seguì scendendo dalla macchina, la folla dietro le transenne era eccitata e felice, l’uomo sfoderò il suo sorriso assassino e si diresse verso i fan trascinandosi dietro la donna che cercava di essere il più sorridente possibile nonostante l’ansia, l’uomo le lasciò la mano per fare foto e firmare autografi una segretaria li seguiva per mettere da parte i regali dei fan, era una bella sensazione vederlo nel suo elemento sorridente e allegro si spostava da un gruppo e l’altro, dieci minuti dopo Luke si avvicinò per avvisare che era ora di entrare,   
“Un secondo..”, rispose mentre andava verso una ragazzina vestita da Loki,   
“Ti accompagno dentro e torno a prenderlo” disse con tono rassegnato Luke accompagnandola al interno, lo staff della radio li stava aspettando, l’uomo salutò presentò Y/N ed uscì di nuovo per recuperare Tom,   
“Piacere cara accomodati temo ci vorrà ancora un attimo” rise il dj stringendole la mano, “Posso farti portare qualcosa nel frattempo?”,   
“Un caffè se non è troppo disturbo” rispose impacciata, era così nervosa non sapeva come stare seduta o cosa dire quindi si limitò a sorridere, ringraziò la segretaria e si sentì più calma, avere qualcosa in mano la distraeva, il caffè era imbevibile per i suoi canoni ma lo finì comunque,   
“Mi sembri nervosa” disse sorridente il fonico, “Non ne hai motivo sei tra amici qui”,   
“È così evidente? Scusate è tutto nuovo per me” rise, “Son più nervosa perché non parlo bene l’inglese piuttosto che per l’intervista in se”,   
“L’ufficio di Tom ci ha avvisati, rilassati c’è una traduttrice in caso ti serva” rispose il fonico facendo cenno ad una donna di avvicinarsi, “Lei è Francesca” disse presentandole,   
“Piacere e grazie per l’assistenza” poter parlare la sua lingua la calmò, mentre aspettavano Tom i fonici le misero l'auricolare e fecero il sound check,  
“Eccolo l'idolo delle folle” rise il dj andando incontro al uomo, “Ora che hai fatto il pieno di urla possiamo iniziare?”  
“Certamente” rise di rimando Tom abbracciando l'uomo, “Avete trattato bene la mia regina mentre ero fuori?” si diresse allo sgabello accanto a quello di Y/N,   
“Sono stati gentilissimi Thomas” rispose la donna allungandosi per baciarlo, i fonici sistemarono microfono e cuffie e dalla regia diedero il tempo per l'inizio delle trasmissioni.  
“Ben svegliata Londra, qui è Jason Finch che vi ha portato un ospite speciale!!” l'uomo fece cenno a Tom che prese la parola,  
“Grazie Jason e buon giorno a tutti” sorrise  
“Credo che non servano le presentazioni, ma in caso vi siate messi al ascolto solo ora Tom Hiddleston è con noi stamattina” iniziò Jason allegro, “Amico devo dirtelo hai lasciato una scia di cuori spezzati dopo l’annuncio ufficiale del fidanzamento”  
“Sono stupito quanto te, ero andato in ferie per rilassarmi” rise allungando la mano verso Y/N, “Non pensavo avrei conosciuto una donna così speciale e unica”,   
“Dev’essere davvero speciale per aver conquistato il super cattivo più amato di Asgard” disse Jason ridendo a sua volta, “Ma sentiamo da lei come ha fatto, pronta per rispondere alle vostre curiosità c’è Y/N direttamente dal Italia”, l’ansia era al massimo alla donna mancava l’aria, fece un respiro profondo   
“Salve Jason e buongiorno a tutti, scusate il mio pessimo inglese” iniziò timorosa, Tom le strinse la mano,   
“Sono arrivate tantissime domande, la più ovvia è come vi siete conosciuti?”   
“Nel modo classico, un amico in comune mi ha invitata a trascorrere un paio di settimane da lui, in teoria saremmo dovuti essere soli poi una sera mi chiama dicendo che sarebbe arrivato con un amico” rispose Y/N sorridendo   
“Com’è stato l’incontro con Tom, immagino fossi nervosa”   
“Non sapevo chi fosse “l’amico” e devo ammettere che è stato uno dei momenti più imbarazzanti della mia vita” rise,   
“Tu eri imbarazzata? Ma se mi hai completamente ignorato!” rise Tom scherzoso, “Il nostro amico mi aveva detto che lei era una fan e mi ero preparato a quel tipo di accoglienza, invece nulla si è buttata addosso a lui snobbandomi”   
“Come mai ti sei sentita in imbarazzo? Siamo curiosi!”  
“Thomas ha ragione appena ho visto il mio amico non ho capito più nulla, non lo vedevo da mesi quindi l’ospite è passato in secondo piano” rise la donna, “Finché non si è schiarito la voce e l’ho riconosciuto in un secondo, ho cercato di mantenere la calma ma il mio cervello aveva staccato la spina, l’imbarazzo era dovuto al mio abbigliamento” arrossì a quel ricordo,   
“Eri incantevole” disse Tom sorridendole,   
“Tu mi trovi incantevole anche spettinata appena sveglia” rispose Y/N guardandolo, “Bhè speravo di poter tenere privata l’umiliazione.. stranamente il mio amico era in anticipo.. quando è arrivato avevo ancora addosso il mio vecchio pigiama con i pinguini e mi stavo sistemando i capelli quindi avevo il cellophane in testa” concluse arrossendo, Jason scoppiò a ridere   
“Mi immagino la scena, quindi ragazze ora lo sapete, il segreto per conquistare qualcuno è essere voi stesse” disse, “Sono curioso, come ti immaginavi l’incontro con lui?”   
“Più o meno come tutte le fan” rispose, “Nel mio caso mi immaginavo una festa con un abito stile principessa su una terrazza illuminata dalla luna, il romantico estremo insomma” rise, “Invece ero in pigiama con i capelli viola sotto la plastica e lui sembrava distrutto dal viaggio, la realtà è molto più divertente delle fantasie romantiche” scosse la testa,   
“È stato amore a prima vista allora” chiese Jason, la coppia si guardò,   
“Non direi” rispose Tom “Io non ero nello spirito giusto per iniziare una nuova relazione, mi serviva solo un posto dove rilassarmi e concentrarmi sul lavoro e quando il nostro amico mi ha invitato ho accettato subito, vive in una zona molto isolata perfetta per stare lontani da tutto e devo ammettere che quando mi ha detto di Y/N ero un po' nervoso ma mi son ricreduto nel giro di un giorno” rise, “Mi ha trattato come un amico da subito facendomi sentire come a casa” concluse  
“Y/N invece raccontaci com’è stato per te” incalzò Jason,   
“Ovviamente ero affascinata da lui, mentirei se dicessi il contrario, ma ho pensato che non aveva senso dare di matto per qualcuno che in fondo non conoscevo, quello che vediamo sui social e al cinema non rispecchia sempre la realtà, quindi mi son comportata come con una persona appena conosciuta” iniziò la donna sempre meno timorosa, “Per scoprire che è esattamente come tutti lo vediamo, la prima mattina stavo preparando la colazione Thomas mi è arrivato alle spalle e ci siamo messi a ballare, e questa è solo una delle tante cose che lo rendono irresistibile, son state le ferie migliori della mia vita” rise allegra,   
“Amici ascoltatori facciamo una breve pausa e torneremo con i dettagli più piccanti” disse Jason facendo partire la musica. “Fanny porteresti un po’ d’acqua per favore” chiese l’uomo nel interfono,   
“Il centralino è saturo, ti passo il foglio con le domande J” disse il fonico, Jason alzò il pollice,   
“Grazie cara” disse prendendo la lista che Fanny gli passò dopo aver appoggiato le bottiglie sul tavolo, “Wow sono scatenate, chiedono di tutto..” rise scorrendo le domande, “..eviterò quelle spinte, Y/N te la senti di rispondere a domande più personali? La maggior parte vuole sapere del vostro primo bacio e cose simili”, la donna guardò Tom, non voleva esporre troppo ma capiva la curiosità,   
“Se non andiamo sul troppo personale per ma va bene, Thomas che ne dici” chiese al uomo, sapeva quanto lui tenesse alla sua privacy,   
“La serata di beneficenza è stata bellissima condivido volentieri quei ricordi” rispose spostandosi per baciarla,   
“Ottimo, 2 minuti e siamo in diretta di nuovo” Jason diede il via, “Ed eccoci di nuovo qui, durante la pausa son arrivate altre domande, chiedo scusa alle più curiose ma questa è una trasmissione mattutina e certe domande non si possono fare.. se capite cosa intendo” rise sornione, “Torniamo alla nostra coppia felice, quando siete passati da amici a qualcosa di più? Insomma vogliamo sapere del primo bacio, strano ed imbarazzante come il primo incontro?!” chiese, Tom prese la parola per primo,  
“Direi inaspettato, eravamo alla cena di beneficenza che l'unicef organizza ogni anno a Parigi, ho esteso l’invito al nostro amico ed a Y/N, abbiamo cenato e ci siamo lanciati nelle danze, lei era così bella che quando uno sconosciuto si è mostrato interessato mi ha dato fastidio, egoisticamente la volevo tutta per me, le ho chiesto se le andava di andare via e l’ho portata nel mio posto preferito in città..” fece una pausa,   
“Tu lo hai seguito senza fare domande?” intervenne Jason,   
“Sinceramente l’unica cosa che volevo a quel punto era togliermi le scarpe..” rispose ridendo la donna, “..non avete idea di cosa voglia dire stare sul tacco 12 tutta la sera, ero a pezzi, Thomas mi promise che potevo fare a meno delle scarpe e l’ho seguito, quando siamo scesi dalla macchina devo ammettere che pensavo di sognare.. c’era tutto, la luna, un arco di glicine e la città illuminata a fare da sfondo, stavo per fare una battuta quando mi ha preso il viso tra le mani e mi ha baciata..” concluse sospirando,   
“..credo di non essermi mai scusato per averlo fatto senza chiederti il permesso, ma eri irresistibile..” disse l’uomo stringendole la mano,   
“Il romantico estremo funziona sempre” rise Jason, “Da quella sera siete diventati la coppia che siete ora?”,   
“Non direi, potrà sembrare assurdo ma l’abbiamo vissuta tutti e due come la classica storiella da ferie, divertente ma senza impegno” rispose Tom,   
“Quindi finite le rispettive ferie vi siete semplicemente salutati?” chiese falsamente stupito, “State tenendo tutti sulle spine, quando vi siete resi conto che non era una storiella estiva?”   
“Per quello che mi riguarda ho capito cosa provavo quando ho visto delle foto su twitter di lui con una brunetta, è stata una doccia fredda..” raccontò Y/N,   
“Aspetta un momento.. quale brunetta Tom?” si inserì Jason,   
“Sammy la mia più vecchia e cara amica, stavamo facendo shopping per il suo matrimonio ma ovviamente è diventata subito la mia nuova fiamma” rise l’uomo,   
“Qualche giorno dopo sono stata invitata sul set e quando l’ho rivisto non sapevo come comportarmi per non tradirmi” riprese la donna, “Per fortuna c’era Evans sennò ammetto che sarei impazzita” rise, “Il giorno successivo stavo per ripartire quando sono stata fatta prigioniera da Loki..”   
“Fatta prigioniera, ti ho solo invitata a restare, quando l’ho rivista ho deciso di dirle tutto, mi sono fatto avanti la sera dopo cena ma sembrava che lei non provasse le stesse cose quindi mi son fatto da parte e ho lasciato che ripartisse il giorno dopo”,   
“Poi son arrivati altri amici per finire le ferie assieme ed ho cercato di distrarmi, l’ultima sera siamo andati ad una festa in maschera a Disney per l’inaugurazione della zona marvel, non avevo previsto che ci sarebbe stato anche Evans, mi ha detto che Tom mi cercava quando son rientrata in camera l’ho chiamato..”   
“Scusa tu ed Evans?” incalzò,   
“È un uomo eccezionale ed un ottimo amico, probabilmente dobbiamo ringraziare lui se stiamo insieme” rise Y/N,   
“Decisamente sì, quando è partita ci siamo trovati a pranzo ed è venuto fuori il discorso e mi ha detto cosa provava lei” disse Tom, “Quando mi ha chiamato son riuscito a convincerla a vederci un ultima volta prima della sua partenza, non son riuscito a chiudere occhio per fortuna Sammy era in città e mi raggiunto per darmi man forte” rise,  
“Quando mi ha aperto la porta mi si è gelato il sangue nelle vene mi son sentita così stupida, confesso che stavo per andarmene, per fortuna non l'ho fatto, una volta che Sammy è andata via abbiamo parlato” disse Y/N sorridendo, “Devo dirtelo Thomas sa davvero come corteggiare una donna”  
“Racconta racconta” si fece sotto Jason, “Avevamo intuito dalla scelta della scenografia per il primo bacio, ora vogliamo sapere tutto”  
“Sono un uomo al antica, per me era importante che lei si sentisse a suo agio e coccolata, mi ero preparato un discorso che non sono riuscito a farle, ero troppo nervoso e mi son mancate le parole” rise, “Avevo fatto portare i suoi fiori preferiti e quando si è distratta per guardarli ne ho approfittato per tirare fuori l’anello e mettermi in ginocchio e per quanto sembri assurdo mi ha detto si” rise,   
“Se sembrava assurdo a te provate a pensare cosa può essere stato per me” replicò Y/N, “In meno di un’ora ero passata dal essere a pezzi a sentirmi dire che mi amava, mi ha fatto chiudere gli occhi e portata in un’altra stanza e quando li ho riaperti sembrava di stare in una serra, girasoli e rose in ogni angolo, impossibile non sentirsi amata e coccolata in uno scenario simile, ammetto di essermi distratta” rise,   
“Immagino che le nostre ascoltatrici a questo punto stiano sospirando, per quello che mi riguarda son in overdose da romanticismo e, per inciso, amico queste cose alzano davvero tanto l’asticella delle aspettative delle donne” rise Jason, “Noi comuni mortali come possiamo corteggiare una compagna con un semplice mazzo di fiori?”  
“Credo che tutti dovrebbero ricominciare ad apprezzare il romanticismo e il corteggiamento anche se sembra una cosa antiquata, con la tecnologia e la fretta che c'è oggi giorno in giro abbiamo perso il gusto per certe cose” disse serio Tom, “A me piace vedere come Y/N sorride quando le porto i fiori o preparo la colazione”, la donna gli sorrise capiva sempre di più il suo lato da gentiluomo ed apprezzava ogni sua sfumatura,  
“Anche per me è stato strano le prime volte, se non ci sei abituata tutto questo romanticismo è micidiale, ma è così facile abituarcisi” sospirò sorridente Y/N, la conversazione virò sul lavoro di Tom e sui suoi progetti, l'intervista finì dopo un paio d'ore,  
“Grazie ragazzi è stato un vero piacere, Y/N è stato divertente poterti torturare in diretta” rise abbracciandola, la coppia salutò lo staff ed uscirono, Tom si fermò qualche minuto con i fan più incalliti che avevano aspettato durante la diretta prima di seguire Luke e salire in auto.  
“E' andata bene secondo te?” chiese Y/N, “Ero così nervosa”, l'uomo le accarezzò il viso sorridente,  
“Sei stata perfetta darling, il tuo inglese sta migliorando a vista d'occhio e sicuramente tutti si saranno accorti di quanto sei dolce” disse baciandola, “Passiamo un secondo in agenzia eppoi raggiungiamo Sammy e David per pranzo se per te va bene”, la donna annuì allegra, le piaceva la compagnia di Sammy ed era curiosa di conoscere lo sposo, giunti in agenzia una segretaria gli portò la posta,  
“Miss questi sono i moduli per il passaporto, deve firmarli subito così li portiamo in ambasciata per procedere” disse rivolta a Y/N che la guardò confusa, non aveva pensato che senza passaporto non poteva partire per l'America,  
“Ecco e grazie nel eccitazione del trasloco non avevo pensato ai documenti” rispose ridandole i documenti firmati, notò l'espressione seria di Tom mentre parlava con l'addetto stampa e si avvicinò pensando che l'intervista fosse andata peggio di come pensava,  
“Tutto bene Thomas?” chiese pensierosa, l'addetto stampa le sorrise e tornò nel suo ufficio le sembrò strano,  
“Niente di importante” sorrise cambiando espressione, “Possiamo andare” disse salutando il suo staff e prendendola per mano, il tragitto verso il ristorante fù strano, l'uomo continuava a sorridere e conversare allegro ma qualcosa non andava, come se l'atmosfera fosse tesa.


	27. Chapter 27

Y/N si godette il viaggio in macchina, si stava abituando alla guida al contrario, molto presto furono fuori città ed i colori erano incredibili, passarono tra campi di erica ed erba medica, non aveva mai visto un verde simile, incrociarono qualche gruppo di pecore al pascolo e finalmente giunsero al ristorante, sembrava un agriturismo il più bello che avesse mai visto, la prima parola che le venne in mente per descriverlo era locanda, completamente di legno con le tegole rosse e l’insegna decorata sembrava molto antico, anche l’interno era in legno scuro con tappeti a scacchi e grandi tavoli, era caldo ed accogliente,   
“Siamo qui!” Sammy li stava chiamando agitando la mano, la coppia raggiunse il tavolo, “Ben arrivati” cinguettò allegra buttando le braccia al collo di Tom che la strinse ridendo, “Y/N com’è andata l’intervista?” chiese abbracciandola, era un ciclone come sempre, “Che sbadata, lui è David” disse presentando il fidanzato, Y/N si fece avanti e si presentò l’uomo l’abbracciò con affetto, il gruppo si mise comodo ed ordinò da bere,   
“Credo che sia andata bene, ero nervosa ma ho cercato di non darlo troppo a vedere, soprattutto quando siamo arrivati” rise raccontando la mattinata, vide Tom e Sammy scambiarsi degli sguardi, sapeva che stava succedendo qualcosa anche lei e Rice comunicavano così a volte, sentì il bisogno di chiamarlo,   
“Arrivo subito” disse alzandosi e dirigendosi verso la toilette, si chiuse dentro ed accese il telefono, lo aveva spento prima di arrivare alla radio, ignorò i messaggi della famiglia volevano sapere com’era andata gli avrebbe risposto dopo, compose il numero di Rice ed attese,   
“Ehi Poppy ciao!” la voce allegra di Rice la fece sorridere, “Tutto bene? L’intervista?”   
“Non ne ho idea, pensavo fosse andata bene ma da quando siamo usciti dal agenzia Thomas è strano, è sempre sorridente e dolce ma diverso da stamattina come se qualcosa lo avesse infastidito e l’unica cosa che abbiamo fatto oggi è stata quella, ora siamo a pranzo con Sammy e David e loro due si scambiano sguardi tipo i nostri, confesso che son agitata” Y/N buttò fuori tutto di un fiato, dopo tutto non poteva stare in bagno troppo tempo, l’amico rimase qualche secondo in silenzio,   
“Vedrai che è una tua impressione come sempre, sarà agitato per il matrimonio di Sammy, sono sicuro che è tutto a posto tranquilla” rispose gentile Rice,   
“Se lo dici tu, non ne sono così convinta” rispose “Torno al tavolo prima che Thomas venga a cercarmi” rise salutandolo, si rinfrescò il viso e raggiunse gli altri al tavolo,   
“Eccoti Darling tutto bene?” chiese Tom, “Ho ordinato l’antipasto anche per te” sorrise,   
“Grazie sweetheart, si si tutto a posto solo un po’ di nausea per la macchina ma sta migliorando” rise Y/N baciandolo, il cibo era squisito e la compagnia allegra,   
“Y/N ti aspetto stasera da me per il prenozze” disse Sammy, la donna la guardò confusa Tom non le aveva detto nulla, “È tradizione per la sposa e le damigelle fare il giro dei pub la sera prima del matrimonio, Tommy non ti avvisata?” disse rivolta al amico,   
“Sammy non pensavo volessi che ci fosse anche lei, non è troppo chiederle una cosa simile?” rise sornione,   
“Non vorrai portare sfortuna!! È una damigella deve esserci!!” rispose scandalizzata girandosi verso il fidanzato, “Digli qualcosa tu”, Y/N seguiva lo scambio senza capire se scherzassero o meno, certe sfumature erano ancora difficili da capire per lei,   
“Certo che ci sarò, le tradizioni vanno seguite” disse ridendo, “Eppoi una serata tra ragazze sembra divertente”,   
“Darling non è esattamente una serata tra ragazze come la immagini tu” le sorrise accarezzandole il viso, “Mi spaventa un po’ sapere che sei sola con Sammy e le altre ma se sei sicura non ti fermerò”  
“Prometto che la tratteremo bene Tommy boy” lo prese in giro Sammy, la conversazione virò sul matrimonio, Y/N non vedeva l’ora di ammirare Tom in kilt, lui e gli accompagnatori delle altre damigelle sarebbero passati a prenderle alle 10 per dare il via al corteo nuziale, avrebbero attraversato il paese fino alla cappella e dopo la cerimonia sarebbero iniziati i giochi e i festeggiamenti, la donna non aveva mai assistito ad una cerimonia scozzese ed era eccitata e curiosa,   
“Ora che ci penso.. Y/N sai andare a cavallo o almeno stare in sella?” chiese Sammy fissandola come se fosse caduta dalle nuvole   
“Perché?” rispose curiosa, “È prevista una corsa?!”, iniziava ad essere ansiosa i matrimoni italiani era abbastanza tranquilli e non sapeva cosa aspettarsi,   
“No no nessuna corsa” rispose ridendo Sammy,   
“È tradizione che sposa e damigelle arrivino a cavallo scortate dagli accompagnatori” continuò Tom, “Te la senti?”   
“Nessun problema, andavo spesso a cavallo da ragazzina, mio zio gestiva un maneggio” rispose sollevata, “Non c’è pericolo che finisca con il sedere per terra se la cosa ti preoccupa” il gruppo rise, finirono di pranzare e si salutarono,   
“Ci vediamo alle 9 stasera, vestiti comoda” disse Sammy prima di salire in auto, le coppie si separarono.   
“Thomas..” iniziò timida, “.. mi spiace che l’intervista non sia andata bene come speravi” disse a bruciapelo una volta in macchina, non voleva essere scortese a tavola ma quella sensazione di qualcosa di sbagliato continuava a pungolarla, “Ho fatto del mio meglio ma forse non ero pronta”, l’uomo non disse nulla per qualche minuto aumentando la sua ansia, doveva essere andata davvero male e non voleva ferirla dicendoglielo,   
“Darling l’intervista era perfetta te l’ho già detto, non mi credi?” rispose accostando, si voltò verso di lei fissandola serio, “Pensi che ti mentirei su una cosa simile?!” continuò,   
“Sembravi così teso e deluso quando eri in agenzia con Alex e prima gli sguardi che vi scambiavate tu e Sammy.. son gli stessi che usiamo Rice ed io quando qualcosa non va ma non possiamo parlare” disse Y/N a bassa voce abbassando lo sguardo, non riusciva a guardarlo negli occhi la sola idea di averlo deluso le faceva male, Tom sospirò le mise due dita sotto il mento e le sollevò il viso,   
“Guardami per favore” disse dolce, “Tu non centri nulla e speravo non ti accorgessi di niente” iniziò imprigionandola con uno dei suoi sguardi, “Alex mi ha fatto vedere un articolo uscito al estero” fece una pausa, “Bhè, ecco, è un articolo su di te..”, Y/N era confusa come non mai   
“Su di me? Non capisco, chi, come?” chiese agitata, solo la sua famiglia sapeva di loro, solo la sua famiglia..   
“Io.. io non ci posso credere” rispose stretta a lui sul orlo delle lacrime, solo una persona avrebbe potuto farle una cosa simile, “Devo esserne certa” concluse staccandosi da lui e prendendo il telefono, a pranzo aveva ignorato la chat di gruppo pensando volessero sapere della mattinata, quello che lesse fù completamente diverso   
¥ Ma ti sei completamente rincretinito?¥   
¥ Non hai minimamente pensato prima di aprire bocca!¥   
¥ Dai non vi sembra una reazione eccessiva per così poco?¥   
¥ Così poco? COSÌ POCO dici?¥,   
i messaggi si affastellavano sempre più furiosi,scrollò la conversazione alla mattina, sembrava tutto tranquillo, le chiedevano come stesse andando e la rincuoravano con battute che l’avrebbero fatta sorridere poi la conversazione prese un’altra piega, lesse le prime righe e capì, non aveva bisogno di leggere i nomi per sapere chi era il traditore,  
¥ Sono anni che sopporto le tue stronzate, hai superato il segno con me hai chiuso ¥ scrisse fuori di se, spense il telefono e lo buttò sul sedile posteriore,   
“Possiamo andare a casa per favore?” chiese con un filo di voce, Tom le accarezzò il viso e senza dire nulla ripartì, si appoggiò al finestrino non sapendo cosa dire o pensare, “Thomas voglio leggere l’articolo” disse seria, l’uomo annuì, il viaggio di ritorno fu silenzioso ogni tanto Tom le accarezzava il ginocchio o il viso senza dire nulla, Y/N si voltò verso di lui e si appoggiò alla sua spalla, 20 minuti dopo l’uomo parcheggiò nel garage sotterraneo e salì in ufficio senza essere notato, la donna scese e riprese il telefono, si era resa conto che Rice non le aveva detto nulla e lo chiamò per avere una risposta,   
“Due chiamata in un giorno? Che succede bellezza?” chiese Rice allegro,  
“Non sai nulla?” rispose acida,   
“Ehm riguardo a cosa Poppy?”, domandò curioso  
“Quando hai un secondo leggiti la chat di gruppo e ci risentiamo” disse Y/N, l’amico annuì e chiuse la chiamata appoggiandosi allo sportello,  
“Sicura di volerlo leggere Darling?” Tom era tornato e teneva tra le mani l’articolo,   
“E' così brutto?” chiese la donna allungando la mano per prenderlo, “Ne esco così male?”,  
“Come ho detto ai tuoi amici, tutti abbiamo un passato” sorrise alzando il foglio perchè Y/N non ci arrivasse, “Detto questo, mi sarebbe piaciuto conoscere la ragazza selvatica del articolo” rise appoggiandosi a lei per baciarla, in condizioni normali si sarebbe sciolta ma in quel momento era troppo furiosa e triste per apprezzare il corpo di Tom premuto contro il suo,  
“Non credo ti sarei piaciuta, soprattutto in ferie, ma grazie per averci provato” rispose sorridendo staccandosi da lui e prendendo il foglio, fece un respiro profondo ed iniziò a leggere, c’era tutta la sua vita buttata nero su bianco, Simo non aveva risparmiato nessun dettaglio del suo, del loro, passato, le ferie i viaggi le sbornie, le lacrime le segnavano il viso, non tanto perché era tutto vero o se ne vergognasse ma per il tradimento di quelle parole, la storia sua e della famiglia era li alla portata di tutti, certo si era guardato bene dal rivelare i suoi di segreti ma non aveva avuto remore a dire quelli della donna, non si era mai sentita così, avevano un modo di pensare diverso ma in un certo senso avevano sempre cercato di rispettarsi, per quanto fosse possibile rispettare una persona simile, nel corso degli anni aveva tollerato i suoi atteggiamenti solo per non discutere o turbare la pace del gruppo ma ora era guerra, certe cose dovevano restare tra loro aveva trasgredito l’unica regola che tutti avevano sempre seguito e la cosa la distrusse, accartocciò il foglio con rabbia e scoppiò in singhiozzi, Tom l’avvolse tra le braccia lasciando che si sfogasse senza dire nulla,   
“Scusati con Sammy per me, devo andare lo capisci vero?” sussurrò avvinghiata a lui, l’uomo si limitò ad annuire le aprì lo sportello e mise in moto direzione casa.   
Tom chiamò Luke perché organizzasse il viaggio per l’Italia mentre Y/N buttava qualcosa nello zaino, non sapeva quanto sarebbe stata via, in preda al ansia continuava a piegare la stessa maglia, l’uomo la raggiunse in camera,   
“Stanno preparando l’aereo e ti ho prenotato l’Hilton a Milano” disse aiutandola, “Preferirei venire con te, sei sconvolta non voglio che viaggi sola”   
“Oh Thomas” sussurrò, “Sammy ti ucciderebbe se mancassi alle nozze ed è una cosa che devo fare da sola” lo strinse, “E comunque ci saranno anche gli altri, questa cosa riguarda tutta la famiglia”, l’uomo scese ad aprire la porta, probabilmente era Luke, finì di prepararsi e scese, sentiva parlare in sala e raggiunse Tom,   
“Ciao principessa è un piacere rivederti!” l’uomo le si avvicinò per abbracciarla, “Anche se non è un bel momento”   
“Scott?!” disse sorpresa Y/N, “Che ci fai qui?” guardò Tom, gli uomini si scambiarono uno sguardo sorridendo colpevoli,   
“Sarò il suo accompagnatore damigella” rispose con un inchino che la fece ridere, “Devo andare a Roma per un lavoro e non vogliamo che parti da sola”, la donna stava per rimettersi a piangere, si strinse a Tom chiedendosi cosa avesse fatto per meritarsi un uomo simile,   
“Se sei pronta andiamo” disse Scott prendendole il bagaglio, la coppia rimase occhi negli occhi qualche minuto,   
“Chiamami appena atterri” disse Tom baciandola, “Ti amo mia regina”   
“Ti amo mio re, tornerò presto” rispose,   
“Sarà meglio domenica si parte per L.A. e non partirò senza di te” rise scompigliandole i capelli, la donna seguì Scott in auto e partirono.   
Il viaggio fu silenzioso, Y/N era persa nei suoi pensieri ancora caotici, riaccese il telefono è trovò un paio di chiamate di Rice, premette il richiamo automatico,   
“Hai letto?” chiese subito,   
“Sì, immagino come ti senti” rispose serio, “Mi son fatto girare l’articolo..” fece una pausa, “..pensavo peggio..”, le si gelò il sangue nelle vene,   
“Come scusa? Pensavi peggio?! Perché poteva essere peggio di così?” era fuori di se,   
“Tutto a posto principessa?” chiese Scott al suo fianco, Y/N scosse il capo, niente era a posto,   
“Chi c’è con te Poppy?” chiese Rice curioso sentendo una voce sconosciuta,   
“Evans mi sta accompagnando a Milano, lui e Thomas non volevano che mi spostassi in solitaria vista la situazione” rispose secca, era troppo arrabbiata per moderare il tono,   
“A fare che a Milano scusa? Per l’articolo?!” disse stupito, “Non ti sembra una reazione esagerata”, Y/N gli chiuse il telefono in faccia, come poteva reagire così proprio lui? Pensava che avrebbe capito e si sarebbe arrabbiato come tutti, che l’avrebbe sostenuta invece per la prima volta nella loro vita Rice non era dalla sua parte, Scott le passò il suo telefono,  
“Silly?” la voce di Chris la fece scoppiare, “Ehi ehi andrà tutto bene, smettila di piangere per favore, non vorrai farti vedere così da paparazzi e curiosi!” disse cercando di calmarla,   
“Omg hai saputo anche tu?” rispose Y/N singhiozzando,  
“Tom mi ha mandato un messaggio stamattina, immaginava che saresti partita e non potendo venire ho mandato Scotty” disse serio, “Non puoi farti abbattere da una cosa simile, però puoi sempre fare fuori il tuo amico” rise, la donna sorrise tra le lacrime le sarebbe piaciuto averlo li e potersi perdere tra le sue braccia,  
“Immaginavo ci fosse anche il tuo zampino nel apparizione di tuo fratello, grazie Sassy” disse calmandosi, “Sono a pezzi come non mai ancora non ci credo”, raccontò della giornata e di come Rice l'avesse delusa reagendo come se non fosse successo nulla, “Non so cosa troverò una volta arrivata, gli altri ancora non sanno che sto rientrando, in tutto questo la cosa peggiore è che darò buca a Sammy stasera al giro pub delle damigelle e domani al matrimonio” concluse,   
“Un problema per volta, sono sicuro che l'amica di Tom capirà la situazione, concentrati sulla tua famiglia per ora, non pensare al resto e per qualsiasi cosa chiamami”, si salutarono Y/N riconsegnò il telefono a Scott ringraziandolo, erano ormai arrivati in aereoporto,  
“Come sto? Son molto devastata?” chiese al uomo prima di scendere, Scott le sistemò il ciuffo e le passò un paio di occhiali da sole,  
“Così sei perfetta, nessuno noterà che hai pianto, ora un bel sorriso” disse sorridendole mentre scendevano, una hostess li stava aspettando e li accompagnò fino al terminal, si misero comodi e partirono, il suo telefono non smetteva di vibrare.  
Atterrarono a Milano Y/N si rimise gli occhiali, recuperarono il suo zaino e si diressero verso l'uscita, un autista con tanto di cartello li stava aspettando, la donna rise della scritta “Queen of dragons” vide molte persone in attesa di vedere la Clarke, probabilmente se avesse visto un cartello simile anche lei si sarebbe fermata curiosa, Scott fece cenno al autista che li scortò fino alla macchina e partirono per l'hotel, appena salita in auto chiamò Tom  
“Sweatheart siamo atterrati” disse ridendo quando l’uomo rispose,   
“Finalmente una risata, com’è andato il volo?” chiese sollevato,   
“Bene, ho trovato subito anche la macchina..” la donna cercava di stare il più calma possibile non voleva che Tom si preoccupasse troppo quindi omise la chiamata con Rice, “..mi ha davvero rincuorata, siamo quasi in albergo mi faccio una doccia e chiamo il gruppo”   
“Speravo ti tirasse su il morale, sò che non è un bel momento e non poter essere con te mi crea non poca ansia ma capisco che devi gestirla da sola, mi rendo sempre più conto che non sei la principessa da salvare il galantuomo che è in me è spiazzato” disse ridendo,   
“Son così abituata a salvarmi da sola che ci ho fatto l’abitudine, mi da coraggio sapere che il mio principe in armatura scintillante è al mio fianco per aiutarmi” risero entrambi e si salutarono, giunsero in hotel, Scott la scortò in camera prima di salutarla,   
“Grazie di tutto Scott” disse abbracciandolo, non era massiccio come il fratello ma si sentì a casa,   
“È stato un piacere principessa, fai parte della famiglia era il minimo che potessi fare” rispose sciogliendo l’abbraccio, l’uomo uscì e Y/N rimase sola con i suoi pensieri, portò lo zaino in camera e venne accolta dal profumo, sorrise guardando la serra che aveva in camera, “Oh Thomas” pensò leggendo il biglietto, ordinò qualcosa da mangiare prima di mettersi comoda e leggere le chat.


	28. Chapter 28

Ignorò i messaggi di Rice, era troppo doloroso leggere le sue parole in difesa di Simo ancora non si capacitava, rise per i messaggi stupidi di Chris ed affrontò la nuova chat di famiglia, Phil l’aveva inserita in una chat nuova dove Simo non era stato invitato   
§ Ragazzi troviamoci a metà strada da me § scrisse Gian   
§ Io non riesco a liberarmi cavolo § Phil era a Londra e non poteva muoversi la donna non aveva nemmeno pensato di chiamarlo sconvolta com’era   
§ Merda scusa Phil potevi partire con me § rispose Y/N,   
§Tranquilla Poppy son bloccato per il lavoro non sarei potuto partire §  
§ Io e Nick siamo già in autostrada §  
§ Poppy sei in viaggio? §  
§ Sono appena atterrata, sono a Milano al Hilton suite 2110 §scrisse   
§ Allora troviamoci tutti da lei § concluse Jack   
§ Perfetto così possiamo svuotare le carte di Tom in alcol § rispose Franc con uno smile,   
§ Rice amico tu pensi di raggiungerci o sei in giro per il mondo? § scrisse Roby, Y/N ebbe un moto di stizza,  
§ Ragazzi non so come dirvelo ma credo che Rice sia fuori gioco § replicò la donna  
§ In che senso? § chiese Gian  
§ Ha letto l'articolo e pensa che io stia facendo tanto casino per niente, secondo lui non è una cosa grave § concluse Y/N, immaginava cosa stava passando nella mente degli altri  
§ Vabbè vedremo il da farsi § Marco cercava di mediare come sempre § Forse per lui essere accoltellato alle spalle non è una novità § concluse   
§ Torno al lavoro, scusate ma silenzio tutto, leggerò quando stacco § salutò Phil, la chat si calmò continuare non aveva senso avrebbero aspettato di essere assieme, Y/N cercò di riposare erano quasi le 11 di sera e sarebbe stata una lunga notte.  
Alle 2 sentì squillare il telefono della camera, la reception l’avvisava del arrivo degli altri, si alzò mettendosi addosso una t-shirt ed andò ad aprire, il gruppo si strinse in un abbraccio e si misero comodi in salotto,   
“Cavolo questa stanza è più grande di casa mia” disse Roby ridendo, “È davvero bella”,   
“Si le suite del Hilton sono enormi, e qui manca la piscina, a Parigi c'era la piscina con idromassaggio in terrazza” rispose la donna stretta a lui, “Ordiniamo qualcosa da mangiare? Non so voi ma son digiuna da ieri”   
“Ottima idea, ci penso io” disse Niko prendendo in mano il menù, “Qualche richiesta?”, il gruppo gli si mise intorno per leggere il menù,  
“Per me frittura di pesce e pan cake salati Niko” sorrise la donna, guardò l'orario ma decise di chiamare Tom lo stesso, aveva bisogno di sentire la sua voce, “Faccio una telefonata mentre ordinate” disse andando in camera,   
“Honey come stai?” la voce dolce del uomo la fece sentire bene, “Sono felice che hai chiamato, mi manchi la casa sembra così vuota” disse, era strano abitavano insieme da appena 2/3 giorni eppure anche a lei mancava la loro casa e le mancava lui, tremendamente  
“Se ti dicessi che sto bene mentirei però con la mia famiglia attorno va un po' meglio, stiamo ordinando la cena” disse tenera, “Anche tu mi manchi, a quest'ora probabilmente sarei stata ubriaca assieme a Sammy mangiando pesce fritto appoggiate ad un muretto” rise, “Mi spiace davvero non esserci domani e ancora di più non vederti in kilt”, risero entrambi di quel immagine,  
“Ho pensato la stessa cosa, a quest'ora sarei stato a letto pensando alle penitenze da pub a cui tu e le altre sareste state sottoposte” proseguì l'uomo, “Più che altro stavo pensando al dopo cerimonia, ti avrei rapita per approfittare di te in un fienile”  
“Oh Thomas mi viene caldo!” sospirò Y/N immaginandosi la scena,   
“Darling ti prometto che ti aspetterò solo con il kilt addosso quando torni, non ci sono fienili attorno a casa ma penso che la serra andrà bene lo stesso” la provocò, “Quindi non stare via troppo mia regina”,   
“Poppy la cena arriva tra poco” disse Roby entrando senza bussare, “Salutaci Loki” rise baciandola e tornando sui suoi passi, la donna gli lanciò un cuscino ridendo,  
“Amore mio torna a dormire che domani devi essere sveglio e stupendo, io tornerò al più presto” disse la donna dandogli la buona notte,  
“Cercate di dormire un po' anche voi Darling, si sistemerà tutto, ti amo” la salutò Tom attaccando, Y/N raggiunse il gruppo e si accomodò sulla poltrona in braccio a Gian,  
“Tutto bene a Londra?” chiese accarezzandole la testa, “Tom che dice di sta storia?”  
“Ha cercato di non farmi sapere nulla, anche se una volta acceso il telefono lo avrei scoperto, non voleva che restassi delusa dalla mia famiglia a modo suo cercava di proteggermi” raccontò, “La serata non doveva andare così, dovevo essere in giro per pub a bere con la sposa e le altre damigelle non qui a pensare a questa merda” concluse abbassando la voce, sembravano passati giorni dal intervista non mezza giornata, invece era li cercando di capire il perchè,  
“Sono contento che si preoccupi per te, ora capisco perchè non è qui” rise premuroso,   
“In compenso ha svaligiato tutti i fiorai di Milano per riempire la stanza” rise Marco  
“Sammy sarebbe venuta qui personalmente per ucciderlo se le avesse dato buca” rispose ridendo a sua volta, “Lui e Chris hanno mandato Scott ad accompagnarmi, non volevano farmi viaggiare sola, a quanto pare sono instabile oggi”  
“Che teneri” disse Jack, “Si vede che non ti conoscono bene quanto noi” la prese in giro, la donna gli fece una linguaccia, la cena arrivò e si misero tutti assieme attorno al tavolino del salotto a mangiare,   
“Ora che abbiamo tutto ciò che ci serve come risolviamo sta cosa?” iniziò Y/N, “Escludendo l'omicidio intendo”,  
“Bhè non lo escluderei a priori, lo sai che ci sono modi per uscirne puliti” disse Gian, “Sappiamo tutti che l'articolo era per colpire solo te, nelle foto sei l'unica non censurata..”  
“Come nelle foto?? Ci sono delle foto!!” disse a voce alta, ci furono molti scambi di sguardi  
“Non hai visto l'articolo?” chiese Marco, la donna scosse la testa, aveva letto l'articolo ma non c'erano foto nel foglio che le aveva dato Tom, Franc tirò fuori il giornale dallo zaino e glielo diede, si era corredato da foto, alcune piuttosto equivoche degli anni scatenati ma quelle che la ferirono di più furono quelle di lei e Tom a casa di Rice, si chiese come avesse fatto a scattare quelle nella depandance, era una foto bellissima in sé ma era rubata da un momento assolutamente privato, nella foto lei si stava alzando senza nulla addosso e Tom stava dormendo, le si spezzò il cuore e le montò una rabbia incredibile, non poteva essere arrivato a tanto per ferirla, chiuse le rivista e la gettò in mezzo alla stanza con rabbia,  
“Non voglio prendere le difese di Simo” iniziò Roby, “Ma devi ammettere che la foto tua e di Tom è davvero bella” disse quasi colpevole, la donna sorrise   
“Si lo è ma resta un momento che doveva essere privato, anche in ferie abbiamo sempre rispettato la privacy quando qualcuno aveva ospiti ,eravamo in un posto che ritenevo sicuro e protetto invece non lo era” rispose delusa, rimasero a parlare fino al alba e crollarono sul divano.   
Sentirono bussare alla porta con insistenza   
“Sveglia son le 9!!” la voce fin troppo allegra di Rice li chiamava, Marco si trascinò ed aprì, Rice e Simo entrarono   
“Abbiamo portato la colazione” disse Simo aprendo le tende, il gruppo si agitò a disagio per la luce improvvisa dopo aver dormito solo un paio di ore,   
“Ordino qualcosa, caffè per tutti va bene?” chiese Rice prendendo il telefono, ci furono dei grugniti di assenso, Y/N cercava di fare l’indifferente ignorando l’allegria forzata nel tono dei due uomini, si alzò e senza dire nulla si chiuse in camera per chiamare Tom   
“Y/N buongiorno un attimo che lo chiamo” Sammy allegra e nervosa la fece sorridere, “Arriva subito, come stai? Tommy mi ha raccontato, mi spiace davvero che tu non sia qui”   
“Ehi sposina scusami ancora per il contrattempo ci tenevo così tanto ad esserci” rispose la donna, “Nervosa?”   
“Un pochino ma son ancora allegra da ieri sera quindi sarà una passeggiata” rise Sammy, sentì dei rumori di sottofondo   
“Darling buongiorno” la voce di Tom la fece quasi crollare, “Com’è andata la nottata sei riuscita a riposare?” chiese premuroso   
“Amore mio” disse Y/N sospirando, “Abbiamo parlato tutta notte e dormito giusto un paio di ore, Rice e Simo son appena arrivati..” si interruppe sul orlo delle lacrime, doveva stare calma e non metterlo in ansia, “..ora facciamo colazione e penso discuteremo in maniera piuttosto focosa” cercò di ridere sperando che l’uomo le credesse, “Li come va? Sammy mi sembrava agitata” cambiare discorso le faceva bene,   
“Metà delle damigelle ha i postumi della sbornia, Sammy compresa, stanno arrivando cavalli e accompagnatori ed è il delirio più totale, tutto come da tradizione quindi” rise allegro facendola ridere a sua volta,  
“Torna dalla sposa sweatheart e divertitevi, ti amo” disse Y/N sorridendo,   
“Ti amo anche io, ci sentiamo in serata mia regina” la salutò, la donna andò in bagno e si lavò il viso con l’acqua fredda, i segni della pessima nottata erano più che visibili, e raggiunse gli altri pronta per il confronto, erano tutti in salotto con le facce serie sentì bussare ed aprì al cameriere, fece lasciare il carrello e richiuse la porta, oltre al caffè c’era una scatola di cartone blu che spandeva odore di cannella per tutta la stanza e le venne fame, era piena di cinnamon roll e corredata da un biglietto   
•I tuoi erano buonissimi ma anche questi non scherzano, ti voglio bene•   
scoppiò a ridere prendendo un dolce, gli altri la guardarono   
“Tutto bene Poppy?” chiese Roby avvicinandosi seguito da Gian   
“Sì tranquilli è che non mi aspettavo questo regalo” disse passando i dolci, si servirono passandosi la scatola a vicenda,   
“Sono buonissimi” disse Niko, “Uguali a quelli che abbiamo mangiato a Boston” disse rivolto a Marco  
“Sono quelli che avete mangiato a Boston” rispose la donna, “Li manda Evans” rise versandosi il caffè,   
“Visto che siete intimi pensavo che ci sarebbe stato anche lui” disse acido Rice, la donna non rispose prese il cellulare e chiamò Chris   
“Sassy sei un tesoro” disse dolce, “È stato un pensiero adorabile”   
“Ti servono zuccheri per combattere e volevo che sapessi che ti sono vicino” rispose ridendo Chris, “Come procede la guerra?”   
“Deve ancora iniziare” rise,” Ti farò sapere come finisce, intanto grazie per il pensiero ti voglio bene Sassy” disse salutandolo, si sedette e fissò Simo, non sapeva da dove iniziare  
“Non voglio fare scenate ma voglio, pretendo, di sapere perchè lo hai fatto” iniziò seria ma controllata, “Cosa ti ha spinto a cercare di rovinarmi la vita?” stava perdendo le staffe, “E non solo la mia ma quella di tutti”  
“Dai Poppy non esagerare” rispose Rice, “E' solo uno stupido articolo di cui nessuno si ricorderà tra una settimana”, la donna lo fissò sentendosi tradita come non le era mai successo,  
“Lucifer fai presto a parlare, non c'è nessun riferimento a te, stranamente ha omesso di raccontare i tuoi di segreti” Y/N si rese conto di aver alzato la voce ma non le importava, “Non pensavo che ti saresti schierato dalla sua parte giustificandolo”   
“Non lo sto giustificando ma stai davvero facendo un polverone per nulla” concluse versandosi il caffè,   
“Simo sto aspettando una risposta” disse ignorando le frecciate di Rice, “Cos'è stato a farti scattare, ti hanno pagato così bene? O è solo per il gusto di farmi del male?”  
“I soldi non centrano, non così tanto comunque, ho ritenuto giusto che il tuo uomo sapesse chi sei” rispose candido, a Y/N andò il sangue alla testa scattò alzandosi di colpo e gli diede un pugno con tutta la forza che aveva, Gian la bloccò prima che si avventasse nuovamente sul uomo che si teneva il naso,  
“Ehi ehi Poppy calmati non ha senso reagire così” disse Gian tenendola stretta, la donna voleva colpirlo ancora ma l'amico l'aveva bloccata e non aveva senso ribellarsi non si sarebbe liberata,   
“Se proprio volevi dirgli qualcosa potevi farlo in privato quando eravamo da Rice” disse alterata, “E comunque Thomas conosce tutto del mio passato e la cosa non gli interessa”  
“Si certo gli hai detto tutto, dai non diciamo cazzate se sapesse quello che sappiamo noi sarebbe già scappato, non ti meriti un uomo simile” disse fissandola, gli altri lo guardarono un secondo prima di scambiarsi sguardi eloquenti, “Dai lo pensate tutti io ho solo avuto il coraggio di dirlo, una come te non dovrebbe stare con uno come lui” concluse, Y/N smise di lottare troppo attonita per credere alle sue orecchie, lo aveva fatto per gelosia, nella sua piccola mente era ingiusto e quindi aveva deciso di rovinarla, gli altri le si strinsero attorno,  
“Poppy non starlo a sentire, siamo tutti felici per te” disse Jack, “E tu sei un cretino, non avresti mai dovuto fare una cosa simile” disse rivolto a Simo,   
“Gian lasciami” disse a bassa voce ritrovando il controllo, “Davvero non farò cose strane”,   
“Scusa principessa ma le cose stavano prendendo una pessima piega, so fino a che punto puoi arrivare” sorrise liberandola,   
“Ora che so cosa pensi puoi anche andartene, non voglio nemmeno delle false scuse, vattene e basta non voglio vederti mai più” disse rivolta a Simo, “Giusto perchè tu lo sappia, non sei l'unico ad avere foto e video, se per caso dovessi leggere qualcos'altro sul mio conto farò una bella intervista anche io e magari manderò al tuo capo qualche tua bella foto” concluse, l'uomo la fissò visibilmente colpito dalle sue parole,  
“Non lo faresti mai” disse ridendo per mascherare l'ansia,  
“Tu non mi conosci, sono stata paziente con te, ho tollerato di tutto ma adesso basta non ti meriti nessun riguardo” finì aprendogli la porta, “Ed ora se non ti dispiace vattene fuori dalla mia vita, non sei ben accetto qui”, Rice le si avvicinò per farle cambiare idea  
“Siamo una famiglia non fare così, solo perchè sei diventata altolocata non è il caso di trattare così le persone” disse prendendole le mani, la donna lasciò la maniglia e lo guardò, era come vederlo per la prima volta in tutti gli anni passati insieme ora capiva che lui l’aveva vista come una gregaria della sua vita sempre pronta a stargli accanto e a correre da lui quando lo desiderava ed adesso che lei si stava creando la sua strada brillando di luce propria non riusciva a tollerarlo, come Simo era un bambino geloso, andò in camera senza dire una parola e si vestì,   
“Come sempre hai ragione tu” disse calma, “Entra Simo è tutto a posto.. me ne vado io” concluse prendendo la borsa, gli altri la fissarono attoniti   
“Coma scusa?” disse Franc appoggiandole la mano sulla spalla,   
“Poppy dove vuoi andare?” chiese Marco accostandosi preoccupato, la donna sorrise   
“Torno a casa, è stato un errore correre qui mi spiace di avervi creato tutti questi problemi non succederà più” disse salutandoli, cercarono di parlarle ma non ascoltò nessuno, quello non era il suo posto.. non più.


	29. Chapter 29

Prese l’ascensore fino alla reception   
“Buon giorno Madame posso esserle utile?” chiese il concierge con un sorriso   
“Sono in partenza potrebbe chiamarmi un taxi per favore” disse Y/N, l’uomo annuì e prese il telefono,   
“La sua auto sarà qui tra 5 minuti, il soggiorno è stato di suo gradimento?”   
“Impeccabile come sempre grazie, i miei ospiti lasceranno la stanza tra un paio di ore se non è un problema” disse la donna firmando la ricevuta   
“Nessun problema Madame, mandiamo il conto al indirizzo della prenotazione?” chiese formale, Y/N annuì ed uscì salutando, il taxi la stava aspettando,   
“Alla Stazione Centrale per favore” disse prendendo il cellulare, la chat del gruppo era in fermento tutti le chiedevano dove stesse andando, la donna guardò fuori dal finestrino i palazzi che sfilavano e se lo chiese anche lei, sentiva il bisogno di stare nel suo rifugio sicuro anche se Londra era la sua casa adesso, arrivata in stazione fece il biglietto e prese il primo treno, cercava di non dare peso agli sguardi che le venivano rivolti, la prima cosa che avrebbe fatto una volta arrivata sarebbe stata cambiare colore per passare più inosservata, tirò sulla testa il cappuccio della maglia e fece finta di dormire.   
2 ore dopo era arrivata nella sua città scese dal treno e prese un taxi fino a casa, il telefono non aveva smesso di vibrare un attimo e decise di uscire dalle chat di famiglia e mutare le chiamate, voleva stare sola, entrò nel suo nido, si chiuse la porta alle spalle e si buttò sul divano scoppiando in singhiozzi avrebbe voluto chiamare Tom ma era troppo agitata per far finta che andasse tutto bene, un messaggio però non lo avrebbe allarmato, poteva mentire per scritto,   
§ My love qui le cose procedono a rilento ma ci stiamo chiarendo, ti chiamo più tardi §   
inviò il messaggio e spense il telefono si mise a pensare al ultimo mese a come la sua vita fosse stata stravolta e a cosa l’aspettava in futuro, di li a qualche giorno avrebbe di nuovo fatto le valige per seguire il suo uomo in America ed era immensamente felice nonostante tutto, forse era vero che più uno è felice più grande è il prezzo da pagare e la stava pagando veramente cara quella gioia, andò in cucina e si rese conto che in casa non c’era nulla da mangiare, per fortuna non aveva ancora disdetto le utenze alzò la cornetta ed ordinò sushi da asporto mentre aspettava pensò al rientro non aveva mai fatto lunghi viaggi e non sapeva come prenotare un volo, il primo ed unico viaggio al estero lo aveva organizzato Rice, accese il cellulare e chiamò l’unica persona in grado di aiutarla,   
“Mister Windsor sono Y/N disturbo?” disse appena Luke rispose   
“Assolutamente no sono in ufficio e chiamami Luke” rispose l’uomo, “Come posso esserti utile?”   
“Sono pronta per tornare ma, mi sento così sprovveduta in questo momento, non ho idea di come si faccia un biglietto aereo potresti aiutarmi per favore” disse imbarazzata, sentì ridere dal altro capo del telefono,   
“Nessun problema, quando vuoi rientrare?” chiese gentile,   
“Se è possibile oggi, anche in nottata va bene” rispose lieta che Luke la aiutasse,   
“A breve ti arriverà un messaggio dalla compagnia aerea con orario e codice biglietto, devi essere in aeroporto un paio di ore prima del volo, la macchina ti aspetterà nel parcheggio della prima classe o ti viene a prendere Thomas?” chiese   
“Non gli ho detto nulla volevo fargli una sorpresa quindi la macchina andrà benissimo, grazie” i due si salutarono, Y/N aprì la porta, pagò il fattorino e cenò, era bello starsene tranquilla ed escludere tutto e tutti per qualche ora, quando arrivò il messaggio del volo si preparò, chiamò un taxi e partì chiudendo la porta per l’ultima volta, sarebbero passate settimane prima del trasloco.   
L’auto la lasciò al entrata del aeroporto la donna tirò nuovamente su il cappuccio e seguì le indicazioni per le partenze, passò il controllo e si fermò in biglietteria,   
“Buonasera posso vedere il suo biglietto?” disse l’hostess educata, Y/N le mostrò il telefono   
“Grazie può passare il volo imbarcherà tra mezz’ora” sorrise facendole cenno di accomodarsi verso la sala d’attesa, notò degli sguardi e si sentì a disagio fortunatamente nessuno la importunò, si sentiva vulnerabile e allo scoperto, era una sensazione nuova, ricordò ciò che Tom le aveva detto sul effetto animale dello zoo e sorrise, una voce annunciò il suo volo e si avviò assieme al resto dei passeggeri, uno steward le fece strada in prima classe   
“Posso portarle da bere Miss?” chiese aiutandola a mettere nella cappelliera il bagaglio, “Dello champagne o del caffè?”  
“Un succo di frutta per favore” rispose Y/N agganciando la cintura più stretta del necessario, volare la agitava e quella sera non era diversa dagli altri voli fatti nelle ultime settimane, lo steward lo porse il bicchiere con un sorriso,   
“Signore e signori buonasera, il capitano vi da il benvenuto sul volo per Londra, preghiamo i passeggeri di allacciare le cinture e spegnere i dispositivi elettronici decolleremo a breve” la voce professionale del capitano la calmò anche se strinse la cintura, trattenne il fiato quando l’aereo si staccò dalla pista, il volo fù tranquillo e veloce in poco più di un’ora vide Londra sotto di lei, scese e trovò la macchina ad attenderla appena uscita   
“Ben tornata, dove la porto Miss?” domandò l’autista aprendole la portiera,   
“A casa grazie” disse felice, erano stati due giorni eterni senza di lui ma finalmente era tornata, entrò nella casa silenziosa e buia Tom era ancora alla festa e non sapeva a che ora sarebbe tornato o se si sarebbe fermato a dormire da qualche amico, lasciò lo zaino al entrata e salì in camera accese la luce si fece una doccia e crollò a letto stringendo il cuscino.   
Era notte fonda quando avvertì le braccia di Tom che la stringevano   
“Ben tornata Darling” disse baciandole la testa, “Mi sei mancata”   
“Anche tu” rispose accucciandosi più vicina a lui, “Com’è stata la cerimonia?” chiese, sentiva l’odore del alcol nel fiato del uomo e sorrise, aveva sicuramente brindato parecchio e, almeno per la notte, non avrebbe fatto domande,   
“È stato divertente ti sarebbe piaciuto” rise assonnato tenendola stretta, “La tua giornata?”   
“È andata, ma non parliamone ora..” rispose Y/N, “..che ne dici invece di dormire” rise accorgendosi che Tom si era già addormentato, intrecciò le dita alle sue e chiuse gli occhi sentendosi al sicuro, non riuscì a prendere sonno continuava a ripensare a Rice e al suo volta faccia chiedendosi se davvero fosse così cambiata da giustificare le sue parole, il respiro regolare del uomo stretto a lei la fece addormentare quasi al alba.

Aprì gli occhi poco prima di pranzo più stanca che mai, aveva dormito male facendo sogni orribili, si mise addosso la vestaglia e scese in cucina, la casa era silenziosa probabilmente Tom era uscito trovò un biglietto accanto ad un mazzo di fiori  
¥ Sono uscito a correre torno presto ti amo ¥   
sorrise prendendo una rosa dal vaso e mettendosela tra i capelli prima di farsi il caffè e cercare qualcosa da mangiare in frigo, preparò un semplice toast ed andò nella biblioteca appoggiò la colazione sul tavolino ed esplorò la stanza in cerca di qualcosa da leggere, era la prima volta che restava sola in casa e quella era la sua stanza preferita, prese un vecchio libro di storie e si mise comoda sul divano leggendo ed ammirando il parco assolato fuori dalle grandi finestre ,si immerse completamente nella lettura affascinata dalle storie Scozzesi scordandosi dei giorni appena passati, le venne in mente che non aveva più guardato il telefono dal giorno prima e si alzò per prenderlo non voleva che gli altri stessero in pensiero per lei, Rice e Simo si erano comportati in modo orrendo ma il resto della famiglia non ne aveva colpa, accese il telefono e si trovò nuovamente nella chat di famiglia lesse rapidamente i messaggi, tutti simili e ansiosi, e rispose con un vocale per rassicurarli

¥ Scusate per ieri, tranquilli sono a casa a Londra ¥

¥ Poppy non fare mai più una cosa simile.. ¥ scrisse Marco

¥ Marco ha ragione siamo stati in ansia soprattutto dopo che siamo andati a casa tua e non ti abbiamo trovata.. ¥

¥ Come stai? ¥ Gian era il più preoccupato ¥ Sappiamo che non vuoi parlarne.. dicci come ti senti almeno ¥  
fece una foto di quello che vedeva dalla finestra e una della biblioteca condividendole nella chat

¥ Come potete vedere da soli sto benone, mi rilasso e attendo che Thomas rientri dalla corsa mattutina ¥ scrisse aggiungendo una faccina sorridente 

¥ Wow ma avete una biblioteca privata? ¥ chiese Jack

¥ Qualcosa di simile ¥ era felice di poter condividere in sicurezza le foto della casa, sentì la voce di Tom che la chiamava   
“Darling dove sei?”   
spense il telefono e si alzò per raggiungere l’uomo

“Sono qui amore mio” disse buttandogli le braccia al collo 

“Buongiorno mia regina, sono sudato fradicio, che ne dici di una doccia e magari usciamo a pranzo” disse l’uomo prima di baciarla

“Non potrei essere più d’accordo con te” rise seguendolo di sopra, 

“Ti va di raccontarmi com’è andata con la tua famiglia?” chiese l’uomo passandole un telo da bagno, Y/N scosse la testa non voleva più pensarci, 

“Preferirei di no Thomas.. scusa” disse a bassa voce, l’uomo le prese il viso tra le mani sorridendole,

“È tutto a posto, non voglio sapere nulla se non te la senti” disse baciandola, “Sammy ci aspetta stasera per i giochi” 

“I giochi?” chiese la donna passandogli lo shampoo, “Pensavo sarebbero partiti subito dopo la cerimonia per la luna di miele”

“Dimentico che non conosci le usanze Scozzesi” rise lavandole i capelli, “Dopo la cerimonia e la cena di nozze è tradizione che gli uomini si sfidino in gare si forza per conquistare la fanciulla dei propri sogni” spiegò serio, “Stasera mi batterò per il cuore della mia regina” concluse baciandola,

“Mio Signore non occorre che combattiate, il mio cuore vi appartiene già” rise Y/N abbracciandolo, finirono la doccia ridendo a scherzando tra le bolle e si prepararono per uscire. 

“Se permetti ti porto in uno dei miei ristoranti preferiti” disse aprendole la portiera, la donna rise per la cavalleria di Tom, tra tutte le cose nuove a cui si stava abituando quei piccoli gesti erano i più strani,   
“Va bene anche un panino honey, son affamata” rispose allacciandosi la cintura, l’uomo mise in moto e partirono verso il centro città, Y/N era sempre più affascinata da Londra anche se avrebbe dovuto rimandare la visita, a breve sarebbero partiti si ripromise di vederla al loro ritorno, la macchina girò per un vicolo e si fermò davanti ad un locale con una grande insegna di legno, c’era una mucca intagliata sopra ed altre statue colorate sempre a forma di mucca erano disposte attorno ai tavoli, la donna sorrise curiosa seguendo Tom al interno del ristorante, il meitre vestito da macellaio li accolse   
“Mister Hiddleston è un piacere rivederla” disse professionale stringendogli la mano, “Il vostro tavolo è pronto, da questa parte” fece cenno di seguirlo, la donna ammirava gli interni stile industriale con lampadari in ottone e luci calde, scesero le scale separè di vetro satinato e rame dividevano la seconda sala in angoli di privacy,   
“Madame prego” disse l’uomo spostandole la sedia,   
“Grazie” sorrise accomodandosi, “Son curiosa di leggere il menù, questo posto è bellissimo” disse a bassa voce aprendo il menù, la carne regnava sovrana in ogni portata, manzo e mucca da tutto il mondo ed in tutte le salse le si illuminarono gli occhi quando lesse fiorentina di Chianina, sospettò che l'avesse portata lì per farle piacere, lo guardò da sopra il menù, l'uomo le sorrise  
“Adoro mangiare qui, se posso ti consiglio i crostini sono qualcosa di speciale” disse girando il menù e facendole vedere la lista, una cameriera si vece avanti sorridente,  
“Scusate l'intromissione le lascio la lista dei vini” disse posando sul tavolo la carta e sparendo di nuovo,   
“Darling cosa pensi di mangiare?” chiese alla donna scorrendo i vini,  
“Sembra tutto invitante ma credo starò su un classico italiano, crostini e fiorentina” rise con l'acquolina in bocca,   
“Allora ordino un rosso” rispose facendo un cenno alla cameriera che si avvicinò,  
“Crostini per due come antipasto poi filetto al pepe e fiorentina” disse ordinando per entrambi, “Da bere invece acqua frizzante e del chianti rosso” la cameriera esitò un secondo  
“Certamente Mister Hiddleston” disse voltandosi ed andando verso la cantina, tornò qualche minuto dopo seguita da quello che sembrava lo chef,  
“Buona sera” disse accostandosi al tavolo, “La fiorentina è per lei?” chiese a Tom,   
“No è per la signora” rispose facendo un gesto verso Y/N che fissò lo chef sorridendo,  
“Scusi Miss le nostre fiorentine di solito vengono condivise in più persone essendo molto grandi” spiegò alla donna, “Posso consigliarle un filetto?”  
“Molto grandi sarebbe?” chiese curiosa, era abituata alla fiorentina ma forse in Inghilterra erano diverse,  
“2 libbre e mezzo circa” rispose lo chef, la donna non aveva idea della conversione dei pesi, ci pensò un secondo  
“Io.. scusi ma sono Italiana e non ho idea di quanto sia in chili” disse sincera arrossendo, lo chef rise  
“Allora non avrà problemi a finirla, è circa 1 kg e mezzo, normale per noi” disse in italiano, “Ci penso io, al sangue e non tagliata” concluse sorridendo, Y/N ringraziò   
“Estelle porta il vino, niente secchiello del ghiaccio grazie” disse rivolto alla cameriera e si congedò,  
“Qualche problema con la carne Darling?” chiese Tom prendendole la mano,  
“Nessun problema, a quanto pare qui non siete abituati alle dimensioni delle bistecche” rise spiegandogli lo scambio con lo chef,  
“In effetti son curioso di vederti alle prese con la fiorentina” rise a sua volta baciandola, la cameriera aprì il vino e lo versò nel bicchiere di Tom perchè lo assaggiasse, l'uomo fece cenno che andava bene e riempì i bicchieri di entrambi prima di tornare sui suoi passi.  
Il cibo era come se lo immaginava, squisito, i crostini erano buoni come quelli delle trattorie in Italia, il telefono di Tom suonò   
“Buongiorno sposina” disse sorridendo, “Già in piedi?”, Y/N gli fece cenno di salutarla, “Certo che ci saremo, finiamo di pranzare e partiamo..” rise di quello che Sammy gli diceva, “La chiave è al solito posto, a più tardi” chiuse la chiamata e guardò Y/N, “Sammy ha mandato gli abiti per i giochi”   
“Chissà perché me lo aspettavo” rise, “Ormai non mi stupisco per queste cose, sono curiosa di vedere i giochi e i vestiti!”   
la cameriera passò a togliere i piatti del antipasto e cambiò i coltelli pochi minuti dopo tornò con i secondi,   
“È enorme sei sicura di riuscire a finirla?” rise Tom vedendo la bistecca della donna,   
“Certamente” rispose Y/N affondando la forchetta nella carne, “In Toscana questo taglio è normale, pensa che conosco persone che la mangiano anche più grossa di così” rise, la carne si scioglieva in bocca e non ebbe problemi a finirla, se non fosse stata al ristorante avrebbe azzannato anche l’osso ma doveva comportarsi da signora,   
“Gradite un dolce?” chiese la cameriera togliendo i piatti   
“Darling?”   
“Sono piena per me solo un caffè grazie”   
“Per me un tiramisù grazie” disse l’uomo, finirono di pranzare e tornarono verso casa, era una giornata di sole stupenda, appese al attaccapanni trovarono due portabito scuri,   
“Ottimo i vestiti son già arrivati” disse Tom prendendo le grucce, “Andiamo a prepararci” la prese per mano e salirono in camera.   
L’abito, o per meglio dire il costume, era in un bellissimo stile medioevale in tessuto azzurro, lungo fino ai piedi e pieno di lacci, Y/N si spogliò ed infilò la lunga camicia in lino leggero bordata di pizzo prima di indossarlo,   
“Thomas mi aiuti ad allacciarlo” disse chiamando l’uomo, “Capisco perché le signore avevano una cameriera per aiutarle, è un incubo di lacci” rise cercando di capire da dove cominciare, sentì le mani di Tom che armeggiavano sulla schiena,   
“Mia regina sei bellissima” disse baciandole il collo, la donna rise stringendo i nastri sul torace, l’uomo le chiuse le maniche, la fece girare per ammirarla e le passò il copricapo, Y/N rimase senza fiato, Tom aveva indossato un kilt ed una semplice blusa di lino bianca con la fascia del colore del suo clan,   
“Per gli Dei.. tu.. tu..” non riusciva a dire nulla di sensato e scosse la testa, doveva concentrarsi per non aggredirlo e avere le sue mani che l’accarezzavano non aiutava,   
“Honey non dovrei indossare i colori del tuo clan?” chiese ricordandosi di aver visto in un documentario che le dame scozzesi usavano portare fasce o fazzoletti con i colori del compagno, Tom la guardò in tralice, “Ecco.. sempre se vuoi..” disse improvvisamente a disagio rendendosi conto che forse stava correndo troppo, l’uomo la prese per i fianchi ridendo e facendola ruotare,   
“Dici sul serio?” rispose baciandola, “Darling certo che voglio, sarebbe bellissimo”, tagliò un pezzo della fascia e glielo legò al polso come un bracciale sorridendo felice come un bambino a Natale, “Mi stupisci sempre, ora andiamo non vorrai fare tardi” disse prendendola per mano ed andando verso l’auto.


	30. Chapter 30

“È così strano stare in macchina con questi vestiti” disse la donna mentre si dirigevano fuori città, non conosceva la destinazione ma il panorama era completamente diverso da Londra, immensi campi verdi divisi da muretti a secco sfrecciavano accanto a loro, mucche dal folto pelo rosso si voltarono verso l’auto sentendo il rombo del motore, Tom si fermò per lasciare strada ad un grande gregge di pecore che attraversava la carreggiata, erano a un’ora fuori dalla città e sembrava un altro pianeta, le piaceva immensamente, l’uomo ripartì e poco dopo le fece cenno con la mano verso un campo, Y/N si sporse dal finestrino per vedere meglio, tende colorate erano picchettate ai lati del campo, lunghe tavole imbandite circondate da panche accoglievano gli ospiti, il centro del campo era diviso in spicchi in alcuni c’erano dei lunghi tronchi appoggiati a terra, parenti e amici degli sposi si muovevano per l’accampamento, Tom seguì le indicazioni e si fermò,   
“La lasci in mezzo alla strada Thomas?” chiese la donna scendendo,   
“Ci pensa il valletto a parcheggiarla” disse prendendola per mano, “I giochi stanno per iniziare” eccitato sentendo le grida, la donna quasi corse per stare al suo passo, si vedeva che era felice di essere li, 5 uomini andarono incontro alla coppia con aria minacciosa Y/N non sapeva come comportarsi,   
“Hiddleston conosci le regole” disse il più alto fermandoli, “Nessuna Dama può portare i colori se non vinci” fece un cenno con la testa e due accompagnatori si fecero avanti e presero in consegna Y/N togliendole il nastro dal polso, la donna fissò Tom interdetta,   
“Ci vediamo tra poco al tavolo” le disse sorridendo, “McHaffri trattala bene non conosce le nostre usanze” disse dando una pacca al uomo che rise e le diede il braccio,   
“Da questa parte mia Signora, la sposa l’attende” Y/N sorrise e lo seguì attraverso il grande parco guardandosi attorno, tutti erano in costume compresi i numerosi bambini che correvano e giocavano attorno ad un palo coperto di nastri colorati,   
“Siete arrivati!!” cinguettò Sammy andandole in contro, “Tommy dov’è?”   
“Hiddleston si è unito agli altri mia Signora” sorrise McHaffri con un inchino prima di congedarsi,   
“Ti sembrerà tutto strano Y/N” rise la sposa prendendola sotto braccio e dirigendosi al tavolo centrale, “Siediti accanto a me ti presento le altre”, Y/N sorrise salutando le donne al tavolo mettendosi a sedere,   
“Lei è mia madre Sally e la madre di David, Stacy, loro sono le mie sorelle e quelle vestite di azzurro come te sono le altre damigelle” disse Sammy facendo il giro del tavolo,   
“Piacere” sorrise la donna, “Scusa ma lo sposo dov’è?” domandò guardandosi attorno,   
“Si sta preparando per i giochi con gli altri” rise facendo cenno con la mano verso il bordo del campo dove un gruppo di uomini stava montando a cavallo,   
“Mettiti comoda e goditi i tuoi primi giochi” fece portare da bere, “Quando sarà il tuo turno ti aiuterò a organizzare” sussurrò facendola arrossire, le sembrava molto prematuro quel discorso ma non potè fare a meno di pensarci.   
I giochi erano uno spettacolo per gli occhi, il primo gruppo si sfidò a cavallo, dovevano fare centro con una picca in un fantoccio di paglia, vinse il cavaliere di una delle damigelle che galoppò al tavolo lanciandole un fiore, Tom arrivò secondo ed si diresse al tavolo per omaggiare Y/N con un nastro, la donna sorrise facendo un inchino, le altre risero come ragazzine, Sammy si alzò in piedi quando David si mise in fila davanti ad un tronco con altri uomini,   
“Cosa devono fare?” chiese Y/N curiosa, i tronchi sembravano davvero pesanti,   
“Devono sollevare il tronco, fare 10 passi e lanciarlo cercando di farlo ruotare in aria, non conta quanta distanza percorre, si contano i giri” rispose Sammy illustrandole la prova, la donna era affascinata s’immaginava come dovevano essere i giochi a quei tempi, prove di forza per conquistare una fanciulla, cercò Tom tra i partecipanti e lo vide, bellissimo e sudato, mentre lanciava una pietra e le venne voglia di slacciare i lacci del vestito,  
“Mia Signora avete sete?” chiese un paggio alla sposa,   
“Si grazie abbiamo finito tutto” rise Sammy, “Porta anche altri dolci per favore e del acqua” disse congedandolo, “Cosa te ne pare?” chiese a Y/N,   
“È bellissimo Sammy, da noi i matrimoni sono molto più tranquilli” rispose la donna continuando a guardare incantata,   
“Racconta dai, non ne ho mai visto uno”  
“Anche da noi si fa l’addio al celibato ma non è come il vostro, di solito le amiche della sposa organizzano una cena fuori e al massimo vanno allo spogliarello maschile” rise raccontando, “Nulla di così audace come ubriacarsi per pub..”   
“Ohh quindi alla cerimonia son tutti sobri?” rise stupita Sammy,   
“Di solito si, ci si ubriaca al banchetto” disse vuotando il bicchiere, “Si festeggiano gli sposi mangiando e bevendo per qualche ora poi gli ospiti tornano a casa e di solito la coppia parte per la luna di miele” concluse, “È tutto molto tranquillo e forse noioso dal tuo punto di vista, devo ammettere che questo tipo di banchetto di nozze mi diverte molto di più”, Sammy l’abbracciò felice   
“Sono davvero contenta che Tommy ti abbia trovata” le sussurrò, le donne si guardarono un attimo prima di girarsi seguendo le grida, David e Tom avevano appena battuto un altra coppia nel lancio del tronco e le stavano raggiungendo trionfanti,   
“Congratulazioni miei Lord” disse Sammy alzandosi, “Sedetevi e godetevi il vino ve lo siete meritato” rise mentre David la prendeva per i fianchi e la faceva girare, Tom mise tra i capelli di Y/N un fiore e le baciò la testa,   
“Ti stai divertendo Darling?” chiese sedendosi con la donna sulle gambe,   
“È una giornata bellissima Thomas” rispose sorridente, “Le nozze più belle a cui abbia mai partecipato” si avvicinò per baciarlo, “Vederti sul campo sudato e allegro mi riempie di gioia.. e mi fa venire caldo” sussurrò,   
“È lo scopo dei giochi” sorrise malizioso, “Molti invitati sono single, è un ottimo modo per fare conoscenza” disse facendola voltare, “Vedi ci son già dei movimenti” indicò una damigella che scambiava occhiate con un amico dello sposo, “Alle donne piace l’uomo sudato che solleva tronchi”   
“Non posso che essere d’accordo con te, nulla surriscalda più di uomo in kilt.. bhè forse questi vestiti..” rise Y/N   
“Sei stupenda con questo colore, anche a me viene caldo al idea di slacciare i lacci del abito” la provocò,   
“Se non ricordo male qualcuno ha minacciata di rapirmi ed approfittare di me in un fienile.. ma forse me lo sono sognata” bisbigliò la donna prima di baciarlo, la coppia rise alzando i calici per brindare agli sposi,   
“Mia Signora posso accompagnare Y/N a fare una passeggiata per mostrarle il panorama dalla scogliera?” chiese l'uomo facendo l'occhiolino alla sposa, Sammy li fissò ridendo  
“Riportami la mia damigella sana e salva Hiddleston” rispose dandogli una pacca sul sedere e sorridendo complice a Y/N, Tom prese la sua dama per mano e si avviò verso i campi vicini, altre coppie stavano passeggiando in atteggiamenti più o meno intimi, il panorama la lasciò senza fiato, tutto era brillante, il verde dei campi, il cielo col suo azzurro assurdo, attraversarono un campo di lavanda ed erica che sembrava dipinto, Y/N era estasiata amava la natura e si stava innamorando sempre di più della campagna Inglese,  
“Thomas è incredibilmente bello” disse felice, “Ho visto tanti documentari sulle campagne Inglesi, ma essere qui è quasi mistico” disse piroettando tra i fiori allegra come una bambina, l'uomo la guardava ridendo,  
“La mia fata si gode il verde” rise prendendola tra le braccia, “Quando torniamo dalle riprese potremmo fare un giro e prendere una casa in zona, che ne dici?” chiese baciandola, “Ti ci vedo sai, una casa in mattoni rossi con l'edera sui muri, una staccionata bianca, un bel prato curato e magari un boschetto col laghetto per la mia ninfa”  
“Sarebbe un sogno amore mio” rispose sognante, anche lei immaginava qualcosa di simile, “Hai già una casa che amo e col tuo lavoro devi stare in città per comodità” rise,  
“Possiamo sempre usarla nei weekend e quando non lavoro” disse, “Mi piacerebbe un posto nascosto dove fare la grigliata con amici e parenti senza occhi indiscreti” incalzò, “Un posto nascosto dove la mia ninfa potrebbe nuotare nuda e correre tra i fiori” sussurrò malizioso stringendola, il cuore di Y/N cominciò a battere veloce come sempre quando lui la stringeva in quel modo, la prese per mano e la scortò fino ad una costruzione che sembrava un casotto di caccia.  
“Thomas è davvero buio qui dentro” disse timorosa seguendolo, “Sicuro che non sia pericoloso?”   
“Shh darling” rispose spingendola contro il muro, “E' ora di passare dalle minacce ai fatti” rise prima di baciarla con passione, Y/N miagolò eccitata facendo scivolare le mani sul torace del uomo cercando di togliergli la casacca, Tom la bloccò portandole le mani dietro la schiena,  
“Non penserai di potermi spogliare vero?” sussurrò stringendole i polsi, ricominciò a baciarla accarezzandola con la mano libera, le strinse delicatamente il seno facendola gemere, i capezzoli si indurirono al istante, la donna sentiva il cazzo duro del uomo attraverso i vestiti e non vedeva l'ora che lui la spogliasse, Tom si stacco da lei fissandola malizioso, accese una torcia da campeggio ed andò verso la poltrona e si sedette, Y/N non si mosse aspettando il suo comando,  
“Avvicinati principessa” disse facendole un cenno, la donna lo raggiunse lentamente fermandosi davanti a lui, l'uomo si sporse imprigionandola con uno dei suoi sguardi e le accarezzo i fianchi scendendo, sfiorò l'orlo del abito e le mise una mano sotto la gonna risalendo sfiorandola, alla donna sfuggì un gemito,   
“Mmm ti sei dimenticata le mutandine?” sorrise sornione passandole la mano sul culo attirandola a se, “Ti sembra decoroso andare ad una festa conciata così?” disse inserendo due dita nella sua figa iniziando a muoversi lentamente dentro di lei, “Confessa che sei in cerca di guai” la voce carica di eccitazione,  
“Io.. io chiedo perdono.. mio signore” miagolò tremando,   
“Va tutto bene, mi piacciono le cagne travestite da principesse” disse toccandosi con la mano libera, giocò con la sua figa qualche minuto, entrando ed uscendo lentamente portandola al limite come sentì le avvisaglie del orgasmo della donna si fermò e tolse le dita,   
“Alza la gonna” ordinò, la donna obbedì tirando su l'abito fino alla vita, “Vieni, siediti con me” la invitò slacciandosi il kilt, Y/N gli si sedette in grembo allineandosi al suo cazzo e scese assaporando la sensazione del uomo che si faceva strada dentro lei, le prese il viso tra le mani e la baciò ansimando, “Sei così eccitante principessa” sussurrò baciandole il collo, le bloccò le mani dietro la schiena legandole con la fascia e la prese per i fianchi dettando il ritmo,  
“Oh.. Mio signore..” ansimò Y/N “..per favore più forte..” urlò, l'uomo le mise una mano sulla bocca,   
“Shh.. zitta piccola cagna..” ringhiò fissandola, “Non voglio sentire un fiato..mentre ti scopo” aumentò i colpi sbuffando, sentì la figa della donna stringerlo nel impeto del orgasmo, tolse la mano dalla sua bocca e la baciò venendo a sua volta, rimasero a fissarsi col fiato corto sorridendo,  
“Mantengo o no le promesse Darling?” disse ridendo Tom baciandola dolcemente slegandole le mani, “Non mi aspettavo che non indossassi l'intimo” la prese in giro,   
“Non era compreso nel costume ho pensato di farne a meno” lo baciò innocente, “Thomas.. possiamo tenere i costumi?” chiese sorridendo,   
“Mi piace il tuo lato giocoso a letto” rise rivestendosi, “Sarà meglio tornare alla festa prima che Sammy mandi qualcuno a cercarci”, la prese per mano e tornarono sui loro passi.  
La Festa finì a notte inoltrata tra fiumi di sidro, champagne e fuochi d'artificio, gli sposi invitarono gli ospiti più ubriachi a rimanere, nel campo erano state installate delle tende   
“Tommy voi cosa fate, rimanete o tornate a Londra?” chiese un esausta Sammy abbracciata al amico per un ultimo ballo,  
“Penso che andremo a casa, Y/N ha avuto un paio di giorni difficili anche se non mi ha detto niente” rispose l'uomo,  
“Non la conosco ma mi è sembrata allegra e felice oggi, soprattutto dopo la vostra passeggiata” rise,  
“Sei la solita curiosa” disse Tom facendola girare, “Però sì anche io l'ho vista allegra, ma sto ancora imparando a conoscerla, è davvero brava a nascondere certe cose”, le coppie si salutarono e tornarono verso l'auto,  
“Sono stanchissima honey non vedo l'ora di arrivare a casa, farmi una doccia e dormire” disse Y/N appoggiata alla spalla del uomo, era vero gli ultimi due giorni erano stati lunghi, non aveva riposato molto non aveva più guardato il telefono da quando era arrivata a Londra anche se continuava a pensare a quello che era successo non voleva preoccupare Tom con i dettagli, senza accorgersene si addormentò, l'uomo la svegliò una volta giunti a casa,  
“Bellissima siamo arrivati” disse dolce sganciandole la cintura di sicurezza, “Piaciuta la giornata?”   
“Oh Thomas è stata incredibile, adoro le vostre tradizioni per i matrimoni.. e adoro i capanni di caccia” disse assonnata baciandolo, girarono l'angolo del garage e trovarono un uomo che li aspettava vicino alla porta, Tom le si mise davanti protettivo prima di riconoscere l'ospite  
“Dovevo aspettarmi questa visita” disse Y/N ridendo andando incontro a Phil, “Accomodati” disse seguendo Tom in casa,  
“Preparo il caffè e vi lascio soli” disse l'uomo sparendo in cucina, Y/N fece strada verso la biblioteca e si accomodarono,  
“Come mai sei qui Phil?” chiese curiosa  
“Che domanda, non ti fai sentire da ieri stavamo in pensiero” rispose Phil guardandola, “Io.. scusa ma siete stati ad un ballo in maschera o ad un matrimonio scozzese?” chiese ridendo, “Costume bellissimo”,   
“Siamo andati ai giochi di nozze di Sammy” rispose, “Anzi visto che sei qui aiutami a togliere questo vestito, fa un caldo assurdo addosso” disse girandosi per farsi slacciare i lacci sulla schiena,   
“Ecco il caffè” disse Tom entrando, “Ehi mi togli tutto il divertimento” rise rivolto a Phil   
“Colpa mia, volevo mettermi comoda per chiacchierare” rispose innocente Y/N,   
“Vi lascio parlare in pace, ti aspetto a letto mia regina” disse baciandola, salutò Phil e salì in camera,   
“Cavolo Poppy ma come hai fatto a resistere senza saltargli addosso?” disse l’uomo facendosi vento, “Quel kilt è un attentato” rise,   
“Non dirlo a me, son stata eccitata tutto il giorno poi abbiamo fatto una passeggiata e.. bhè non devo spiegarti il resto” rise di rimando, “Come vedi sto alla grande, ve lo avevo detto ieri” disse,  
“Portarsi dietro il cellulare no vero?” la sgridò, “Ci son un sacco di cose di cui stiamo discutendo e servirebbe anche il tuo punto di vista”  
“Non mi sono portata il telefono dietro perché non mi serviva” rispose mentendo, la verità è che aveva paura che Rice la cercasse per fare da mediatore per Simo e non ne voleva sapere.. di nessuno dei due, “Aspetta lo prendo così do un occhiata finchè sei qui” si alzò portando con se l'abito, salì in camera per prendere il telefono, entrò a luce spenta in punta di piedi per non disturbare Tom che probabilmente dormiva già ma lo trovò al telefono, l'uomo la guardò sorridente smettendo di parlare,  
“Scusa Thomas recupero il mio cellulare, salutami Sammy” disse uscendo, “Vediamo che succede” disse rimettendosi comoda accanto a Phil che le accarezzò la mano e la cosa non le piacque, la chat di famiglia era stata ripristinata e la discussione verteva sulle nozze, Simo non era stato escluso dal evento e stavano parlando dei vari hotel e b&b per tutti, le andò il sangue alla testa,  
§ Ehi scusate se leggo solo ora non avevo il telefono con me§ scrisse cercando di rimanere neutra  
§ Poppy finalmente!!§ scrisse Gian, § Ora che sei in giro per il mondo e ti servirebbe lasci a casa il telefono? :P §  
§ Sono a Londra non in giro sola, ero ad una festa di nozze non volevo passare il tempo in chat§   
§ Poppy volevamo sapere se Tom verrà con te per prenotare § scrisse Franc § Giusto per lasciarvi la vostra privacy :) §,  
§ Verrò sola, Thomas sarà in piene riprese e dopo la merda del altro giorno non voglio rischiare altre foto rubate § rispose secca, § ed è il vostro giorno, non vogliamo creare caos §  
§ Capiamo il problema, tu ti senti a tuo agio a venire? § chiese Jack, Y/N non capiva la domanda, pensavano che non dovesse andare visto che era più che riconoscibile ormai si voltò verso Phil,   
“Cosa diavolo succede tesoro? Questa non è una discussione, pensate tutti che dovrei rinunciare?” lo fissò,  
“Certo che no, non è riferito alla tua visibilità ma al fatto che ci sarà anche Simo, pensi di resistere senza rompergli la faccia?” rispose con un mezzo sorriso,  
“Quindi ci sarà anche lui?” chiese, Phil fece cenno di sì con la testa, “Capisco.. mi comporterò bene, in pubblico e il giorno delle nozze non farei nulla per rovinare la festa a Franc e Jack” rispose adirata,  
§ Jack tranquillo sarò impeccabile :) § rispose sincera § Semplicemente ignorerò i problemi, devo mantenere un certo contegno ora §   
§ Ok ora sistemazione stanze, direi di spostarti in camera con Gian e Phil se per voi va bene § scrisse Franc,  
§ Per me va benissimo § rispose Gian  
§ Anche per me va bene § disse Phil  
§ Siccome ne stiamo parlando, io arrivo a Skopelos il giovedì, ho preferito prendere il volo del giorno prima, non si sa mai § disse la donna,  
§ Benissimo anche Marco ed io arriviamo il giovedì così possiamo fare un giro magari ad Atene § rispose Niko felice  
§ Allora prenotiamo dal tuo arrivo così non devi cercarti una stanza solo per una notte § Franc era pratico ed organizzato come sempre,  
§ Se non è un problema ti ringrazio, sennò mi fermo ad Atene per la notte e parto con gli altri quando arrivano § scrisse Y/N accomodante come sempre  
§ Bhè puoi stare con noi la notte § s'inserì Marco, § Sarà come al mare in 3 nel letto!! § la donna rise di gusto ricordando certe nottate, si appoggiò a Phil grata che fosse andato a trovarla,  
§ Poppy quando puoi rispondi alla chat per favore § scrisse Rice, § Tornando alle nozze io sarò a Mikonos dal mercoledì per lavoro, vi raggiungo appena finisco, se c'è posto per il quarto a letto :) §  
§ Ci stringiamo un po' nessun problema § scrisse Niko, le si chiuse lo stomaco davvero pensava che lei avrebbe passato la notte nella stessa stanza con Rice  
§ Eccomi, scusate son stato bloccato al lavoro!§ Simo era stato reinserito nella chat, le venne la nausea Phil l'abbracciò,  
“Comprendo come devi sentirti” sussurrò coccolandola, “Era di questo che discutevamo..”  
“.. avete deciso di dargli una seconda occasione..” rispose delusa, “Capisco il motivo e presumo che Rice abbia fatto pressione dopo che me ne sono andata”  
“Lo sai che non è per farti un dispetto o farti stare male, capiamo tutti come ti senti, diciamo che per ora più che una seconda occasione è in vigilanza” rispose Phil  
§ Mi hanno anticipato le ferie come avevo chiesto, parto per Mikonos domenica così mi godo un po' di sole e sarò abbronzato per le nozze, se ci trovassimo il giovedì per spiaggia e mare invece che andare ad Atene a vedere delle rovine? § ovviamente Simo era felice e allegro, l'aveva passata liscia di nuovo, gli altri potevano dargli tutte le seconde occasioni del mondo ma lei non poteva perdonarlo,  
§ Ci tenti Simo § scrisse Niko, § Poppy per te andrebbe bene? Passiamo a prenderti in aeroporto e partiamo §  
§ Sei serio Niko? § chiese sgomenta, § Io.. io non credo a quello che leggo, ci vediamo il venerdì in albergo, mandatemi il nome del hotel o la posizione §  
§ Non hai voglia di spiaggia cara? Possiamo andare ad Atene se preferisci § disse Marco per mediare, probabilmente aveva capito la situazione,  
§ Non preoccupatevi, non ho bisogno della baby sitter per fare un giro in città, andate in spiaggia senza problemi § scrisse Y/N, § Ora stacco che il mio fidanzato mi aspetta a letto, ci vediamo per le nozze § spense il telefono pentendosi di averlo acceso,   
“Phil è meglio che tu vada, sono stanca” disse al amico,  
“Ehi ehi vieni qui” rispose tenendola stretta, “Se può consolarti Gian ed io non eravamo daccordo”   
“Già” fu l'unica cosa che disse, voleva solo spogliarsi e ranicchiarsi tra le braccia di Tom, “Grazie di essere passato tesoro, ci vediamo alle nozze” accompagnò l'amico alla porta e raggiunse Tom a letto, l'uomo l'abbracciò nel sonno e poco dopo si addormentò.


	31. Chapter 31

Tom la svegliò alle 9, dovevano andare al ambasciata per i suoi documenti, “Mia regina è ora di alzarsi’ le sussurrò baciandole il collo, “La macchina sarà qui tra 1 ora”,   
“Mi alzo subito..” rispose Y/N coprendosi la testa col lenzuolo, “.. un minuto e vado in doccia..”, percepì l’uomo che rideva uscendo dalla stanza, abituarsi a ritmi sonno/veglia simili era un vero incubo, si sentiva ancora stanca dal giorni precedente, aveva dormito poco e male e le sembrava di avere un animale morto in bocca, mischiare sidro e champagne non era stata un’idea brillante come pensava ma era stato il caffè a notte fonda a dare la botta finale, si alzò ed andò in doccia come uno zombie che ripete i riti della vecchia vita, Tom le aveva lasciato il telo da bagno in posizione comoda, si lavò i denti, due volte, e si mise addosso la vestaglia prima di scendere seguendo l’odore del caffè, con sua grande sorpresa si trovò davanti la tipica colazione italiana, latte, caffè, marmellate varie e fette biscottate non le sembrava vero, fece il giro del bancone e buttò le braccia al collo del suo uomo che stava cucinando le uova,   
“Grazie” sussurrò appoggiata alle sue spalle, sentì Tom ridere, “Non solo per la colazione, per tutto”   
“Volevo viziarti un po’ visti i recenti casini” sorrise girandosi e prendendola tra le braccia, “E dopo i documenti pensavo di portarti a visitare Cambridge, che ne dici ti va?”,   
“Davvero!?Non hai impegni oggi!!” la donna saltava felice, era una dei suoi tanti sogni visitare Cambridge e la sua biblioteca,   
“Son tutto tuo darling, magari stasera teatro, un amico mette in scena il Rocky Horror, pensavo ti avrebbe fatto piacere e potrai indossare il corsetto piumato” disse ridendo guardandola saltare per la cucina,   
“Tu.. tu mi vizi troppo mio re, a volte penso davvero di non meritarmi un uomo come te” disse baciandolo, Tom la fissò,  
“Conosci le regole non voglio sentire dire certe assurdità” le accarezzò il viso, “Finiamo di mangiare e vestiamoci o faremo tardi” la donna annuì gustandosi la colazione.   
Puntuale alle 10 l’autista suonò il campanelle e la coppia uscì di casa,  
“Darling hai i documenti italiani con te?” chiese prima di chiudere la porta, la donna annuì ricontrollando, aveva tutto, prese anche il telefono che iniziò a vibrare appena lo accese, salirono in auto e guardò l'apparecchio, trovò 4 chiamate perse di Rice e una lunga, lunghissima chat che cancellò senza leggere, di nuovo l'amico tentò di chiamarla,  
“Tutto bene?” chiese Tom, “E' successo qualcosa che ti cercano così?” la guardò preoccupato,   
“Niente di importante” sorrise guardando fuori dal finestrino spegnendo il telefono, “I futuri sposi stanno finendo di organizzare i vari alberghi e b&b per tutti, son un pochino stressati” rise  
“Credo sia normale, organizzare un matrimonio non è semplice tanto più se ti sposi lontano da casa” disse l'uomo, “Sono curioso, tu come organizzeresti le tue nozze?”,  
“Per come sono io vorrei una cerimonia intima, magari in un prato o in una piccola cappella, con le persone più care vicine, senza troppi fronzoli, per me è importante che ci sia l'amore non la magnificenza, è l'unione di due cuori non uno spettacolo” sorrise, aveva immaginato spesso le sue nozze, un abito semplice e i fiori tra i capelli, un bouquet di fiori di campo  
“Molto nozze segrete quindi” disse Tom,   
“Diciamo di sì, tu come immagini il tuo matrimonio invece?” chiese Y/N guardandolo, l'uomo le prese la mano,  
“Per assurdo che sembri lo immagino simile al tuo, ti sei persa quello di Sammy ma era molto semplice, i matrimoni scozzesi sono per l'amore, gli sposi i parenti e gli amici intimi, è la festa dopo che è aperta a tutti” sorrise, il suo telefono suonò,  
“Ehi dude buon giorno” disse rispondendo, “Non disturbi tranquillo stiamo andando a prendere i documenti di Y/N in ambasciata..” avvicinò la donna a se, “..aspetta te la passo..” disse passando il telefono alla donna che lo guardò prima di prenderlo,   
“Pronto” disse allegra pensando fosse Chris,  
“Poppy finalmente” la voce di Rice la gelò, “Se rispendessi al telefono non dovrei disturbare Tom” disse accusatorio,   
“Se non ti ho risposto ci sarà un motivo non credi?!” disse secca, “Sono impegnata mi auguro non sia una cosa lunga”,  
“Possiamo parlare un attimo per favore?” iniziò l'uomo, “Vorrei spiegarti..”  
“Non c'è nulla da dire o spiegare, hai fatto la tua scelta e come sempre hai convinto anche gli altri” disse arrabbiata, “Se sei preoccupato che possa fare scenate alle nozze puoi stare tranquillo, se vuoi convincermi che è tutto a posto o raccontarmi la storiella che hai detto agli altri sprechi fiato”  
“Almeno ascoltami, Simo è davvero pentito di quello che ha fatto mi ha chiesto di parlarti visto che non rispondi né alle sue chiamate né hai messaggi..”  
“Non rispondo perchè l'ho bloccato, ero seria quando dicevo che non voglio avere più nulla a che fare con lui, non credo sia pentito o dispiaciuto, ora scusami ma non ho voglia di sentire le tue spiegazioni, pensavo che dopo 15 anni saresti stato dalla mia parte e mi sono sbagliata, per quello che mi riguarda siamo a posto così” disse chiudendo la telefonata, si voltò verso Tom e gli ridiede il telefono,  
“Spiegami ti prego, tu e Rice avete litigato?” chiese stupito, “Dopo quello che ho visto in ferie mi sembra impossibile”,  
“Non abbiamo litigato, la pensiamo diversamente è tutto a posto” rispose con leggerezza, l'uomo non sembrava convinto ma non insistette, il telefono suonò di nuovo,  
“Scusa Rice ma non vuole parlarti..” disse rispondendo, “..no non mi ha detto nulla..” rimase in silenzio ad ascoltare per qualche minuto guardando Y/N di tanto in tanto stringendole la mano, la donna fece finta di nulla anche se probabilmente Rice gli stava raccontando la sua versione di quello che era successo, era così arrabbiata,   
“Rice te lo dico per l'ultima volta smettila di chiamare” disse secca,  
“Adesso vuoi dirmi chi posso e non posso sentire? Fino a prova contraria Tom è un mio amico e non ho bisogno del tuo permesso per chiamarlo, se non ricordo male sono stato io a presentarvi” rispose Rice alterato quanto lei,   
“Cosa vuoi dei ringraziamenti? Bhè grazie, ora sei felice?” non si tratteneva più lui non capiva quanto fosse cambiata, Tom riprese il telefono quanto la donna scoppiò in lacrime,  
“Ci risentiamo è meglio chiudere” disse prima di abbracciarla, “Mi dispiace darling”   
“Non è colpa tua Thomas” rispose tra i singhiozzi, “Mi passa subito, scusa non volevo ascoltassi una cosa simile” disse stretta a lui, “Non posso presentarmi in ambasciata in queste condizioni” disse guardandosi allo specchietto, la macchina si era fermata davanti al edificio, l’autista stava parlando con la guardia al cancello che controllò il nome e lo lasciò passare,   
“Un bel respiro ci sarà sicuramente un bagno se vuoi sciacquarti il viso” disse l’uomo accarezzandola, Y/N mise gli occhiali scuri e scesero, vennero accolti da una segretaria, “Buongiorno sono Ilaria se volete seguirmi” disse professionale, “Posso portarvi un caffè nel attesa?”   
“Per me si grazie, posso sapere dov’è il bagno” chiese Y/N sorridendo, stava diventando brava a nascondere se stava male in pubblico, la segretaria le fece cenno di seguirla e l’accompagnò, non appena fu sola si tolse gli occhiali e si buttò l’acqua fredda in faccia, si guardò di nuovo alle specchio, aveva gli occhi ancora arrossati ma poteva passare per allergia, “riprenditi va tutto bene, non pensare a Lucifer, concentrati sulla partenza” si disse fissando il suo riflesso, passò del altra acqua sul viso e tornò sui suoi passi, la segretaria aveva portato caffè e acqua, si sedette accanto a Tom ed aspettò.   
Ilaria li accompagnò in un ufficio dove un addetto li aspettava,   
“Buongiorno miss” disse stringendole la mano, “Questi sono i suoi documenti britannici ed il suo passaporto, ha con se la carta d’identità italiana?” disse passandole la busta, la donna annuì e tirò fuori il documento, l’addetto lo prese e lo timbrò, “Ecco a lei ora tutti i documenti son in regola, la sua scheda medica è stata tradotta e spedita al medico, ha qualche domanda?” chiese,   
“Solo una, ora con i doppi documenti se vado in Italia quale devo usare?”   
“È indifferente, l’importante è che porti con se la carta britannica quando è qui o fuori Italia, oppure una copia del passaporto” rispose professionale prima di congedarli, la coppia tornò verso l’auto e partirono per Cambridge,   
“Ora sei quasi cittadina britannica Miss Hiddleston” le sussurrò ridendo Tom, la donna rise le piaceva sentirsi chiamare così da lui,   
“Honey dimmi del viaggio, non abbiamo ancora fatto le valigie” chiese baciandolo,   
“Escludendo qualche serata di promozione a me non servono molti vestiti, passerò quasi tutto il tempo sul set” iniziò, “Ti consiglio di portare un paio di costumi e almeno un vestito da sera, poi cose comode, possiamo sempre fare shopping lì”   
“Thomas ho un armadio pieno di abiti non me ne servono altri” rise Y/N, “In caso posso sempre fermarmi a casa quando vado al matrimonio per prenderne altri se servono”,   
“Spero di aver fatto bene ti ho organizzato il volo per Atene e preso una stanza al Hilton, sò quanto ti piace il loro servizio in camera” sorrise malizioso, la donna si strinse a lui,   
“Grazie sweatheart, Niko e Marco mi aspettano per fare il giro della città prima di spostarci a Skopelos e radunarci”, mentì spudoratamente  
“Promettimi che mi manderai qualche foto, voglio vederti con l’abito da cerimonia” disse, “Sarai bellissima”   
“Sarò un mostro, non hai idea di cosa sia la scalinata di pietra per arrivare alla cappella” rise Y/N, “Ti manderò le foto prima di arrampicarmi”   
“Darling pensi che riuscirete a risolvere tu e Rice?” le chiese a bruciapelo,   
“Non lo sò Thomas, davvero non lo sò, mi ha ferita come nessun altro al mondo, mi son sentita tradita e quello che è peggio è che sembra non capire cos’ha fatto” rispose abbassando la voce, “Presumo che prima ti abbia raccontato la sua versione” disse guardandolo, l’uomo annuì, “Che idea ti sei fatto?” chiese la donna, Rice sapeva essere molto convincente quando saliva in cattedra,   
“Sinceramente non mi sono fatto nessuna idea, ho solo una versione della storia, vuoi dirmi la tua?” disse stringendola, visto che il vaso di pandora era stato aperto gli raccontò tutto, delle foto, del arrivo di Rice e Simo e di come avesse reagito alla vista del regalo di Chris, di come avesse preso apertamente le parti del amico facendo passare la cosa come un esagerazione da parte sua e di come nei giorni precedenti avesse convinto gli altri che fosse giusto dare a Simo una seconda occasione,   
“È per quello che Phil venuto a trovarmi per essermi vicino quando avessi aperto la chat” concluse sentendosi stanchissima, tutta quella situazione la stava logorando, Tom non disse nulla la donna lo guardò mentre pensava,   
“Mia regina non avresti dovuto tenerti tutto dentro, mi spiace che tu stia soffrendo così” disse stringendola, “Secondo me Rice non sa come gestire il vostro rapporto ora che tu inizierai a viaggiare per il mondo con me e conoscerai persone nuove, non hai pensato che potrebbe essere semplicemente geloso!?” concluse,   
“Non credo, quella gelosa e possessiva sono sempre stata io..” si interruppe ripensando ai discorsi di Rice quando si trattava di Chris e per un secondo l’idea che fosse geloso la fece riflettere, anche se fosse non si sarebbe mai comportato così doveva esserci altro, “.. credo semplicemente che sia cambiato, tutti cambiano nel corso della vita” concluse scuotendo la testa, “Non voglio rovinarmi la giornata pensando a queste cose, dimmi di stasera” chiese felice al idea di vedere uno dei suoi musical preferiti a Londra,   
“Edward ci ha riservato dei posti sotto il palco e ci ha invitati a cenare con lui e la compagnia dopo lo spettacolo, sempre se ti va”   
“Scherzi!!! Certo che mi va!!” rispose Y/N eccitata, “Dovrò portarmi giacca e gonna allora, non posso uscire solo col corsetto per cena” disse pensierosa,   
“Tranquilla sarai perfetta, di solito escono con i costumi, non è la classica cena, è più una festa” disse ridendo, “Però se non ti dispiace io verrò vestito normale”, la donna rise   
“Peccato secondo me in reggicalze staresti bene”, scoppiarono a ridere entrambi, Tom fece fermare l’auto sulla cima di una collina e fece scendere la donna,   
“Che succede Thomas?” chiese guardandosi attorno,   
“Nulla voleva che vedessi Cambridge da qui, è meravigliosa” disse facendola girare, la cittadina si apriva sotto di loro, si vedeva tutto, il collegio, le case, gli studenti che facevano canottaggio, era senza parole,   
“È bellissima” disse estasiata, “La biblioteca è quel edificio?” chiese additando un grande edificio in mattoni rossi,   
“Sì, abbiamo il permesso del rettore per visitarla ma devi stare in silenzio per non disturbare chi studia”   
“Sarò muta come un pesce, anche se penso che sarà colpa tua se ci saranno disordini” rise risalendo in auto.   
Y/N mise la testa fuori dal finestrino quando varcarono i cancelli del università troppo eccitata per aspettare di arrivare, Tom al suo fianco rideva, voleva imprimersi tutto nella mente, molti studenti si voltarono al passaggio del auto e i capelli viola di lei attiravano l’attenzione in un luogo con regole di comportamento e abbigliamento rigide, non attese che l’autista le aprisse lo sportello e scese non appena la macchina si fermò davanti al entrata, si guardava intorno con occhi sognanti, Tom la prese per mano e la riportò alla realtà,   
“Darling lui è il Rettore McGregor” disse presentandola,   
“Mi scusi le sembrerò una sciocca ma sono anni che sogno di visitare l'università” disse impacciata stringendo la mano al uomo,   
“Non si preoccupi Miss Hiddleston è sempre un piacere quando gli ex alunni vengono a farci visita” rispose sorridendole, “È quasi ora di pranzo vi unite a noi?”   
“Con piacere rettore grazie del invito” rispose Tom seguendolo al interno, la donna osservava tutto e rimase a bocca aperta una volta entrata nella facoltà, presa dai dipinti e dai colori del posto non faceva caso ai due uomini che conversavano, gli studenti salutavano educati gli ospiti, il salone da pranzo era immenso e fresco le grandi finestre facevano entrare la luce, studenti ed insegnanti si alzarono in segno di rispetto quando il rettore entrò seguito da Tom e Y/N, si sentì tremendamente piccola e insignificante, il cibo era buonissimo la donna notò quanto fossero silenziosi gli studenti durante il pasto e le sembrò strano ma forse dipendeva dal educazione, erano tutti così tranquilli, finito di pranzare il rettore chiamò un alunno anziano perchè accompagnasse gli ospiti alla biblioteca,Tom lasciò che la donna entrasse per prima, conosceva quel luogo come le sue tasche,  
“Non ho parole” sussurrò emozionata, “Tu hai studiato qui come facevi ad uscirne? Davvero con tutto quello che c'è da leggere potrei stare qui decenni”, si guardava intorno, il legno regnava sovrano, scale laterali portavano ai corridoi superiori ovunque c'erano tavoli e divanetti per leggere e studiare, Y/N si mosse verso le scansie ricolme di libri con passo leggero, come se visitasse una cattedrale, quello era il suo sancta sanctorum,   
“Darling voglio farti vedere qualcosa che ti piacerà” disse Tom sottovoce prendendole la mano e portandola in una stanza climatizzata, la donna si guardò intorno curiosa non capendo a cosa potesse servire una stanza simile, si accomodarono ad un tavolo,   
“Hiddleston è un piacere rivederti qui” disse un uomo distinto sui 60 anni avvicinandosi,   
“Grazie professore” rispose l'uomo alzandosi con rispetto, “Questa è la mia fidanzata, Y/N” disse presentandola, Y/N si alzò intimidita e gli strinse la mano, “E' il mio professore di letteratura, passavo molto tempo qui” disse sorridente,   
“Dovrebbe mettere questi Y/N” disse il professore porgendole un paio di guanti di cotone prima di prendere una scatola e appoggiarla sul tavolo di fronte a lei, la donna li indossò chiedendosi a cosa servissero, Tom le sorrise misterioso,   
“Ho il piacere di farle vedere una prima copia di Molto rumore per nulla” disse prendendo fuori un grosso ed antico tomo e posandolo su un leggio, “Hiddleston ha detto che avrebbe apprezzato, faccia attenzione è molto delicato”, Y/N fissò Tom troppo basita per dire qualcosa, sfiorò la copertina del libro aprendolo con tutta la delicatezza del caso, c'era una dedica sbiadita che non riuscì a tradurre troppo emozionata dal quello che stava toccando, aveva le lacrime agli occhi,   
“Io.. io.. questo è un sogno..” sussurrò, “Non posso credere che sto guardando e toccando un libro simile..” sfogliò lentamente le pagine per 20 minuti sentendosi onorata del opportunità, perdendosi nelle annotazioni dello scrittore, avrebbe continuato ma si rese conto che un tomo simile non doveva stare al aria troppo a lungo, a malincuore chiuse il libro e lasciò che il professore lo rimettesse al sicuro,  
“E' stato un vero onore la ringrazio” disse ancora emozionata appoggiandosi a Tom che le sorrise stringendola,  
“E' un piacere condividerlo con una persona che ama i libri” rispose paterno il professore mentre li riaccompagnava nella sala di lettura, “Hiddleston conosce la biblioteca bene quanto me vi lascio continuare la visita” disse congedandosi, la coppia fece il giro, Tom prese un volume e si sedettero accanto ad una finestra, l'uomo iniziò a leggere per lei, era dalle ferie che non accadeva si mise comoda ad ascoltarlo e non fù l'unica, molti giovani studenti chiusero i propri libri e si avvicinarono chiedendo il permesso di assistere, sarebbe stato un professore eccellente ripensò al idea del uomo di lei in gonna a pieghe e calzettoni ed arrossì, una volta a L.A. avrebbe cercato un negozio di cosplay, la luce iniziò a cambiare gli studenti ringraziarono e si diressero alle loro attività,  
“Lo so che staresti qui fino a domani, ma dobbiamo rientrare e prepararci per la serata” disse Tom rimettendo a posto il libro e prendendola per mano,  
“E' stata una giornata da sogno, son pronta per tornare a casa mio re” rispose la donna sorridendo.


	32. Chapter 32

Arrivarono a casa ed iniziarono a prepararsi per la serata, Y/N era allegra ed eccitata stava per realizzare un altro dei suoi sogni.. andare a teatro a Londra, prese fuori il corsetto e decise di usare i pantaloncini invece delle culottes, si sentiva a suo agio mezza nuda ma non voleva dare adito a gossip in caso ci fossero stati paparazzi,   
“Thomas mi aiuti per favore?” chiese la donna mentre cercava di allacciare i ganci del corsetto,   
“Hai tuoi ordini mia signora” rispose baciandole il collo, “Ora che sei quasi pronta non sono così sicuro di voler uscire..” disse abbracciandola da dietro, “..se non avessi promesso di andare a Eddy probabilmente ti toglierei questa roba di dosso e ti porterei a letto” rise malizioso stringendole i lacci, “Sei stupenda, come mai non hai messo le culottes del completo?” domandò guardandola, Y/N arrossì   
“Quelle vanno bene in privato mio re, i pantaloncini da pallavolo sono perfetti per un costume.. e non volevo mostrare troppo..” sorrise quasi timida, continuava a sentirsi una scolaretta quando lui la guardava in quel modo, Tom le prese il viso tra le mani e la baciò delicato,   
“Mi metto la giacca e andiamo”, la donna si mise addosso uno spolverino che la copriva fino alle caviglie, lasciando scoperto solo le calze a rete e i tacchi, la coppia si diresse in garage e partirono alla volta del teatro, dove parcheggiarono in un vicolo dietro allo stesso, Edward li stava aspettando per farli entrare dal back stage,   
“Tommy è una vita che non ti vedo!” disse abbracciando l’amico, un attrezzista prese i loro soprabiti, “Mia cara è un piacere conoscerti” si rivolse a Y/N abbracciandola, “Qualcuno qui sa come ci veste..” rise facendola girare,   
“Spero di non essere l’unica in sala, sarebbe imbarazzante come prima uscita” rise nervosa, Tom la prese per mano,   
“Tranquilla sei tra le più coperte te lo assicuro” il gruppo rise, “Ametist vi accompagnerà ai vostri posti” disse lasciandoli con una ragazza in costume con dei brillanti capelli arancioni che sembravano zucchero filato, “Ci vediamo dopo!” la coppia seguì la ragazza che li fece accomodare in prima fila, Y/N sentiva il brusio alle loro spalle ma cercò di non farci caso, doveva abituarsi al fatto che il suo fidanzato fosse riconosciuto ovunque andasse, due ragazze vestite da Magenta si avvicinarono   
“Tom possiamo fare una foto?” chiesero   
“Certo avvicinatevi” rispose l’uomo sorridendo mettendosi in posa con loro, le due ringraziarono allegre come bambine prima di tornare al loro posto, Tom si rimise a sedere prendendo Y/N per mano,   
“Tutto bene?” chiese sottovoce,   
“Certo Thomas, abituarsi alle tue fan è strano ma le capisco” sorrise tesa, era consapevole che passare una serata senza interruzioni sarebbe stato quasi impossibile, stava riflettendo quando Ametist accompagnò un’altra coppia e la fece accomodare nei posti liberi accanto a loro,   
“Hiddli potevi dirmelo che saresti venuto avremmo fatto il viaggio assieme” disse l’uomo accanto a loro, Tom si voltò e scoppiò a ridere   
“Cumbi pensavo fossi da qualche parte nel mondo a girare!” rispose abbracciando l’amico, Y/N era a bocca aperta Benedict Cumberbatch era due posti accanto a lei e scambiava saluti con Tom, il mese prima una cosa del genere l’avrebbe tramortita.. ora molto meno, Tom si girò verso di lei,   
“Lei è Y/N” disse presentandola, la donna sorrise porgendo la mano, Benedict si fece avanti e l’abbracciò senza troppe cerimonie,   
“Piacere cara, lei è Sophie” si spostò per presentare la compagna, Y/N la trovò bellissima e le piacque immensamente il tubino in latex rosso ciliegia che indossava, sulla sua figura slanciata stava una meraviglia, le coppie si sedettero per godersi lo spettacolo, Y/N amava il Rocky Horror e si immerse completamente nello show, a metà spettacolo le donne si alzarono per prendere qualcosa da bere,   
“Come ti trovi a Londra Y/N?” chiese Sophie passandole il martini,   
“Benissimo anche se non ho ancora avuto modo di visitarla” rispose, “Spero di poterla girare quando torneremo”  
“Anche io al inizio seguivo Ben in giro per i set, era un incubo per me” rise, “Se decidi di stare a casa qualche volta potremmo andare in giro per la città insieme” propose,   
“Volentieri, ma per ora seguirò Thomas, già la prossima settimana staremo divisi” rispose Y/N mentre tornavano ai posti,   
“Che strano sono assediati” rise sarcastica Sophie vedendo il gruppo di fan dai due uomini, le donne risero e si fecero largo rimettendosi comode e aspettando pazienti che le orde amorose dei rispettivi compagni tornassero ai loro posti,   
“Non ci si annoia mai” sospirò Benedict   
“Ma d’altronde sono loro che ci hanno fatto arrivare dove siamo” concluse Tom sorridendo, lo spettacolo riprese tra luci e fumo colorato.   
Ametist riapparve a fine spettacolo per accompagnare gli ospiti dietro le quinte dove gli attori stavano festeggiando Edward li raggiunse raggiante,   
“Vi è piaciuto?” domandò eccitato   
“È stato bellissimo, grazie per l’invito” rispose Y/N, rimasero a chiacchierare mentre attori e staff si preparavano per uscire,   
“Venite a cena anche voi?” chiese Tom a Benedict,   
“Certo è dai tempi del RADA che non vado ad una cena post spettacolo, mi manca quel atmosfera” rispose l’uomo dando il braccio a Sophie, le coppie si avviarono verso l'uscita laterale, trovarono i fan in attesa appena fuori dalla porta, si era sparsa la voce che i due uomini erano a teatro,   
“Cavolo scusa Eddy” disse Tom prendendo per mano Y/N e dirigendosi verso la macchina, per fortuna la strada del back stage era chiusa,   
“Non ti preoccupare Tommy, non sono tutti qui per voi” rise Eddy andando verso il cancello assieme agli attori dello spettacolo,   
“Ben dove hai parcheggiato?” chiese al amico,   
“Siamo venuti in taxi” rispose, “Veniamo in auto con voi se c’è posto”   
“Certo saltate su” rise Tom aprendo la portiera alla donna, il gruppo partì alla volta del ristorante.  
Il locale non era proprio un ristorante sembrava più un pub vecchio stile, luci calde e candele li accolsero, la scala di legno colorata portava alla sala, i tavolini spaiati sembravano essere messi a caso nella stanza, una fila di teschi di vari colori e materiali era allineato sul caminetto, ritratti di poeti famosi in cornici colorate erano sparsi sui muri, Y/N era a bocca aperta non aveva mai visto un posto simile, la locandiera li accolse con un gran sorriso   
“Mi venisse un colpo!” esordì abbracciando Tom e Ben, “Ragazzini sono anni che non vi fate vedere qui”   
“Molly è bello essere a casa” dissero i due uomini,   
“Siamo qui con Eddy, bhè quando arriveranno” disse Tom, “Questo è un posto speciale per tutti gli attori di teatro, è usanza venire a festeggiare qui la prima di uno spettacolo” disse a Y/N facendole strada al tavolo, l’uomo fece le presentazioni e si accomodò   
“Mentre aspettiamo che arrivino tutti vi porto il solito” disse Molly sparendo dietro il bancone, Y/N notò che pur essendo abbastanza affollato nessuno ebbe strane reazioni alla vista del fidanzato, forse in quel locale era normale vedere celebrità e nessuno si agitava,   
“Anche per me è stato strano che nessuno urlasse o saltasse la prima volta che son venuta” le disse sottovoce Sophie, “La maggior parte sono attori o studenti del RADA si conoscono tutti” una cameriera servì loro della birra scura dentro dei corni, Y/N guardò il corno traboccante di schiuma e bevve senza fare domande, fece davvero fatica a mandare giù, la birra era molto forte e calda si girò verso Tom che stava ridendo della sua espressione,   
“Immagino che non sia di tuo gusto darling” la baciò, “È tradizione bere il primo boccale come secoli fa quando venne fondato questo circolo”   
“Thomas è la cosa peggiore che abbia mai bevuto” rispose ridendo, “Ma con le tradizioni non si discute” poco dopo la compagnia li raggiunse, si sedettero allegri ed eccitati parlando dello spettacolo cibo e alcol scorrevano a fiumi, Y/N si stava divertendo un mondo era quasi l’alba quando si alzarono per tornare a casa,   
“Ehi ehi Hiddleston dove credi di andare?” Molly li bloccò in cima alle scale, “Sei troppo ubriaco per guidare, conosci le regole dammi le chiavi” disse porgendo la mano   
“Sto bene Molly.. tranquilla” rispose ridendo, la donna lo fissò e l’uomo le consegnò le chiavi senza fare storie,   
“Charles portali a casa sani e salvi” disse lanciando le chiavi ad un ragazzo,   
“Molly si preoccupa troppo” disse Benedict appoggiando la testa al finestrino,   
“Miss Molly si prende cura dei suoi pulcini” disse ridendo Charles mettendo in moto, “Nessuno può guidare dopo una serata da lei sono le regole”, 20 minuti dopo aver lasciato a casa Benedict e Sophie scesero dalla macchina davanti al cancello,   
“Le parcheggio l'auto” disse Charles partendo e scendendo verso il garage  
“Grazie Charly, e ringrazia Molly per la premura” disse Tom aprendo la porta di casa, fece passare Y/N e la seguì chiudendo la porta alle sue spalle, lanciò le chiavi sul tavolino ed andò in cucina  
“Thomas è stata la giornata più bella della mia vita!!” disse la donna raggiungendolo, l’uomo le sorrise e le passò una bottiglia di acqua   
“Sono felice che ti sia piaciuta, domani dobbiamo preparare tutto per la partenza” rispose, “Un bel respiro ci sarà traffico in giro”, Y/N rise ormai si stava abituando ad avere fattorini, segretarie e sconosciuti che si muovevano per la casa, le sarebbe mancato il suo nuovo nido ma per ora voleva solo stare con lui, non le importava altro, salirono in camera Tom l’aiutò a togliersi il corsetto prima di andare in doccia, Y/N era in perfetta pace dopo la giornata e la serata allegra, i due crollarono abbracciato a letto.   
Si svegliò prima del compagno, si mise la vestaglia e scese in cucina a preparare la colazione, voleva essere sveglia e attiva al arrivo della staff, stava sorseggiando il primo caffè nella biblioteca quando sentì armeggiare con la porta, sorrise accogliente e si diresse al entrata   
“Buongiorno Luke” disse sottovoce, “Thomas dorme ancora, ho appena fatto il caffè se ne vuoi”   
“Buongiorno, lo prendo volentieri” rispose seguendola in cucina,   
“Di solito è lui quello mattiniero ma abbiamo fatto tardi e l’ho lasciato dormire” disse versando il caffè al uomo, “Lo vado a svegliare, non ho idea di cosa dobbiamo prendere per il viaggio e il soggiorno, è il mio primo volo così lungo” rise Y/N mettendo latte e caffè sul vassoio e sparendo di sopra, “Mio re Luke è già qui, sono le 10 e c’è un bellissimo sole fuori” gli sussurrò appoggiando il vassoio sul comodino, l’uomo sorrise aprendo gli occhi e le accarezzò il viso,   
“Buongiorno mia regina mi alzo subito” disse mettendosi a sedere, “Il caffè a letto? Grazie” si mosse per prenderla tra le braccia, la donna si accoccolò appoggiando il viso al suo collo, “Sei mattiniera darling” rise baciandole la testa,   
“Volevo essere in grado di parlare e organizzarmi prima che arrivino le tue armate”, il campanello suonò la coppia si alzò e scese, un gruppetto di 5/6 persone stava conversando con Luke,   
“Buongiorno” li salutò allegro Tom, “Colazione veloce e ci mettiamo al lavoro”, il gruppo rispose al saluto e si sparpagliò per casa, Y/N rimaneva sempre stupita della familiarità con cui persone a lei estranee conoscessero così bene la casa, raggiunse Tom e mangiarono,   
“Miss Y/N dopo mi dovrebbe lasciare il passaporto così acceleriamo il check in aeroporto” disse una segretaria,   
“È nel cassetto in camera con il mio puoi prenderli assieme” rispose Tom per lei, la ragazza annuì e tornò sui suoi passi, “È più comodo così, un addetto del ufficio va avanti mentre andiamo in aeroporto e consegna passaporto e biglietti così quando arriviamo facciamo prima” spiegò alla donna che lo fissava interrogativa, finirono di fare colazione e salirono a fare i bagagli, Y/N non sapeva cosa portare si aggirava per la cabina armadio guardandosi attorno,   
“Posso esserle di aiuto Miss?” chiese una voce alle sue spalle, la donna le sorrise grata,   
“Si grazie, pensavo di prendere un paio di abiti da sera” disse passandole i portabito, aprì i cassetti e prese fuori qualche costume da bagno con il pareo abbinato, i pigiami e un set di t-shirt e pantaloncini, sarebbe stato caldo a L.A., si fece passare il trolley piccolo per sistemare l’intimo da sola, voleva portare qualcosa di carino e piccante, le venne in mente che potevano servirle anche un paio di abiti più formali in caso di uscite o interviste e scelse i suoi preferiti che diede alla segretaria, in meno di due ore aveva sistemato i bagagli, mise in una sacca il suo zaino storico, un paio di borsette e i sandali prima di controllare di nuovo di avere con se documenti e carica batteria,   
“Le serve altro Miss?” chiese la segretaria , Y/N guardò le valige aperte e scosse la testa,   
“Direi che ho tutto grazie per l’aiuto” rispose, “Vediamo cosa è meglio per il viaggio” disse tra se guardando i vestiti nel armadio, sapeva che sarebbe stata fotografata con Tom durante il viaggio e non voleva sfigurare, aveva visto spesso foto del uomo negli aeroporti ed era nervosa, prese in mano e rimise a posto più volte gli abiti,   
“Io ti consiglio jeans e t-shirt, magari un maglioncino leggero in aereo di solito è fresco” disse Tom abbracciandola, “E.. questo per l’arrivo, è il mio preferito trovo che ti stia un incanto addosso” sussurrò prendendo l’abito che le aveva regalato al suo arrivo, Y/N sorrise appoggiata a lui,   
“Mmm allora metterò i jeans, la mia t-shirt preferita e le scarpe del vestito” rispose voltandosi per baciarlo, “Voglio avere lo spazio per un libro”   
“Pensavo di prenderti un kindle per quando viaggiamo, è più pratico e leggero e ci stanno molti più libri” sorrise stringendola,   
“È un pensiero carino ma sono vecchio stile, per me i libri devono essere di carta” replicò, “Adoro sentire il peso di un buon libro nella borsa per non parlare del profumo della carta” rise “Posso prendere qualcosa dalla biblioteca?”  
“È casa tua puoi prendere ciò che vuoi darling” rispose l’uomo “Intanto prepariamoci si parte tra un’ora” disse prendendola per mano dirigendosi verso la camera.   
Si prepararono con calma, Y/N era nervosa non amava volare e stare 11 ore su un aereo l’agitava, aveva bisogno di calmarsi, normalmente avrebbe chiamato Rice, scacciò il pensiero e prese il telefono   
¥ Giorno ragazzi son in partenza ¥ scrisse dopo aver scorso distrattamente la chatt   
¥ Nervosa? ¥ chiese Marco con un sorriso   
¥ Eccitata per la nuova avventura? ¥ domandò Niko ¥ Sarà bellissimo, se ti servono informazioni per fare shopping chiedi pure ¥, la donna sorrise Niko era un esperto nel fare spese,   
¥ Son agitatissima è un volo eterno per i miei standard ¥ rispose sincera,   
¥ Puoi sempre dormire, passerà più rapidamente, quando son andato in Australia ho dormito per buona parte del viaggio ¥ aggiunse Phil   
¥ Tu non conti dormi ovunque se stai seduto per più di 20 minuti ¥ lo canzonò Gian   
¥ Mi raccomando avvisa quando sei arrivata ¥ scrisse Rice   
¥ Puoi sempre entrare nel club dei 10000 ¥ la provocò Roby   
¥ Sei sempre il solito ¥ rispose la donna ¥ Siamo su un volo di linea non mi metterò a dare spettacolo ¥ la scappò una risata, il semplice leggerli l’aveva calmata, andò in biblioteca e mise nella borsa un grosso libro di storie,  
“Darling è ora” Tom la chiamò dalla sala, la donna lo raggiunse, si guardò allo specchio ed uscirono la macchina li stava aspettando.


	33. Chapter 33

Passarono a salutare la famiglia di Tom prima di dirigersi in aeroporto, Y/N si sentiva nervosa avrebbe voluto restare ancora un po’ a Londra e sarebbe rimasta se l’idea di non vedere Tom per settimane non le fosse stata così insopportabile, guardò fuori dal finestrino la città che sfilava in mezza giornata sarebbero arrivati a L.A.   
“Thomas dove staremo una volta atterrati?” chiese sentendosi una sciocca per non essersi informata prima, “Non mi hai detto nulla e inizio ad essere curiosa” sorrise,   
“Se prometti di non agitarti te lo dico..” rispose misterioso, la donna scosse la testa ridendo era da lui una frase simile,“.. ho trovato un posto delizioso.. sulle colline.. completamente di vetro” disse abbracciandola,   
“Come di vetro?!” domandò stupita, “Vivremo in un acquario??” rise, non era la sua idea di privacy una casa di vetro ma si sarebbe adattata, “la prossima volta fai più domande” si disse tornando ad ammirare la città.  
L’autista parcheggiò davanti al entrata e scaricò i pochi bagagli che avevano mentre Tom prendeva un carrello, Y/N sorrideva cercando di non fare caso alle persone che la fissavano da quando era scesa col suo compagno dal auto, molti avevano tirato fuori il telefono per rubare qualche scatto, Tom la prese per mano   
“Andiamo” sorrise prima di baciarla, la coppia entrò e si diresse verso il bancone della compagnia per ritirare i biglietti e fare il check-in, un gruppo di ragazze si avvicinò mentre si spostavano per raggiungere il gate,   
“Possiamo fare una foto?” chiesero eccitate   
“Certamente” rispose l’uomo come sempre cortese e affabile, fecero un paio di scatti e Tom firmò le foto, Y/N osservò le ragazze andarsene col prezioso bottino,   
“..che fortuna..”, “..siamo venute apposta..”, “..avete visto che bella la sua ragazza..”, la donna sorrise raggiungendo Tom che l’aspettava,   
“Scusa è così strano fino a poco tempo fa ero come loro ed ora sono quella invidiata” rise scuotendo la testa,  
“È davvero una cosa strana, i fan pensano di conoscermi e molti invidiano quello che ho e te, non immaginano quanto sia duro il mio lavoro” disse prendendola per mano, “E quanto possa essere pesante per chi sta con me il continuo spostarmi o i paparazzi”, la donna lo baciò, non sapeva cosa dire anche lei ignorava ancora quel lato della sua nuova vita, chiamarono il loro volo e si mossero verso il pullman con gli altri passeggeri, un hostess gli fece strada in prima classe e servì loro dello champagne,   
“Grazie” disse Y/N con un sorriso,   
“Se le serve altro suoni il campanello” rispose educata la ragazza prima di sparire per accogliere gli altri passeggeri, si allacciò la cintura e controllò il telefono, lesse gli ultimi messaggi della sua famiglia e salutò prima di spegnerlo, non si era mai sentita così pronta per qualcosa in tutta la sua vita, si voltò verso Tom che stava parlando al telefono e gli sorrise, l’uomo le strinse la mano, concluse la chiamata e si preparò alla partenza,   
“Mi mancherà casa ma sono così felice che tu abbia deciso di seguirmi” disse sorridendo alla donna,   
“Casa è dove risiede il cuore” rispose, “E il mio cuore è con te, non mi servono quattro mura per essere felice.. mi servi tu” si allungò per baciarlo mentre l’aereo rullava sulla pista e si rese conto che era vero, per stare bene non le serviva altro che il suo uomo accanto.  
11 ore dopo aprì gli occhi mentre l’aereo atterrava, si era addormentata senza accorgersene,   
“Ti stai abituando a volare darling” sorrise Tom slacciandosi la cintura,   
“Non lo avrei mai creduto possibile ma sì” rispose Y/N stiracchiandosi e preparandosi a scendere, recuperarono i bagagli a mano dalla cappelliera, ringraziarono le hostess e si avviarono al terminal, Tom cercò un carrello mentre la donna guardava le valige girare sul nastro in attesa di vedere apparire le loro, a differenza della partenza vennero accolti da gruppi di fan in attesa, l’autista che li aspettava aveva un cartello col nome di Tom in bella vista, Y/N rise e andò verso l’autista col carrello mentre Tom era assediato a firmare autografi e fare foto,   
“Ben arrivata Miss, carico l’auto” disse professionale,   
“Grazie arriviamo subito” rispose la donna tornando sui suoi passi per raggiungere Tom,   
“Ok, ok, ho fatto 11 ore di volo, se vi calmate avrete tutta la mia attenzione” stava dicendo ad alta voce alzando le mani per calmare i fan, le sue “armate” si placarono al istante, la donna sorrise sapeva quanto la voce di Tom potesse essere ipnotica e affascinante, qualche minuto dopo erano in auto,   
“Mister Hiddleston vuole andare sul set o vi porto a casa?” chiese l’autista prima di mettere in moto,   
“A casa va benissimo grazie” rispose Tom stringendo la donna,   
“Sono stupefatta da come si siano calmati appena lo hai chiesto” disse distrattamente Y/N mentre osservava il panorama, “Pensavo che funzionasse solo con me” sorrise stretta a lui,   
“A volte questa cosa stupisce anche me lo ammetto” rise rilassato, “Spero che la sistemazione ti piaccia, mentre siamo qui potresti fare un giro e vedere se c’è qualche casa di tuo gusto, potrebbe farci comodo un nido” disse, la donna annuì non era una cattiva idea, il lavoro di Tom li avrebbe fatti tornare agli studios spesso ed avere un posto da chiamare casa e sentire proprio la faceva stare bene, accese il telefono per avvisare che erano atterrati   
¥ Ragazzi tutto ok, siamo arrivati e stiamo andando verso casa ¥ scrisse allegra   
¥ Lo sappiamo.. i social son stati più veloci di te ¥ rispose Roby postando le foto,   
¥ E sappiamo anche che il volo è stato tranquillo.. ¥ replicò Marco postando a sua volta una foto di loro due che dormivano in aereo,  
¥ Ma che cavolo ¥ Y/N no si capacitava di tutta quella copertura mediatica, ¥ Anche durante il viaggio?! ¥ chiacchierarono per un po’, il discorso virò presto verso le nozze imminenti, era appena arrivata e sarebbe ripartita dopo un paio di giorni,   
¥ Vi confermo che arriverò ad Atene giovedì in giornata, ci vediamo a Skopelos venerdì? ¥ chiese per conferma ignorando il rinnovato invito a fare un giro per la città,  
¥ Certo, posto a tutti gli orari dei traghetti e l’indirizzo degli alloggi! ¥ disse Franc mandando un link, l’auto si fermò davanti ad un alto cancello circondato da una recinzione.   
Una donna li aspettava sorridente, non sembrava un agente immobiliare ma piuttosto una segretaria, si avvicinò alla macchina   
“Ben arrivati” disse allegra appoggiandosi alla portiera, “Mister Hiddleston questi sono i suoi orari” gli passò una cartellina “..e qui dentro ci sono le chiavi di casa e il codice del allarme” concluse dandogli una busta prima di salutarli e salire sullo scooter per tornare agli studios,  
“Apro il cancello aspetta in auto” disse a Y/N appoggiando sul sedile la cartellina, il cancello iniziò a muoversi, Tom risalì in macchina ed entrarono nella proprietà, la donna guardava affascinata il giardino, una fila di bassi lillà rosa segnava i lati del vialetto non c’era traccia di alberi nel parco solo erba verde e qualche lillà usato per delimitare altre zone, in cima al viale c’era la casa, sembrava un grosso cubo, il tetto era piatto e circondato da una recinzione la parete esterna era di sasso con una grande finestra al centro, la donna la trovò bella, preferiva uno stile più classico ma apprezzò il sasso, la rendeva imponente e sicura, anche se sospettava che non potesse entrare nulla senza essere notato o segnalato, le telecamere erano ovunque nascoste sui lampioni, tra i vasi, scesero dal auto Y/N si guardò attorno, la recinzione nascondeva da sguardi indiscreti tutta la proprietà un vialetto conduceva al lato opposto del giardino, avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo di esplorarlo quando Tom era al lavoro,   
“Ben venuta mia regina” disse l’uomo aprendo la porta e facendole strada, l’interno era luminoso quanto l’esterno, il vetro regnava sovrano, escludendo le pareti divisorie la casa era davvero un acquario, le ampie vetrate si aprivano su tutto il parco, il marmo bianco lucido splendeva nel riflesso delle finestre, una porta scorrevole in fondo alla sala dava accesso alla piscina a sfioro circondata da lettini e tavolini coperti, si affacciò per ammirare il panorama, la casa era costruita sul bordo della scarpata ora capiva perché avessero usato così tanto vetro, nessuno avrebbe potuto guardare al interno a meno di non volare,   
“Che ne dici?” chiese l’uomo abbracciandola, “Ti piace?”   
“Thomas son senza parole questo posto è bellissimo!” rispose voltandosi per baciarlo, “ Dovrò procurarmi degli occhiali da sole, appena sveglia tutta questa luce mi ucciderebbe.. come i vampiri” rise mordendogli il collo,  
“Faccio un paio di telefonate, finisci il giro della casa io ti raggiungo” disse l’uomo aprendo la cartellina Y/N sorrise tra se mentre si aggirava per la casa, sarebbe successo spesso che Tom si isolasse per lavorare, aprì un porta in fondo alla sala e seguì il corridoio fino alla cucina anch’essa con una grande vetrata al posto del muro che dava sulla valle sottostante, le faceva venire le vertigini ma non ci fece più caso quando esplorò la stanza, era la cucina dei suoi sogni, super moderna e dotata di tutti i comfort, forno per cottura mista, fornelli ad induzione, sul bancone accanto i fuochi c’era un pannello toccò lo schermo e si aprì un menù per la piastra da toast e quella per le cialde, sfiorò l’immagine della seconda e uno scomparto del bancone si mosse per far salire la piastra, tutti gli accessori erano a scomparsa, la donna era esaltata si girò verso il frigo e trovò in biglietto attaccato allo sportello   
# Il frigo è connesso con il negozio, per fare la spesa basta scrivere il codice ed inviare la lista, gli acquisti verranno recapitati entro 2 ore #  
lo sportello si illuminò appena la donna lo toccò per aprirlo diventato una sorta di vetro, poteva vedere l’interno vuoto del frigo senza aprirlo, era stupefatta, si spostò subito sulla lista della spesa e fece il suo primo ordine, voleva avere tutto il cibo necessario per almeno una settimana anche se l'uomo avrebbe pranzato al lavoro voleva che la cena serale fosse perfetta, ritornò in sala e salì le scale, pensava che portassero al tetto ma si ritrovò nella zona notte, c’erano 4 camere da letto più quella padronale la privacy delle stanze era garantita da tende di vario spessore, le valigie erano appoggiate sul letto, visto che Tom era impegnato le aprì e si mise a sistemare i bagagli, avevano pochissime cose con se, l'uomo avrebbe passato quasi tutto il tempo sul set e la donna si era portata giusto qualche cambio in caso fosse voluta andare a visitare la città, mise gli unici abiti da sera nel armadio controllando che non si fossero sciupati durante il viaggio ma li trovò perfetti, la segretaria che l’aveva aiutata era abituata a fare i bagagli per Tom, tornò sui suoi passi e non trovando l’uomo in sala uscì e fece il giro della casa, il giardino posteriore era incredibile, accanto alla piscina c’era una sorta di buca per il fuoco, ne aveva viste di simili nei film, la seduta era piena di cuscini e protetta da un parafiamma in vetro, dalla parte opposta c’era un bbq in muratura con un lungo tavolo in legno e delle panche, sembrava di sfogliare una rivista, Tom era ancora al telefono con il copione in mano e gesticolava, Y/N sorrise ed andò in cucina a prendere da bere, il frigo era vuoto ma la cantina era ben fornita, per fortuna c’erano anche dei succhi oltre a vini di vari vigneti, prese due bicchieri e il succo al mirtillo e raggiunse l’uomo,  
“Mio re come fai ad essere così sveglio?” chiese accomodandosi accanto a lui,   
“Per me è abbastanza normale come viaggio di lavoro e non ho mai risentito troppo del jet lag” rispose rilassato, “Sei stanca?” la guardò appoggiando il copione,   
“Più che stanca direi stonata, avendo dormito in aereo mi sento abbastanza riposata fisicamente ma per la mia testa è notte fonda.. non so se mi son spiegata bene” sorrise mettendo la testa sulla spalla del uomo,   
“Ti capisco tranquilla è normale sentirsi così soprattutto al primo volo lungo” le accarezzò la testa, “Sò io cosa ti ci vuole per stare meglio..” disse alzandosi e prendendola per mano, si avviarono verso la piscina, la donna lo fissò sospettosa,   
“Adesso togliamo questi..” disse iniziando a spogliarla, Y/N sorrise complice lasciandolo fare, sentire le sue mani addosso mentre le toglieva i vestiti la fece svegliare immediatamente,   
“..un amico al mio primo volo per l’America mi disse che il modo migliore per combattere il jet-lag..” le sussurrò prendendola tra le braccia,   
“Cosa ti disse?” chiese eccitata, Tom le sorrise prima di buttarla in acqua,   
“È gelata!! Ti odio Thomas” rispose ridendo,   
“Mi disse che una bella nuotata è la cura migliore” urlò scoppiando a ridere a sua volta, “Va meglio darling?” chiese spogliandosi per raggiungerla,   
“Gelata e sveglia grazie” rise spruzzandolo, l’uomo si tuffò e le fu accanto in un attimo, era un ottimo nuotatore,   
“Non è così fredda” disse abbracciandola, “Il panorama è bellissimo dal bordo” la invitò a seguirlo,   
“Lo vedo anche da qui” disse stando ben lontana dal bordo a strapiombo, il volo l’aveva provata abbastanza con le altezze per un giorno solo, “Magari un altra volta Thomas” sorrise, l’uomo tornò verso di lei   
“Non avrai paura?! Hai appena fatto una trasvolata oceanica questo è nulla in confronto” la prese in giro stringendola,   
“Sto già ammirando la cosa più bella del giardino non mi interessa il paesaggio al momento” sussurrò prima di baciarlo ancorandosi ai suoi fianchi, “Mi viene in mente un laghetto isolato in Francia.. a te no?!”  
“Mmm non so di cosa parli” rispose mordendole il lobo del orecchio, muovendosi verso il bordo con il suo prezioso carico,   
“Probabilmente ricordo male..” ansimò la donna, “..o forse ero con qualcun’altro”   
“La mia ninfa confonde gli amanti?” disse accusatorio baciandole il collo mentre le sfiorava la schiena con le unghie, “E cos’è successo nel lago dei tuoi ricordi?” chiese curioso continuando a baciare e mordere il collo e le spalle della donna, Y/N sentiva le mani del uomo che l’accarezzavano e stringevano,   
“Stavo facendo il bagno ed è apparso un uomo, il più bello che abbia mai visto e mi ha raggiunta in acqua..” iniziò a raccontare ansimando, l’uomo la sosteneva senza dire nulla, “..mi ha spinta verso le rocce ed ha incominciato a baciarmi..” subito Tom si mosse verso il bordo liscio della piscina appoggiandosi a lei   
“Così?” chiese smettendo di torturarla per un secondo, “Poi cos’è successo?” la guardò fissa negli occhi, la donna lo baciò e, seguendo il suo gioco, riprese a raccontare per quanto fosse difficile presa dal eccitazione,   
“..mi accarezzava, sentivo le sue unghie sulla pelle..” disse facendo scivolare una mano sul suo petto, scendendo verso gli addominali, “..ha continuato a baciarmi finché non è arrivato al seno.. a quel punto mi ha morsa..”   
“E ti sei ribellata?” chiese prima di spostarsi sul suo seno e stringerle i capezzoli, la donna miagolò   
“..avrei voluto ma mi piaceva quello che faceva..” rispose accarezzando delicata il suo cazzo, “..non volevo che smettesse”   
“..sei una piccola ninfa impudente..” ansimò Tom graffiandole le cosce,   
“..non è colpa mia.. mi ha soggiogata con lo sguardo..” sorrise colpevole sentendo la mano del uomo farsi strada tra le sue gambe, “..giocava con me.. quando ha messo le dita nella mia figa era tardi per ribellarsi..” disse in un soffio, l’uomo stava girando attorno al suo clit continuando a morderle il collo, Y/N non riusciva a proseguire, era senza fiato, cercava di mantenere il controllo mentre lo toccava,   
“..continua darling..” gemette Tom, “..com’è finita?” chiese facendo scivolare le dita dentro di lei, muovendosi lentamente in ogni sua piega, assecondando il ritmo dettato dalla donna   
“..non.. non sono sicura.. non ricordo bene” ansimò   
“Davvero?!” chiese l’uomo fermandosi, “.. è un vero peccato..” sussurrò, “Magari posso aiutarti..” sfilò le dita dalla sua figa e la prese per i fianchi, Y/N appoggiò le mani sul bordo inarcandosi godendosi il cazzo di Tom che la penetrava, “..ti viene in mente nulla?..” domandò sbattendola contro le mattonelle della piscina,   
“Forse..” miagolò aggrappandosi alle sue spalle, “..ricordo il suo corpo forte che mi scopava..” rispose baciandolo, non poteva continuare “..non smettere.. non smettere per favore..” pregò mentre l’uomo si accaniva sul suo corpo con vigore crescente, il suo cazzo che scavava in lei con decisione e rapidità sempre maggiore, la baciò con foga togliendole il fiato, strinse le gambe hai fianchi del uomo e venne soffocando i gemiti sul suo collo,   
“..mia bellissima ninfa..” ansimò sulla sua pelle Tom stringendola e godendo, i due rimasero abbracciati persi nello sguardo del altro,   
“Passato il jet-lag honey?” chiese l’uomo baciandola, la donna annuì ridendo, “Grazie di avermi assecondato principessa, mi piace giocare con te, ti amo e amo la gioia con cui mi doni tutta te stessa” disse accarezzandole la schiena,   
“Oh Thomas adoro quando mi prendi in quel modo, amo poter essere ma stessa quando facciamo l’amore” sorrise appoggiata al suo petto, il tramonto era una meraviglia visto dal giardino, l’aria era rinfrescata, le luci si accesero da sole diventando più luminose man mano che calava la notte, la coppia entrò in casa, Y/N si mise comoda sul grande divano e si addormentò mentre Tom era nuovamente al telefono,   
“Darling più tardi abbiamo ospiti..” disse tornando in sala, sorrise trovandola addormentata prese un plaid e coprì il corpo nudo della donna.


	34. Chapter 34

Y/N si svegliò sentendo delle risate in lontananza, aprì gli occhi e si guardò intorno non capendo dove si trovasse, era in un letto sconosciuto, nulla nella stanza era familiare, le prese il panico sentiva il cuore accelerare, i battiti nelle orecchie, era confusa da fuori arrivavano voci e chiacchiere si girò nel letto e lo trovò vuoto e inutilizzato, “Dove diamine sono?” si chiese, era ad un passo dal urlare, vide dei vestiti sul comodino, la sua t-shirt preferita e dei pantaloncini, e finalmente le venne in mente, erano arrivati a L.A. e quella era la loro nuova casa, scoppiò a ridere da sola, si era addormentata sul divano e Tom l’aveva messa a letto, doveva essere più stanca di quanto pensasse, si vestì e scese in sala seguendo le voci, la casa era piena di luce ma fuori era buio pesto, “Chissà che ore sono” pensò appoggiandosi allo stipite aperto della finestra che dava sul giardino, sorrise osservando la scena Rdj, Chris H. e Tom conversavano accanto al fuoco, si voltò verso la piscina e capì da dove fossero arrivate le risate di donna che l’avevano svegliata, una bellissima Scarlet stava tentando di liberarsi dalla presa di Evans che la teneva stretta e cercava di lanciarla in acqua,   
“Ben svegliata” disse Rdj andandole incontro, “e ben venuta!” l’abbracciò,   
“Grazie” sorrise la donna seguendolo verso il fuoco, aveva insolitamente freddo forse per la stanchezza del viaggio, salutò Chris e si guardò attorno,   
“Elsa?” chiese non vedendo la donna da nessuna parte,   
“Arriverà tra un paio di giorni” rispose l’uomo passandole una coperta, “Sei gelata”,   
“È il jet-lag domani starà benissimo” disse Tom baciandola e mettendole in mano la sua dose di caffeina,   
“Grazie amore mio, mi auguro tu abbia ragione se fosse sempre così fresco dovrei comprare dei vestiti più pesanti di quelli che ho portato” sorrise appoggiata a lui,   
“SILLY!!” urlò entusiasta Evans uscendo dalla piscina e correndo verso il gruppo, Y/N fece appena in tempo a finire il caffè prima che l’uomo la prendesse tra le braccia, “Mi sei mancata un casino” disse stringendola,   
“Sassy anche tu mi sei mancato tantissimo!!” rispose aggrappata a lui, “Ora sono sveglia.. e bagnata” rise baciandolo,   
“Come stai bellezza? Non ci siamo più sentiti dopo il casino del tuo amico” chiese l’uomo,   
“Non ne voglio più sentir parlare, comunque sto bene” rispose scuotendo la testa,   
“Ehi voi due non vi conoscete ancora” disse presentandole Scarlett, “Avete un sacco di cose in comune” rise   
“Piacere..” disse Y/N ipnotizzata, “..io.. scusa ma sono senza parole..” sussurrò imbarazzata, era la donna più bella che avesse mai visto, l’immagine di Scarlett biondissima con il tubino rosso sul red carpet non rendeva giustizia alla sua bellezza, il gruppo rise,   
“Tranquilla Silly fa questo effetto a tutti” rise Evans,   
“Piacere mio chiamami Scar come fanno tutti” sorrise stringendole la mano, “Chris è lei che ti ha preso a calci?” chiese al uomo che annuì, Tom la guardò curioso, non gli aveva detto del combattimento tra i boschi forse per mantenere una certa aura di fanciulla da proteggere,   
“In che senso preso a calci?” chiese Rdj curioso, Evans alzò gli occhi al cielo   
“Scar doveva essere un segreto” disse rassegnato, “Quando è venuta sul set l’ho sfidata e mi ha battuto.. tutto qui” raccontò in poche parole,   
“No no vogliamo i dettagli!” incalzò Rdj ridendo Evans raccontò della sua umiliazione mimando le prese vincenti che Y/N aveva usato, “..amico non credo che alla tua fidanzata serviranno delle guardie del corpo.. si difende benissimo da sola” concluse ridendo,   
“Darling mi stupisci sempre” disse prendendosela in grembo, “Mi nascondi qualche altro segreto?” le sussurrò, la donna scosse il capo misteriosa   
“Forse..” rispose prima di baciarlo, rimasero a ridere e chiacchierare fino a notte inoltrata prima di salutarsi,  
“La macchina arriva alle 9 ci vediamo sul set” disse Chris H. prima di uscire con gli altri, la coppia salì in camera e si addormentò in un attimo, era stata una giornata lunga ed eccitante.   
Il mattino seguente Y/N risentiva ancora del viaggio ma era curiosa di esplorare il resto della proprietà, scese in cucina a preparare la colazione mentre Tom era in doccia,   
“Buongiorno mio re” disse quando l’uomo l’abbracciò mentre faceva il caffè, era già vestito e allegro per l’inizio delle ultime riprese,   
“Giorno darling, non importava che ti alzassi con me, potevo prepararmi la colazione da solo” rispose baciandole la testa e sedendosi a tavola,   
“Lo sò ma mi piace iniziare la giornata con te” sorrise passandogli i cereali, “Non ti vedrò fino a stasera..”   
“Potresti raggiungermi agli studios per pranzo verso le 3 se ti va e se non hai impegni” la invitò accarezzandole il viso,   
“Ma non saprei, ho un sacco di inviti in giro per la città e tante cose da fare in casa” disse con tono drammatico Y/N facendo scoppiare l’uomo in una risata,   
“Quando arriverà Elsa non sarai più sola tutto il giorno” rise, finirono di fare colazione Tom controllò di avete tutto ciò che gli serviva salutò Y/N e raggiunse la macchina che lo attendeva nel vialetto, la donna lo salutò sorridente dalla finestra prima di mettersi comoda.   
Sistemò la cucina, si fece un altro caffè ed andò in giardino prendendo uno dei libri che si era portata e si sdraiò a bordo piscina, la giornata si preannunciava calda e la donna si sentiva ancora stonata dal viaggio, accese il telefono e controllò Facebook, dalla sua prima uscita a Londra non aveva più guardato i social, quando aprì il suo preferito trovò di tutto, letteralmente di tutto, aveva un migliaio di richieste di amicizia e la casella dei messaggi era intasata senza contare le domande delle persone che conosceva e che erano più che curiose da sapere tutti i dettagli della sua nuova vita, il maledetto articolo scandalistico aveva dato il via ad una copertura mediatica che non si sarebbe mai aspettata, voleva solo essere lasciata in pace ma non sembrava possibile, ignorò i messaggi degli sconosciuti e bloccò in un colpo solo tutte le richieste di amicizia, le si aprirono svariate chat, molti fan di Tom le scrissero oscenità che ignorò, poteva capire quel genere di reazione e dare corda non era il caso, alcuni giornalisti le chiesero con insistenza un intervista e non volendo polemizzare scrisse “Non sono interessata” a tutti, c’erano messaggi di presunti stilisti che le chiedevano di provare abiti alcuni avevano lasciato il numero di telefono, altri il link del proprio sito, era sorpresa e spaventata da tutta quella bufera ed anche a loro rispose educatamente no, dopo 15 minuti si sentiva esausta e decise che per la sua sanità e privacy era meglio mettere il suo profilo personale invisibile, solo gli amici potevano vederla, si chiese se anche negli altri social che usava avrebbe trovato la stessa situazione capì che le sarebbe servito qualcuno che la guidasse in quel labirinto, guardò l’ora e fece un rapido calcolo del fuso e, non volendolo svegliare a notte fonda, mandò un messaggio al unica persona che l’avrebbe potuta consigliare.. Luke, la risposta non si fece attendere   
“Buongiorno Y/N come posso esserti utile?” chiese Luke sveglio e professionale,  
“Buongiorno e scusa per l’ora pensavo avresti letto il messaggio domani mattina” rispose la donna sentendosi in colpa, a Londra era notte, “Mi serve un consiglio e un aiuto..” disse quello che aveva trovato e come si sentiva, Luke la lasciò sfogare, “.. non sò come comportarmi” concluse,   
“Se per te va bene cercherò un addetto stampa che gestisca e controlli richieste e messaggi, con cui potrai concordare cosa rendere pubblico e che ti spiegherà come rispondere” rispose, la donna tirò un sospiro di sollievo,   
“Sarebbe perfetto, ti ringrazio Luke” diede al uomo i dati degli account e carta bianca per la gestione,   
“Nessun problema, visto che siamo al telefono ti mando per messaggio il biglietto per Atene e tutte le info per gli spostamenti, non ti preoccupare di disturbare e chiamami se ti serve aiuto quando sarai in Grecia” concluse prima di salutarla, Y/N sorrise tra se Luke era davvero prezioso e lei era grata che le desse una mano, alle 2 sentì suonare il campanello.   
Si mise una vestaglia e guardò dal video citofono, una macchina nera era al cancello   
“Chi è?” chiese premendo il pulsante   
“Buongiorno mi manda il Signor Hiddleston dagli studios per accompagnarla” rispose l’autista mostrando il tesserino alla telecamera,   
“Arrivo subito il tempo di vestirmi” rispose la donna aprendo il cancello e correndo in camera, aprì l’armadio e si mise jeans e t-shirt, prese la borsa ed uscì inserendo l’allarme, l’uomo le aprì la portiera e partirono   
“Sono Martin sarò il suo autista durante la permanenza a L.A.” disse dandole il biglietto da visita, “Mi chiami quando le serve la macchina”   
“Piacere e dammi del tu” rispose Y/N sorridendo, controllò i messaggi durante il viaggio,   
¥ Buongiorno Y/N sono Alissa la tua addetta stampa, sto controllando i messaggi e sistemando la privacy dei tuoi profili se hai delle domande chiamami pure ¥ era stupefatta dal efficienza di Luke,   
¥ Buongiorno grazie del aiuto spero di non disturbarti troppo spesso ¥ rispose con uno smile,   
¥ Nessun disturbo.. sono la tua Luke, il mio lavoro è renderti la vita meno infernale possibile ¥  
lesse la chat di famiglia per vedere se c’erano nuove info per il raduno ¥ Gente c’è un sole bellissimo in spiaggia è un paradiso! ¥ Simo era già arrivato, ¥ Mi sto abbronzando per le foto ¥  
¥ Noi stiamo preparando i bagagli ¥ rispose Niko facendo ridere tutti, era da lui fare le valigie per stare via 2 giorni,   
¥ Io sto andando agli studios, anche qui c’è il sole, non vedo l’ora di essere in Grecia ¥ rispose la donna   
¥ Racconta com’è la casa? ¥ chiesero   
¥ O sei in un camper? ¥   
¥ No no siamo in una casa gigantesca tutta di vetro.. assurda.. a strapiombo sulla valle¥ scrisse, ¥ La piscina a sfioro sul nulla vi piacerebbe ¥  
¥ Figata!! ¥  
¥ Quando rientro dalle nozze Thomas vuole cercare una casa qui ¥   
¥ Ci sono delle zone favolose attorno agli studios, se vuoi ti accompagno ¥ scrisse Rice   
¥ Andrò con Elsa ¥ rispose secca, ¥ Al momento penso solo alle nozze, ho già lo zaino pronto ¥  
¥ Lo zaino?? Niente set di valigie con dentro vestiti carini? ¥ domandò Marco   
¥ Ahahah sto via 2/3 giorni mica sei mesi!! ¥ rise ¥ Il vestito per la cerimonia lo avete voi, a me basta il pigiama e un cambio ¥   
¥ Pensavamo che adesso che sei vip ti portassi più roba, non vorrai girare per Atene con gli stessi vestiti del viaggio ¥ scosse la testa sorridendo,   
“Siamo arrivati Miss” disse Martin mostrando il pass all guardia al cancello che controllò e li fece passare, uno stagista la stava aspettando vicino a quella che sembrava una golfcart,   
“Ben arrivata, questo è per lei..” disse il ragazzo dandole un pass, “..salga la porto alla caffetteria”,   
“Grazie.. e dammi del tu” rispose Y/N mettendosi il pass al collo e sedendosi accanto a lui, era così strano sentirsi dare del lei, la donna osservava tutto curiosa, stagisti e tecnici correvano impegnati, attori in costume e controfigure di vari film si mischiavano tra un set e l’altro, era tutto caotico ed eccitante, gli studios erano una città nella città, il ragazzo la fece scendere davanti ad un capannone, la donna entrò e si guardò intorno alla ricerca di Tom o di qualche faccia conosciuta il posto era pieno di gente non aveva nulla a che vedere con la piccola caffetteria nei boschi, sorrise vedendo Scarlet e l’uomo entrambi in costume in fila al bancone e li raggiunse, abbracciò l’uomo da dietro mettendosi sulle punte per baciargli i collo,   
“Questo costume ti dona amore mio” disse allegra dandogli una pacca sul sedere, l’uomo si girò col vassoio in mano e le sorrise   
“Grazie” disse allegro, “Da chi ho il piacere di farmi trattare così?” domandò fissandola, Y/N arrossì facendo un passo indietro rendendosi conto che quello non era il suo fidanzato,   
“Io..damn” balbettò non trovando le parole, “Scusami tanto di spalle sei uguale a Thomas, che figura” rispose nervosa, sentì ridere alle sue spalle, si voltò Tom ed Evans avevano assistito alla scena e si stavano sbellicando   
“Lei è Y/N, la mia fidanzata” disse l’uomo calmandosi ed abbracciandola   
“Piacere io sono Matt, non preoccuparti mi capita abbastanza spesso” rise stringendole la mano,   
“Piacere mio e ancora scusa” rise Y/N prima di seguire Tom e Evans verso i vassoi, presero da mangiare e si misero comodi in uno dei grandi tavoli, poco dopo il resto del gruppo li raggiunse, pranzarono allegri rimanendo a chiacchierare per un oretta prima che un tecnico li richiamasse al ordine,  
“Y/N vieni a dare un'occhiata?” chiese Rdj alzandosi,  
“Se non disturbo volentieri, anche se vorrei sapere il meno possibile del film son troppo curiosa per rinunciarvi” rise la donna seguendo il gruppo abbracciata al suo Loki, dio com'era bello con il costume di scena avrebbe voluto nascondersi da qualche parte con lui e saltargli addosso, arrivarono sul set, appena entrarono nel grande capannone si ritrovò nel bel mezzo di un quartiere cittadino semi distrutto, macerie ed auto fumanti si mischiavano agli schermi verdi della grafica, comparse e attori si rimisero in posizione, Y/N si mise in un angolo per non dare fastidio, il regista stava dando indicazioni,  
“Azione” gridò, si accesero le luci e le telecamere iniziarono a seguire i movimenti degli attori sul set, rimase a guardare affascinata per un paio d’ore   
“Come ti sembra?” chiese Tom avvicinandosi appena il regista chiamò la pausa,   
“Amore mio è bellissimo!” rispose Y/N, “Ora sarà meglio che torni a casa, la cena non si prepara da sola” rise abbracciandolo,   
“Ci vediamo più tardi”.   
La donna si svegliò piena di energie, si voltò nel letto per baciare Tom che dormiva ancora e si alzò cercando di non svegliarlo, le giornate del uomo erano lunghe e pesanti, si fece una doccia veloce e mise uno dei suoi vestiti preferiti, anni 50 bianco con enormi girasoli sulla gonna, scese in cucina per fare colazione ricontrollò il bagaglio e la borsetta, lasciò un messaggio per Tom sulla credenza ed uscì, l’autista la stava già aspettando per portarla in aeroporto, si sentiva come se fosse appena atterrata a L.A. ma erano già passati 3 giorni ed ora stava per ricongiungersi con la sua famiglia per le nozze, era felice ed ansiosa, lei e Rice non si erano più sentiti, dopo un paio di giorni lui aveva desistito dal chiamarla per chiarirsi, non sapeva cosa avrebbe trovato al suo arrivo, fece un respiro, si stampò un sorriso allegro sul viso e scese davanti al aeroporto.. destinazione Atene.


	35. Chapter 35

Entrò nel terminal e si guardò attorno cercando i pannelli dei voli, alcune persone si fermarono col telefono in mano probabilmente sperando di veder apparire anche Tom, vide il numero del gate e vi si diresse, fece passare zaino e borsa nel metal detector e tirò fuori il telefono per mostrare il biglietto prima di accomodarsi in attesa che chiamassero l’imbarco,  
¥ Son già in aeroporto in attesa del volo, ci vediamo presto, dovrei atterrare ad Atene alle 2 oggi pomeriggio ¥ scrisse al gruppo   
¥ Ottimo noi andiamo in spiaggia quando ci alziamo, avvisa quando sei in città che ti raggiungiamo ¥ rispose Niko   
¥ Bene, anche se penso che collasserò in albergo, non avevo fatto i conti con le 10 ore di volo ¥ rispose Y/N con uno smile, era in piedi dalle 11 di sera anche se avrebbe potuto dormire in aereo,  
¥ Fai un pisolino mentre arrivi, casomai passiamo in albergo per una rinfrescata prima di andare a fare un giro ¥ disse Marco,  
¥ Io parto domani mattina assieme a Roby e Phil ¥ si inserì Gian ¥ Sposi voi come state? Nervosi? ¥  
¥ Siamo già a Skopelos e cerchiamo di respirare.. è tutto perfetto come lo volevamo! ¥ scrisse Jack, la donna rise tra se s’immaginava la tensione prenozze, annunciarono il suo volo e seguì le altre persone in attesa, una hostess le fece strada fino al suo posto e le portò un caffè, trovò una busta nella borsa mentre metteva via il telefono lesse subito il biglietto scritto con la grafia elegante del suo uomo   
¥ Mia regina ho pensato che un giro in barca avrebbe reso più piacevole la tua gita, Ti amo ¥ nella busta c’era il numero di un ormeggio fuori città e il nome della barca, ancora con i fogli in mano accese nuovamente il telefono e chiamò Tom,   
“Buongiorno Darling” rispose allegro l’uomo, “ Deduco tu abbia trovato il mio regalo” rise,   
“Thomas non dovevi, è un regalo bellissimo ma non importava, mi vizi troppo mio re” rispose emozionata,   
“Volevo che apprezzassi la bellezza delle isole e delle calette con la tua famiglia..”   
“Grazie sei sempre così premuroso..”   
“Non ti azzardare a dire nulla” la minacciò ridendo, anche la donna rise, ormai sapeva cosa avrebbe detto e rimase zitta,   
“Son già sul aereo ti chiamo appena atterro” disse salutandolo, il capitano diede il buongiorno ai passeggeri, Y/N allacciò le cinture e cercò di rilassarsi abbassando lo schienale per mettersi comoda, poco dopo il decollo si addormentò.   
Aprì gli occhi quando l’hostess la chiamò gentilmente perché si mettesse in posizione per l’atterraggio, come al andata si sentiva fiacca e stonata ma era felice di essere arrivata, accese il telefono   
¥ Atterrata!! Ci vediamo in hotel da me? ¥ scrisse alla sua famiglia,   
“Amore mio son appena atterrata, c’è un sole bellissimo, li tutto bene?” chiese a Tom   
“Mia regina divertiti e non preoccuparti per me, mangio qualcosa e penso tornerò a letto” rispose ridendo l’uomo, “Aspetto le foto”   
“Buona dormita mio re, chiamami tu così non ti disturbo il sonno.. ti amo” trovò un autista ad aspettarla vicino al uscita, sorrise e lo seguì fino alla macchina, per fortuna non era troppo appariscente,   
“Dove la porto Miss?” chiese educato,   
“In albergo grazie” rispose la donna, una volta giunta a destinazione mandò la posizione al resto del gruppo,   
“Ben venuta Miss Hiddleston la faccia accompagnare in camera” disse la receptionist sorridendo facendo cenno al ragazzo del ascensore, “Camera 301”   
“Le prendo i bagagli mi segua”   
“Ho solo lo zaino grazie” rispose,   
¥ Arriviamo tra 10 minuti Poppy ¥ scrisse Niko   
¥ Vi aspetto!! Camera 301 ¥ rispose, la camera era bellissima e piena di sole, il salottino aveva i colori tipici greci e dava su una terrazza con vista su tutta la città, andò in camera lanciò lo zaino sul letto ed attese gli altri.  
La reception l’avvisò del loro arrivo, corse ad aprire la porta, Niko e Marco erano vestiti da spiaggia, Marco aveva la pelle arrossata come sempre quando stava troppo al sole, “  
Ben venuti!!” cinguettò la donna correndogli incontro ed abbracciandoli, “Non hai ancora imparato a mettere la crema??” rise   
“Non pensavo picchiasse così tanto” rise di rimando Marco, dietro a loro Simo sorrideva quasi imbarazzato alla donna salì la bile, Niko se ne accorse   
“Ehm” iniziò, “Ci ha raggiunti in spiaggia..”   
“Immaginavo” rispose cercando di sorridere, “Entrate” disse facendo strada,   
“Wow stanza bellissima” disse Marco guardandosi intorno,   
“Mi faccio una doccia per togliermi il jatlag di dosso” disse Y/N spostandosi verso la camera, “Se volete fare colazione chiamate il room service, per me caffè a fiumi!” scosse la testa guardandosi allo specchio, erano solo un paio di giorni poteva farcela, decise di non considerare il problema, era con la sua famiglia ed aveva una barca a disposizione si sarebbe divertita.. magari anche a far impazzire d’invidia Simo, dopo la doccia si sentiva meglio, indossò il costume e si vestì, sentì bussare alla porta e raggiunse gli altri in terrazza,   
“Mancava qualcosa in camera..” rise leggendo il biglietto attaccato ai fiori,   
“Ti fa trovare i fiori ogni volta che sei in viaggio sa sola?” chiese stupito Marco,   
“Gli piace viziarmi, ormai mi ci sto abituando..” sorrise sognante, “..e i vizi non sono finiti” disse misteriosa sorseggiando il caffè, gli altri la guardarono in attesa ma Y/N non aggiunse altro, mangiarono tutti assieme   
“Io..” disse Simo a bassa voce, “Poppy.. voglio chiederti scusa.. sono davvero dispiaciuto per quello che è successo..”, la donna lo fissò per un secondo per nulla convinta,   
“ Non credo ad una sola parola uscita della tua bocca quindi puoi risparmiarti la scena per chi ci crede” rispose secca, “Farò finta di nulla per la felicità degli sposi ma non aspettarti che ti perdoni”, anche se l’uomo sembrava sinceramente dispiaciuto Y/N lo conosceva abbastanza bene da non fidarsi,   
“ Che programmi avete per il pomeriggio? Tornate in spiaggia? “ chiese,   
“ Se per te non è un problema torneremo ad abbronzarci “ rispose Niko con un mezzo sorriso,   
“ Pensavamo di visitare la città dopo le nozze “   
“ Nessun problema.. pensavo di prendere un po’ di sole anche io, vi accompagno in auto“ disse sorridendo la donna mettendosi un largo cappello e prendendo la borsa,   
“Tu non stai con noi?” chiese Marco   
“Non mi sembra il caso..” sorrise chiudendo la porta, scesero nella hall   
“Miss Hiddleston posso esserle utile?” chiese la ragazza alla reception,   
“Può chiamare la mia auto per favore” rispose Y/N, il gruppo uscì l’auto li stava aspettando, due uomini scesero da una macchina dietro la loro e li raggiunsero, la donna li guardò interdetta,  
“Miss Hiddleston” disse uno dei due allungando la mano per presentarsi, “Sono Jason e lui è Stefano, siamo le sue guardie del corpo” Y/N sorrise imbarazzata non si aspettava una cosa simile,   
“Come scusa?” domandò pensando di aver capito male, Stefano le spiegò che Tom li aveva ingaggiati per guardarle le spalle,   
“Staremo a distanza non si preoccupi” concluse l’uomo, la donna guardò il gruppo e spiegò chi erano, Marco scoppiò a ridere   
“Cavolo le cose si fanno serie” disse salendo in auto con gli altri,   
“Dove la porto Miss?” chiese l’autista, Y/N si girò verso Niko   
“Andiamo al molo c’è una barca ogni 15 minuti per le spiagge” rispose, partirono nel traffico cittadino.   
La città piena di vita e turisti sfrecciava accanto a loro la donna non aveva idea di cosa avrebbe trovato ad aspettarla al molo, l’unica barca che aveva preso da ragazzina era un semplice gommone al mare, dopo mezz’ora l’auto si fermò in prossimità del mare,   
“Poppy sicura che non vuoi venire con noi in spiaggia?” domandò Niko,   
“Bhè in effetti è un peccato non godersi il mare..” rispose la donna “..se invece di rotolarsi sulla sabbia mi faceste compagnia in barca?” concluse sorridente,   
“In barca?” replicò Marco, “Tu hai una barca?”   
“Thomas ne ha prenotata una per farmi godere le isole e la mia famiglia il più possibile.. anche se non so che barca sia, vi va?!” rise, il gruppo accettò e la seguì sul molo cercando il natante,   
“O mio dio!!” gridò quando trovarono quella giusta, la “barca” era uno yacht enorme ancorato in fondo al molo, un ragazzo scese dalla scaletta andandole incontro quando si fermarono,   
“Miss Hiddleston?” chiese, Y/N annuì sorpresa, “Ben venuta le faccio strada mi segua” disse aiutandola a salire a bordo,   
“Cavolo Poppy quando hai detto barca non pensavo ad un palazzo galleggiante” disse Marco ridendo, la donna rise a sua volta scuotendo la testa, nemmeno lei immaginava una cosa simile, fecero un giro, c’erano 2 stanze da letto con bagno, una saletta interna ed una cucina con tanto di cuoco, la piscina con idromassaggio sul ponte circondata da lettini ed un soppalco con quello che sembrava un grande letto coperto di cuscini colorati,   
“Accanto al soppalco c’è l’interfono per chiamare la cucina, se ha bisogno di me basta premere il 2” disse il ragazzo prima di lasciarli soli,   
“Direi di metterci comodi” disse Y/N spogliandosi   
“Poppy che meraviglia, ordiniamo qualcosa? Io comincio ad avere fame” chiese Niko mentre si sdraiava, il capitano scese per presentarsi   
“Buongiorno Miss sono Sebastian il capitano, stiamo per salpare il suo fidanzato ha programmato un itinerario attorno alle isole”   
“Grazie, per oggi pensavo di godermi un po’ di sole e mare” rispose la donna,   
“Mando a prendere i suoi bagagli? Pensa di dormire a bordo?” chiese Sebastian   
“Se è possibile mi piacerebbe!” rispose allegra, il capitano mandò uno degli uomini di bordo a prendere le sue cose in albergo,   
“Niko, Marco perché non vi fermate anche voi a dormire?! Sarà divertente!!” propose Y/N, “In serata ti riportiamo a terra Simo”   
“Ok” fu la sua risposta, la donna sospettava che volesse dire altro ma non lo fece “Rice mi raggiunge dopo il lavoro”, la barca prese il largo, ordinarono il pranzo, alla donna sembrava così strano non cucinare tutti assieme anche se apprezzava essere viziata così, dopo un paio d’ore gettarono l’ancora in una caletta deserta stava per seguire gli altri in acqua sentì suonare il telefono, era Rice.. di nuovo, decise di rispondere ormai aveva parlato e stava tollerando Simo poteva sopportare anche lui   
“Ciao” disse seria,   
“Ehi finalmente rispondi” rispose Rice ridendo, “Ti ho lasciata in pace ma volevo parlarti se me lo concedi”   
“Sono un po’ presa ma dimmi” Y/N cercava di non cedere ma Rice le mancava davvero moltissimo,   
“Com’è andato il volo?” chiese per rompere il ghiaccio, erano entrambe impacciati,   
“Bene, ho dormito tutto il viaggio” rise, “Adesso siamo da qualche parte in mezzo al mare”   
“State facendo un giro?” chiese Rice   
“Come se Simo non te lo avesse detto..” disse più brusca di quanto volesse, “..Thomas ha affittato uno yacht per me per questi giorni, ci teneva che stessimo tutti insieme”   
“Senti.. ehm.. stasera sarò da Simo..” iniziò “Pensi di potermi dedicare un po’ di tempo, lo sai che dobbiamo parlare..”   
“Ok, quando riportiamo Simo a terra potresti salire” rispose, si accordarono e la donna raggiunse il gruppo in acqua,   
“Tutto bene Poppy?” chiese Niko   
“Mi ha chiamata Rice, ci raggiunge quando scarichiamo Simo”   
“Oh, vuoi che vi lasciamo soli?” chiese   
“Nhaaa tranquilli c’è un sacco di spazio possiamo metterci in salotto per parlare” rispose nervosa,   
“Sono felice che tu abbia deciso di chiarire, era strano vedervi così lontani” rise abbracciandola, rimasero a fare il bagno e prendere il sole fino al tramonto e rientrarono ad Atene.   
Rice li aspettava al molo, Y/N gli sorrise nervosa mentre la barca veniva ormeggiata   
“Poppy scendiamo anche noi” disse Niko abbracciandola “Così voi due potete parlare in pace”   
“Sicuri?” chiese la donna “Vi chiamo prima di riprendere il mare” disse abbracciandoli, raggiunse Rice e si salutarono impacciati,   
“Sei in splendida forma” disse Rice stringendola, “L’aria di L.A. ti giova”   
“Grazie” sorrise di rimando, “Andiamo in albergo da me ti va?”   
“Certo, ho un sacco di cose da dirti” rispose seguendola alla macchina, durante il tragitto Tom la chiamò   
“Disturbo Darling?” chiese allegro,   
“Amore mio non dire sciocchezze” rise   
“Come sta andando la crociera? Ti piace la barca?”  
“Oh Thomas è tutto perfetto manchi solo tu” sorrise “Siamo appena tornati al porto.. sono con Rice al momento” disse   
“Finalmente avete deciso di chiarirvi!! Sono contento di sentirlo” rispose “La situazione ti stava logorando spero risolviate” disse serio,   
“È un passo avanti, stiamo andando in hotel” rispose la donna, “Torneremo a dormire sulla barca, mi piace essere cullata dalle onde”   
“Ci sentiamo domani mia regina, non essere troppo dura con Rice.. ti amo” la salutò Tom, Y/N sorrise tra se forse era stata troppo rigida con l’amico anche se lo meritava, prima di decidere cosa fare lo avrebbe ascoltato.  
Salirono in camera ed ordinarono da bere, la donna si sentiva nervosa voleva davvero perdonare il suo migliore amico ma, allo stesso tempo, aveva paura che lui potesse tradirla di nuovo, si accomodarono sul divano nella terrazza, Y/N rimase silenziosa in attesa che Rice parlasse per primo  
“Scusa..” iniziò l’uomo a bassa voce   
“Sei un idiota lo sai vero?” lo interruppe Y/N   
“Me ne rendo conto e hai ragione ad esserti arrabbiata” proseguì “Credo che la tua nuova vita mi abbia spiazzato”   
“E non centra il fatto che Chris ed io siamo amici.. o che non corro più quando ne hai voglia..” rispose acida ridendo  
“Come hai detto tu.. sono un idiota” rise sollevato “Ci ho messo un po’ a capire di aver fatto una cazzata e non sapevo come fartelo sapere visto che ti sei impegnata ad ignorarmi..”   
“Hai una vaga idea di come mi sia sentita? Avrei dovuto fare finta di niente e fartela passare liscia? Nel caso non te ne fossi accorto sono cambiata non sono più disposta a farmi trattare come il tuo giocattolo” disse seria, “Mi hai ferita.. ma ti perdono.. mi sei mancato” si allungò verso di lui e lo strinse,   
“Oh Poppy mi sei mancata anche tu, mi sentivo perso senza la mia amica” rispose tenendola stretta, rimasero abbracciati a raccontarsi l’ultimo mese in cui non si erano parlati   
“..ti sarebbe piaciuta un sacco la festa di nozze di Sammy, c’erano tantissimi invitati sexy, sudati e in kilt” rise descrivendo al amico i giochi,   
“Non hai nessuna foto? Sono curioso di vederti col vestito da damigella!!” rispose allegro, Rice si scusò di nuovo dopo averle raccontato come aveva mediato con il resto del gruppo in favore di Simo,   
“Pensavo davvero che tu stessi esagerando prima di capire che ero solo geloso”   
“Non parliamone più socio, è tutto perdonato.. almeno per quello che ti riguarda, Simo è un’altra storia non credo di poterlo perdonare e spero tu non provi a farmi cambiare idea” disse seria guardandolo,  
“Non ci provo nemmeno, se avesse fatto una cosa simile a me avrei reagito come te, solo che tu mi avresti sostenuto.. non come ho fatto io con te” rispose serio quanto lei,   
“Stanotte dormiremo sullo yacht sei dei nostri?” chiese speranzosa   
“Certo che si” rispose subito Rice, “Devo solo avvertire Simo che non andrò da lui” si alzò per chiamare l’amico, Y/N prese il telefono per dare la notizia a Tom   
“Tutto bene darling?” chiese l’uomo non appena rispose,   
“Si mio re, abbiamo risolto è tutto a posto”   
“Ottimo, ero certo che sarebbe finita bene” rispose ridendo, “Darling stavo pensando di allungare l’affitto della barca..”   
“Perché?” chiese ansiosa, “Sono felice di essere qui ed assistere al matrimonio ma non vedo l’ora di tornare da te”   
“Non per te amore mio, pensavo che agli sposi sarebbe piaciuta una crociera privata come viaggio di nozze” rispose “Pensi che potrebbe fargli piacere?”  
“Ne sono certa, hanno messo tutto nelle nozze non pensando al viaggio..” disse emozionata, “..Thomas..”   
“Allora chiamo subito prima che tu cerchi di farmi cambiare idea, lo sò che pensi sia troppo ma non lo è” rise attaccandole il telefono in faccia, Y/N rimase esterrefatta col cellulare in mano   
“Poppy che succede? Stai bene?” chiese Rice vedendo la sua espressione,   
“Mi ha sbattuto il telefono in faccia” rispose   
“Chi?”   
“Thomas” rispose, “Stavo per impedirgli di viziarmi e mi ha chiuso la chiamata” scoppiò a ridere,   
“Ha capito come vincere contro di te” disse Rice unendosi alla donna, “Quale altra sorpresa ti ha riservato?”   
“Non a me, ha fermato lo yacht per altri 20 giorni come regalo di nozze per Franc e Jack” raccontò   
“Tipico di Tom, accetta il consiglio del tuo amico.. non provare a cambiarlo falliresti” rise   
“Faccio davvero fatica lo ammetto” disse la donna scrollando la testa, “È una cosa così innata in lui che a volte mi pietrifica, sono sicura che i ragazzi si divertiranno”   
“Avvisa Niko e Marco che ci vediamo al molo tra poco intanto chiamo la macchina” si riunirono agli altri e salparono, la donna era felice di come la giornata fosse finita, si addormentò esausta tra le braccia di Rice, il mattino dopo avrebbero accolto gli altri per passare la giornata prima delle nozze.


	36. Chapter 36

“Poppy sveglia!!” Rice la stava scuotendo allegro, “Dai bella addormentata siamo quasi arrivati in porto, Gian e gli altri ci aspettano!”  
“Rice ti prego..” Y/N stava cercando di svegliarsi non era più abituata al suo amico che la torturava, Thomas era molto più delicato, “..sono sveglia... sono sveglia molestatore” rise cercando di centrarlo col cuscino,  
“Troppo lenta bellezza” rise l'uomo prima di assalirla, Niko rideva appoggiato alla porta osservando i due che si azzuffavano,  
“Ok ok mi alzo, che modi Rice” Y/N aveva il fiatone, “Posso avere un caffè per favore”  
“Ho già ordinato la colazione per tutti così quando carichiamo gli altri mangiamo tutti assieme” disse Marco, “Magari è meglio se ti vesti non saremo solo noi ricordi?!”  
“Già” rispose la donna buttandosi addosso il costume e il pareo mandò un messaggio a Thomas e raggiunse gli altri sul ponte mentre lo yacht attraccava, il resto della famiglia era sul molo che fissava il traghetto in arrivo, avevano guardato la barca di sfuggita non facendo caso agli occupanti,  
“EHI DI TERRA CHE GUARDATE DI BELLO??” gridarono in coro, il gruppo si girò cercando di capire da dove stessero chiamando ed alla fine capirono  
“COSA DIAMINE...” esclamò ad alta voce Franc stupito, “Poppy c'è lo zampino del tuo uomo presumo” rise avvicinandosi con gli altri, ci furono baci e abbracci e la famiglia si ricompattò,  
“Passiamo alle presentazioni” disse Jack, “Loro sono Antonella e Sara le mie migliori amiche, lei invece è Stefania la sorellina di Franc” ci furono strette di mano e presentazioni,  
“Lui dov'è?” chiese senza mezzi termini Stefania fissando Y/N, la donna la guardò sorridendo,  
“Mi spiace deludervi ma è a L.A. agli studios” rispose, “E' in piene riprese e non può muoversi”,  
“Stefy cosa avevamo detto?” disse Franc serio, “Niente domande o altre amenità da fan in questi giorni”  
“Ma.. non ho fatto niente!” si lamentò la ragazza  
“Tranquillo Franc anche io avrei chiesto subito” rise Y/N, “Non sarebbe comunque venuto per non creare scompiglio, avevo paura di crearne abbastanza io” disse rivolta a Stefy che continuava a fissarla come se fosse un alieno, “Che dite saliamo e andiamo a fare un giro? La colazione è quasi pronta”,  
il gruppo si mise comodo e, dopo essere salpati, due camerieri servirono la colazione.  
Giunti al largo gettarono l'ancora, la giornata era afosa e soleggiata in acqua si stava benissimo, Sara e le altre ragazze giravano attorno a Y/N e nonostante fossero state avvisate le facevano domande a raffica, la donna rise rispondendo anche se si sentiva a disagio non voleva deludere le loro aspettative,  
“Miss scusi” la chiamò uno dei ragazzi di bordo, “Mister Hiddleston in video chiamata, gliela passo nel salottino”, Y/N annui e raggiunse la stanza sorridente,  
“Amore mio ciao” disse felice non appena vide l'uomo sul video, “Cielo come sei bello con il costume di scena.. non è che puoi portarlo a casa vero?” chiese maliziosa,   
“Buongiorno Darling sei la solita gattina impertinente” rise l'uomo, “Sono in pausa, perchè non chiudi la porta” disse, Y/N sorrise e girandosi per chiudere porta e tendine vide che le altre l'avevano seguita e squittivano eccitate,  
“Non posso mio re..” disse sospirando, “..non sono sola”  
“Ci sono gli altri?” chiese l'uomo, la donna scosse la testa  
“Sono le damigelle” rispose spostandosi per fargliele vedere, “Stefania, Antonella e Sara”  
“Piacere ragazze” disse Tom “Darling agli sposi è piaciuto il regalo?”, le ragazze non si erano mosse di un millimetro continuavano a ridacchiare,  
“Non gli ho ancora detto nulla, se hai un secondo li chiamo” rispose Y/N scuotendo la testa, “Stefy chiami tuo fratello e Jack per favore?”   
“Certo” rispose continuando a fissare Tom sullo schermo, due minuti dopo la famiglia al completo era davanti allo schermo,  
“Ehi Tom buongiorno” salutarono, “Amico questa barca è fantastica!” disse Robby gli altri annuirono,  
“Sono contento vi stiate divertendo” rise, “Sposi so che Y/N vi ha già fatto il regalo ma volevo partecipare..”  
gli sposi si guardarono prima di fissare Y/N che scosse la testa innocente,  
“Non guardate me io non centro” disse alzando le mani,   
“.. mi ha raccontato che avete investito tutto per la cerimonia, ho pensato che una crociera fosse perfetta per il viaggio di nozze” concluse l’uomo che fare innocente, erano tutti senza parole, “ Ora devo scappare, Darling ti chiamo appena finisco” e scomparve lasciando il gruppo ancora attonito,   
“Poppy non credo di aver capito” disse Jack,   
“Questa barca è vostra per 20 giorni” rispose la donna, “ Thomas ha preparato un itinerario da sogno in giro per le isole”   
“Stai scherzando?” chiese Franc, “Non possiamo accettare..”   
“Non dirlo a me, richiamatelo e ditelo a lui, io ci ho rinunciato” rise “ Fate prima a dire grazie e godervela.. quindi.. chi ha voglia di ubriacarsi??”, passarono la giornata bevendo e ridendo ancorati in un atollo prima di dirigersi in albergo dove li aspettavano manicure e parrucchieri per sistemare le ragazze in vista del matrimonio.  
Il gran giorno era arrivato, Y/N e le altre si muovevano agitate per la stanza cercando di prepararsi ridendo allegre, Marco entrò per lasciare gli abiti da cerimonia,  
“Buongiorno ragazze qui ci sono i vestiti” rise prima di uscire per andare a prepararsi, Antonella guardò i cartellini con i nomi e passò gli abiti alle altre,  
“Mancano i fiori, spero non li abbiano dimenticati” disse guardandosi attorno per cercarli,  
“Tranquilla Anto, Jack li ha fatti tenere al fresco in magazzino” rispose Liliana mentre aiutava Sara ad allacciarsi i nastri sulla schiena,  
“Y/N mi dai una mano per favore?” chiese Antonella, la donna annui ed iniziò a tirare i lacci del corsetto ed allacciando i nastri del abito,  
“Fatto, questi vestiti sono stupendi” disse Y/N voltandosi a sua volta per farsi allacciare tutto,   
“Sono perfetti!” rispose Sara, “Per fortuna hanno deciso di farci mettere anche un corsetto leggero altrimenti si sarebbe visto solo il seno di Anto” rise seguita dalle altre,   
“Stefy fammi una foto per favore, ho promesso a Thomas di fargli vedere il vestito” disse Y/N passandole il telefono, fece qualche scatto anche assieme alle altre invió il messaggio e si mise accanto alle altre per rifinire il trucco, bussarono alla porta   
“Siete pronte?” chiese Rice portando i fiori, “Sei bellissima” sussurró a Y/N allacciandole l’ultimo bottone del vestito, la donna sorrise   
“Gli sposi sono pronti?” chiese la sorella di Franc, Rice annuì   
“Lucifer stai benissimo con quel completo” disse Y/N sistemandogli il fiore al occhiello, l’uomo le diede il braccio e si avviarono con le altre verso la scalinata che portava alla cappella per raggrupparsi e salire fino alla cima della collina,   
“Ci siamo tutti?” chiese un più che nervoso Franc in attesa dello sposo, gli altri annuirono ridendo,   
“Jack è scappato notte tempo con lo yacht?” chiese Roby scherzoso   
“Sta arrivando tranquillo” rispose Niko, un attimo dopo Jack uscì dal hotel e prese sotto braccio il suo compagno, salirono in groppa a due asinelli, si misero in fila e cominciarono a salire verso la cappella.   
Il panorama non rendeva giustizia a quello visto nel film, il sole era alto e caldo, il mare riluceva e si sentivano i gabbiani in lontananza, gli ulivi addobbati con fiori e palloncini costeggiavano il sentiero verso la cappella, la salita era più ripida di quello che avevano immaginato,  
“Grazie al cielo non ci siamo dovute mettere i tacchi” disse Sara fermandosi per fare una pausa a metà salita, gli sposi avevano previsto un buffet per riprendere fiato,   
“Che fame!” disse Y/N prendendo un tramezzino e del succo di mela, “Che giornata meravigliosa, guardate il panorama dalla scogliera”, erano tutti affascinati dalla location, la donna stava pensando a quanto le sarebbe piaciuto che Thomas fosse li,   
“Tutti rifocillati?” chiese Franc più calmo, “Ripartiamo prima di fare tardi”  
giunsero al arco davanti alla cappella dove parenti e amici li stavano aspettando, la Famiglia sorrise fermandosi sotto l'arco, Simo acceso lo stereo e la musica riempì l'aria, i presenti fecero largo e il gruppo si mise in posizione per accogliere gli sposi che stavano guardando senza capire cosa stesse succedendo, nelle settimane precedenti le nozze gli altri si erano sentiti spesso via skype per organizzare la coreografia d'ingresso nella chiesa per far loro una sorpresa, Marco si spostò di lato essendo quello più imbranato gli era stato dato il compito di girare il filmino, cosa in cui eccelleva, a fine “spettacolo” gli sposi erano in lacrime, damigelle e accompagnatori avevano il fiatone e i parenti applaudivano,  
“Entrate e siate lieti” disse il pastore sorridendo dalla porta della cappella, l'organista cominciò a suonare la marcia nuziale, damigelle e accompagnatori si misero in fila uno accanto al altro e, non appena amici e parenti si sedettero, entrarono facendo strada alla coppia posizionandosi ai lati una volta raggiunto l'altare, fiori freschi e nastri addobbavano l'intera navata della cappella,  
“Carissimi siamo qui in questa mattina di festa per unire due cuori e due anime” iniziò il pastore, “che hanno deciso di legarsi al cospetto dei loro affetti più cari” fece un cenno verso la coppia che si alzò tenendosi per mano, “Poichè questa giornata è dedicata al amore lasciamo che sia l'amore a parlare” disse infine dando la parola a Franc,  
“Jack tu sei l'amore della mia vita, la metà che ho sempre cercato, non ti giuro felicità eterna ma prometto di essere al tuo fianco ogni giorno della mia vita da oggi in poi, tu mi completi, dai senso ad ogni mia giornata” disse visibilmente emozionato,  
“Franc tu sei il mio primo pensiero al mattino, la mia perfetta metà, l'uomo che voglio al mio fianco per il resto della vita, sarai il sole nelle giornate di pioggia se mai ce ne saranno” disse un altrettanto emozionato Jack stringendo le mani dello sposo non sapendo come esprimere l'amore che li univa,   
il pastore riprese la parola, “Siate tutti testimoni di questa unione, vi dichiaro marito e marito” concluse con un sorriso, “Puoi baciare lo sposo” disse, la coppia si strinse persa uno negli occhi del altro baciandosi, Y/N e le altre damigelle erano in lacrime dalla gioia, tutti applaudirono felici e le campane iniziarono a suonare a festa, gli invitati uscirono dalla cappella seguendo gli sposi, appena usciti si misero in semi cerchio e Sara si mise al centro, Franc e Jack si guardarono non capendo che stesse succedendo, qualcuno accese la musica e la ragazza iniziò a cantare, uno ad uno i membri della famiglia e le altre damigelle si unirono a lei, era il loro modo per fare gli auguri alla coppia prima di iniziare a scendere verso la spiaggia per dirigersi ,con un battello prenotato appositamente, verso l'isola principale dove avrebbero pranzato.  
Il patio del ristorante era stato addobbato con fiori e lanterne ed una lunga tavolata serpeggiava sotto il pergolato, semplici biglietti bordati di blu segnavano i posti con i nomi degli invitati, la tavolata era apparecchiata a festa con piatti e bicchieri di colori vivaci, il buffet con gli aperitivi era stato disposto di lato, drink di tutti i colori e gusti venivano preparati da un gruppo di baristi, frutta fresca e tramezzini aspettavano di essere degustati in attesa degli sposi che erano in giro a fare le foto di rito nei punti più belli del isola, gli invitati si misero comodi,  
“Poppy ti ho preso un mojto” disse Rice passandole il bicchiere,  
“Grazie tesoro ci voleva proprio è davvero caldo” rispose la donna sorridendo, “Spero non ci mettano troppo con le foto, son affamata”  
“Anche noi” si unirono le altre, Antonella si sedette accanto a lei, “Lo so che abbiamo promesso a Franc e Jack di non darti fastidio” disse mentre Stefy con le sue amiche si univano a loro “ma possiamo chiederti com'è stare con lui?” chiese, Y/N sorrise imbarazzata, non sapeva come comportarsi era la prima volta che si trovava in quella situazione,  
“Bhè prima di conoscerlo pensavo che fosse tutto bello e divertente, una vita da sogno insomma..” iniziò, “..ma la realtà è molto diversa, è vero è un uomo incredibile e quello che si vede nelle foto e nei video è vero, è un vero gentiluomo non è una posa per i fan stare con lui mi fa sentire come la donna più bella e desiderata del mondo, è premuroso e generoso, come avete visto anche voi, in poche parole stare con Thomas è un sogno..” rise sognante, “..ma il rovescio della medaglia è che lo riconoscono ovunque è per quello che oggi non è qui..” scosse la testa, “..non ero preparata a tutto questo, i fan che lo fermano per strada o lo aspettano in aeroporto, in una settimana abbiamo cambiato casa due volte e preso 4 aerei diversi, ora che sta girando praticamente lo vedo quasi di sfuggita la notte quando rientra dal set, è davvero difficile a volte devi amare profondamente una persona per fare una vita simile” concluse, le altre la guardarono  
“Cavolo Y/N pensavo fosse più eccitante vivere da vip” rise Sara, Stefy sembrava delusa forse si aspettava più dettagli o gossip, la donna capiva la curiosità   
“E' estremamente eccitante vivere con lui, basta ignorare i paparazzi e non farsi prendere dal panico tutte le volte che trovi le tue foto sui social o nelle riviste scandalistiche” rise di cuore, “è davvero un altro mondo, posso andare sul set e vederlo lavorare o passare la serata con i suoi colleghi a bordo piscina, ci son pro e contro.. per me i pro battono tutto, già il potermi svegliare accanto a lui ogni mattina” concluse sperando di averle fatte felici,  
“Stefy ha detto che lo ha visto in barca, siamo molto invidiose” dissero le amiche della ragazza tristi, “Non è che lo puoi video chiamare per noi?” chiesero speranzose  
“Mi spiace ragazze col fuso orario a quest'ora è sul set” rispose Y/N, il gruppetto stava per fare altre domande quando gli spossi arrivarono,  
“Scusate ci son talmente tanti posti stupendi dove far foto che ci siamo dilungati” disse Jack ridendo, “Direi di accomodarci e mangiare”, la coppia prese posto a capo tavola,   
“Mentre aspettiamo propongo un brindisi!” disse Roby alzando il bicchiere, “Agli sposi e al amore” disse ad alta voce,   
la tavolata alzò il bicchiere gridando “AGLI SPOSI”, i camerieri iniziarono a portare da bere, il menù era interamente composto da pesce, il banchetto fu aperto da una serie di antipasti golosi e freschi, l'insalata di mare sparì in un attimo e venne seguita da una serie di antipasti caldi, Y/N adorava le cozze con i crostini e si servì due volte nella pausa tra una portata e l'altra le si avvicinò Antonella  
“Andiamo a cambiarci vieni anche tu?” chiese, la donna annuì e seguì il gruppo, “Mangiare col corsetto è troppo per me” rise mentre aiutava Y/N a slacciare il vestito,  
“Ci son già passata e anche io preferisco toglierlo..” rise  
“Lo metti spesso?” chiese Stefy, “Per me è così scomodo non capisco perchè indossarlo”  
“Sotto un bel vestito da sera ci vuole e a me personalmente piacciono i corsetti.. lo capirai quando crescerai” rise guardando le damigelle più adulte complice, si cambiarono e tornarono al tavolo,  
“Appena in tempo per le linguine al astice” disse Niko spostandole la sedia, “Dopo chiama Tom ti ha cercata mentre ti cambiavi”  
“Mettimi qualcosa nel piatto arrivo subito” rise prendendo il telefono e spostandosi dal rumore, “Amore mio scusa ero con le altre per il cambio abito” disse felice di sentirlo,  
“Non ti preoccupare mia regina” rispose Tom, “Cambio di abito? Usa così in Italia?”  
“Di solito si usa un abito per la cerimonia ed uno più comodo per il banchetto e la festa” rise   
“Quello per la cerimonia ti stava benissimo darling, come sta andando il festeggiamento?” chiese curioso,   
“Ci siamo appena seduti a tavola, la cerimonia è stata bellissima, ti sarebbe piaciuta tanti fiori e tante canzoni” sorrise, “Gli sposi sono raggianti”  
“Mandami qualche foto sono curioso di vederti col secondo vestito” rise, “Ci sentiamo in nottata non voglio trattenerti troppo lontana dagli altri”, si salutarono e la donna si sedette per guastarsi il resto del pranzo, i festeggiamenti finirono a notte fonda, i parenti erano rientrati in albergo poco dopo il banchetto ed il gruppo rimase solo.  
“E' stata una giornata bellissima” disse Roby stiracchiandosi, “Sono esausto”  
“A chi lo dici amico!” replicò Simo, “Che ne dite di andare a letto?”  
“Ottima idea, come ci sistemiamo?” chiese Rice  
“Simo può venire da noi così voi due avete la camera libera” consigliò Gian, “Per te va bene Phil?”  
“Certo nessun prob”  
“Sposini se volete approfittare della barca da subito è a vostra disposizione, devo solo prendere lo zaino” disse Y/N alla coppia,   
“Se non ti secca dormire in albergo ci farebbe piacere” rise Franc, “Andiamo a recuperare le nostre cose in hotel e partiamo subito per la luna di miele”  
“Abbiamo già salutato tutti i parenti e siamo pronti per salpare!!” disse come un lupo di mare Jack, tutti risero alzandosi, si avviarono verso l'hotel chiacchierando mezzi ubriachi, le ragazze si erano tolte le scarpe e si godevano la sabbia ancora tiepida, ci furono gli ultimi saluti, per quello che riguardava Y/N sarebbero passate settimane prima di rivederli, la famiglia accompagnò la coppia fino alla barca si salutarono e tornarono nelle stanze,  
“Poppy sono devastato, felicissimo ma devastato voglio solo dormire!!” disse Rice togliendosi la cravatta,  
“Non ho voglia di farmi la doccia, mi spiace ma credo collasserò col trucco in faccia per stanotte” rise mettendosi a letto accanto al amico, rimasero senza dire nulla qualche minuto felici di aver fatto la pace scrisse un messaggio a Tom e si addormentarono, quelle vacanze erano andate molto meglio di quello che la donna pensasse.


	37. Chapter 37

Alle 10 si trovarono tutti nella piazza del isola per prendere il traghetto verso Atene, Y/N si era messa un largo cappello e un paio di occhiali per cercare di passare il più inosservata possibile, trovò un messaggio di Alissa appena accese il telefono  
§Buongiorno Y/N appena hai un attimo chiamami§  
cercò il numero e chiamò subito la sua addetta stampa,  
“Buongiorno Alissa spero di non disturbare” disse quando la donna rispose, “In cosa posso esserti utile?”  
“Salve Y/N, non disturbi son in piedi da ore” rise dal altro capo del telefono, “Volevo sapere se vuoi replicare alle ultime foto uscite ieri su twitter” rispose seria, “Non mi hai chiamata quindi presumo tu non le abbia viste”  
“Cavolo che foto?” rispose già in ansia, “Ero ad un matrimonio a Skopelos..” disse facendo cenno a Rice di controllare, due minuti dopo vide le foto di lei sullo yacht assieme agli altri, abbracciata a Rice o Phil, stretta a Gian mentre ballavano, “.. le ho appena viste.. son senza parole”  
“Immaginavo, alcune riviste online le hanno ripostate facendo le solite insinuazioni sui tuoi accompagnatori, vuoi replicare?” chiese professionale Alissa,  
“Pensavo di fare un post con le foto più belle del matrimonio al mio rientro” disse, “Forse è meglio farlo subito, se ti mando le foto puoi pensarci tu per favore?” chiese   
“Certamente mandami le foto e cosa vuoi che scriva, mi spiace ma temo che in queste occasioni sia meglio fare un post subito prima di dare modo a certe riviste di ricamarci sopra” rise, Y/N ringraziò e agganciò  
“Ragazzi mi servono le foto di ieri e sulla barca, tipo adesso” disse al gruppo spiegando cosa stesse succedendo, tutti risero   
“Per fortuna hai un addetta stampa sarebbe un incubo altrimenti” disse Gian sarcastico,   
“Non ci avevo nemmeno pensato al eventualità di essere fotografata vi chiedo scusa” disse Y/N rattristata non voleva che quei pochi giorni diventassero un delirio,   
“Tranquilla Poppy alla peggio ti ritroverai fidanzata con uno di noi..” rise Rice stringendola, “..o peggio sposata lasciando Tom con il cuore spezzato” disse sdrammatizzando, la donna rise e girò le foto prima di salire sul traghetto.  
Le sue guardie del corpo l'aspettavano al molo assieme a quelle di Rice, la donna trovava assurdo essere seguita dai due energumeni ma cercò di stare rilassata, erano li per la sua sicurezza e per far in modo che non venisse importunata, salirono in auto e si diressero verso il centro città per cominciare il tour dei monumenti, erano tutti felici Y/N era la più agitata amava l'arte e si stava divertendo tantissimo, notò un paio di persone che facevano delle foto ma non gli diede peso non voleva farsi rovinare la giornata per una cosa così stupida, ripensò a quello che Tom le aveva detto in albergo e sorrise, “Ignorali e basta” si disse mettendosi in posa accanto ad una statua di Afrodite, si emozionò quando arrivarono al Partenone, lo ammirò estasiata godendo della sua imponenza e della sua bellezza, entrò seguita dagli altri in silenzio come se mettesse piede in una cattedrale,  
“E' meraviglioso” sussurrò ammirando le colonne, “Immaginate cosa doveva essere nei tempi antichi, l'incenso che brucia le ancelle che pregano..”   
“Non c'ero mai venuto, è bellissimo” disse Roby scattando foto delle colonne illuminate dal sole, fecero il giro della struttura godendosi le rovine esterne prima di tornare verso la città,  
“Ragazzi ma se mangiassimo qualcosa?” chiese Niko avviandosi verso un ristorante,  
“Ottima idea sono affamata” rispose Y/N, anche gli altri annuirono ed entrarono nel locale, li fecero accomodare nella terrazza vista mare, la donna prese fuori il telefono e chiamò il suo uomo,  
“Mia Regina ciao” disse rispondendo, “Siete già in piedi?”  
“Mio Re siamo in piedi e a spasso da un pò, ci siamo appena messi comodi per pranzare, la vista è bellissima dovremmo tornarci quando avrai qualche giorno di ferie, Atene è stupenda” disse la donna ridendo,  
“Ci torneremo senz'altro adoro la Grecia” rispose Tom, “Stavo per chiamarti io..” disse, “..ho cambiato il tuo volo di stasera..”  
“Come mai?” chiese ansiosa,  
“Venerdì abbiamo un evento ti serve un abito adatto” rispose Tom allegro, “Andremo al gala del Met, gli abiti che hai portato son troppo semplici serve qualcosa di più brillante” rise, “Ti ho fissato un appuntamento con Mak Tumang domani mattina a Barcellona e prenotato una stanza al Four Season, Luke ti manderà tutte le informazioni a breve”  
“Ok però dopo lo shopping ho il volo per tornare da te vero?” chiese speranzosa, non vedeva l'ora di essere di nuovo nella loro casa di vetro, “Inizi a mancarmi davvero tanto amore mio” sospirò   
“Anche tu mi manchi Darling” rispose l'uomo, “E si domani sera sarai a casa, pensavo di cenare fuori se ti va ho due giorni liberi”  
“Davvero? Che bello due giorni a letto allora!!” rise maliziosa, si salutarono e la donna attese il messaggio con il nuovo itinerario, “Uff Thomas mi ha spostato il rientro” disse mentre leggeva il menù  
“Quindi ti fermi un altro giorno con noi?” chiese Gian allegro  
“No, invece di rientrare a L.A. stasera viro a Barcellona per fare shopping, a quanto pare andremo al Met Gala venerdì prossimo”  
“Che invidia!!!” disse Marco, “E' una serata bellissima, gente assurda, vestiti assurdi, lo guardo sempre!”  
“Anche io lo guardo sarà stranissimo essere li” rise Y/N, “Son i vestiti assurdi che mi preoccupano, non ho idea di cosa troverò nel atelier domani”  
“Chi ti vestirà?” chiese Rice  
“Un certo Mak Tumang, mai sentito nominare” rispose Y/N scuotendo la testa, c'erano tantissime cose che non sapeva  
“Ho lavorato per la sua collezione lo scorso anno, crea abiti da donna meravigliosi, sarai splendida”   
mangiarono allegri parlando e facendo congetture sul Gala,   
“Ho il volo alle 5 p.m. da Atene” disse la donna leggendo il messaggio,   
“Allora conviene avviarsi son quasi le 3p.m. c'è parecchio traffico in giro” Phil chiese il conto ed il gruppo si mosse verso l'auto,   
“Dove vi porto Miss?” chiese l'autista,  
“In aereoporto grazie” rispose, “Voi ripartite domani?” chiese mentre si cambiava, non era la prima volta che si vestiva in auto e nella limousine c'era tutto lo spazio che voleva,  
“Io e Niko abbiamo il volo stanotte” rispose Marco,  
“Roby, Phil ed io restiamo altri due giorni” disse Gian,  
“Anche io resto altri due giorni, domani mattina ho il traghetto per tornare al lavoro” rise Rice, si guardarono consapevoli che non si sarebbero rivisti molto presto, “Poppy ci vedremo la prossima settimana se sei libera, son a L.A. per una sfilata ti farò avere un pass ospite”   
“Ottima idea, se non ti secca me ne faresti avere due? Vorrei invitare Elsa se non è un problema” rispose entusiasta la donna abbracciandolo,  
“Nessun problema”  
in meno di 1 ora arrivarono in aereoporto e si salutarono, Y/N prese lo zaino ed andò a fare il check in con calma e seguì gli altri passeggeri non appena chiamarono il suo volo.  
Uscì dal aeroporto e prese un taxy  
“Al Four Season grazie” disse al taxista una volta seduta, Barcellona era piena di vita, vide folti gruppi di persone muoversi allegre per le vie in cerca di un locale dove cenare o fare serata, erano da poco passate le 7 di sera e la donna iniziava ad avere fame, entrò nella grande hall del hotel e si diresse alla reception,  
“Buona sera Miss posso esserle utile?” chiese il receptionist sorridendole,  
“Salve dovrebbe esserci una prenotazione a nome Hiddleston” disse Y/N sorridendo di rimando mentre controllava il messaggio delle varie prenotazioni,  
“Certamente, la faccio accompagnare nella suite” disse chiamando il ragazzo del ascensore,  
“Grazie, potrebbe prenotarmi una macchina per domani mattina e svegliarmi alle 8?” chiese  
“Gradisce la colazione in camera con la sveglia?”  
“Si grazie, caffè italiano e pan cake” sorrise prima di seguire il giovane che l'aspettava, salirono al attico la donna lanciò lo zaino sul letto e chiamò Tom,  
“Amore mio son appena arrivata in albergo, è bellissimo ma bastava una camera normale non importava una suite” disse   
“Probabilmente hai ragione ma preferisco viziarti mia Regina, com'è stato il matrimonio? Ho visto le foto eri così bella!” rispose l'uomo  
“Mi spiace che le foto abbiano fatto il giro dei social prima che mettessi un post ufficiale, devo abituarmi a queste cose ancora” disse seria “La cerimonia è stata stupenda, abbiamo cantato e ballato per gli sposi e mangiato benissimo, Franc e Jack son partiti subito dopo cena per la luna di miele, sei stato un tesoro con la barca”  
“Non è nulla Darling sono contento che abbiano apprezzato il regalo” rise, “Non vedo l'ora che tu sia qui”  
“Anche io non vedo l'ora di essere a casa, adesso penso che ordinerò la cena e collasserò a letto, non abbiamo dormito molto in questi giorni e tutti questi su e giù dagli aerei mi hanno stremata, ci vediamo domani sera mio Re, ti amo” sospirò la donna  
“Ti amo a domani”  
Y/N ordinò una cena leggera a base di tapas di pesce, si fece la doccia e si addormentò presto.  
Alle 8 in punto sentì bussare alla porta, si trascinò ad aprire e lasciò entrare il cameriere con la colazione,  
“Buongiorno Miss Hiddleston sono le 8, la macchina sarà qui tra 30 minuti” disse l'uomo prima di uscire, Y/N fece colazione e si preparò con calma, aveva dormito benissimo ed era riposata e pronta per la giornata, salì in auto ed in meno di 30 minuti era a destinazione davanti al atelier, una ragazza le andò incontro  
“Buongiorno Miss Hiddleston ben venuta, sono Marcia mi segua” disse facendole strada, come a Londra aveva l'atelier tutto per lei,  
“Buongiorno” rispose allegra seguendola, l'interno era super moderno, divanetti colorati erano disposti nelle varie salette di prova, gli specchi coprivano gran parte delle pareti e c'erano fiori in ogni angolo, le piacque immensamente, Marcia la fece accomodare in un salottino e le portò del caffè e dei pasticcini mentre aspettava l'arrivo dello stilista, l'attesa fu breve dopo 5 minuti l'uomo arrivò seguito da un gruppo di ragazze,  
“Miss Hiddleston è un vero piacere poterla vestire per il Met” disse porgendole la mano sorridente,  
“Mister Tumang il piacere è mio, i suoi abiti sono incredibili!” rispose la donna, lo stilisti si accomodò accanto a lei,  
“Il tema del Gala sono i giardini, prima di farle vedere i modelli che ho scelto per lei mi dica cosa le piace, è importante per me che le mie clienti si sentano belle e a proprio agio nei miei abiti” disse facendo cenno ad una delle ragazze di farsi avanti con carta e penna,  
“Sinceramente è tutto nuovo per me, l'unica serata elegante a cui ho partecipato è stata la serata di beneficenza del unicef a Parigi ed in quel caso non sapevo cosa avrei indossato” iniziò timorosa, “Il vestito che avevo mi è piaciuto molto, amo i corsetti e i corpetti stile scultura, se sapessi camminare sui tacchi in maniera più aggraziata mi piacerebbe un abito stile sirena, ma purtroppo sembro il classico t-rex” rise  
“Era la donna al braccio di Thomas?” chiese, Y/N annuì, “Ho visto le foto e l'abito le donava molto”   
“Grazie” rispose la donna sorridendo imbarazzata,  
“Che pat di colori preferisce? Vedendo i capelli direi i toni dal blu al viola” rise   
“In affetti si, in particolare le tonalità dal fucsia al viola” rispose meno timorosa, l'uomo si fece passare un tablet segnando alcuni abiti,   
“Se non le dispiace si dovrebbe spogliare così le prendo le misure e cominciamo a provare qualche abito” disse porgendole una vestaglia di seta e facendola accompagnare in un camerino da un'assistente, la donna si cambiò e tornò sui suoi passi, Mak prese un metro da sarto e cominciò a prendere tutte le misure necessarie,   
“Topaz inizia a portare gli abiti che ho segnato per favore” disse ad una delle ragazze, “Sabine le scarpe, tacco 8 cortesemente” le ragazze scomparvero, “Un tacco più basso dovrebbe farla sentire più a suo agio” disse rivolto a Y/N che rispose con un sorriso grato, le ragazze tornarono con due appendi abito pieni di vestiti ampi e colorati abbinati alle scarpe, la donna era in estasi erano uno più bello del altro ma venne colpita subito da un abito in organza scolpita color argento coperto di delicati fiori rosa,  
“Potrei provare per primo quello?” chiese indicando l'abito, l'uomo le sorrise e l'aiutò ad indossarlo, il corpetto in tessuto trasparente era sormontato da piccoli fiori rosa chiaro chiuso sulla schiena da una serie di catenine che sembravano un tralcio d'edera, se lo sentiva benissimo addosso, la gonna era ampia e semi rigida con fiori rosa e foglie argentate sul bordo, si mise le scarpe e si guardò allo specchio, le piaceva come le stava, si sentiva bella senza esagerare, Mak le girava intorno segnando l'abito per stringerlo in alcuni punti ed allargarlo in altri,  
“Pensa di mettere un corsetto sotto?” chiese prima di segnare il corpetto,  
“Direi di si, sotto un abito simile ci vuole secondo me, lei cosa ne pensa?” rispose,  
“Topaz il corsetto del abito per favore” disse slacciandole l'abito ed aiutandola a svestirsi per farle indossare un corsetto che sembrava invisibile prima di farle indossare di nuovo l'abito che ora cadeva perfettamente sul suo corpo, “Ora è perfetta” disse girandole attorno facendosi passare gli spilli e sistemandole l'abito, “Passiamo al prossimo?”  
“Sinceramente questo è il mio preferito, son tutti bellissimi ma questo mi ha colpita subito, se non è un problema per lei lo vorrei indossare al Gala.. o pensa che non sia adatto a me?” chiese sperando di non doverne scegliere un altro, l'uomo le sorrise  
“Sarò sincero, è un piacere lavorare con qualcuno con le idee così chiare, l'abito le sta benissimo farò le modifiche e glielo porterò a L.A. venerdì per gli ultimi ritocchi” rispose sfilandoglielo di dosso con delicatezza, la donna era felice e sorridente,  
“Grazie mille per la disponibilità Mister Tumang” disse, le sembrava così strano avere qualcuno che la vestiva,  
“Preferisco esserci per la vestizione, in caso serva una modifica del ultimo minuto, voglio che le mie clienti si sentano coccolate”  
la donna ringraziò ed uscì per tornare in albergo e prepararsi per andare in aereoporto, aveva tutto il tempo e decise di fare una passeggiata per la rambla prima di avviarsi, entrò in un negozio di costumi decisa a trovare una divisa da studentessa per fare una sorpresa piccante a Tom,  
“Buongiorno posso esserle utile?” chiese la ragazza dietro al bancone con un gran sorriso,  
“Salve, sì stavo cercando una divisa da studentessa, tipo quelle giapponesi, gonna a pieghe, camicetta cravattina e calzettoni, se le avesse anche le scarpe” rispose sorridente Y/N, la ragazza scomparve in magazzino e tornò con svariati modelli,  
“Ecco quello che ho, la più carina secondo me è questa” disse mostrandole una divisa panna e blu con la camicetta abbinata, un cravattino col fiocco, calzettoni al ginocchio e scarpe blu con un fiocco simile al cravattino, Y/N era entusiasta  
“E' perfetto!! Prendo questo” disse porgendole la carta di credito, prese i suoi acquisti e raggiunse la macchina direzione L.A., arrivò puntuale in aereoporto e si mise comoda, avrebbe dormito durante il volo.  
10 ore dopo l'aria calda di L.A. l'accolse, si diresse verso l'uscita dove trovò la macchina ad aspettarla,  
“Ben tornata Miss” disse Martin aprendole lo sportello, “La porto a casa o sul set?”  
“A casa grazie non voglio disturbare Thomas al lavoro” rispose mettendosi comoda, si sarebbe rilassata e preparata per il rientro del suo uomo in tutta calma, sorrise pregustando la faccia di Tom vedendola con il completo nuovo, mandò un messaggio al gruppo e si buttò in piscina per svegliarsi a dovere, l'acqua era gelata e le tolse il jetlag di dosso in un attimo, salì in camera e si fece una doccia prima di vestirsi, si guardò allo specchio le sarebbe piaciuto farsi le trecce ma i capelli erano troppo corti optò per dei codini, fermò la frangia con delle mollette in linea con la divisa e scese in cucina a scegliere il vino, mise una bottiglia in fresco nel secchiello e lo portò in camera assieme a due bicchieri, si accomodò sul letto ed attese, Tom le aveva mandato un messaggio poco prima per avvisarla del rientro, si appisolò aprì gli occhi sentendo dei rumori nella stanza,  
“Bene bene cosa abbiamo qui?” sorrise sentendo la voce di Tom, “Adesso si dorme in classe?”  
“Chiedo scusa Professor Hiddleston non volevo” rispose imbarazzata, si mise a sedere sul bordo del letto fissando il pavimento, l'uomo si avvicinò e le mise un dito sotto il mento sollevandole il viso,  
“Signorina Y/N cosa devo fare con lei?” le sussurrò al orecchio, “Mi versi da bere mentre penso ad una punizione adeguata”  
“Subito Professore” Y/N si alzò e si diresse lentamente verso il tavolino, aprì la bottiglia riempiendo il bicchiere per Tom e glielo portò, “Spero sia di suo gusto” disse a bassa voce rimanendo in piedi davanti a lui mettendo le mani dietro la schiena, l'uomo la fissava sorridendo finì il bicchiere e si alzò per guardarla meglio, le girò intorno accarezzandole la schiena con aria soddisfatta, si fermò davanti a lei e le sistemò il cravattino,  
“Ha la divisa tutta in disordine” disse facendo scendere la mano sulla camicetta e lisciandole le pieghe, “Sono stato paziente con lei sperando che imparasse..” si mosse verso la poltrona e si sedette fissandola, “..mi vedo costretto ad insegnarle l'educazione alla vecchia maniera..” le fece cenno di raggiungerlo, Y/N era eccitata da quel gioco, “..sollevi la gonna e si sdrai sulle mie ginocchia”, la donna sorrise ed obbedì, sollevò lentamente la gonna fino alla cintura rivelando le mutandine di pizzo bianche che indossava,   
“Queste non le serviranno” disse Tom sfilandole l'intimo con lentezza ed accarezzandole il sedere, “Così va meglio, si metta in posizione”, Y/N si mosse verso di lui appoggiando le mani sul pavimento, “Apra la bocca” ordinò appallottolando le mutandine ed infilandogliele in bocca, “Non vogliamo che i vicini pensino male vero?” rise scambiando uno sguardo infuocato con lei che annuì sorridendo, le sollevò il mento perchè continuasse a guardarlo ed iniziò a sculacciarla, Y/N sentiva l'eccitazione salire man mano che il suo culo si arrossava, gemette senza ritegno per quel trattamento, sentiva il cazzo duro di Tom sul fianco,  
“Così può bastare” ansimò l'uomo facendola scendere, “Si metta in ginocchio e mi guardi Y/N” disse slacciandosi i pantaloni e facendoli scendere alle ginocchia, allungò le mani la prese per i codini avvicinandola e le tolse di bocca le mutandine, “Mi faccia vedere cos'ha imparato Signorina” Y/N sorrise prima di imprigionare il suo cazzo tra le labbra lentamente, l'uomo la tenne per i codini dettando i movimenti della sua testa, la donna leccava e succhiava avidamente mentre fissava l'espressione di piacere del uomo, la usò come un giocattolo per un paio di minuti fermandosi ansimante prima di venire,  
“..molto brava Signorina..vedo che ha seguito le lezioni..” gemette accarezzandole il viso, “..Si alzi..” disse finendo di spogliarsi, la prese per mano portandola verso il letto, le sorrise prima di baciarla Y/N si strinse a lui affondando le dita tra i suoi capelli,  
“Mettiamo in ordine questa divisa” sussurrò togliendole il cravattino e slacciandole la camicetta lasciandola in reggiseno, anch'esso di pizzo bianco, la fece girare e finì di spogliarla lasciandole solo i calzettoni prima di spingerla sul letto,   
“Professor Hiddleston la prego mi insegni tutto” gemette eccitata attirandolo a se, l'uomo le scivolò sopra baciando ogni centimetro della sua pelle, si tirò su portandosi le gambe di lei sulle spalle le sorrise complice e la penetrò, si mosse lentamente godendosi la sua figa che lo stringeva, baciandole le caviglie e graffiandole le cosce facendola gemere, “Professore la prego più forte..” ansimò supplicando,  
“Vuole imparare tutto assieme?” ringhiò fermandosi, uscendo da lei e girandola, la prese per i fianchi e la penetrò con forza mordendole il collo prima di attirarla a se muovendosi velocemente le strinse il seno sbuffando, Y/N urlò il suo nome scossa dal orgasmo, Tom la lasciò andare le piantò le unghie sui fianchi aumentando i colpi e venne crollando sopra di lei ansimando, la donna si girò appoggiandosi sul suo petto riprendendo fiato,  
“Sono senza parole Darling..” disse Tom ridendo, “..ben tornata a casa”  
“Deduco che il regalo ti sia piaciuto Thomas” rispose baciandolo stringendosi a lui felice,  
“Hai avuto una splendida idea, ti dona la divisa” sussurrò accarezzandole la schiena, “Mi sa che abbiamo perso la prenotazione..” si guardarono scoppiando a ridere, “..che dici ci facciamo un panino?”, si alzarono e scesero in cucina a mangiare qualcosa.


	38. Chapter 38

Y/N venne svegliata da Tom che le baciava il collo tenendola stretta a se,  
“Buongiorno amore mio” sussurrò la donna provando a girarsi per baciarlo, “Mmm qualcuno si è svegliato allegro” rise sentendo l'eccitazione del uomo, di nuovo cercò di voltarsi ma Tom glielo impedì stringendola di più, mordendole lievemente la nuca,  
“Buongiorno love” sussurrò mordendole il lobo del orecchio, “Pensavo di scoparti se non hai nulla in contrario” disse sfiorandole il fianco risalendo verso il seno, l'accarezzo delicato continuando a baciarle il collo, Y/N non rispose si limitò a sfregare il culo sul suo cazzo girando appena la testa per baciarlo, “Questa è la mia kitty” disse stringendole il seno godendosi la sua morbidezza, la donna miagolò strusciandosi su di lui, l'uomo continuò a toccarla graffiandola mentre scendeva sui suoi fianchi, arrivò fino al ginocchio e le sollevò la gamba portandosela sul anca, risalì verso la sua figa lentamente senza fretta continuando a mordere e baciare il collo della donna, “Ho sempre amato il tuo corpo..” sussurrò, “.. la morbidezza delle tue curve..”, “..il sapore della tua pelle..”, iniziò a sfiorarle il clit con gentilezza, piano con piccoli cerchi,  
“..Thomas..” gemette Y/N baciandogli la mano che le imprigionava le scapole, “..mi fai impazzire..”, l'uomo le sfiorò le labbra mettendole un dito in bocca la donna iniziò a leccare e succhiare eccitata, era in suo potere poteva solo muovere i fianchi sperando che lui la prendesse, lo sentì ridere mentre sfregava il cazzo sulla sua figa bagnata,  
“..oh kitty cosa sei..” mormorò scivolando in lei lentamente facendola gemere, si mosse appena per lasciare che la donna si mettesse comoda appoggiata a lui, smise di stimolarle il clit non voleva che godesse subito, tornò a stringerle i capezzoli spingendo il cazzo sempre più in profondità, iniziò a scoparla godendosi i sui lamenti eccitato dalla bocca di lei che gli succhiava le dita,  
“..ti prego..” miagolò Y/N obnubilata dal eccitazione, “..ti diverti tanto.. a torturarmi vero?..” chiese intrecciando le dita alle sue,  
“Voglio solo godermi.. la tua figa.. ancora un po' kitty” rispose mordendola, “Devi imparare la pazienza..” gemette quasi al limite, rallentò per non venire, sentì Y/N lamentarsi frustrata e fece scendere nuovamente le dita sulla sua figa, “..mia piccola kitty vuoi.. che ti faccia godere vero?”  
“Omg ..si.. per favore” ansimò, “..non resisto più”, sfregò le dita sul suo clit sempre più rapidamente seguendo i gemiti della donna quando sentì la figa stringerlo ricominciò a muoversi dentro di lei con forza assaporando l'orgasmo che cresceva, la donna venne gemendo ed ansimando  
“Tho..mas..omg..” miagolò in cerca di aria, era senza fiato e tremante per la forza del orgasmo, Tom la strinse scopandola con foga e godette mordendole il collo,  
“Kitty..sei unica..” ansimò, “..la mia kitty sexy”, rimasero intrecciati riprendendo fiato, Y/N si girò sorridente ed appagata,  
“Ti amo” disse baciandolo, “Possiamo fare questo tutto il giorno mio re?” chiese ridendo, l'uomo le accarezzava la schiena gentilmente  
“E' un ottima idea mia regina” rise a sua volta abbracciandola, “Però prima potremmo fare una pausa per pranzare”, l'uomo prese il telefono, chiamò Nobu e riservò un tavolo, “Ottimo hanno posto, doccia e andiamo” disse alzandosi, Y/N rimase a fissarlo un secondo prima di seguirlo in bagno.  
“Buongiorno dove vi porto?” disse Martin aprendo la portiera alla donna,  
“Da Nobu grazie” rispose Tom allacciandosi la cintura, “Spero ti piaccia il sushi darling” disse voltandosi verso la donna,  
“Certo che mi piace e sono affamata dopo la ginnastica mattutina” rise complice baciandolo, Tom fece un paio di chiamate di lavoro durante il tragitto mentre la città con il suo caos sfilava accanto a loro, giunsero al ristorante un portiere aprì lo sportello a Y/N dandole il buongiorno, Tom la prese per mano ed entrarono non facendo caso ai fotografi appostati nei dintorni per fare foto agli avventori,  
“Ben venuti da Nobu avete prenotato?” chiese una receptionist sorridente, l'uomo diede il nome ed il meitre li accompagnò al tavolo, il ristorante era magnifico Y/N si perse ad osservare tutto, gli interni scuri moderni, i lampadari a grappolo che spandevano luce calda e soffusa nella sala, le finestre satinate sembravano in carta di riso, accanto al loro tavolo c'era un albero con le foglie luminose che le piacque tantissimo,  
“Il cameriere arriva subito” disse il meitre tornando alla sua postazione,  
“Thomas questo posto è stupendo” disse Y/N sottovoce, si stava ancora abituando a quel genere di locale, lei era più tipo da pub e trattorie i ristoranti così chic le mettevano sempre soggezione, un cameriere passo silenzioso e lasciò il menù sul tavolo assieme ad una bottiglia d'acqua, la donna apprezzò la sua semplicità senza fronzoli ma non capiva cosa stesse leggendo, il menù era solo in inglese o in giapponese, guardò Tom,  
“Credo che ti lascerò ordinare per tutti e due” disse imbarazzata, “Non capisco la maggior parte di quello che leggo”,  
“Tranquilla ti spiego cosa c'è” sorrise l'uomo scivolando sulla panca a mezza luna per avvicinarsi a lei, prese il menù e le tradusse ciò che non capiva, “Usano un sacco di paroloni per dire merluzzo, non farti intimidire” rise, il cameriere tornò e prese l'ordine della coppia, il telefono del uomo vibrò di nuovo, “Scusa darling devo rispondere arrivo subito” disse alzandosi, Y/N scosse la testa sorridendo averlo due giorni a casa non voleva dire averlo tutto per lei il suo lavoro si metteva sempre in mezzo, attese il suo ritorno sgranocchiando edamame, ne approfittò per guardare i messaggi,  
§Ehi hermana sei tornata? Domani shopping, pranzo e ti porto a vedere qualche casa vicino alla nostra se ti va e sei libera§ Elsa era arrivata  
§Ciao, si si son rientrata ieri sera§ scrisse allegra, §Thomas ha un paio di giorni liberi possiamo andare assieme§  
§Perfetto allora vi aspetto da noi verso le 10, potrebbe farci comodo un porta borse ;)§  
Y/N rise confermò l'orario mentre Tom tornava,  
“Prometto che quando torniamo a casa lo spengo” disse sedendosi,  
“Non preoccuparti, non voglio bloccarti il lavoro” rispose la donna sorridendo, “Piuttosto domani sei stato reclutato per fare il porta borse, Elsa mi ha appena scritto”  
“Volentieri sarà una bella giornata in giro con due donne bellissime” disse baciandole la mano, “Goditi la città, martedì si parte per la Scozia”  
“Come??” chiese curiosa, “Siamo appena arrivati e già partiamo?”  
“Ho appena confermato per girare Hollow crow” spiegò Tom, “Ti piacerà.. sarò Enrico V” rise vedendo l'espressione felice di Y/N,  
“OMG!!! Davvero?” chiese eccitata più di lui, “Che meraviglia amore mio non vedo l'ora di partire allora”  
“Se preferisci stare a casa quando posso ti raggiungo io” disse, “non perchè non ti voglio sul set ma perchè staremo in camper non voglio che tu stia scomoda”  
“Thomas la comodità non è la mia priorità lo sai e se il camper è come quello del Campo Avengers non è assolutamente scomodo, mi basta passare da casa per prendere un nuovo libro” rise, pranzarono parlando del rientro e del nuovo soggiorno scozzese, quando Tom lesse per lei si era immaginata l'uomo con la corona e i vestiti del epoca addosso ed ora lo avrebbe visto davvero, era felice,  
“A breve inizieremo anche la promozione del film in giro per il mondo” disse mentre rientravano a casa, “Sarà davvero pesante stare senza di te..”  
“In che senso “stare senza di te” non verrò?” domandò Y/N fissandolo, Tom la guardò serio prima di risponderle,  
“Per il giro promozionale in Europa ti voglio al mio fianco..” iniziò, “Ma preferisco che tu stia a casa quando sarò al estero” concluse continuando a guardarla cercando di capire cosa stesse pensando,  
“Se credi sia la cosa migliore ti aspetterò” disse Y/N, “Se è solo perchè non vuoi che stia in qualche modo scomoda allora ti dico di no” sorrise,  
“Lo so che non avresti problemi a dormire sotto un albero Darling, è che sarà tutto caotico, stressante e veloce, sapere che sei a casa al sicuro mi farebbe stare più tranquillo, devo concentrarmi al massimo” espose calmo, “Ti amo e ti vorrei sempre con me ma in questo caso devo chiederti di lasciarmi partire da solo, lo capisci vero?”  
“Sinceramente faccio fatica a capirlo ma voglio che lavori tranquillo e sereno, ti aspetterò a casa, coglierò l'occasione per visitare Londra e magari cercare la famosa casetta nella brughiera” rise baciandolo, non era felice di stare lontana da lui, probabilmente per settimane, ma lo avrebbe accontentato, arrivarono a casa e si godettero la piscina per il resto del pomeriggio facendo l'amore e parlando del tour promozionale, l'uomo le fece vedere il programma,  
“Thomas è questo il programma??” chiese stupefatta, “Come diamine farete? E' un delirio, adesso capisco perchè preferisci che stia a casa.. non credo che sopravviverei ad un tour de force simile” rise preoccupata, in meno di un mese avrebbe letteralmente fatto il giro del mondo due volte, senza contare il giro in Europa,  
“Girare il film è una passeggiata in confronto” rise baciandola, “Dovrai chiamare Alissa per farti aiutare”  
“Aiutarmi per cosa?” chiese curiosa, “Se sono a casa non dovrei aver bisogno di lei”  
“Devi iniziare ad appoggiarti a lei per prendere gli appuntamenti per vedere case, per il tour ti serviranno i vestiti, aiutarti negli spostamenti in città.. è la tua pr non solo la tua addetta stampa non aver paura di chiamarla se hai bisogno” rispose ridendo della sua innocenza su certe questioni, “Il più delle volte se non ci fosse Luke sarei nei guai”, Y/N rise in effetti ora che faceva parte del suo mondo vedeva quanto Luke fosse indispensabile, lo era stato anche per lei in più di un occasione,  
“Ok imparerò a contattarla se sono nei guai” rispose, “E' che mi sembra così strano avere qualcuno che si occupa delle mie cose”, cenarono a letto e si addormentarono.  
Si alzarono alle 8 per prepararsi con calma, Y/N scese a fare il caffè e la colazione accese il telefono e trovò alcuni messaggi di Rice  
§Ehi Poppy arrivo lunedì pranziamo assieme così ti lascio i pass per la sfilata?§ la donna si era completamente scordata del invito del amico  
§Lucifer!! Per il pranzo va benissimo fammi sapere dove e a che ora§ scrisse §Per la sfilata temo salterà.. martedì partiamo per la Scozia, Thomas inizia a lavorare ad un nuovo progetto mi spiace§  
§Cavolo ci contavo sulla tua presenza non mi hai mai visto al lavoro..§ rispose §..non puoi raggiungerlo dopo?§ Y/N sorrise era da lui domandarle una cosa simile, fino a qualche mese prima non avrebbe esitato a mandare a monte i suoi piani per lui, Thomas l'abbracciò baciandole le testa  
“Un soldo per i tuoi pensieri” sussurrò, “Qualche novità dalla tua famiglia?”  
“Giorno amore mio, stavo spiegando a Rice perchè non potrò andare alla sua sfilata la prossima settimana..”  
“Se ti fa piacere vederla ti faccio prenotare un altro volo per raggiungermi” disse versando il caffè per entrambi, “I primi giorni sul set saranno caotici e li passerò tra una riunione e l'altra, di solito non rientro nemmeno a dormire saresti sempre sola”  
la donna ci pensò su un momento, aveva la sensazione che le stesse mentendo solo per farla restare ma da quello che aveva visto poteva anche essere vero,  
“Vorrei vederlo al lavoro ma non voglio creare caos negli spostamenti..”  
“Non ti preoccupare Luke non ha ancora prenotato i voli gli dico di prenotare solo per me” rispose allegro, “Così tu potrai organizzarti da sola con Alissa”, finirono la colazione e partirono arrivarono a casa di Chris ed Elsa in meno di un'ora, era una bellissima casa stile messicano in cima alla collina circondata da un alto muro coperto di glicine,il giardino era pieno di fiori e palme, il vialetto in sassi piatti portava alla piscina sul retro, a Y/N piacque tantissimo sperava di trovarne una simile in zona.. magari non così grande, da fuori era gigantesca ma forse era un illusione data dal sasso a vista, Chris li aspettava alla porta,  
“Buongiorno!!” disse allegro abbracciando Y/N, “Ho grandi notizie ma..”  
“Ben venuti!!” lo interruppe Elsa accogliendoli, “Accomodatevi, andiamo in cucina ho messo su il caffè”  
“Altro che grandi notizie..” rise Tom sorpreso, “..fratello non mi hai detto nulla!” rise dando a Chris una pacca sulla spalla,  
“Volevo dirlo ma Elsa ha insistito per tenere il segreto fino a quando fosse arrivata” rise di rimando facendo strada, Y/N sorrideva emozionata per loro,  
“Hermana congratulazioni” quasi gridò dalla gioia abbracciandola, “A quando il lieto evento?”  
“Elsa sei radiosa, congratulazioni cara” disse Tom tenero abbracciandola,  
“Son appena entrata nel 7° mese, non mi vedo più le dita dei piedi” rise passando le tazzine, “La futura principessa è agitata come il suo papà non credo che starà al suo posto per altri 2 mesi”  
“Querida scappo sul set, ci vediamo stasera, divertiti in giro per negozi” disse Chris baciandola e salutando prima di uscire, il trio bevve il caffè ed uscì a sua volta.  
“Da dove volete iniziare ragazze?” chiese Tom aiutandole a scendere dal suv, diede il braccio a Elsa e si incamminarono,  
“Vorrei andare in un paio di negozi per la piccola e devo ritirare i vestiti da sera premaman” rispose “Y/N tu devi vedere nulla?”  
“Son a posto, ho un guardaroba nuovo che non ancora iniziato ad usare” rise, girarono per boutique per qualche ora, Tom era il solito gentiluomo, portò gli acquisti di Elsa e seguì le donne con pazienza infinita,  
“Signore è ora di pranzare” disse caricando i pacchi sulla macchina, “C'è un ristorantino italiano qui vicino posso tentarvi?”  
“Non mi ero accorta del orario, ora che ci penso son affamata” rise Elsa salendo in auto, “Ho preso appuntamento per vedere un paio di case sulla collina, mi piacerebbe avervi come vicini”  
“Hai fatto benissimo” disse Y/N, “La vostra è bellissima adoro il sasso a vista”  
“Siamo arrivati, è uno dei miei locali preferiti in città, piccolo, intimo e casalingo..” disse quando si fermarono, “..come piace a te Darling” le sussurrò sorridendo, il ristorante era semi deserto li fecero accomodare in un separè, mangiarono divinamente per essere un locale italiano in America, Y/N continuava a stupirsi per le attenzioni che l'uomo le riservava,  
“Thomas è perfetto, grazie amore mio” disse baciandolo, il trio tornò in collina.  
Una agente immobiliare li stava aspettando davanti a casa di Chris  
“Buon pomeriggio Miss Pataky” disse avvicinandosi e presentandosi, “Sono Nicole, ci sono 4 propietà che ho pensato potessero piacerle se volete salire in auto iniziamo il giro”,  
“Piacere” rispose Elsa, “La ringrazio ma la casa non è per me, è per i miei amici” disse presentando Tom e Y/N,  
“Mister Hiddleston è un vero piacere” sorrise parcheggiando davanti alla prima casa che sembrava un cubo, “L'intera proprietà ha un circuito di videosorveglianza come tutte quelle della zona..” disse facendo strada, “..la casa è molto moderna come può vedere..” aprì la porta e li fece accomodare, “..l'entrata da sul salone e la cucina a vista..” fecero il giro, il piano superiore aveva 5 camere e il giardino era corredato da una piscina con lo scivolo, Tom non disse nulla si limitò a guardare Y/N che non sembrava convinta, era troppo fredda per i suoi gusti,  
“La prossima è in stile Georgiano..” disse aprendo la porta, “..da questa parte abbiamo il salone principale perfetto per dare feste..” fece strada nella grande stanza, “..di qua abbiamo la cucina abitabile da cui si accede al secondo salone, da queste scale invece si ha accesso alla piscina con bagno turco..”, Y/N perse il conto del numero delle stanze, la casa le piaceva ma andava bene per una famiglia molto numerosa, la terza casa venne bocciata subito, semplicemente era troppo.. troppo grande, troppo caotica.. troppo moderna, la coppia iniziava a pensare che non avrebbero trovato quella giusta quel giorno, poi arrivarono alla quarta e ultima casa,  
“Questa è l'ultima della lista..” disse Nicole aprendo il cancello e risalendo il viale, “..è in stile Toscano, rispetto alle altre è decisamente più piccola..”, fece strada aprendo la porta, “..il disimpegno porta alla sala da pranzo con camino, tendenzialmente qui è sempre caldo quindi è puramente estetico ma è comunque utilizzabile..” passarono sotto un arco e si trovarono in cucina,”.. gli elettrodomestici sono di ultima generazione, da questa parte c'è una terrazza panoramica dove si può pranzare..” la terrazza dava sul giardino con accanto un boschetto, “..accanto alla piscina c'è una zona bbq in pietra..” finirono il giro ai piani superiori, le tre stanza da letto erano calde e accoglienti tutte in legno con le travi del soffitto a vista, tornarono in sala e si accomodarono,  
“Posso chiedere se qualcuna è di vostro gusto?” chiese rivolta a Tom, “In caso posso informarmi per vedere altre proprietà”  
“Direi che non importa cercare ancora” iniziò l'uomo girandosi verso Y/N, “Darling tu cosa ne pensi?”  
“A te è piaciuta quella in stile Georgiano vero?” rispose la donna sorridendogli, l'uomo sorrise di rimando annuendo,  
“Si è davvero bella” disse, “Ma non ti sembra troppo grande per noi?” sembrava che le leggesse nel pensiero, “A te quale piace Darling?”  
“Se devo essere sincera mi son innamorata di questa” rispose guardandolo, “E' abbastanza spaziosa per cenare con gli amici, il giardino è bellissimo e visto il tuo amore per il verde quel boschetto è perfetto.. ma la scelta finale è tua” sorrise,  
“Io mi sono innamorato delle stanza da letto, amo il legno” disse, “Bene prendiamo questa” disse girandosi verso Nicole,  
“Molto bene in settimana le manderò tutti i documenti” rispose professionale, tornarono verso casa di Chris, salutarono la donna ed entrarono in casa,  
“Avete scelto la più bella secondo me, l'avevamo vista anche noi ma per era troppo piccola, con la piccola in arrivo e i fratelli di Chris non c'era abbastanza spazio” disse Elsa portando da bere per tutti,  
“Thomas sei sicuro che ti piaccia la casa?” chiese Y/N, a lei piaceva perchè era il nido che voleva, caldo, accogliente e molto Italiano ma non voleva che lui l'acquistasse solo per farle piacere,  
“Darling non ci serve una reggia, amo il legno e quei mattoncini rossi danno calore, e hai ragione passerò molto del mio tempo libero in quel boschetto basterà mettere un paio di lettini” rise baciandola, verso sera la coppia tornò a casa.  
“Love hai deciso cosa vuoi fare?” le chiese Tom raggiungendola in giardino, “Parti con me o mi raggiungi dopo?”,  
“Se per te non è un problema resterei per la sfilata, Rice ed io ci siamo appena chiariti non voglio che pensi che non mi interessa il suo lavoro” rispose sorridente, “Chiamerò Alissa per farmi prenotare una stanza in albergo, non mi sento a mio agio a stare qui da sola” rise,  
“Oppure potresti andare di Evans, sono certo che gli farebbe piacere averti attorno per un giorno o due” rispose ridendo,  
“Non vorrei disturbarlo..” disse la donna, le sarebbe piaciuto andare da lui, si era divertita immensamente al campo, Tom prese il telefono prima che lei potesse aggiungere altro,  
“Ehi dude disturbo?” disse, “Senti io martedì parto per lavoro posso lasciarti in consegna la mia signora un paio di giorni, ha degli impegni ma non vuole stare sola in questa casa” rise della risposta e salutò, “Bene hai un letto per qualche giorno, Evans è felice di ospitarti”, Y/N sorrise felice anche se le dispiaceva stare lontana da lui anche solo per due giorni,  
“Chiamo subito Alissa per il volo, faccio tappa a casa a Londra per cambiare i vestiti e ti raggiungo in Scozia?” chiese  
“Certo, prendi dei vestiti pesanti farà freddo, qui è sempre piena estate ma in Scozia siamo già in autunno” rispose,  
“Alissa scusa il disturbo mi dovresti prenotare un volo per Londra per giovedì e se è possibile quello per la Scozia lo stesso giorno, devo passare da casa per cambiare i bagagli..” disse appena la donna rispose  
“Y/N non scusarti sono qui apposta, se vuoi fare tutto in giornata cercherò il volo per Londra mattina presto e quello per Edimburgo pomeriggio/sera, ti prenoto anche una macchina per raggiungere Mister Hiddleston sul set” disse professionale, Y/N la sentiva battere sulla tastiera mentre parlavano, “Appena ho organizzato ti mando un messaggio, ti serve una macchina per andare a casa?”  
“Si grazie, non conosco la metro non vorrei perdermi” rise scuotendo la testa, Tom aveva ragione le serviva eccome un assistente, “Aspetto le informazioni, grazie mille”,  
“Mio Re visto che siamo in tema case..” disse sdraiandosi al suo fianco sul lettino, “..cosa vorresti per quella in campagna?”, l'uomo ci pensò un attimo  
“Rispetto a quando staremo qui mi piacerebbe più grande” disse stringendola, “Vorrei poter avere intorno i piccoli e le mie sorelle magari qualche amico, con un bel giardino.. la tipica casa di campagna inglese” rise, “Ma voglio anche che ti piaccia e che la senta tua”  
“Lo sai che amo la campagna inglese e l'idea di avere i tuoi nipoti che corrono per il giardino mi esalta, siccome la cercherò da sola non voglio correre il rischio di sbagliare.. posso chiamare Sammy così mi accompagna?” sorrise all'idea di andare in giro con la migliore amica di Tom,  
“Ne sarebbe felice e conosce i miei gusti alla perfezione.. non che tu non mi conosca ma..” rispose allegro, Y/N non se la prese in fondo era vero, Sammy lo conosceva meglio di lei, aveva anni di vantaggio ed era per quello che la voleva con se in quel frangente,  
“Amore mio non sembra ma stiamo insieme da appena due mesi è impossibile conoscersi così bene non credi?!” rispose Y/N semi seria, Tom la guardò e la baciò annuendo.


	39. Chapter 39

Il resto della settimana passò in un lampo, Tom aveva ragione con l'arrivo di Elsa le giornate di Y/N erano molto più piene, non passava semplicemente il tempo in casa aspettando che l'uomo tornasse dal lavoro, Nicole chiamò per firmare i documenti.. la piccola casa Toscana era ufficialmente loro  
“Adesso tocca a te arredarla” disse Tom mettendole in mano le chiavi, “Divertiti Darling”  
“Io.. sei sicuro che sia il caso?” chiese ansiosa, aveva arredato solo la sua casa minuscola ed era venuta come lei la voleva, ora era diverso, “Forse è meglio chiedere aiuto ad un arredatore, non vorrei sbagliare”, Tom la fissò scoppiando a ridere  
“Amore mio questo sarà il nostro nido in America voglio, pretendo che sia tu a metterci le mani, è l'unico modo per essere sicuro che sarà perfetta” disse abbracciandola protettivo, “Un bel respiro e goditela”, lo donna lo guardò ancora poco convinta, si sarebbe impegnata al massimo,  
“Ora scappo sul set, ci vediamo stasera, più notte che sera temo” disse baciandola, “Ti do un passaggio da Elsa?”  
“Prendo la borsa, voglio esplorare la casa e farmi un'idea di cosa fare” rise salendo in auto,   
“Martin tornerà qui appena mi scarica.. ti amo” la salutò e ripartì, Y/N suonò il campanello ed attese Elsa,  
“Hermana ben venuta” disse abbracciandola, “Cosa vuoi fare oggi?” chiese allegra  
“Abbiamo appena firmato vorrei andare alla casa per decidere come arredarla, Thomas insiste che ci pensi io.. sono agitata” rise prendendola sotto braccio avviandosi, le due proprietà era molto vicine un paio di minuti a piedi, entrarono e si guardarono attorno, ora che il mobilio di rappresentanza era stato tolto Y/N poteva rendersi conto delle misure, gli unici mobili che avevano tenuto erano gli elettrodomestici fatti su misura per la cucina,  
“Quel camino è bellissimo, anche se non lo useremo mai voglio che sia la prima cosa che si nota” disse muovendosi come se ci fossero i mobili, “Un tappeto rosso e arancio qui, il divano proprio davanti e due poltrone di lato.. secondo te funziona?” chiese a Elsa,  
“Visto lo stile ci starebbe bene un tavolino basso in legno scuro davanti al divano..” rispose mimando il tavolo, Y/N annui.. era un ottima idea, “.. per la sala da pranzo che idee hai?”  
“Pensavo di togliere il bancone con gli sgabelli, son troppo moderni per i miei gusti” disse più sicura delle sue idee, “Al suo posto un tavolo in legno lì con le sedie e la panca in angolo”  
“Quando vado a Madrid ti porto delle maioliche colorate da appendere che ne dici?” Elsa le leggeva nel pensiero,  
“Bellissime” rispose entusiasta, “mi piacerebbero i piatti in quello stile, esistono?” chiese  
“In Spagna usano tantissimo, ci andremo assieme se vuoi” rispose Elsa eccitata, le due donne si erano trovate bene da subito, man mano che le venivano delle idee faceva le foto e degli schizzi per farli vedere a Tom, la casa era anche sua voleva che piacesse anche a lui, nelle camere degli ospiti avrebbe messo dei letti stile baldacchino, con un armadio e un baule ai piedi del letto e cuscini colorati sulla finestra per poter leggere, il giardino era già perfetto, seguirono il sentiero di sassi fino al boschetto e trovarono un laghetto ad aspettarle, a Y/N si illuminarono gli occhi avrebbe fatto installare delle luci sugli alberi tipo lucciole e dei divanetti da esterno tipo letti, sarebbe stato il “loro posto”, un altro vialetto portava alla rimessa accanto alla piscina,  
“Mmm potreste fare un vialetto fino a casa nostra così nessuno vedrebbe movimenti..” suggerì Elsa, Y/N si mise accanto a lei per osservare, c'era una specie di strada sterrata che portava direttamente da loro sarebbe bastato farla lastricare e mettere un corrimano,  
“Idea geniale.. una strada nascosta dai paparazzi che sogno!” rise la donna dando il cinque a Elsa, “Penso che cercherò i mobili a Londra, oppure in Scozia visto che saremo li per le riprese” Y/N stava già pensando a come organizzare tutto ma avrebbe sfruttato Alissa, le donne tornarono verso casa di Elsa e rimasero a chiacchierare in giardino fino a tardo pomeriggio, si salutarono quando arrivò Martin per portarla a casa.  
Preparò una cena leggera, pollo arrosto con patate e la torta preferita di Tom, le ultime giornate di lavoro si stavano rivelando le più dure per l'uomo e a Y/N piaceva viziarlo più del solite, decise di chiamare subito Alissa per accennarle i suoi programmi,  
“Y/N dimmi tutto” disse rispondendo, “Come posso aiutarti?”,  
“Ciao Ali come saprai Tom ha appena firmato il contratto per la casa quindi devo arredarla” iniziò cercando di spiegarsi il meglio possibile, “Quando saremo in Scozia vorrei cercare i mobili..”  
“Vuoi che prenda qualche appuntamento?” chiese pronta ad aiutarla, “Bisognerà coordinare anche la spedizione e la consegna per L.A.”  
“Esatto, pensavo di scegliere i mobili e farli arrivare alla casa nuova qualche giorno prima del nostro arrivo per la premiere così posso arredare e sistemare mentre Tom fa il giro di interviste e simili.. è possibile?” chiese fiduciosa Y/N,  
“Tutto è fattibile non ci sono problemi” rise Alissa, “Ho già organizzato il tuo rientro e pianificato gli spostamenti per la prossima settimana” la ragguagliò, “Mister Tumang arriverà domani pomeriggio alle 1 con il suo staff per prepararti per il Met Gala”,  
“Ottimo, è davvero impagabile potermi appoggiare a te, grazie mille” disse grata, non sarebbe mai riuscita a organizzare tutto da sola, rise tra se.. Tom aveva ragione di nuovo, mise in fresco una bottiglia di vino nel cestello ed uscì in giardino ad apparecchiare, era una serata calda e ventilata mangiare fuori era un sogno, salì a mettersi qualcosa di carino ed attese il suo uomo,   
“Sono a casa Darling dove ti sei nascosta?” Tom la chiamava dalla sala, Y/N lo raggiunse dalla cucina e gli buttò le braccia al collo,  
“Ben tornato mio Re stavo controllando che non bruciasse la cena” rise baciandolo,   
“Sono stanchissimo, mi faccio una doccia” disse Tom sbadigliando,  
“Ho apparecchiato in giardino, fai con calma intanto finisco di preparare”, rispose la donna tornando sui suoi passi, mise la cena sul carrello ed uscì, accese le candele e stappò il vino, Tom la raggiunse con addosso solo i pantaloni della tua, i capelli ancora bagnati, le venne caldo,   
“Mettiti comodo” disse servendogli il pollo, versò il vino e si accomodò accanto a lui,  
“Oh Darling che meraviglia” disse guardandola, “Mi sento già meglio” rise, cenarono con calma, Y/N prese il dolce e, tanto per stare leggeri, lo guarnì con la salsa di lamponi e lo servì con il gelato, “La tenerina!!” disse esaltato quando Y/N gli servì il dessert, “La adoro, grazie Honey mi piace quando mi vizi così” sorrise avvicinandosi a lei per baciarla,   
“Dopo l'ennesima giornata caotica al lavoro ci tenevo che stessi bene a casa” sorrise timida, finirono il dolce ed entrarono in casa mettendosi comodi sul divano e facendo partire il film che avevano iniziato a vedere la sera prima, Tom si sdraiò sulle gambe della donna,  
“Com'è andato il giro nella casa nuova?” chiese guardandola, “Ti è venuta qualche idea?”   
“Assolutamente si! Ora che è vuota ho un milione di idee per arredarla!” rispose, “Ho fatto qualche schizzo se vuoi guardarli così mi dici cosa ne pensi”, si alzò per recuperare i disegni ma quando tornò in sala Tom era profondamente addormentato sul divano, lo coprì sorridendo e si mise al suo fianco accarezzandogli i capelli, puntò la sveglia alle 5, avevano l'aereo per NY alle 6.  
A mezzogiorno sentirono suonare il campanello della suite, Tom andò ad aprire mentre Y/N finiva di asciugarsi e indossava la vestaglia, non aveva senso vestirsi in meno di un'ora si sarebbe dovuta spogliare per farsi torturare pre-Met, raggiunse l'uomo in cucina,  
“Buongiorno Luke, ben venuto” disse la donna abbracciandolo, si voltò verso la ragazza al suo fianco, “Piacere Y/N” disse allungando la mano, Tom stava sorridendo scuotendo la testa scambiando sguardi con Luke, la donna non capiva l'ilarità,  
“Piacere mio” rise Alissa, Y/N arrossì impacciata,  
“Io.. scusa.. devo sembrarti un'idiota..” rise nervosa, “Non sapevo saresti venuta qui”, disse non capendo perchè fosse lì,  
“Sono la tua pr, in questo tipo di eventi ci sarò sempre” le spiegò gentile, ci sarebbero stati fotografi, fan e paparazzi, l'avrebbe aiutata nei movimenti e in caso fosse andata in panico, Y/N guardò Tom grata,  
“Adesso ti sembra tutto nuovo ma col tempo ti abituerai” rise baciandole la testa, “Caffè per tutti?”, alle 1 precise lo stilista di Y/N con il suo staff al completo prese possesso della camera da letto,  
“Buongiorno Miss è un piacere rivederla” esordì Mak quando la donna li raggiunse, stava già iperventilando, “Le presento il suo staff..” disse facendo le presentazioni,   
“Piacere e scusate l'agitazione è tutto nuovo per me” sorrise agitata accomodandosi sulla poltroncina e lasciando che i make-up artist la guardassero per decidere i colori,  
“Non si preoccupi, se si sente a disagio possiamo fare una pausa” disse Mak portando gli abiti, Y/N guardò incuriosita chiedendosi come mai avesse appeso 2 portabiti, forse uno era lo smoking di Tom, “I suoi capelli mi hanno ispirato..” rise aprendo la seconda custodia, “.. ho creato questo nel caso volesse cambiare”, la donna si avvicinò senza parole,  
“Mak è..è.. è l'abito più bello che abbia mai visto..” disse ammirando la perfezione del vestito, il corsetto argentato sembrava vivo, tralci fioriti salivano dalla vita sul busto, la gonna rosa acceso era coperta di boccioli argentati e cadeva leggera fino a terra, ma il dietro la lasciò senza fiato, il posteriore del abito era composto da grandi petali rosa con piccoli fiori sul bordo, fili argentati davano l'impressione di sottili radici, l'unica cosa che le veniva in mente era “magnificenza”, “..mi scusi la confidenza..” disse guardandolo, “..decisamente cambio abito, grazie è stupendo”,  
“Non si scusi Y/N sono contento che le piaccia, Tammy corsetto e scarpe del Principessa Grace per favore..” disse alla sua assistente, “..ora che la magia abbia inizio!!”, Y/N tornò sorridendo al suo posto togliendosi la vestaglia, Mak l'aiutò ad indossare il corsetto prima che iniziassero a truccarla, “Troppo stretto?” chiese alla donna che scosse la testa,  
“E' perfetto grazie” rispose a suo agio, Alissa entrò nella stanza,  
“Y/N faccio qualche foto da postare per far vedere il pre-serata, un bel sorriso” disse facendo qualche scatto di lei seduta in pieno trucco, “Perfette!”,  
“E' proprio necessario Ali?” chiese a disagio, non amava le foto in generale e farsi riprendere mentre si preparava la metteva ancora più a disagio,   
“Non è necessario ma i fan amano questo genere di cose e non vuoi che si scatenino di nuovo strane voci come per il matrimonio” le spiegò paziente, Y/N annuì rassegnata, finito il trucco i parrucchieri iniziarono a dividerle i capelli in ciocche sottili per fissare le extension del suo stesso colore, avrebbe avuto i capelli lunghi, quando si guardò fece fatica a riconoscersi, la lunga chioma terminava in boccoli argentati, la pelle era iridescente e le ciglia finte le facevano risaltare lo sguardo, Mak prese l'abito e l'aiutò ad infilarlo.. le calzava a pennello, si mise le scarpe e fece un paio di giri davanti allo specchio, l'abito era davvero ingombrante ma leggero sembrava di indossare una nuvola,   
“Come se lo sente?” chiese mentre Tammy gli porgeva un cofanetto con i gioielli, “Per completare il tutto mancano solo gli orecchini” disse mettendole un paio di pendenti simili al corsetto,  
“Nonostante sia così ampio sto davvero comoda” disse continuando a fissare l'aliena allo specchio, “Grazie per tutto Mak, non mi son mai vista così bella” disse emozionata, “Credo che la chiamerò ogni volta che ho un evento se per lei va bene” sorrise,   
“Sarà un vero piacere Y/N” sorrise di rimando l'uomo, anche se non sembrava erano quasi le 5, l'auto stava per arrivare, Alissa le passò la borsetta e le fece ancora un paio di scatti prima di raggiungere Luke e Tom in sala,  
“Darling.. sei una visione” disse Tom ammirandola, “Stai benissimo con i capelli lunghi.. e quel vestito.. sarò l'uomo più invidiato della serata” rise baciandola e dandole il braccio,  
“La macchina è arrivata è ora di andare” disse Luke professionale, Alissa l'aiutò quando rimase attaccata con la coda del abito al angolo della porta,   
“Grazie, spero ci sia più spazio di movimento al Met” rise Y/N mentre la pr le agganciava la coda al corsetto per farla salire in macchina, era eccitata di partecipare a quella serata, la guardava sempre in tv ed ora avrebbe calcato la scalinata del Met Gala al braccio di Tom, le sembrava tutto un sogno.  
La luce dei flash e le grida di fan e giornalisti li raggiunse mentre erano in coda, Y/N ripensò alla serata di beneficenza e il cuore cominciò a battere veloce, stavolta non sarebbe stata in un angolo ad aspettare i suoi cavalieri, sorrise nervosa a Tom,  
“Respira Darling concentrati solo su di me” disse l'uomo accarezzandole il viso e prendendole la mano, l'auto si fermò, Tom scese sorridendo al pubblico e si girò per dare il braccio a Y/N che prese un bel respiro e lo seguì sorridendo, Alissa le fù alle spalle in un attimo per sganciarle la coda e aprirla a cerchio, Y/N le fece un cenno per ringraziarla, la coppia si mosse appena per lasciare che i fotografi presenti li immortalassero, la donna si sentiva come un animale selvatico abbagliato dalle luci, Tom le strinse la mano calmandola, i fotografi reclamavano un bacio a gran voce, Y/N arrossì ma stette al gioco, la coppia si baciò prima di avviarsi verso la scalinata dove si fermarono nuovamente per altre foto, Tom le fece fare una giravolta facendola ridere, l'abito fluttuava con lei, le chiesero di mettersi di spalle per vedere il vestito da dietro, l'uomo la teneva per i fianchi suggerendole come muoversi, gli era infinitamente grata per l'aiuto, prima o poi avrebbe imparato come muoversi, sorridere e fare la civetta, il picco di agitazione per la donna arrivò quando le chiesero di posare da sola, guardò Tom spaventata, l'uomo le fece il suo migliore sorriso e si staccò da lei, Alissa le sistemò prontamente il vestito, sollevò il mento cercando di sorridere, si portò i capelli sulla spalla e si mosse lentamente per farsi fotografare da tutti, la sua pr si avvicinò alzando la mano e facendole cenno di andare verso Tom che stava parlando con una giornalista, Y/N lo raggiunse lieta che qualcun altro fosse arrivato sulle scale al suo posto, l'uomo le mise il braccio attorno alla vita baciandole la testa,  
“Finalmente conosciamo la famosa Y/N” disse la giornalista salutandola, “Sono Camille della rivista Vogue, posso chiederti come ti senti al centro della scena del Mat Gala?” chiese avvicinandole il microfono,   
“E' stranissimo essere qui” rispose, “Devo ammettere che ero nervosa appena arrivata, ma ho la fortuna di stare con uno vero gentleman, impossibile non stare bene” rise appoggiandosi a Tom, Camille fece qualche domanda al uomo sui progetti di lavoro, ci misero una buona mezz'ora prima di entrare nel salone della festa.  
Y/N non aveva parole, la sala era incredibile piante e fiori in ogni angolo, cascate di rampicanti luminosi pendevano dal alto soffitto, abiti sfarzosi e fioriti era racchiusi in bacheche di vetro lungo le pareti, una sorta di passerella in velluto smeraldo conduceva gli ospiti nella visita hai lati teche di vetro colorate piene di composizioni che spandevano il loro profumo nel salone, la donna alzò gli occhi verso un lampadario gigantesco a forma di mazzo di calle rosa e ciclamini.. era una vera opera d'arte in vetro satinato, la doppia scalinata a chiocciola era coperta di edera e tulipani, la donna stretta a Tom osservava tutto riempiendosi gli occhi di quella meraviglia, ogni tanto l'uomo si fermava a parlare o salutare amici e conoscenti presentandoglieli, fecero il giro del salone superiore ammirando abiti e quadri a tema giardini, Y/N faceva domande su domande e Tom le rispondeva paziente, amava l'arte anche se ne sapeva davvero poco per fortuna il suo uomo ne sapeva di più spiegandole il punto di vista di un artista piuttosto che una pennellata, si sentiva felice, si diressero verso la sala da pranzo, l'atmosfera era calda e colorata come nel resto del museo, i tavoli erano apparecchiati con tovaglie lucide bianche ed al centro un grande vaso di vetro contenente orchidee e rose anch'esse bianche era tutto molto elegante, un maitre li accompagnò al loro tavolo che era già in parte occupato, Y/N cercò Alissa che si avvicinò subito,  
“Tutto bene Y/N?” chiese  
“Si benissimo” rispose la donna impacciata, “Ehm.. ecco.. dovrei andare in bagno.. credo di aver bisogno di una mano con il vestito” concluse imbarazzata, la pr le sorrise e si avviarono per fortuna i bagni erano ampi quindi poteva muoversi abbastanza agevolmente,   
“Mister Tumang mi ha spiegato dov'è il trucco” le sussurrò Alissa sganciando dei bottoni nascosti sul lato del abito e facendo scivolare la coda, “Ecco fatto” sorrise,  
“Grazie mille a saperlo non ti avrei disturbata” rispose Y/N, la pr l'aiutò a ricomporre la coda e tornarono verso il tavolo, Tom stava conversando con una donna le sembrava teso e non era da lui, avvicinandosi riconobbe “la donna”.. era la sua ex, le andò il sangue alla testa, quanto avrebbe voluto farla a piccoli pezzettini ma non poteva, fece un bel respiro si ricompose e, sorridendo, lo raggiunse intrecciando le dita alle sue,  
“Eccoti Honey, qualche problema col vestito?” chiese baciandola, “Ti ho vista sparire con Alissa” sorrise,  
“Cose da donne” rise stringendosi a lui ignorando totalmente la rivale, “La terrazza è bellissima ti va di andarla a vedere?” chiese,  
“Certo, per la cena manca ancora una mezz'ora buona” rispose sorridente, Y/N si girò verso la donna,  
“Scusa la maleducazione.. piacere Y/N” disse sorridendo allungando la mano, se non avesse saputo quello che sapeva sarebbe rimasta affascinata dalla ex di Tom, era bellissima, alta, bionda.. in una parola perfetta, ma il fatto che avesse fatto a brandelli il suo uomo gliela rendeva antipatica,  
“Piacere mio” rispose sorridendo la donna, “Bellissimo abito.. non hai perso il tuo tocco Tommy”, l'uomo stava per dire qualcosa ma Y/N lo precedette,  
“Grazie, Mister Tumang lo ha creato per me..” disse Y/N “..ha detto che i miei colori lo hanno ispirato” sorrise allegra sempre con la voglia di darle un pugno su quel bel faccino, “Se non ti spiace rapisco il mio fidanzato.. è stato un piacere”, la coppia si diresse verso la terrazza al piano superiore, Tom la trascinò in una zona meno visibile, l'appoggiò al muro e la baciò togliendole il fiato e facendola ardere al istante,  
“Tu non hai idea di quanto ti ami in questo momento” sussurrò prendendole il viso tra le mani, “La mia bellissima Regina”  
“Non hai idea di quanto sia andata vicino a prendere a calci la tua ex” rise fissandolo,  
“Sarebbe stato un bello scontro da vedere” rise l'uomo di rimando, “Anche se rovinare il vestito sarebbe stato un peccato”, rimasero in penombra baciandosi persi uno nel altro finchè Luke non li trovò per riportarli al tavolo dove la cena stava per essere servita.


	40. Chapter 40

Y/N sganciò la coda del vestito per potersi sedere comodamente al tavolo, il gala era una vetrina per ammirare ed essere ammirati nessuno si preoccupava della comodità o della praticità di ciò che indossava e la donna non faceva eccezione per una serata poteva stare scomoda e sorridere come se indossasse un pigiama, un ristretto gruppo di fotografi autorizzati girava per l'evento scattando foto, la donna cercava di non fare caso ai flash, tutti gli altri al tavolo si comportavano come se i fotografi non ci fossero, cercò di adeguarsi sorridendo e rimanendo più naturale possibile, Tom le teneva la mano mentre conversava con le altre persone cercando di renderla partecipe, si stava divertendo moltissimo, si trovò a chiacchierare di arredamento con Sunrise,la moglie di Mark Ruffalo, era una donna davvero solare come suggeriva il nome, estrosa ed estroversa che le diede alcuni consigli artistici,  
“..ti porterò a NY nella mia galleria preferita quando tornate, hanno dei quadri incredibili” disse mentre portavano il primo degli antipasti, seguendo il tema della serata anche i piatti sembravano fiori,  
“Mi farebbe piacere” rispose Y/N, “Non me ne intendo molto un aiuto mi farà comodo” rise  
“Non è questione di intendersene..” disse Sunny, “.. piuttosto è una questione di come ti fa sentire quello che vedi”  
“Non avevo mai pensato al arte in questi termini.. è affascinante” rispose riflettendo, la cena procedeva senza intoppi, tra una portata e quella successiva ci furono spettacoli e la musica regnava ovunque,   
“Darling arrivo subito te la senti di restare sola un attimo?” chiese Tom alzandosi e piegandosi su di lei per baciarla,  
“Certo” rispose Y/N sorridendogli, “E comunque non sono sola” disse accennando ad Alissa alle sue spalle, l'uomo si mosse per il salone seguito da Luke, Y/N fece un cenno alla sua PR che si avvicinò,  
“Mi dai il telefono per favore?” chiese, “E' tutto il giorno che mi segui e ti occupi delle mie esigenze.. ma hai mangiato qualcosa?”   
“Mister Hiddleston mi aveva avvisata che saresti stata una cliente particolare” rispose ridendo, “Non preoccuparti, ho mangiato” disse scuotendo la testa passandole il cellulare,  
“Grazie, e scusa è che è davvero strano averti alle mie spalle..” disse la donna accendendo l'apparecchio, “..è più forte di me preoccuparmi di chi mi sta attorno” sorrise imbarazzata, era la sua PR ed anche se stava lavorando non voleva che saltasse i pasti.. per l'ennesima volta si sentiva sciocca, trovò tantissimi messaggi, erano due giorni che non guardava il telefono,  
§Ehi Poppy come procede la serata?§ chiedeva Niko,  
§Dai racconta!! Hai fatto qualche conoscenza interessante??§ Marco era curioso come tutti,  
§Piuttosto stai bene sono giorni che non ti fai viva!§ la sgridava Phil,   
§Ciao a tutti, scusate son stata presa dalla casa nuova da arredare, dal organizzare il rientro e dal mio uomo§ scrisse con uno smile,   
§Come come.. casa nuova?Quella di vetro non ti piaceva?§ chiese Gian,  
§Mi piaceva un sacco ma era solo in affittato, io e Thomas ne abbiamo viste alcune ed abbiamo scelto un villino stile Toscano§ raccontò della casa e del nuovo spostamento verso la Scozia,  
§Allora ci vediamo per un po' di shopping!§ scrisse Phil entusiasta, §Ho delle ferie arretrate potremmo andare in giro assieme§  
§Sarebbe bellissimo, ti faccio mandare il mio itinerario degli impegni dalla PR§ l'idea di fare acquisti con Phil la esaltava,  
§Addirittura un programma?§ scrisse Roby prendendola in giro,  
§Ragazzi non avete idea di cosa sia la mia vita adesso§ rispose, §Se non avessi Alissa sarei persa, mi ha organizzato i voli, gli spostamenti ed è riuscita a fissarmi gli appuntamenti nei mobilifici§  
§Parlando di altro.. sei bellissima Poppy, il vestito e i capelli.. stupenda§ Rice la ricoprì di complimenti,  
§Ohh hai già visto il post che ha messo Ali??§ chiese, §E avevi ragione.. Tumang è un genio, altra news Lucifer.. ci sarò alla sfilata, quando Thomas parte trasloco da Sassy§  
§Non vedo l'ora di farti vedere tutto!! Potresti stare in albergo con me invece di andare da Evans.. no?§ Rice era euforico   
§Sarà già un delirio lavorare per te.. non voglio starti tra i piedi, ci sentiamo per organizzarci§ scrisse salutando tutti e ripassando il telefono ad Alissa, era tentata di dir loro che aveva conosciuto la ex di Tom ma non voleva scatenare la curiosità del gruppo, faceva già abbastanza fatica a mantenere la calma e sembrava che la donna lo facesse apposta ad aggirarsi nei pressi del loro tavolo.. necessitava di aria,  
“Ali sai dove sia la sala per i fumatori.. ne ho davvero bisogno” chiese a bassa voce alla sua PR,  
“Certo..” rispose alzandosi, “..ti accompagno” sorrise, le sistemò la gonna e si avviarono verso una terrazza, non era l'unica fumatrice si accomodò su un divanetto occupandolo tutto con il vestito, fermò un cameriere e fece portare da bere per entrambe,  
“Per favore siediti” disse ad Alissa, “Al momento sono comoda e non c'è nessuno attorno.. rilassati anche tu un attimo” sorrise,  
“E' contro le regole lo sai vero?” rispose la PR impacciata, “I miei altri clienti non sono così socievoli diciamo” disse, “Dovrei essere più professionale ma non me lo rendi semplice” rise vedendo la faccia di Y/N,  
“Se per te non è un problema preferirei avere un rapporto più rilassato” espose tranquilla Y/N, “Ci sono così tante cose che devo imparare, se pensi che dovrei essere più rigida ci posso provare” sorrise, Alissa scosse la testa,  
“Non preoccuparti se vuoi un rapporto lavorativo più amichevole per me va bene” sorrise di rimando, “Confesso che darti del tu al inizio è stato strano..” rimasero a parlare una decina di minuti,   
“Prima che mi scordi, dovresti mandare i miei spostamenti a Phil, è nella mia rubrica, così ci vediamo mentre son in Scozia” disse Y/N, Alissa annuì e prese il telefono per segnare tutto,   
“Perfetto le guardie del corpo che avevi in Grecia hanno appena confermato la disponibilità per quando sarai in Inghilterra e Scozia” riferì Alissa,  
“E' davvero necessario? Ci sarà Phil con me non mi servono le guardie del corpo” rispose Y/N, non le piaceva essere seguita in quel modo si sentiva a disagio, “In Grecia non ho avuto problemi..”  
“Mister Hiddleston le ha richieste per te” disse Alissa seria, “La sicurezza prima di tutto, staranno a distanza ma sono necessarie temo dovrai farci l'abitudine” sorrise, Y/N scosse la testa rassegnata, controllò di non avere nulla fuori posto e tornarono al tavolo dove Tom l'aspettava,  
“Pensavo ti saresti persa il dolce” rise alzandosi per farla accomodare, “Hai visto nulla di tuo gusto?” chiese versandole da bere,  
“Confesso che son andata a fumare, andare in giro senza di te mi metteva ansia, non conosco nessuno ed è pieno di giornalisti e di flash” sorrise la donna affondando la forchetta nella torta alle pesche, “Questa torta è deliziosa” disse godendosi il dolce coperto di panna e foglie di menta, la serata si spostò in pista, Tom prese la sua dama per mano e quasi la trascinò in pista, le mise le mani sui fianchi facendola piroettare e si lanciò con lei nelle danze, Y/N rideva felice, Tom era un ballerino eccezionale, la donna si chiese se c'era qualcosa in cui non fosse perfetto, era ormai l'alba quando si diressero alla macchina per tornare in albergo.  
“Sono distrutta” disse sbadigliando Y/N mentre si toglieva i tacchi, “E' stata una nottata bellissima”, Thomas si era tolto la giacca e stava allentando la cravatta,  
“Eri stupenda Darling sono sicuro che sui giornali sarai bellissima..” disse raggiungendola in bagno dove la donna si stava togliendo le ciglia finte prima di struccarsi, “.. i capelli lunghi ti donano..” sussurrò spostandogli la chioma di lato e baciandole il collo, “..posso aiutarti con il vestito?” chiese malizioso passando le dita sui ganci del corpetto, Y/N lo fissò dallo specchio annuendo, non era mai troppo stanca per quello, l'uomo si arrotolò le maniche ed iniziò a spogliarla aprendo i bottoni che fissavano la gonna al vestito, la nuvola di petali scivolò a terra, Tom le sfiorava i fianchi baciandole la schiena, il corpo premuto contro il suo, la donna appoggiò le mani sul bordo del lavandino ed inarcò la schiena sfregando il sedere sui suoi pantaloni, sentì l'uomo ridere sulla sua pelle.. un brivido le corse giù per la schiena e sospirò, iniziava ad amare sempre di più il modo in cui lui la seduceva.. lentamente.. sfiorando la sua pelle con le dita agili, assaporandone ogni centimetro senza fretta godendosi ogni movimento ed ogni sussurro di lei, spostò la gonna per non calpestarla e le tolse il corpetto rigido del abito, la donna si girò sorridente per baciarlo,  
“Non muoverti” disse staccandosi da lei e facendo qualche passo indietro per guardarla meglio, Y/N arrossì ed abbassò lo sguardo, la metteva sempre a disagio essere fissata così.. come se fosse perfetta, “Guardami, non essere timida..” ordinò con un mezzo sorriso, “..sei talmente bella vestita così, la mia bellissima Kitty impudente”  
la donna alzò lo sguardo fissandolo, si mise dritta come a sfidarlo, non giocava a fare la sexy, non era per lei, si limitò ad essere se stessa.. mezza nuda stretta nel corsetto col cuore che batteva impazzito pregustando il fine serata, Tom si avvicinò, le sfiorò il viso accarezzandole le labbra scendendo sul collo, seguì il disegno della clavicola e le poggiò la mano sul petto,  
“Mi fa impazzire sentire quanto corre veloce il tuo cuore quando ti tocco” sussurrò sfiorandole le costole e fermandosi sui fianchi,   
“Il mio stupido cuore mi tradisce sempre” sorrise baciandolo, il corpo di Tom premuto contro il suo, sentiva la sua eccitazione, fece scivolare le mani sul torace del uomo sbottonandogli la camicia, scendendo fino ai pantaloni stuzzicandolo maliziosa, sentiva il suo cazzo attraverso i vestiti, lo toccava delicata stringendo appena, l'uomo gemette stringendole i fianchi giocando con l'elastico delle coulotte,   
“Dovrei farmi la doccia..” sussurrò Y/N, “..mi fai compagnia?”,  
“Sarebbe un peccato, mi piace la pelle iridescente..” rispose Tom sfilandole le mutandine, “..sembri una fata..” sussurrò a bassa voce prendendola per i fianchi e mettendola a sedere sul mobiletto del lavandino, “..ci sono leggende in Scozia sulle fate..” la baciò, “..hai forse rapito la mia Regina per prendere il suo posto?” chiese fissandola,  
“Mio bellissimo cavaliere non capisco a cosa ti riferisci..” sorrise ricambiando il bacio, “..sono sempre io..” disse appoggiando le mani sul bordo e sporgendosi verso di lui, l'uomo le accarezzava il seno seguendo il tessuto quasi trasparente del corsetto,  
“C'è un solo modo per scoprire la verità..” sorrise malizioso inginocchiandosi davanti a lei, le mani scendevano dai suoi fianchi stringendo e graffiando le sua pelle mentre baciava il suo interno coscia, Y/N chiuse gli occhi godendosi la lingua di Tom che si faceva strada tra le sue gambe, baciò il suo monte di Venere prima di insinuare la lingua tra le sue pieghe, leccò il suo clit con delicatezza facendola ansimare, allungò di nuovo una mano verso il suo seno pizzicandole i capezzoli attraverso il tessuto sottile,  
“Mio cavaliere..” miagolò aprendo le gambe, “.. non smettere.. ti prego”, la mano libera del uomo scivolò sulla sua figa esponendo il clit per poterlo succhiare, Tom si avventò con avidità crescente, spinse le dita dentro di lei sfregando il tessuto della sua figa velocemente, Y/N si inarcò appoggiando la testa allo specchio aggrappandosi al mobile in preda agli spasmi, l'uomo sentiva la figa stringersi attorno alle sue dita smise di succhiare il suo clit e premette il palmo della mano continuando a muovere le dita mordendo la pelle delicata della coscia facendola urlare di piacere,   
“Godi per me..” ordinò con voce profonda stringendole il seno, “.. godi per il tuo signore mia fata lussuriosa”, la donna soffocò le grida mettendosi una mano sulla bocca e venne ansimando, Tom si alzò asciugandosi le labbra prima di baciarla con fervore, la donna sorrise ancora sconvolta dal orgasmo non riusciva a dire nulla, si raddrizzò appoggiandosi al suo torace,   
“Mmm potresti essere la mia Regina..” ringhiò eccitato, “..ma non ne sono ancora certo..” disse slacciando i pantaloni, prendendo il cazzo in mano e toccandosi, la prese per il fianco senza delicatezza con la mano libera spostandola sul bordo del mobiletto facendola sbilanciare indietro, strusciò il cazzo sulla sua figa bagnata ed entrò in lei, “.. come sei accogliente..” disse tenendola per i fianchi, sbuffando muovendosi impaziente, Y/N appoggiò la testa allo specchio gemendo, l'uomo si faceva strada in lei rude, “..guardami..” ringhiò afferrandole il viso perchè si concentrasse su di lui, le sfiorò le labbra mettendole il pollice in bocca, la donna cominciò a succhiare ansimando seguendo il ritmo dettato da lui, gli occhi fissi nei suoi, “..sei così eccitante..così calda e bagnata..” grugnì scopandola con forza.. rabbioso, “..mia.. tutta mia..”, le lasciò il viso chinandosi su di lei, baciandola aggressivo, mordendole le labbra, stringendole il seno la donna gemette aggrappandosi al mobile il secondo orgasmo cresceva, non l'aveva mai trattata così, ma le piaceva.. le piaceva fin troppo,  
“Tho.. mas” ansimò con la testa leggera, “io.. io..” lasciandosi andare, appoggiando le spalle allo specchio freddo,   
“..shh.. non un fiato..” ringhiò prendendola per le caviglie, “..non voglio sentire una parola.. mentre ti scopo..”, sentiva la figa della donna stringerlo ed aumentò i colpi con violenza trattandola come fosse un giocattolo.. il SUO giocattolo, Y/N gridò appannata dal piacere piantando le unghie nel mobile, l'uomo ringhiò il suo nome ed imprigionato dal orgasmo di lei venne, non si mossero per un tempo che sembrava infinito persi nel eco del orgasmo, ansimanti e sudati,  
“..Darling?!..” sussurrò Tom riprendendo fiato, “..ehi tutto bene?” chiese sollevandosi non avendo ottenuto una risposta, la donna si limitò ad annuire, non era ancora in grado di dire nulla, l'uomo la baciò delicato sfiorandole il viso, “Io.. scusa mi son fatto prendere la mano..” sussurrò, sembrava.. colpevole,  
“Thomas..” rispose lei in un soffio ricollegando il cervello alla lingua, “..tu.. io..” Tom l'aiutò a rimettersi in una posizione comoda e la strinse, “..non ti azzardare a scusarti.. è stato.. è stato incredibile” rise prima di baciarlo,   
“Sicura?” chiese fissandola poco convinto, “Non mi stai dicendo sciocchezze vero?”  
“Amore mio..” disse accarezzandogli il viso, “..se pensi di trattarmi così ancora dovrai davvero imbavagliarmi.. ho fatto fatica a non ululare” rispose, “E no non ti sto dicendo sciocchezze.. è stato bellissimo”, si guardarono sorridenti per alcuni minuti,  
“Ho sempre paura di esagerare quando la situazione è così.. così.. calda ed eccitante” disse Tom slacciandole il corsetto, “quando TU sei così calda ed eccitante” rise baciandole il collo,  
“Parlando di esagerare e situazioni eccitanti.. devo confessarti una cosa..” disse Y/N imbarazzata, sentì l'uomo irrigidirsi, “..la sera della festa quando ho visto la camera da letto..” continuò, “..speravo che mi legassi ai sostegni del baldacchino..”,  
“Ahahah e perchè non lo hai detto?” chiese perplesso Tom scoppiando a ridere, “Non sei il tipo di donna che non si esprime quando si tratta di sesso”,  
“Bhè ero intimidita dalla situazione.. e da te” rispose “Solitamente non è una cosa che si chiede ad un uomo che si conosce appena.. non volevo sembrarti una cagna..” sospirò,  
“Mia Regina” disse abbracciandola, “Amo la piccola cagna che si nasconde in te quando facciamo l'amore, ma capisco come ti sentivi” la fece girare per guardala, “Niente più segreti da ora in poi ok? Se hai qualche desiderio dillo ed io farò lo stesso, ed ora doccia e andiamo a letto alle 8 dobbiamo alzarci per tornare a L.A.” rise prendendola per mano e portandola in doccia, la donna si limitò ad annuire sorridendo.  
Alle 8.15 Alissa e Luke li raggiunsero in camera, la coppia stava facendo colazione,   
“Buongiorno” disse Tom allegro, “Abbiamo preso il caffè anche per voi”   
“Grazie” risposero accomodandosi al tavolo, “Il volo è tra due ore dobbiamo muoverci” disse Luke controllando la tabella di marcia, “E il tuo acquisto è stato consegnato prima che uscissimo per raggiungervi” disse dando un pacchetto a Tom che ringraziò sorridendo,  
“Dobbiamo solo vestirci” rispose Y/N sbadigliando, avevano dormito giusto un paio di ore sarebbe senza dubbio crollata non appena avessero decollato, andarono in camera a prepararsi e controllarono di non aver scordato nulla, Alissa si sarebbe occupata di recuperare e far portare a Londra i loro bagagli e l'abito che giaceva ancora sul pavimento del bagno, lei doveva preoccuparsi solo di prendere il suo zaino con un paio di cambi per stare da Evans,  
“Darling ho una cosa per te” disse Tom sorridendole mettendole in mano la scatolina di velluto porpora,   
“Thomas devi smetterla di..” rise nervosa aprendola, non riuscì a finire la frase, al interno della scatola avvolto nel velluto cremisi c'era un bracciale con un complicato disegno di radici e foglie in oro bianco sormontato da una serie di girasoli in zaffiri e topazi gialli, Y/N stava per piangere, “..è bellissimo..” disse emozionata,   
“Guarda dietro” la incoraggiò l'uomo sorridendo, la donna trovò una dedica dietro al bracciale in una lingua che non conosceva, guardò l'uomo con le lacrime agli occhi,  
“Cosa c'è scritto mio Re?” chiese curiosa, era un oggetto bellissimo e decisamente costoso aveva paura ad indossarlo,  
“E' scozzese.. c'è scritto Tu sei il mio sole.. ed è vero” rispose Tom mettendole il bracciale al polso, la donna gli buttò le braccia al collo non sapendo cosa dire, si limitò a baciarlo, “Siccome staremo forzatamente divisi per un paio di settimane volevo qualcosa che ti ricordasse sempre quanto ti amo” disse tenendola stretta, finirono di prepararsi ed uscirono seguendo i rispettivi PR, Luke la prese da parte prima di salire in ascensore,  
“Y/N dovresti scioglierti i capelli” le sussurrò, la donna lo guardò chiedendo il motivo, detestava i capelli lunghi e, le poche volte che li aveva lasciati crescere, li teneva sempre legati, “Non mi riguarda quello che fate a porte chiuse..” le spiegò facendole cenno di guardarsi allo specchio, “..solo non voglio che inizino a circolare voci su come ti tratta Tom” concluse, Y/N si guardò ed arrossì violentemente quando notò i segni viola sul collo e le clavicole, nel turbinio della nottata non si era resa conto di nulla,  
“Damn..” quasi urlò, “..mi servirà anche un maglioncino per nascondere quelli sulla clavicola”   
“Tutto bene Darling?” chiese Tom notando la faccia della fidanzata,  
“Luke mi stava facendo notare questi” rise facendogli vedere i segni, “Noi sappiamo cosa sono ma, giustamente, se qualche paparazzo li notasse sicuramente finiresti per diventare un uomo che abusa della propria donna ed io la povera vittima..” concluse scuotendo la testa,  
“Niente di irreparabile” disse Alissa togliendosi il foulard e sistemandoglielo per nascondere le tracce, Y/N la ringraziò, il gruppo prese l'ascensore e si diresse verso l'aeroporto per tornare a casa.  
Passò i due giorni successivi a preparare i bagagli che avrebbero viaggiato con lei così Tom poteva partire leggero, mise nello zaino un paio di cambi leggeri e controllò di avere messo nella custodia scarpe e borsetta assieme al vestito che voleva indossare alla sfilata, si accordò con Elsa sul dove trovarsi il giorno della sfilata e le lasciò una copia delle chiavi della casa nuova per qualsiasi evenienza, decise di partire con Tom, avrebbe raggiunto Evans appena fosse partito,  
“Thomas hai preso tutto?” chiese ricontrollando tutte le stanze,   
“Per la decima volta sì Darling ho tutto quello che mi serve” rispose ridendo guardandola mentre si aggirava per la sala, “Ho messo il tuo passaporto nello zaino così lo trovi subito” disse prendendola per mano uscendo per l'ultima volta dal loro nido di vetro per andare in aeroporto,   
“Chris ti aspetta a casa, ho già dato l'indirizzo a Martin, goditi il soggiorno e la sfilata” disse mentre la città sfilava accanto alla macchina, giunti in aeroporto l'uomo scese Luke lo stava aspettando davanti al entrata, Y/N lo seguì per accompagnarlo fino al gate,  
“Chiamami appena atterri mio Re” disse la donna baciandolo ignorando la gente, “Ci vediamo tra qualche giorno”,  
“Divertiti e se vedi qualcosa che ti piace alla sfilata fai shopping” rispose stringendola, “Giusto per evitare scene compromettenti, niente “regali” quando arrivi al campo chiunque potrebbe entrare in camper..” si guardarono ridendo e si salutarono, tornò verso la macchina che partì verso casa di Evans.


	41. Chapter 41

Ci misero più di un'ora ad attraversare la città ed arrivare sulle colline dove viveva Chris, l'auto si fermò davanti ad una cancellata e la guardia si avvicinò  
“Buongiorno dove dovete andare?” sentì chiedere, Martin aprì il finestrino mostrando il tesserino  
“Accompagno Miss Hiddleston, Mister Evans ci sta aspettando” rispose l'autista, la guardia osservò Y/N un secondo prima di rivolgersi nuovamente al autista,  
“Aspettate qui” disse tornando sui suoi passi e prendendo la cornetta, “Mister Evans una certa Y/N Hiddleston per voi..” dopo alcuni minuti raggiunse l'auto di nuovo, “Prego passate pure, Miss Hiddleston questo è il suo tesserino per entrare ed uscire dal complesso senza problemi” sorrise passando alla donna una tessera magnetica, Y/N ringraziò e ripartirono, la zona era molto ben curata, le case erano tutte diverse con alte recinzioni coperte di piante per mantenere la privacy, incrociarono un paio di pullman di turisti e fan impegnati a fare il classico giro turistico delle case dei VIP, Martin accostò davanti ad un cancello scuro che si aprì, risalirono la collina fino ad una grande casa bianca dove Chris li stava aspettando davanti alla porta, scese le scale di corsa per aprirle la portiera,  
“Silly ben venuta!!” disse ridendo stringendola, “Son davvero contento che tu sia qui, il tuo bagaglio?” chiese prendendo lo zaino e la valigia della donna,  
“Grazie del ospitalità Sassy, sicuro che non sia un problema?” disse ridendo ancora stretta a lui, “Ho con me il minimo indispensabile, pigiama ed un paio di cambi.. lo sai che sono piuttosto spartana”   
“Figurati mi fa piacere averti per casa qualche giorno, vieni ti faccio fare il giro” disse prendendola per mano e portandola in casa.  
L'entrata dava direttamente sul salone, un divano enorme prendeva buona parte della stanza la donna rise si immaginava Chris con gli amici mentre guardava lo sport sul mega schermo, una grande vetrata dava sul giardino la vista della città dal alto era bellissima, la cucina ampia e luminosa dava sulla sala esterna completamente di vetro, il bbq e il forno occupavano una parte del giardino accanto al grande tavolo di legno, palle e palloni erano disseminati per tutto il giardino, un grande trampolino elastico era posizionato accanto alla piscina, si vedeva che era uno spazio nato per divertirsi probabilmente i nipoti di Chris passavano molto tempo li Y/N sorrise pensando al bambino troppo cresciuto che era l'uomo allo prese con bambini e ragazzini,   
“Di qua ci sono le camere” disse portandola al piano superiore, “Ti ho preparato la stanza degli ospiti così puoi dormire tranquilla, ho degli orari assurdi non voglio svegliarti quando vado a lavorare” le fece strada, la stanza era accogliente e calda con un grande letto al centro le pareti gialle la rendevano allegra si sentì subito a suo agio,  
“Sassy non importava che ti disturbassi, il divano o il tuo letto andavano bene” rise appoggiando lo zaino e spogliandosi, l'uomo le si avvicinò spostandole i capelli dal collo,  
“Silly tutto bene?” chiese serio sfiorandole i segni, “Se qualcosa non andasse con Tom me lo diresti?” alla donna non sfuggì il tono arrabbiato ma controllato ed arrossì violentemente mentre si voltava per rispondergli  
“Ehm.. va tutto benissimo Sassy..” era imbarazzata come non le capitava spesso, “..io.. noi..” non finì la frase Chris la guardò imbarazzato a sua volta capendo a cosa si riferisse l'amica  
“Scusa non sono affari miei” sorrise, “Non è la prima che vedo quel tipo di segni e la maggior parte delle volte non sono consensuali..” l'abbracciò  
“Al tuo posto avrei pensato male anche io, sai l'euforia dopo il Met, va tutto benissimo davvero” rise stemperando l'imbarazzo di entrambi, “Non è facile restare lucida in certe situazioni” rise mettendosi addosso la tuta,  
“Cosa vuoi fare oggi Silly?” chiese l'uomo cambiando discorso mentre tornavano in sala, “Se non hai obiezioni pensavo di rilassarci sono distrutto”   
“Anche io son stanca, ho fatto più ore di volo in questi due giorni che in tutta la mia vita” rise buttandosi sul divano battendosi sulla gamba per invitarlo a mettersi comodo, Chris sorrise e le appoggiò la testa sulla coscia lasciandosi coccolare dalla donna, mise su un vecchio film e passarono il resto del pomeriggio chiacchierando e rilassandosi.  
“Sassy ma se iniziassimo a preparare qualcosa da cena? Comincio ad avere fame.. o in casa non hai nulla?” domandò Y/N verso le 8,  
“Anche a me brontola lo stomaco” rispose alzando lo sguardo verso di lei, “Tranquilla il frigo è pieno la mia famiglia viene spesso quindi c'è cibo in abbondanza” si diressero in cucina, l'uomo la fece accomodare ed aprì il frigo, “Mia madre è passata ieri.. mmm.. se scaldassimo un po' di pasta al forno?” chiese tirando fuori una teglia,   
“Per me va benissimo Sassy” rispose Y/N sporgendosi per guardare la pasta, sembrava buonissima, “Domani però cucino io!” rise muovendosi per la cucina in cerca di piatti e posate mentre Chris metteva la teglia in forno e tornava in sala, la donna sentì delle voci provenire dalla stanza accanto e si mosse per vedere chi fosse, Scott e le sorelle di Chris li avevano raggiunti,  
“Principessa ciao!!” esordì Scott andandole incontro ed abbracciandola, “Come stai meraviglia? Che ci fai qui?” chiese,   
“Sto benissimo, tuo fratello mi ospita per un paio di giorni devo assistere ad una sfilata di Rice e Thomas è partito per iniziare un nuovo lavoro” rispose allegra,   
“Silly loro sono Carly e Shana le mie sorelle” disse Chris presentandole,   
“Apparecchio anche per voi allora” disse dopo essersi presentata,  
“Ho appena infornato la pasta di mamma”rise Chris andando in cucina seguito dalla sua famiglia, “Come mai da queste parti?” chiese,  
“Shana ed io abbiamo fatto un giro di shopping in centro” rispose Carly  
“Io ho appena finito di girare le ultime puntate e son troppo stanco per guidare fino a casa” rise Scott mettendosi comodo, il gruppo cenò allegro e si mise sul divano a prendere il caffè chiacchierando,  
“Y/N eri stupenda al Met Gala ho visto le foto hai sfilato come una professionista” disse Scott, la donna arrossì pensava di essere stata goffa ed impacciata, “Ti sei divertita?”  
“Tantissimo lo avevo visto solo in tv, non mi aspettavo tutti quei flash e domande ero un po' a disagio.. ma è andata” rise, andarono a letto abbastanza presto, attese la chiamata di Tom e crollò esausta per le ultime giornate.  
Si svegliò nel cuore della notte e si intrufolò in camera di Chris cercando di non svegliarlo, l'uomo si girò e la strinse,  
“Che succede Silly?” chiese assonnato,  
“Scusa non volevo svegliarti, “ rispose Y/N mettendosi comoda tra le sue braccia, “Non sono più abituata a dormire sola il letto mi sembrava troppo grande e vuoto” sussurrò,   
“Nessun problema bellezza” rispose Chris ridendo e si addormentarono, il trillo insistente li svegliò alle 8,  
“Giorno Silly” disse Chris baciandole la testa, la donna si limitò a grugnire, “Ti avevo avvisata che mi alzavo presto” rise dirigendosi verso la doccia, mentre Y/N cercava di capire su che pianeta si trovasse,  
“Cielo son solo le 8..” disse assonnata tirandosi su, si alzò stiracchiandosi, si mise una maglietta ed andò in cucina per preparare la colazione trovando Scott che si preparava il caffè,  
“Buongiorno cara caffè??” chiese sorridendo, Y/N annuì sedendosi, “Ho messo su i toast.. come sei abituata a fare colazione?”  
“Ormai mi son abituata a mangiare qualsiasi cosa appena sveglia” rise finendo il caffè, “In questi giorni ci siamo mossi per il Paese davvero tanto..” disse la donna, “..inizio a preoccuparmi per lui a breve inizieranno la promozione e sarà in giro per il mondo più di un mese con dei ritmi atroci” concluse dando voce alla sua ansia,   
“Ti capisco io lavoro più che altro in telefilm e telenovela quindi non mi sposto molto da casa” disse pensieroso Scott, “Ma vedo quando Chris parte.. sta via settimane e torna distrutto, avere qualcuno a casa che ti aspetta aiuta un sacco a non perdere la testa” rise, Y/N lo ascoltò decisa a sostenere al meglio il suo uomo,  
“Giorno” disse Chris allegro entrando in cucina, “Sono affamato” fece il giro del tavolo e controllò la colazione, “Che programmi hai per oggi Silly?” chiese passando la spremuta e i toast,  
“Ho appuntamento con Rice tra un paio d'ore” rispose allegra, “Penso che faremo un giro in città e pranzeremo assieme poi non sò”,  
“Ti lascio le chiavi al cancello così se rientri prima di me come penso non rimani per strada” disse, “Scotty tu che impegni hai?”  
“Torno a casa, sono libero fino alla prossima settimana” rispose il fratello, “Grazie del letto fratello”  
“La porta è sempre aperta lo sai”  
finirono di fare colazione e si prepararono con calma,  
“Ci vediamo stasera Silly” disse Chris dandole un bacio, “Scotty avvisa appena sei a casa”   
“Ti manderò un messaggio tranquillo, ci vediamo presto Y/N” sorrise abbracciandola, uscirono di casa allegri, Martin stava aspettando la donna,  
“Buongiorno Miss dove la porto?” chiese aprendole la portiera,   
“Al Plaza Hotel grazie” rispose mettendosi comoda, “Sassy vuoi un passaggio per gli studios?” chiese,  
“Grazie mi dà uno strappo Scott, ci vediamo stasera” rise salendo in auto col fratello.  
La donna entrò nel hotel e si diresse verso la reception,  
“Buongiorno Miss posso esserle utile?” chiese la receptionist sorridente,  
“Buongiorno ho appuntamento con un amico, Rice Nicoletti è già arrivato?” disse Y/N,  
“Poppy eccoti!!” disse Rice andandole incontro appena entrato, “E' molto che aspetti?”  
“Lucifer ciao” disse la donna stringendolo, “No no tranquillo son appena arrivata, stavo chiedendo di te” rise ancorata a lui, mentre parlavano Charles registrò l'amico e prese la chiave della stanza,  
“Rice non abbiamo molto tempo,” disse l'uomo guardando l'orologio, “Una doccia veloce e si parte”, il gruppo andò verso l'ascensore e salì in camera, Charles disfò i bagagli del amico mentre era in doccia, Y/N si sedette in attesa,  
“Scusa Y/N il volo era in ritardo e tra poco Rice deve essere in passerella per le prove, quando finisce è tutto tuo” spiegò l'agente,   
“Nessun problema capisco” rispose tranquilla ormai era abituata a certi ritmi, “Ho tutto il tempo e son curiosa di vedere com'è il suo lavoro” sorrise, Rice si preparò di corsa ed uscirono la macchina li stava aspettando,   
“Scusa Poppy per il delirio..” disse tenendole la mano, “.. speravo di avere un po' di tempo invece..” risero entrambi,  
“Figurati è divertente vederti correre” rise, “Sono a tua disposizione tutto il giorno”  
“Ti fermi da me stanotte?” chiese Rice fissandola, Y/N scosse la testa ridendo conosceva quello sguardo,  
“Rice sono ospite di Chris lo sai e da quello che vedo sarà peggio di un delirio” rise, “Sono curiosa di vederti mentre saltelli in passerella”, giunsero ad un specie di capannone ed entrarono, da fuori sembrava un semplice magazzino ma dentro era tutto caotico e luminoso, modelle e modelli si muovevano più o meno vestiti, truccatori e parrucchieri correvano da tutte le parti, lo stilista ed il suo staff gridavano ordini,  
“Rice appena in tempo” disse una ragazza accogliendoli, “Sei allo specchio 6” confermò guardando una cartellina, “Questi sono i pass che avevi chiesto” gli mise in mano i permessi e lo accompagnò nella sua postazione, l'uomo si trascinò dietro Y/N che si guardava attorno spaesata,  
“Rice forse è meglio se mi metto da una parte” sussurrò mentre l'amico si spogliava e si metteva davanti allo specchio, la guardò sorridendo  
“Resta qui tranquilla non disturbi” rise, “Son solo prove non sfiliamo oggi”  
“Tutto questo caos per delle prove?” rise scuotendo la testa, “Lo sai che per me è tutto più assurdo del solito?!”, si scambiarono uno sguardo dallo specchio e scoppiarono a ridere, avevano ritrovato il loro affiatamento,   
“Rice c'è stato un cambio” disse lo stilista avvicinandosi, “Trevor si è rotto una gamba prenderai il suo posto quindi uscirai per secondo domani, dovrai essere qui alle 9”, Rice annuì serio, “Miss Hiddleston piacere” disse sorridendole, “Conosce Rice?”  
“In effetti è il mio migliore amico” rise la donna stringendogli la mano, “Ci conosciamo da anni, spero non sia un problema se assisto”  
“E' un piacere averla qui, se vede qualcosa di suo gradimento me lo faccia sapere” rispose l'uomo, “Volevo contattarla per proporle qualche vestito ma visto che è qui..” disse, “Ha già chi la veste per la premierè di LA?” chiese  
“Mi spiace ma ho già l'abito per quella sera, però non ho ancora deciso cosa indossare per la serata di Roma” rispose Y/N vaga non si aspettava una proposta simile tanto più che non conosceva lo stilista ne i suoi lavori, “Se le fa piacere può chiamare la mia PR per prendere accordi” concluse guardando Rice,  
“Perfetto” disse sorridendo l'uomo, “Roda portami un pass per la sfilata di domani o ci ha già pensato Rice?”  
“Ci ho pensato io” s'intromise Rice, “E' lei l'amica per cui lo avevo chiesto” sorrise, lo stilista si spostò verso un altro specchio, “Sei una persona importante adesso..” rise guardando la faccia perplessa di Y/N, “..ti capiterà spesso che stilisti ed altri addetti ai lavori si facciano avanti”  
“Ho visto la prima volta che son andata su FB appena uscita la notizia, mi son trovata la casella messaggi piena..” rispose la donna, “..sono davvero audaci” rise spostandosi di lato per lasciar passare la truccatrice, un'ora dopo Y/N venne fatta accomodare in sala assieme ad altri ospiti e si godette il trambusto delle prove, tecnici delle luci davano ordini e sistemavano l'illuminazione perchè fosse perfetta modelli e modelle si muovevano sulla passerella sfilando tra giocolieri e funamboli, era affascinata, passò tutto il pomeriggio correndo dietro a Rice tra un cambio e l'altro uscirono dal magazzino verso sera.  
“Piaciuta la giornata?” chiese Rice aprendole lo sportello  
“Amore mio son stanca per te” rise, “Non avevo idea che fosse un caos simile, in tv non vedi quello che succede nelle retrovie è assurdo il lavoro che c'è dietro”  
“Ho prenotato in un posto che ti piacerà” disse misterioso dando indicazioni a Martin, “Però prima devi cambiarti.. ti sembra di uscire così??” disse semi serio, Y/N lo fissò non le sembrava di essere vestita in modo strano o altro, aveva indossato una t-shirt ed i jeans, alla fine doveva solo uscire con lui non andare a qualche evento non capiva perchè si dovesse cambiare,  
“Rice scherzi vero?” chiese fiduciosa, “Dobbiamo andare solo a cena non vedo motivi per metterti altro”,   
“Se ti facessero entrare vestita così non avrei nulla da ridire, stai benissimo, ma dove ho prenotato è richiesto un dress code più serale ed elegante.. cos'hai portato con te?” rispose scuotendo la testa  
“Ho questi vestiti, il pigiama ed un abito per domani.. non ho altro con me, non potevi prenotare in una pizzeria??” chiese ridendo, Rice diede nuove istruzioni al autista che si diresse verso l'albergo del uomo,  
“Per fortuna ti conosco ed ho qualcosa per te” le fece l'occhiolino mentre salivano in camera sua, “Arrivo, intanto spogliati siamo al pelo con i tempi” rise andando nel stanza accanto, Y/N si spogliò e controllò che il trucco non fosse sbavato, non voleva sentire lamentele anche da lui per i segni,   
“Tieni” disse Rice passandole una scatola, “Prima di uscire sarà meglio sistemare quel disastro che hai sul collo” le sussurrò, alla donna gelò il sangue nelle vene sperava di averlo fregato,  
“Se devi fare domande o farmi la ramanzina sappi che è tutto a posto..” iniziò prima di aprire la scatola,  
“Lo so che è tutto a posto e non ti farò domande” rise , “Ti conosco abbastanza bene per sapere che non sono stati fatti per farti del male”, Y/N rise con lui era bello tornare alle vecchie abitudini,  
“Lucifer è bellissimo” disse indossando il vestito, un delizioso abito da sera al ginocchio blu scuro, la cintura verde era in tinta con le scarpe, storse il naso nel vederle ma Rice amava il tacco 12 e glielo faceva indossare tutte le volte che poteva anche se lei si lamentava, “Davvero devo mettere queste scarpe??” disse a malincuore,  
“Certo che devi non vorrai uscire con le scarpe da ginnastica!” rispose, la donna alzò gli occhi al cielo e finì di prepararsi, uscirono dal albergo poco dopo.  
Un valletto le aprì la portiera, Y/N scese e si guardò attorno riconoscendo immediatamente le luci e le scale del ristorante, non ebbe bisogno di leggere l'insegna.. Hell's Kitchen le dava il ben venuto con le fiamme a bordo scala si girò ridendo buttando le braccia al collo di Rice  
“Lucifer!!! OMG!!!” saltellava come una ragazzina, “Adesso capisco perchè hai voluto che mi cambiassi..” non riusciva a trattenere la gioia, Rice la prese per mano ridendo e salirono le scale, il maitre li accolse al entrata chiedendo se avessero prenotato, una volta trovato il nome li accompagnò al bar nel attesa che il tavolo fosse pronto,  
“Cosa vi servo?” chiese il barman professionale,  
“Due Bellini grazie” rispose Rice per entrambi, si accomodarono sugli sgabelli bevendo e guardando gli altri avventori, alcuni sbirciavano nella loro direzione parlando sottovoce, Y/N si sentì a disagio, dopo le foto del matrimonio non voleva dare adito ad altre voci ma cercò di rimanere se stessa,   
“Da questa parte prego” disse il maitre di ritorno, “Lo chef table è pronto” fece strada fino alla cucina e spostò la sedia per Y/N, “Vi porto subito da bere” disse scomparendo, Gordon Ramsay li raggiunse dopo aver gridato ordini allo staff, Y/N sorrideva felice,  
“Rice ben tornato è un piacere averti qui di nuovo” disse salutando l'amico, “Miss Hiddleston piacere di conoscerla” disse baciandole la mano, “Il suo fidanzato ci raggiungerà?” chiese guardando verso la porta,  
“E' partito per la Scozia per lavoro” disse sorridente, “Per favore mi chiami Y/N mi sento a disagio a farmi chiamare Miss Hiddleston.. anche se lo sono” rise,   
“Come preferisci” rise con lei, “Vi mando subito un cameriere” disse tornando dietro i fornelli sbraitando per la carne troppo cotta, la donna seguiva la trasmissione da anni ed era felice di essere lì, il cameriere prese l'ordine e tornò con un cestino di pane e il cestello per il vino, i due si godettero il cibo squisito e anche le urla di Gordon, Y/N era affascinata dai suoi movimenti al pass, poesia in movimento, era al settimo cielo, finirono di cenare e si diressero verso l'albergo di Rice,  
“Sicura di non voler restare a dormire da me?” chiese speranzoso Rice,  
“Tesoro Martin mi sta aspettando per riportarmi da Chris lo sai” rise, “Ci vediamo domani alla sfilata, passo a prendere Elsa ci vediamo lì” disse facendo un cenno al autista, i due si salutarono, la donna si addormentò in auto durante il viaggio verso le colline.


End file.
